


St-St-Stutter Something Profound.

by Katastrophi, Meeps, SneezeRogers



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Kink, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Surveillance, Peter is kind of a dick, Self Harm, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Suicidal Tendencies, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags May Change, The boxes are manipulative, avengers and wade are not canon ages, no one trusts wade, peter is part of the avengers, stucky smut, wade is a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 104,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katastrophi/pseuds/Katastrophi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeps/pseuds/Meeps, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneezeRogers/pseuds/SneezeRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(DISCONTINUED)</p><p>After watching Deadpool take down a drug cartel for cash and accidentally kill undercover SHIELD agents, Nick Fury and the Avengers decide Deadpool needs to be put on some kind of surveillance. With Spider-Man, or Peter Parker, as the only one Deadpool hasn't felt wronged him, he's assigned to the mission of watching over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Practical.

**Author's Note:**

> We are so excited to post this! We hope you guys enjoy it!! as always, you can send us a prompt or compliments to http://gaysuperherostories.tumblr.com/ or leave us a comment here! :D 
> 
> Wade's boxes are present, and differentiated like so
> 
> W( this is white talking )  
> Y[ this is yellow talking ]
> 
> Please let us know what you think! <3

Quiet laughter filled the practically empty street as a red and black clad man practically bounced with each step he took. He was holding his side, a steady stream of blood cascading through his fingers, but it didn't seem to wipe the smile from his mask-covered lips.

**W(We should find a way back to that apartment we rented; SHIELD isn't going to be thrilled that we slaughtered their undercover informant.)**

"Eh, fuck 'em. They ain't shit but tricks an' hoes, man. Seriously, how stale they gotta be to just go with the same undercover bullshit all the time? Excuse  _ me _ for thinkin' they'd change shit up." Deadpool waved his hand nonchalantly as he spoke, blood flicking around with the motion.

**Y[Man, I'm** **_starving_ ** **! Let's get a falafel, or at least some kind of folded bread with meat inside. And cheese! Lots of delicious cheese.]**

"Yeah, I am pretty fuckin' hungry. Good call. Let's see if a stand's open somewhere." Deadpool ran his fingers over his growling stomach, smearing the already congealing blood over his leather suit.

The sharp, loud sound of helicopter blades slicing through the air was suddenly,  _ obnoxiously _ , surrounding the mercenary. He dropped his head, deciding to not even try to fight it this time. What was the point? SHIELD's SWAT team was already storming in on him, bullet proof barriers up and weapons ready.

"'Ey, is it cool -- if ya know, I'm good and don't pop off an' shoot a motherfucker -- if we hit a drive-thru? Mack daddy here's hungry as fuck." Wade rose his hands in the air in a surrender pose as he spoke.

\--

Peter sat up from where he'd been slouched on the couch, his phone's buzzing waking him up. "'Llo?" he murmured sleepily, glancing with barely-open eyes at his watch to check the time before rubbing his hand over his face.

"Yeah... Okay, I'll be there," he grumbled after the SHIELD worker informed him that he was needed in the Tower within the next half hour. Getting up somewhat groggily from having been jarred awake, he stretched his limbs and grabbed his keys and wallet, heading out of his apartment and to the Tower.

Once Peter was in the elevator, it occurred to him that he might look like something close to death and decided to attempt to fix his hair. As he licked his palm and ran it through his brown locks, the elevator door opened to none other than half of the most influential people in SHIELD standing around waiting for him. He gave a slight smile before straightening himself and walking in.

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner -- what's up?" He asked, looking around at the large screens depicting someone in a similar outfit to his holding up his hands in a circle of armed SHIELD members.

"I promise that's not me, if that's what you're wondering." He said in his defense.

Captain America himself pulled off from the wall he was leaning on and secured his SHIELD to the holster on his back. "We know it's not, kid. That's a live feed."

A few of the Avengers, particularly Tony and Natasha, looked at the screen in disgust and murmured amongst Themselves. Hawkeye crossed his arms. His voice sounded a bit shocked. "Wait, you  _ don't _ know who that is? That's Deadpool. He is one of the deadliest men on the planet."

Peter frowned, stepping forwards to look at the screen. "Him? He's literally just asking for a burger. What's so dangerous about him?" He asked, his brow furrowed as he looked back to the blonde captain.

"He just left a building with eighteen dead bodies, two of which were undercover SHIELD agents trying to get intel on the now-slaughtered drug cartel." Steve's mouth formed a hard line and his jaw clenched.

"An' before you call it some noble act or that he was trying to do good, nah. He was paid by the cartel's rivals to snuff them out. He's a mercenary; doesn't give two shits if his bullet lodges in the skull of a serial killer or the Pope as long as the pay is good." Tony, already in his infamous suit of armor, pointed at the screen. He sounded irritated and just maybe a bit tired.

Peter raised his eyebrows, watching as the SHIELD officers got the man into containment on the chopper. "So what's his trick? How does he get away with all this? I'm assuming he's not normal, right?" He asked, turning his back to the screen.

"He's a mutate, or a man-made mutant, basically. He can't die for good. No matter the shit he puts his body through, he will always regenerate." Tony spoke lowly, the metallic of his voice seeming to give everything a harder edge. "He’s highly mentally unstable, hears voices, and talks to himself -- the whole shebang. Until lately though, he's typically stayed under SHIELD's radar or only causing just enough trouble as to not be a huge concern."

"He has killed over thirty-five people in the last seventy-two hours. We have to put him on some form of surveillance to get him to stop." Steve grit his teeth.

Peter listened in awe, turning his attention back to the screen. "So... this guy can't die. Why exactly did you call me here again?" He asked somewhat nervously, not wanting to hear what he assumed was the reasoning based on what they had discussed.

Steve looked almost sheepish for a second, rubbing his forearm with a gloved hand. His voice was strong and unyielding. "We need someone we trust to be able to keep an eye out for him. We need a confidant who he isn't going to hurt or maim, and someone strong enough to put him in his place if need be."

"Basically, we need you to babysit this guy. He isn't stable enough for an actual jail cell or SHIELD containment facility. He would fight literal tooth and nail to get away, destroying everything and anyone in his path. He has to think this is on his terms." Natasha's voice was cold and calculated, undeniably on edge.

Peter's jaw went slack. "You think I'm strong enough to put this basket case in his place?! He's going to fucking  _ kill _ me if I try to control him! What am I supposed to do? Take him to my apartment and put on the educational channel for mercenaries and feed him burgers?! When did this  _ ever _ sound like a good idea?" He asked defensively, crossing his arms.

"It doesn't have to be close quarters or anything like that, Peter." Steve looked a little deflated. "Fury assigned the mission to you because, well, Deadpool doesn't trust any of  _ us _ . You’re a new face and a clean slate. Just..." Steve swallowed, trying to figure out the words to say.

"Fury wants you to keep an eye on him. Humor him if he wants to grab some food or do something relatively normal.  _ Distract _ him, okay?" Tony pointed back at the screen, now showing the quinjet with a missing engine and debris around it. He sounded almost cocky. "Besides, you kind of owe us kid."

"Tony." Steve sent the billionaire a warning glare.

Peter let out a breath, watching the screen warily. He looked to Steve and then Tony, ignoring his comment before looking away. It wasn't like he could argue out of this, they had more control than he did. "When does this start, then?" He asked, his voice a grumble.

Tony grinned, lifting up his metal helmet. He had almost been completely certain that Peter would throw a punch. "Well, uh, are you hungry?"

Peter raised his eyebrows at what the iron-clad man was suggesting. "Are you saying we're actually getting burgers with a freaking  _ merc _ ?" He asked incredulously. "No way. Uh, uh." He said, shaking his head. "That's too far, even for me."

"Nah, I've got a company to run and Cap has meetings to think up while tending to his equally frost-bitten boyfriend. I'm saying  _ you're _ going to grab whatever the hell he wants to shove into his mouth with him so we can keep an eye on him. It doesn't have to be long. Just enough so we can survey his moods and reactions."  Tony gave an almost incredulous grin, "Kind of Fury's orders, Spidey. If you have issue, I would suggest appealing to his good side. You know, the one without the eyepatch."

Peter ran his hands through his hair, groaning. "Jesus... Fine -- you know what, fine. Where's the chopper? I'll go pick up the son of a bitch." He said, getting his keys out of his pocket.

Tony shook his head again. "Sorry kid, wrong again. You're gonna have to use the transit or your webs. You can't act like you have affiliations with SHIELD or he's going to get suspicious that this is all a setup. We’d all prefer if you kept your pretty head connected to your body."

Peter groaned. "So I not only have to  _ babysit  _ him... But I have to convince him to come home with me? Or the other way around? Thanks guys -- I really appreciate how much you value me as a person. Well, I'll just be off to go sell my body to a mercenary; you know, just your normal Tuesday night." He said with a sarcastic shrug.

"Don't be dramatic, Peter. It's not  _ that _ serious. You don't have to sleep with the guy or anything crazy like that." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"We would all sleep a hell of a lot better if we knew you  _ didn't _ have sex with that, to be honest." Tony quipped, cutting the assassin off.

The redhead glared at Tony before continuing. "You can go your separate ways after the meal, just establish some form of contact or friendship. Get him to trust you. And then, from there, it won't seem off-putting if you ‘casually’ check up on him from time to time."

"Not to mention that this would technically be considered an extended home field mission. You're going to get paid for this." Hawkeye chipped in, trying to sweeten the deal.

Peter let out a self deprecating laugh, nodding. "Alright, alright. I'll go figure out where the heck this guy has gone to and try to seem inconspicuous."

He walked over to the window, opening it and pulling his hood up, stepping carefully onto the sill before leaping out into the night, his webs carrying him the rest of the way as he looked around for the red and black clad mercenary. Finally, Peter caught a glimpse of his suit, finding a place to land gently. He quietly stepped into the stood next door as the man passed, looking around as he found himself in some kind of hobby store.

Getting an idea, he snagged a Star Trek hat and went over to the register, pulling out his wallet. He paid and thanked the man for the hat before walking out, sliding it onto his head and stepping into the burger joint next door. The man seemed extremely out of place in his red suit, only making peters reason for talking to him more compelling. Gathering up his courage, Peter tapped on the man's bicep, adjusting his glasses.

"Is that a deadpool cosplay?" He asked, feigning impressment.

**Y[Yo some slimey kid is gettin' his mitts all up on our suit! Break his fingers or something!]**

**W(He knows who we are! Talk to him, befriend him!)**

"Agh, for Christ's sake." Deadpool pressed his palm into the bridge of his nose. He was getting irritable. Turning around, the Merc caught a glimpse of Peter's slightly exaggerated enthusiasm. Part of him wanted to smile.

"Uh, somethin' like that but way more fuckin' genuine if ya catch my drift. Them cosplayers know how to fuckin' do it though. Shits crazy. I wouldn't know me in a crowd if I weren't me, ya Feel?"

**W(You have voices in your head and you can disassociate for literal days. Are you sure you know yourself?)**

"I at least fuckin' try, man. Give a hungry boy some slack, yeah?"

**Y[OH LOOK! This kid just realized you're talking to yourself. He caught on quick!]**

Peter's eyes widened, a smile growing on his face. "So you're--" he realized his mistake and lowered his voice.

"So you're the real deal? Like, the actual  _ superhero _ Deadpool?" He asked in a half whisper, taking off his hat to hold in his hands tightly.

"That's awesome, man! Don't worry, though. I won't tell anyone, I promise... Wait, do you mind if I tell my blog? My followers would  _ love _ this." He said excitedly, inwardly cringing at himself.

Deadpool's eyes widened behind his mask and his jaw dropped. Did this kid seriously just say that he was a  _ superhero _ ? The real superheroes didn't even want to associate with him when he helped out but people on the Internet thought he was good enough for the title?

The boxes were both screaming at Wade to say something. Anything. "Shit, kid. Unless I've been writin' the wrong name on my underwear for twenty-five years, I think I might be that guy."

He looked around the greasy burger joint, feeling a little gross. "I'd uh, Ya know, appreciate it if no one else knew. If I tell people s'one thing, I can handle my own shitty mistakes but yer kinda tiny, no offense, and the world ain't full of nice people, ya digg? Especially people who be gettin' their know how on ole Deadpool. Can ya keep it a secret, kid? Lemme buy ya some fries ‘r somethin’ to make up for it?"

Peter's face fell into an understanding gaze, nodding as he wrung his hat. "Oh, of course, I completely understand." He said eagerly, watching as they neared the front of the line.

"M-maybe we can sit down and just talk or somethn' then? I'm Peter, by the way." he said, offering out his hand.

Wade looked down at Peter's hand and then at his own. The leather gloves were absolutely filthy but his actual skin would be far worse.

**W(It may be wise to actually wash our suit soon instead of just burning it and buying a new one.)**

He rubbed his hand over his side to clean it as much as he could before taking Peter's hand. "Nice to meet ya, I think. You look a little familiar, like real deep past memories or some shit. Maybe a different fic or something. I distinctly remember cat ears. Oh well. What the hell. Let's get some grub an' get comfy, yeah? Ain't it a bit late for kiddies like you to be out? Curfew or bedtime? What time is it, anyway? Last I checked it was like, April or some shit like that. Goddamnit, I'm starving. You want a burger? Dippin' your fries in your shake makes kids stare at ya funny but it's so good dude, you have to try it."

Wade turned from Peter and ordered enough food to feed the two of them for the equivalent of three days but paid in cash, leaving the scared looking cashier a generous tip.

Peter faked excitement too well to be given away by the dirt and blood on the man's glove. "I'm a photographer! you might have seen me around taking pictures or something-- Did you say a different fic?" he asked, his question being droned out by the man ordering practically everything on the menu.

"I'm not a kid, by the way, I turned eighteen a few months ago, so I'm actually a legal adult now." He said, getting a drink and following the mercenary.

"Oh shit? You any good with that camera? That's real sick. S'that why you got all up in ta cosplays an' stuff? You can make a killin' taking pictures of all those geeks in their cardboard cutouts an' foam swords." Deadpool sat down at a corner booth, pointedly making it the farthest table from anyone else in the small establishment. He sat so that he could see out of the window over Peter's shoulder. Army training was incredibly difficult to ignore, even for a brain dead idiot.

He wrinkled his nose under the mask, almost like he was replaying Peter's words in his head. "Nah, you're still a kid, Petey. Just cause ya got a number attached to ya don't mean too much. Still all pure like snow that ain't got piss an' mud tracked through it. Gotta be careful with all that, don't wanna hurt no kids." It sounded like he was almost talking to himself.

Peter laughed, shaking his head. "No, I mostly take pictures for the paper. I don't really get into cosplay, but I have been to some conventions." He sat across from the mercenary, leaning across the table.

"So what’s your name? I think i can fend for myself if some bad guy comes and tries to rough me up just to get a name out of me." He said jokingly, picking up a fry and eating it as he waited for an answer, or for the man to lift at least the bottom of his mask to eat.

"M'names not much a secret these days. Wade, Wade Wilson." Deadpool's voice sounded distant, like he was listening to a far away radio broadcast or music in his own head.

**W(Why are you telling this kid so much about you? He could sell this shit to SHIELD or someone else. You even touched him! That's against protocol you filthy idiot.)**

"Because he seems...interested? S'nough, right? No one's talked to us in a long ass time."

**Y[Well he won't be talkin' to us long if ya keep talking to us. He already looks like he wants to leave.]**

"They always do."

Wade glanced up at Peter for a moment and then back to his food. He rolled up the edge of his mask so that he could take a bite of a bacon cheese burger. He could feel the boy's eyes on him, it was the same look everyone else gave him. He wanted to know about the discolorations and scars.

"Food's gonna get cold, bub." Deadpool just felt tired.

"Wade? Nice t' meet you, Wade." He said with a smile, the expression fading as he was caught off guard by the man's comment, moving to grab a burger instead. Peter noted the internal dialogue Wade seemed to be running, feeling a bit of sympathy for the man.

"No one's talked to you? I... Why not? You're funny, and a nice person to be around from what i can gather," He said through a mouth full of food, pretending not to notice the scarring around the man's mouth.

**Y[Here comes the pity train! Choo Choo! Good going, fucknut. Hope it runs you the fuck over this time.]**

"S'not real safe mosta the time, kid. All unstable and hallucinatin'. Can't blame no one for not wantin' ta follow me around to' collect the screws that come loose." he took a more vicious bite out of his food.

"'Nough of that mess though, yeah? I ain't tryin' ta take no one down the rabbit hole of a fucked up origin story, yeah? I kinda really want that milkshake now, or that falafel. Fuck me sideways, why didn't I stop at that Mediterranean stand just off 34th?" Wade sat back into the booth and rolled his mask back down. He could finish eating at home or something. This kid didn't need to lose his appetite too.

Peter frowned, watching Wade's movements closely. "I wouldn't mind. Besides, I've got all the time in the world. You already bought me food, so my lips are sealed. Also..." Peter looked around before leaning forwards. "I think you're okay to have your mask up a little, I'll make sure nobody sees, if that's what you're so paranoid about." He said softly, a slight smile on his face as he sat back in his chair, snacking on fries.

Wade shook his head, keeping his mask firmly in place. "Nah I'm good kid, just enjoy the food, yeah? I'm not that hungry anymore. I didn't have ta regenerate much of anything so I didn't burn up too many calories, ya feel? Besides, I ain't no beauty contest winner under here. I'd rather ya not throw up on yer shoes."

Wade couldn’t sit still for very long. He cautiously started jiggling his leg, the movement sustaining the boxes for the moment.

"What about you, Petey? What's swimmin' deep in them veins of yours, itchin' to get out? You can tell me anythin' really. I'll likely forget it all an' if I told anyone, who'd believe me, amirite?" Wade broke out into a wide grin under his mask, trying to derail the conversation away from his face. "What do you do besides play with that Camera?"

Peter felt a twinge of sympathy for the mercenary, letting it go. "It's really alright, I don't think it could be  _ that _ bad." He suggested with a shrug.

Upon Wade's asking of his other hobbies, peter felt a swell of panic inside him, trying to think of something quickly. "I do gymnastics, but that’s not exactly something I advertise," He offered. Dammit. Dammitdammitdammit. If by gymnastics, you meant between buildings, sure-- but Peter had never been to a gymnastics class in his life. 

Deadpool's eyebrows arched under his mask and he couldn't stop the shit eating grin that spread over his face. "Well ain't that somethin', Petey. All flexible and tiny. You look the type too. My old man always wanted me ta be a hockey player an' shit when I was a kid. It's like Canada's version of a football dad I guess. Oh hi, I'm Canadian by the way. Most people forget that about me, they just assume Logan's the only one. Whatever. Anyway, yeah gymnastics is super cool. Can you ice skate? Ice skaters are basically gymnasts that dance on knives. Fuckin' knives, Peter."

Wade slipped the straw of his drink under his mask and took a long drag before starting back up. "What about colors an' food and stuff though like, you look interestin' enough. Ya can't just be into two things and call it quits, man. Then you'd just be me. Knives an' guns. Killin' and blood. S'a very dull life kid, don't be like me."

Peter's cheeks reddened, glancing down to avoid the eye contact he wouldn't have gotten anyways. "I... No, I haven't ever been ice skating, but i think I'd like to." He said with a decisive nod.

With Wade's second question, he actually had to think for a moment. "Colors? I like red, definitely. And My favorite food is lasagna." He mimicked Wade, picking up his drink and taking a long sip. "You're not boring. There’s absolutely nothing dull about killing, knives, or blood." He said with a slight laugh.

A strange bark of a laugh tumbled free from Wade's lips. He watched Peter for a moment before shaking his head. The boxes were already starting their chatter back up.

**Y[I like this kid. Give him a mask and let him be our sidekick! Deadpool and kiddiepool!]**

"Wow, even  _ I _ thought that was lame."

**W(He does seem nice. Too nice to be associated with a waste of space like us though.)**

Wade's face dropped for a second. "Yeah."

The ranting and raving continued to go on in the red wrapped man. He chewed at his bottom lip, fingers fidgeting until he gripped at the table enough to actually warp a small bit of the aluminium siding. Eyes darting around through the mask, Wade tried to calm his breathing. "It's gettin' real late kid. Ain't nothin' worse on the streets than scum like me but you ain't deservin' of no ill will from nothin'. I'll escort ya to the station er somethin' cause there's been a man at that bus stop way too fuckin long. He's been gettin' his nasty eyes dancing all over your back since ya sat down an' at least four of them night buses have gone and passed. Wouldn't be feelin' proper if ya got hurt cause ya wanted to talk to me."

The mercenary stood up and walked back to the front counter, dividing the leftover food into carry out bags. He left a few crumpled bills on the table for a tip before offering Peter the second bag. "Seriously kid, hangin' around with a merc is only gonna get ya bleedin' or killed. Too young an' good for all that, trust me."

Peter patiently sat and waited for the man to finish his internal dialogue, his eyes widening a bit as he glanced over his shoulder at the man. "O-oh," he stammered with a blush. "It's okay! He wouldn't try to get me if I'm with you."  Peter suggested, standing and grabbing the bag of food.

"And I can handle a few scratches, Wade. I'm not a frickin' doll." Peter said with a scoff, following the man out of the burger joint.

Wade's nose twitched and he rubbed his hand over his mask covered face. "Humans can get broken far worse than dolls, baby boy. I could write books an' poems and songs to attest ta that, if I ever ya know, actually wanted to write it ou-- that's not the point. Jus' cause you can take a hit once in awhile ain't reason to let yourself get hurt none. You got friends an' shit that care about you. Don't hurt them cause you wanna be a Daredevil. I know that guy too, he's kind of a tool. So that's that. I'll walk ya to a safe spot or something."

Deadpool had made up his mind, hands resting in his hips as he waited for Peter. The small little diner seemed to be empty as well, giving them a perfect chance to escape without anyone seeing their direction. Well, except the creep at the bus stop.

Peter listened to Wade, a frown growing on his face as he talked down to him. "I'm  _ not _ delicate!" He said pointedly, looking back at the man waiting by the bus stop and then to Wade before  marching out he door and over to him.

"Hey! You-- what're you looking at? Yeah; I  _ saw _ you staring at me!" He exclaimed, putting his hat back on and gripping the paper bag tightly.

Wade's eyes widened despite the mask and he moved after Peter, setting his own food on the ground. How dumb was this kid?

**Y[Let's just ditch the kid, he's digging his own grave.]**

**W(Well, Yellow does have a point. We aren't babysitters. If he wants to pick a fight with a stranger, then let himself get blown up.)**

...Blown up? That didn't sit well with Deadpool. He surveyed the area before really looking at the man on the bench. He was likely his late thirties, white and kind of greasy. That coat... It was too bulging. The air outside didn't even have the typical bite of New York autumn.

Peter was too close to the man. He wanted to call out to the boy but that would tip off the guy on the bench. Before he could even talk himself out of it, Wade drew a small pistol from his side and cocked it.

The bullet effortlessly lodged into the man's brain through his right temple and his dead weight toppled over the backing of the bus stop. Wade rubbed over his face for a second, gun still in hand, before holstering it back to his thigh. Moving quickly, he grabbed Peter's arm. "What the fuck were you THINKING, kid?! You could have died! And that's coming from a man famous for NOT thinking!"

A bullet whizzed by the brunette's head and Peter's words hung in the air as the man fell dead with the crack of Wade's gun. "I-- he's.." Peter stammered, at a loss for words. "Why'd you do that? I can hold my own, Wade! I promise! It's not like he was going to oh I don't know,  _ pull out a gun and shoot me on the spot _ ." He said pointedly. Shaking his arm free, he raised his hand to his ear, the edge of it bleeding from the closeness of the bullet. "Don't call me kid."

"I'll call you a kid because you're a Goddamn kid!" Wade's voice was gruff and he grabbed at Peter's arm again. He didn't relent this time pulling the thin male closer to the now corpse.

With the body now splayed on it's back, the coat had burst open. Crude wires and packs of plastic explosives lined with washer rings were paneled into the fabric. Wade forced Peter to look at it. His voice was heavy and dark but he brought a napkin from his belt and dabbed at Peter's ear. "He sure as hell wasn't gonna shoot ya, no. He thought it a better idea to just blow up the whole damn street, hurtin' anyone an' everyone in the area! Fuck. I realized too fuckin' late he was after me. I shoulda sent you home on yer own. Sorry."

Peter flinched as Wade moved to tend to his ear, but relaxed as he realized he was trying to help. Looking over the man below him, he found himself recoiling back to the red suited man.

"I... Thank you," he said, looking back at Wade. Carefully, he stepped out of the man's hold, the paper bag still held tight in his hand. Looking at Wade in mock curiosity, Peter let out a breath. "You're interesting.. When can I see you again?" He asked after a moment. "Sorry-- did that come out wrong?"

**Y[OH oh! He's into you! This kid has,to be crazier than us to want to keep seeing you!]**

**W(Maybe he's suicidal or has some weapons kink. This could be interesting! Investigate further!)**

"If you're lucky at all, you ain't gonna, baby boy. I told you before, hangin' around a mercenary ain't a pretty thing. You gonna get real dirty real fast an' I'm not gonna be the one puttin' mud all up on that pretty snow. You best just forget this happened. I'll walk ya to the station though, don't want any other failed attempts on me to hurt ya."  Deadpool's voice was stern. Despite his rambling, he was completely serious. Peter hadn't done anything wrong and had even called him a  _ Superhero _ . He had to be protected at all costs, the boxes be damned.

Peter frowned, looking up at the mercenary. "You're doing it again-- quit treating me like a kid, I can make my own decisions," he retorted.

"You're not going to  _ hurt _ me, seriously. How do you know I'm not some secret mercenary too? I’m just as tough as you are." Peter said, puffing out his chest with a slight grin.

A bark of a laugh rumbled deep in Deadpool's chest despite himself. He looked at Peter incredulously, almost wanting to hold his side from laughing too hard. "Yeah, you're definitely a merc, sweet cheeks. An' I'm a Victoria Secret's swim suit model. You hadn't noticed that guy at all an' openly walked up to a man with a bounty on his head without even tryin' to see if I was dangerous. You're too soft, naive. That ain’t even a bad thing, really. It's kinda nice seein' there's still good an' pure people in the world. Why do ya even care about seeing a filthy waste a'space like me anyway? Ain't you got friends or family somewhere who want you back in one piece? For the record, that's also a really shit anime. It's so long and it's drawn funny. I mean, to each their own and if people really like it then that's chill but wow it was boring. I think the boxes even fell asleep during it at one point."

Wade scratched the back of his head before lightly touching Peter's shoulders, guiding him to the subway station. "I'ma get you home now. Are you able ta hear out your left ear? I am sorry about that. I had to act fast ‘r that guy woulda blown ya to bits."

Peter frowned, walking with Wade as he guided him. "I... no, not really. My family... the ones still here don’t talk to me too much, and i don't really have any friends. Acquaintances-- sure, but not friends." He said with a slight shrug.

"You got somewhere to be or something? Why do you want to get rid of me so fast? You know you can just tell me if I'm annoying you." He said, glancing over his shoulder as the two continued to walk.

That struck Wade harder than any fist could. He shifted awkwardly, mouth gaping open like a fish trying to breathe. He knew why he had to get Peter away. He couldn't get attached to this kid. Even if it was a friendly acquaintance, that shit was dangerous. He couldn't afford the last fraction of his sanity to be crushed when Peter decided he was done and just absconded the fuck out of his life.

"You're not annoyin', Petey. The opposite actually. I like ya well enough, but I'm doin' a good thing here trust me. The less time ya spend around someone like me, the better. I ain't kiddin' when I say I'm a bit batshit. I don't wanna hurt ya and not remember it. People like me ain't meant for friends an' stuff."

They walked down the flight of steps and Wade paid for the tickets. He didn't even think twice of it. If this kid thought he was a Superhero, he was going to damn sure act like one. "I can ride with ya and take the next train back if you want but it's best if I don't know where ya live."

Peter smiled a fraction at Wade as he bought the tickets, following him onto the train. "It’s okay, really. I think if I was turned away by the.. the  _ dialogue _ I would have been gone by now. You're welcome to come over whenever you like-- I don’t really get any company, and my apartment is big enough." He said with a shrug. "I think people like you need friends more than anyone else." He said a bit softer, eyeing the others on the train.

Wade flopped himself down beside of Peter, his stance wide and almost intimidating. He turned to Peter for a second before looking away again, focusing on the route the train was taking them. "I ain't a charity case, Petey. You don't have to save me from myself or no shit like that. If ya wanna be friends, then be friends because you think I'm fuckin' hilarious or you wanna get in my pants or some motherfuckin' reason on your terms. Not cause you feel like  _ I _ need it."

Wade would be lying to himself if the thought didn't touch him though. How often did anyone even give him a second glance if not in horror? Now this nerdy ass kid was practically chomping at the bit to be his friend. Why did Wade have to be such a tool and push him away? Why couldn't the mercenary just enjoy this for once?

**W[You know why, you fuckin' idiot. You don't deserve it. Your life is a shitstain on the fabric of the world and everything gets ruined when you're involved. Even** **_Captain America_ ** **hates you.)**

"Yeah I know." Wade swallowed thickly.

Peter crossed his arms and shrugged. "Alright then.. I wanna be your friend for other reasons then. But don't think you’re the only one who needs this. I'd like to remind you that I too, am a miserable son of a bitch who's over his head in student loans and lost his cat." Peter said with a slight laugh.

"Aww, poor kitty. You really must suck if cats don't even like you, man." Wade gave Peter a playful nudge, trying to lighten the mood.

In an instant, it was almost like they were back at the diner giving casual chit chat back and forth. Or at least, it was for Wade. "What are you in college for, anyway? I dropped outta high school when I was old enough. Fudged the papers an' joined the military. That's all part of that drawn own pity party of a origin story though. S'not that interesting. What made ya sell your soul ta higher learnin' profiteers?"

Peter shrugged, trying to come up with a reasonable story. "I... I don’t know, it’s just something I was expected to do, you know?" He said with a shrug.

"Why'd you join the military?" He asked curiously, the man in front of him seeming like the last guy in line to fight for his country.

"Had to pay the bills somehow. Only skills I had at the time was tying my shoes and signin' my name. Apparently that's all you need to be a faceless grunt with a gun. Thought maybe I'd get to live fast an' die young." There was a humorless laugh on Wade's lips. He almost shocked himself by how honest he was being with this new acquaintance of his.

Deadpool glanced around for a moment before sitting up. "God dammit! I forgot the food. What the fuck. I sat it down tryin' to save your fool ass an' now I don't have cheese fries. Who just walks off and forgets a giant bag of food on the ground? Oh well. Maybe a homeless person'll find it and get a feast. Them homeless people are so nice mosta the time, Petey. Ain't got shit to their name an' will still offer the clothes off their back if they think ya could use it. Real homeless people though, not those cunts with signs an' collection plates that try ta con people outta money because they don't wanna actually work. They need ta get blown up or something, ruinin' the name of good people who just couldn't deal with life for a bit. S'fucked up, Petey."

Peter smiled in response to his answer for his reasoning on joining the army, giving a sympathetic shrug. "Makes sense to me. Oh! it's alright, I have things in my apartment if you’re still hungry along with all this." He said, holding up the bag of food as the train came to a halt. "Are you in a hurry to get somewhere? He asked, standing up once the train had stopped, looking back to the mercenary.

Wade knew he was going to hate himself later, but was was on more layer of dirt on his conscience? They both stepped off of the train into the terminal hull and Wade sighed to himself. "I don't mind stayin' none if you really want me to."

Peter shrugged, his free hand shoved into his hoodie pocket. "Unless you'd rather not, I wouldn't mind the company." He offered, walking out into the terminal. "It’s not far from here, maybe a five minute walk," the brunette offered, looking back at Wade to make sure he was following,

Wade followed the boy, just a step or two behind him. If anyone ran up on them, the spandex clad man would look almost like a hulking bodyguard or something to that effect. He gave Peter a small smile though he was almost positive it was lost under the mask.

They quickly came up to an older looking apartment building and Wade could feel his own anxiety rising. The boxes were both screaming mercilessly at Wade and he shamelessly couldn't tear his eyes away from Peter's pert bum as they traveled the steps.

Peter walked up the steps, unlocking the door and turning to see the mercenary behind him. Great, he thought. I could be potentially be leading my murderer into my apartment-- just great. "Here we are--" he said, stepping inside and turning on the lights. Peter walked into the small kitchen, setting the bag of food down before slipping his jacket off as well, throwing it across the back of a chair. "Make yourself at home, sorry that it's a little messy." He said with a slight laugh.

"Mess never bothered me none, Petey pie. Don't worry yourself. When ya wade through blood like it's a low runnin' river-- hah! I said my own name unironically-- regardless, if I can gut somethin' a college kid's mess a dirty dishes ain't gonna phase me." Wade walked into the small apartment and smiled at the simple fixtures. He wiped his feet in the welcoming mat before moving towards the carpeted living room. He might have been foul and obnoxious, but never a rude house guest.

Peter laughed as he watched Wade walk into his apartment. Something about the man being in his home was strangely normal to him,, striking Peter as mildly concerning. Looking over to where the merc was heading, his eyes widened, realizing his suit was draped over the armchair. Trying to decide whether he should play things cool or try to move it, he walked around the kitchen and into the living room. Peter slid in the small gap between Wade and the chair, sitting down and pulling the suit with him, a slight blush on his cheeks. Internally, the brunette cursed himself for how flirtatious that must have seemed.

"Thanks-- I don't really have company often so I just get out of the habit of cleaning." He said, trying to go back to their earlier topic.

Wade sat in the floor by the window sill, groaning quietly to himself as his muscles relaxed. He watched Peter for a second before rummaging through his pouches at his hip. "Hey, you mind if I charge my DS for a second? The things deader than a doornail, where did that phrase even come from? It's so weird? Is a door nail the thing that holds the hinges in place? I should look it up one day. Fuck, I'm way off track this time. I just wanna play some Kingdom Hearts man. I ain't got electricity at the moment an' I promise I ain’t gonna stay long or nothin'. Do you mind?"

Wade showed Peter the cord and small red and black game system, nudging his head towards a free plug in. He enjoyed video games, it gave him something to do with his hands when he was antsy. "I'll even let ya borrow it if ya want! Everyone loves Kingdom Hearts!"

Peter nodded, shoving the suit into the crease of the seat before walking over to move the side table in his den. "Yeah-- go for it. I haven't played kingdom hearts, but I played Pokemon a while back. Haven't in awhile, but I used to." He said with a shrug. Watching Wade plug in the DS, he chewed his lip, looking at the red clad man. "D'you care if I watch?" He asked, already at the edge of his seat to get up.

"I'm occupyin' your space an' suckin' up your electricity, Petey. I don't think I could really say nah to a simple ass request like that? I uh, I don't wanna get on your furniture none though. I still got blood and gun powder all over me and scotch guard don't take that out, trust me." Wade scooted  over a fraction, booting up the handheld gaming device.

Soft music from the start menu started playing and it soothed a part of Deadpool that he hadn't quite realized was tense. This kid getting so close,  _ wanting _ to get so close... It unnerved him. Peter was being so generous and nice to him, nicer than anyone in years. Wade couldn't think of a single thing to repay the boy other than simply disappearing. No one should have to deal with the baggage that inevitably followed him. He started a new game file, figuring Peter would enjoy seeing it from the beginning since he had never played.

Peter smiled and shrugged. "I mean-- I’d offer you clothes that weren't dirty, but I'm fairly sure anything of mine would look like a crop top on you," he laughed, sliding off the chair and moving to sit close to Wade, his knees drawn to his chest as he watched the title screen. "If you want clothes, I don't mind getting them though..? Might be more comfortable; that looks kinda stiff." He said, poking at the red leather on Wade's thigh.

Wade looked over at Peter and gave him a gentle smile. He realized it was likely lost to the mask, but well, wasn't it kind of better that way? It was better if Peter thought he was a giant dick no good for anything except free food and shootin' bad guys in the head for cash. "Nah baby boy, I'm not gonna put my stink all up on your stuff, just relax, it's your apartment. You ain't gotta cater ta me, I'm not gonna treat you like some snooty bitch who thinks she's too good for fast food an' has ta have the best food for some borin' ass PTA meeting. No Sheila, your child is an asshole because you're an asshole. Not because the lunch ladies serve non-organic fruit. I mean,  _ come on _ ." Deadpool rolled his eyes, resting his broad shoulders against the wall behind him.

Peter found himself genuinely laughing, his act of being completely content around the man blending into his normal self. He let out a slight snort, covering his face as he kept laughing. "Sorry-- sorry, you're just hilarious. You should come over more when you're not busy doing whatever the heck it is that you do." He offered with a shrug, glancing to his masked face before looking back to the screen.

Deadpool shook his head, giving a slight shrug. "Don't be sorry for laughin' at something you think is funny, kid. I'm like, what's that old ass saying? Comedy is tragedy plus time? Yeah that. If you can't laugh at yourself or somethin' you actually find funny then what's the point of doin' anything?"

The man quietly ignored Peter's offer, knowing he would come back if he promised him he would. He didn't want to put that burden on the boy. It was nice though, someone actually wanting him around. When had he  _ ever _ been invited somewhere twice? Was this still a pity thing or was Peter a secret Hydra agent? God, that would suck.

"Son of a bitch, Donald Duck YOU JACKASS. I know you did not just heal go--" Deadpool froze for a second, realizing his manners. "Sorry, the duck's kind of a dick."

Peter smiled and nodded in agreement, his face falling slightly as Wade ignored his offer. Trying to think of another way to ensure that he would see Wade again, Peter turned his attention back to the game. He shrugged off Wade's cursing when he apologized. "I'm not a baby-- it's okay if you curse around me, obviously." He said, watching the game, "and you're right, the duck is more than kind of a dick."

Wade was really starting to relax into his game, idly chatting about the backstory of the game, not really noticing if Peter was actually paying attention or not. "There are these things called heartless, they suck and are evil. If ya get your heart, or soul I guess, stolen, ya turn into one. They change dependin' on how strong your love and stuff is. It's kinda really neat and you go through the Disney movies fighting these things to save the princesses and there is even a nightmare before Christmas one! And in lion king, you  _ get to be a fucking lion _ , how cool is that, right?"

Peter listened intently, actually interested in the game. "That's actually really cool-- like, who would have thought of that?" He asked, yawning despite himself.

He continued to watch Wade play the game, growing increasingly comfortable around the mercenary. After over an hour of watching the game, Peter found himself asleep, his head resting gently on the mercenary's bicep.

Deadpool's breath caught in his chest when he could feel Peter's weight resting on his side. He stopped playing the small console for a moment and watched Peter for a second. The boy looked so small and innocent... It hurt Wade deep in his being somewhere.

With the utmost care, Deadpool turned his game off and left it sitting on the end table before shifting, holding Peter to his chest.

**Y[You're such a creep. You bored this kid to a coma like state and now you're cuddling him?]**

**W(This would look suspicious if he woke up.)**

The boxes made Wade's skin crawl sometimes. He wasn't doing anything wrong. He would never hurt a kid, he would never do something unthinkable without complete and utter consent.

He wasn't really the monster people thought him to be...was he?

Wade gently shook Peter, trying to wake him up. "Hey, Pete... Baby boy, open those pretty doe eyes, yeah? I'ma put you to bed real gentle and head out, okay? Ain't gonna hurt you... I promise."

He carried the boy with ease, finding his bedroom within two tries. Apparently the kid had a walk in closet that he used as a dark room. That is pretty cool, honestly. Wade laid the boy on the small bed and left him fully clothed. It was better sometimes to sleep a tad over hot than to wake up scared that you did something you'll regret.

Before leaving, Wade gave the boy one last look. He made sure to put the food away in the kid's empty refrigerator and left his DS on the end table with a small note. "Thanks for hangin', had a blast. Hope you enjoy playin' the game as much as watching it. :P - DP"

Peter shifted against the man's chest as he was readjusted, staying asleep as he was carried through his apartment. He made a small noise of complaint as the source of heat left his contact, falling into the bed gently. Letting out a long breath, he went back to sleeping regularly, the occurrence of being carried being lost from his memory.

Peter woke up with a start, moving his head from the pillow with a jerk as he realized his mistake. "Wade! I--" he stopped, seeing that he was in bed, and looking around in confusion.

"Shit," he murmured, sliding out of bed and walking out into the main room of his house to find that Wade had left sometime earlier with no way for him to contact the man. Groaning and walking into the kitchen, he stopped, furrowing his brow as he saw the note.

"Had a blast..." He read under his breath with a scoff. "well I'm glad  _ he _ had a good time." Peter mumbled as he opened the fridge to grab a drink. He opened the water bottle and slung on his backpack, checking his breath before pulling on his mask and opening a window, heading out onto the neighboring apartment's roof before heading off over the city towards the tower.

  
  



	2. Comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg, we can't believe the response this got from just one chapter. We are both geeking the hell out over here okay.
> 
> We hope you love this just as much as the last. <3
> 
> as usual, if you want to send us a prompt or compliment, you can leave it in the comments or message us at http://gaysuperherostories.tumblr.com/ <3<3<3 [we have the new chat feature thingy too so omg come talk to us pls]
> 
> we're both writing this on our phones, so if there is any inconsistency please let us know and we will try out best to fix it!!

The room was quiet, waiting on Peter Parker's arrival. J.A.R.V.I.S was filling the silence with soothing music, almost like a stationary elevator. Several of the Avengers were pacing around the room, flabbergasted by what the street cameras had shown.

Captain America was sitting in a conference chair, his shoulders straight and stiff. The Winter Soldier was at his side this time, a serious look etched onto his features as Iron Man went over the footage a 15th time.

Peter, somewhat out of breath, landed on the ledge outside the window, opening it to come inside before taking his mask off. "Sorry, I didn't realize how long I had sle--" he stopped in his tracks as he saw Tony Stark watching the footage before rewinding it to watch again.

"I talked to him-- he's.. It's weird. It almost makes me feel bad to be leading him on like this, I think that he thinks we're friends." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

The video footage always stopped when the two figured walked off towards the subway station. There was no audio. Tony turned to Peter, the face plate lifted. His eyes were sharp, almost deadly. "You let him kill a civilian! And then you _left_ with him! And now--"

Tony looked almost like he was going to pop a blood vessel. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his tone. "Now you say you sympathize with this maniac?! Maybe we need to take you in for a psych evaluation too!"

Peter furrowed his brow, the need to defend the man rising up in him. "The 'civilian' in that video was armed with a _bomb_ , Tony. He was going to kill both of us, and everyone around there. Wade told me that he had been staring at me all night and when I went to confront him, he realized that he was staring at _him_. I think he worked for the cartel Wade took out earlier, but one life is a lot less guilt than dozens." He said, his hands balled info fists. "I took him back home so I could get a way to contact him-- or maybe some hint at where he lives, I don't know; it's just tough to watch over someone when you can't control where the hell they are!"

"Civilian casualty aside, you should have let him leave and then tracked him back to his hide out, Peter. You've compromised your home location. What if he finds out you are Spider-Man? I doubt someone as... Unstable, as Deadpool is all that trusting with second chances." Natasha crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back against the rail of the display.

Clint raised an eyebrow, glancing at Peter and back at the screen. "You didn't know this guy," he glanced at his watch. "Twelve hours ago. Yet, you just called him Wade? How did you get his alias out of him?"

Peter brushed off Natasha's comment, despite being appreciative that she wasn't raising her voice at him. He shrugged, turning his attention to Clint. "I just talked to him. We sat down and ate and then he came back over and sat there and played his DS. Then... Then I fell asleep, but he put me in bed before leaving." He said, laughing at the reality of it.

"Do you even hear what I'm saying? This guy.. He's just a normal guy! This damn _merc_ tucked me in bed. Hell, he _carried_ me to bed." Peter said, crossing his arms. "He's not going to hurt me anytime soon."

"Sounds like false security to me, kid. This guy makes guano look less batshit." Tony started pacing again, the metal of his armor making small clinking noises with each step.

"He slaughtered someone in front of you and just happily went back to your apartment like nothing happened at all. That isn't normal, kid. He's so desensitized that he didn't stop to think how traumatic that would be to a civilian, like you are supposed to be. He took advantage of a situation to have a place to crash." Steve spoke slowly, jaw tight.

Peter shrugged, leaning back on the window sill. "I'm not gonna argue with you on that-- but this is all the more reason for me to stick around this guy-- I can defend myself. Now I appreciate you guys trying to look out for me, but I think I'll manage. If you _do_ want to help though, you could start by letting me know where the hell this guy is today." He offered.

"Well, he last used a cellphone to order a pizza about two hours ago. He called into shield about a bomb using an alias around 4 this morning, but forgot to block the call. He really isn't all that bright. We have a lock on the gps signal." Tony changed the screen, bringing up a map of New York. "He seems to be in central park, close to the dog walk."

"Keep a friendly distance this time, Peter. You have to keep yourself safe." Clint sounded sincere, trying to look out for the younger boy.

Peter nodded. "Thanks.. And I will, I just have a feeling that I'll be fine, Y'know? Anyhow, I'll make sure I don't do anything too crazy." He said, giving Clint a small smile before walking back to the window, opening it and slipping his mask on before darting away between building.

Tony looked back at the rest of the team, a touch irritated. "We are going to have to start keeping tabs on that kid, too. He doesn't realize how dangerous this situation is."   
\--

Wade rested on a bench at the park, his muscles incredibly tired. Some of the sores on his torso were aching a bit more painfully than usual, likely agrivated by getting stabbed the day before. He watched the park, most people not giving him a second glance.

It was cold outside; no one thought twice about seeing a guy in a pair of baggy jeans and a giant hoodie with the hood drawn up. It was better that way. If they saw he was still wearing his mask, the suspicious glances would start. He didn't want that. Not today, at least.

Peter found his way to Central Park, taking the mask off and tucking it away before ducking into a port-o-potty to change into something that made him look like every other jogger in the area. He stepped out, slinging the backpack over his shoulder once again and sliding his sunglasses on, beginning to jog. As he kept at a steady pace, his eyes darted around the park in search of one Wade Wilson.

Wade watched the crowded area intently, noticing a few of the joggers as "regulars". He noticed a group of people doing yoga about 500 feet from the playground equipment. This was always an oddly relaxing place. Another group of joggers cut off his line of vision from the playground and he groaned in slight annoyance.

Peter continued jogging, staying a normal distance behind the group in front of him as he kept an eye out for the mercenary. Squinting, he could have sworn that the man on the bench had a red mask on, but quickly, his vision became nothing but the sidewalk and the grass around him. Groaning, Peter pushed himself up from where he had tripped. "Fuck.." He breathed as he inspected his sweatpants that were now torn at the knee, crimson seeping through the gash in his skin to stain the surrounding area, not to mention the scrapes on the heels of his hands. Peter looked up when he felt a tap on his shoulder, met by a young girl standing above him, maybe five or six.

The little girl had thick black hair tied in adorable pigtails. She had on a babydoll dress with leggings underneath, a pair of flip flops in her hand. Tilting her head, she looked down at Peter before offering her hand, completely ignoring the fact that she wouldn't be able to lift him up. "Hiya mister. You took a big fall."

The girl was missing her two front teeth but that didn't stop her near menacing glare when Peter sat up. She crossed her arms over her chest, squaring her frame. This kid looked like she could take him out. "Why were you starin' at my papi for? That ain't real nice mister. You deserved ta fall."

Peter slipped his sunglasses off, looking at the girl with a smile as he took her hand, standing up without pulling on her.

"Thanks-- I.. Your dad? I wasn't staring at anyone, I was just jogging." He said defensively, looking back to who she was referring to. Shit. He was right; the man _definitely_ had Wade's mask on.

"S' that him?" He asked, pointing a thumb towards who he presumed to be Wade.

Noticing the pointing and Ellie's very accusatory tone, Wade looked up. That was definitely Ellie. His body went on full alert, moving to get closer to his daughter, not trusting the jogger. He didn't want to hurt anyone in front of his baby girl, but he'd remember the face for later if it came down to it.

Eleanor looked up at her papi and gave him a wide, toothless smile when he was close enough to see what had happened. "Hi daddy, this man was lookin' at you so hard he fell."

Wade frowned hard sinking down to his daughter's level. "Honeybunch, it's not nice to laugh at someone when they fall, even if they fell doing something not nice. You know that." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, throw his mask before smiling wide. "Go back to your party, okay? I don't want you missin' out on your own birthday cake!"

He looked back at the man, wondering why the hell he was still sitting there. He had given the jogger a way out without hurt pride... His masked eyes fell on pretty doe ones. _Oh_. "Peter?"

Peter didn't know whether he should stay or go and _shit--_ Wade was walking over. Chewing his lip, he gathered up his persona he had been putting on the night before. "No way... Wade? This is too weird." He laughed, blushing and impressing himself with his ability to do so on command.

"I.. Yeah, I thought it was you and I tripped and, well. I think she explained it pretty well. So that's your daughter?" He asked, nodding over to where the girl ran off to, making sure to keep his posture relaxed and inviting, his expression staying pleasant despite the dull ache in his knee and the palms of his hands.

Wade swallowed hard, helping Peter stand up properly. "Is your knee okay? Her momma has a decent first aid kit with'er that I can borrow."

They moved to the bench Wade had previously been sitting on and the masked man let his eyes drift over the small party being held on the playground. The girl was jumping off the swing set with her own brand of deadpoolian bravery. He winced when she wobbled the landing but luckily didn't fall over.

"Yeah, she is. Her names Eleanor and she's the most beautiful damn thing this world has ever given me." There was almost a sense of melancholy in his voice.

Peter smiled at the offer, simply following Wade back to the bench as he listened to him talk. "Yeah?" He asked, looking over at the girl jumping off the swings. "She looks like you." He said before looking back to the masked man and realizing he had hit a nerve. "I-- that was a joke because I've never seen what you look like? No? Alright-- I'll leave the jokes to you." He said, slowly propping his knee up on the bench with a hiss.

It took everything in Deadpool's shred of self control to not growl at Peter. How fucking dare he insult Ellie like that? His fist unclenched at the explanation, and Wade tried to breathe  through his nose. He knew how to take a joke, he always had. Ellie was just a very strained hair trigger for the masked man.

"She ain't a damn thing like me an' I couldn't be happier. She'll get ta grow up pretty an' smart, not havin' to wade through the muck and nasty the world has to offer just to put food on the table. Baby girl told me she wants ta be a skin doctor to help curl the scars an' stuff on my hands. Her heart's too good for this world, it really is. I like ya Peter, but if ya ever say somethin' that rude about my daughter again and i'll make sure your teeth match hers." There was a dead seriousness to Wade's voice as he spoke in whispers, refusing to startle any of the other parents.

Peter swallowed and nodded, feeling more than a bit intimidated by the man. Was he wrong? Was this guy seriously going to hurt him? Peter shook off his fears so that he could keep up his bubbly facade. "Got it.. I forgot about that, and I'm sorry. She's really cute though, and she seems smart too." He said fondly, looking back to Wade. "Uh.. Thanks for you know.. Making sure I didn't sleep on the floor last night. I guess I was a little too comfortable around you, seeing as you just want me to keep my distance," he said with a light blush.

Deadpool deflated against the back of the bench, shoulders slumping. He just felt tired. There wasn't a hint of malice left on his body. "I don't mind, kid. I know what it's like to wake up on the floor alone an' confused. Ain't a good deed because I didn't treat ya like crap." Wade didn't look at Peter, but it wasn't from anger. This was one of the only times he ever got to watch Ellie play and have fun without sneaking around or feel bad for it. He didn't want to miss a second.

"Ellie doesn't know about me none. She just thinks I'm her dad with a thing for masks, working and traveling too much to come see her except big holidays and her birthday. I don't want her knowin' what I do or anything like that. She's too young an' good. She... She don't even know what I look like under the mask."

**Y[ hey dumbfuck, he doesn't wanna hear this shit. Stop making yourself this dark broody Dorian Grey.]**

**W(We have literally never read that book. Is that remotely a fair assumption?)**

**Y[Whatever dude, stop bein' a puss and dragging this kid into our problems. Even we are sick of hearin' you cry and bellyache.]**

Peter shrugged. "Even if she did, I bet you she'd still think you were the coolest guy in the world. Do you not see how she is around you? It's like you hung the stars or something. Besides, I think it's your defense mechanism. I mean, on a psychological level. Obviously you are more than capable to physically defend yourself. But my assumption, and stop me if I'm wrong, is that something about your skin condition makes you think that you're worth less or somethin'." Peter said slowly, making sure to be careful on this subject. "I think you'd be surprised how many people wouldn't treat you any different because of how you look." The brunette added, looking at Wade and then away, letting out a breath. "I'll go so you can spend time with Ellie.. You know where I live-- just drop by next time you're in the area, 'Kay?" He asked before standing up, bending his knee to test how the scrape would feel walking.

Wade looked at the younger man, a peculiar feeling washing over him. Did this little twerp basically tell him to suck it the hell up and move on with life? Deadpool was almost floored.

Before Peter could leave, Wade almost sheepishly held onto his shirt sleeve. "You don't gotta go. I'm gonna be gone soon before the party ends no how. Her momma and I don't get on much. Stay an' we can get some grub later, if you uh," Deadpool felt almost small. "If you wanna that is. I don't want to disrupt your day of joggin' or something like that. Ugh. Nevermind. Go. Have fun, kid. Sorry for threatenin' ya."

Peter stopped and shrugged in response to the tug on his sleeve, shrugging. "I mean.. I'm not really doing anything and if you _really_ don't mind the company, then I'll stick around. But only if you really don't mind-- I can tell this means a lot to you." He said, not wanting to intrude no matter _who_ the man was.

"Yeah, I uh... I wouldn't mind." Wade felt a small sense of helplessness when Peter had turned his back.

He swallowed softly and wanted to pull his knees to his chest but fought off the idea. If Ellie looked over and saw him in distress she would run over again. He didn't want her to get in trouble with her momma.

Wade watched Peter for a second, confused by his own actions. Why did he want this kid to stay? Shouldn't he have run for the hills by now? Wade shouldn't have stayed in the boy's apartment the night before; it made him feel like maybe he was wanted there.

"There's this good food vendor street down from where. Taco stands, hot dogs, Greek food, anythin' you could really want. We can walk through there later, if yer leg is feelin' up to it." Wade gave Peter a wide smile from beneath the mask, pushing away the bad thoughts for the moment.

Peter smiled and sat back down, nodding at the suggestion. "Sounds like a plan to me! Seriously, if I'm ever bugging you, just let me know." He said with a slight laugh to his tone. "Maybe.. If you're not doing anything later, we could go back to my apartment again so you can help me beat that game you're letting me borrow?" He offered, a slight grin on his face.

"No, I uh." Wade faltered for a second, thinking it over. When was he ever going to get the chance to have an actual friend not connected to his work, ever again?

**Y[Hoe don't do it.]**

"I enjoy you a bit. I don't mind helpin' ya with the game."

**W(Oh my god.)**

Wade turned away from Peter for a moment, watching Ellie and the rest of her friends eating the pizza he had bought and the cake her mom had made. It was weirdly relaxing. He felt far less self conscious watching the little girl enjoy herself with Peter by his side.

**Y[You're going to royally fuck this up and we're gonna laugh when you choke on the barrel of your gun again.]**

Peter smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it, simply sitting next to the man on the bench quietly. Peter slid his sunglasses on so he could look around for any surveillance cameras, mentally cursing himself when he finally spotted one, knowing the entire tower was his audience. Better safe than sorry though, Peter thought despite knowing that Wade would never do anything violent in front of his daughter.

\--

"She turned six today." Wade spoke softly after a moment, giving a gentle smile as he stood up. It had been a good 30 to 45 minutes without either of the bench occupants saying anything.

Wade stretched for a second, small popping noises dancing down his spine. "Let's get out of here. They are almost done anyway."

Peter nodded, getting up behind him. "God-- was that your back? That sounds painful." He said as he caught up to Wade, having to take quicker steps to keep up with the man's long strides.

"If it was, I didn't notice. I've been sittin' there a while, I guess my bones just decided they needed to be old today." Wade shrugged, hands buried in the front sleeve of his hoodie. He gave one last look to where Ellie was and smiled before turning back to Peter.

"I know this is all cliche and everyone readin's gonna groan, even though I kinda live for that, I mean, it's pretty great. But, fuck... Where was I going with this? Food. Yeah. I really want some fuckin' tacos man. They have dollar tacos at this little stand up the street like I told ya and fuck me runnin' they are good. Imma get like 12." Wade seemed to bounce as they walked, the almost sour mood he held at the park completely gone.

Peter laughed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Have you ever gotten a massage or gone to a chiropractor or somethin'? That does wonders for your back." He commented on the issue. "Tacos sound _great_ by the way."

Wade wrinkled his nose in thought before shaking his head. They were on a more busy street, moving with the traffic flow. Wade felt better to talk more in the open. People never gave a fuck on normal commutes.

"Nah I never felt the need to. I've got a healing factor that Wolverine is jealous of. If I get broke, I heal. No matter what I do to myself. I could snap my finger completely off an' it would heal up nice before I got my tacos." Wade shrugged. It was just a fact of life, really. He couldn't escape it.

Peter raised his eyebrows in disbelief, looking over at the other man. "No way-- you can't.. You can't _actually_ do that." He said, lowering his voice a bit. "Can you..?"

Wade barked out a laugh, nodding. "I absolutely can!"

Before he could really talk himself out of it, and with a _lot_ of encouragement from yellow, Wade pulled out a pocket knife from his boot.  Pulling off the black glove on his left hand, he flashed it towards Peter for a second before stabbing it through his palm. It felt like a pinch compared to the majority of injuries he suffered through. Wiping the blood on his jeans, Wade put the blade back into his boot and sighed.

"See? It's already smaller than the width of the knife. It will heal before we even get to the stand." Wade smiled nonchalantly, looking at the wound with little interest.

Peter's breath caught as he began to say something to stop Wade, finding the words to come too slow as he watched the blade go through his hand. "oh my god, you.. oh my god!" Peters tone went from incredulous to almost laughing as he realized how ridiculous that was for him to do. "Does that work with everything? I mean, what are the limits?" he asked curiously as they walked.

"I literally can not remember how many times I've gotten shot in the head or exploded." Wade shrugged. "Sometimes the cancer takes me out randomly. That really sucks; I never quite expect it."

Wade scratched the back of his head awkwardly, the material moving with his hand. The blood already dried. "Every time I die I just wake up a while later, a bit disoriented and usually smelling like old blood. You get used to it."

Peter swallowed. That could be a problem. "Thats insane... I wish I would have had that ability about an hour ago when I decided to make sure gravity was working in the park." The brunette said and let out a breath. "You can't like, project it, can you?"

"I can't say I've ever tried but aliens stole my dna once to replicate it. That ended pretty horrifically. It might seem pretty cool, especially with all my badass party tricks." He waved his already scabbed hand. "But trust me babydoll, you don't want it. The perks don't really outweigh the shit it puts you through."

**Y[yeah, now the world can't get rid of your leper ass.]**

Wade frowned for a moment. "Yeah, like that."

Peter nodded, looking at Wade's outstretched hand. "Yeah? That's rough.. Well, that's cool anyways-- the whole not dying thing." He said with a shrug as they moved forwards a bit in the line for food.

"Yeah." Deadpool sighed softly, shoving his hands back into his pockets.

**Y[Oh, is the poor little mercenary gonna start crying and throw a fit?]**

**W(It would not be wise to breakdown here, this guy is the one normal friend we've got. He looks uneasy and bored already.)**

**Y[fuckin' Van Gogh that shit. Rip off other body parts for 'im! He was at least smilin' then!]**

"Shut up, please." Wade reached up and smacked his own temple a bit harder than he anticipated. The woozy-ness at least quieted the voices down.

People were staring. Fuck. He moved forward in the line and pushed his hood up further over the mask. This was pathetic. He was pathetic.

Normal people don't just stab themselves to impress someone. Why was he trying to impress this kid anyway? Peter didn't need to be anywhere near him. He was stupid and horrifically unattractive, dangerous...

Peter looked over, noticing Wade's internal dialogue seemingly arguing with himself. Chewing his lip in concern, he carefully grabbed Wade's sleeve, leading him out of the line. "You alright? I really don't mind ordering for you or something if you need to sit down or just get out of the crowd." He said, his voice low, trying to keep his tone from seeming like he thought the man was less than he was.

Wade tilted his head for a moment, as if trying to hear Peter coherently through a wind tunnel. He almost looked like a confused puppy. Once it finally clicked-- Fuck, did he give himself a concussion?-- Wade shook his head.

"Nah sorry 'bout that baby boy. They just get real loud an' I can't hear much else for a  bit. I'm all back ta normal now." He gave a cheesy grin through the mask, knowing Peter could see it.

"I'm always ready for tacos, Petey pie. Never assume I'm not. The line's all low an' shit now anyway. Don't be worryin' that pretty face none about this cat bag of issues, yeah? I'm all good, always." Wade was already up and bouncing closer to the line, not annoyed in the slightest that they lost their spot. This place was always amazingly quick.

"Once I ordered like 8 chimichangas an' at least 24 tacos, man. They still had it done in close ta 5 minutes. I was so fuckin' impressed. Gave'm like, 150$ in tip. That shit blew my mind and I'm typically the one blowin' those, ya feel?"

Peter gave Wade a small smile, still a bit concerned before he remembered that he wouldn't be effected by the injury long. "Alright, I just.. Okay. I thought maybe it would be better if you weren't in a crowd, but if you say so, then don't let me stand in the way," he said, following the man back to the taco line.

"Nah, 'm off the clock, kid. Innocents ain't gotta fear none. S'waste of resources to hurt people that don't deserve it none. Don't even use the bullets on me no more cause they get expensive. Fuckin' Republicans ruinin' the economy for us all, amirite?" Wade elbowed Peter playfully before moving forward to order.

"Hi there," Wade greeted the cashier with a wide smile, "I would love to have 7 of your steak tacos an' 3 chimichangas covered in the green sauce. Make'm as spicy as possible."

The masked man looked back to Peter for a moment. "The tacos are kinda small, like, the palm of yer hand, what do you want, bright eyes? My treat."

Peter was going to respond to his harsh comment but was cut off again by Wade, figuring it was for the best.

"I.. I'll just have two of the steak tacos, that's all for me." He said to the man at the counter with a shrug in response to Wade's incredulous look. "I can't eat _that_ much-- I don't have anywhere to put it!" He said with a slight laugh.

Wade rolled his eyes under his mask and went on go order four of the tacos. Peter was going to just have to get over himself. Wade saw how tiny the kid was; he looked almost under fed. Maybe it was Wade's fatherly senses kicking in, but he wanted to be sure Peter was happy.

Wade rocked on the balls of his feet as their food was prepared. He could hear the whispers, though he wasn't exactly sure if it was just the boxes getting louder. It made his ears ring. Fucking healing factor. "Where do you wanna eat, Bright Eyes?"

Peter felt his ears heat up a bit at the name, but looked around the area, seeing a table off towards the side of the set-up. Somehow, he wasn't surprised when Wade orders more tacos and figured if he didn't eat them, the other man would.

"How about there?" He asked, already walking towards the two-chair table.

The masked man carried the food to the small table, noticing it was a bit off from the crowd. "Sure thing, looks good to me. These tacos are gonna be so fuckin' good, Petey. I haven't had them in a a hot minute. Prolly like, three or so months? I dunno. Ellie's birthday is today, so it has to be at least September... Fuck. I Don't actually care about tacos that much to do the math. It's been a long fuckin' time and this is gon' be good."

Deadpool handed over the food he bought for Peter, smiling softly. This was their second meal together and Peter still wasn't grossed out. Maybe a friendship wouldn't be so bad?

Peter looked around at the taco place, shaking his head. "I actually don't think I've been here before; which is weird considering I live here." He said dismissively. Peter took the tacos from Wade,sliding his backpack off and sitting down.

Wade fidgeted for a moment, unsure if he wanted to roll up his mask to eat or not. Peter had seemed okay with it before, but this was a true public setting, not just a badly lit diner in the middle of the night. He swallowed thickly, his hunger out-weighing his insecurities. God, this place smelled so good. He exposed his mouth, keeping his nose under before taking a bite of the beef taco. "Mhn, I uh, I got a thing for these hole in the wall places, ya feel? Food's always hella fresh an' cheap but real, real good. An' they keep secrets real easy."

Deadpool finished the first one quickly. "Besides, it's good to support people just tryin' to survive this city, yeah? This shit's tough. I'm real lucky ta have the money I do."

Peter ate his tacos as well, not able to keep up with Wade's speed, but not being finicky either. "Yeah, I know what you mean," he mumbled through the food in his mouth. "I usually just grab whatever's fastest, but I should probably do stuff like this more often." The brunette noted Wade pulling his mask up but didn't comment on it, taking it as a sign of the man's growing trust towards him. "So doing what you do pays well? Hell-- I'll just do that. Photography pays shit unless you get some picture that _no one_ else has." He said with a sigh.

There was a strange bark of a laugh bubbling free from Wade's chest. "You are far too small an' young to try on mercenary work, kid. I would never let you step near the field. It fucks you up something awful. The money is phenomenal but wiping the blood from your hands gets pretty hard after a while. Sometimes you wanna just dip your body in acid, hoping it will be some kind of magic holy water to wash your sins away but mama always said it don't work that way. Once you're a sinner, it's branded an' demons will hunt down what they are owed."

The scarred man took another taco, eating it easily. He never wanted to hear anyone talk about following his line of work. He didn't want to ever see that light of innocence leave this kid's eyes. "Stop starin' at me like Bambi or somethin', kid. I promise, I ain't gonna take out Thumper or your momma."

Peter laughed, a smile creeping into his face as he made no attempt to look away for once. "I'm not scared of you." He said easily, his tone unthreatening and almost _trusting_.

"What you do isn't for fun; I get that. You're just a guy in a mask." He said with a shrug, taking a large bite of his taco.

Wade swallowed softly, unable to peel his eyes away from Peter's. He was thankful for the mask, not wanting to creep the boy out. Who the fuck was this kid, really? Why was he being so... So _nice_?! No one was ever this nice to Deadpool, even the people on his pay roll!

Wade's voice was thick, almost raspy with the emotion locked away deep in his chest. He didn't want to admit how ridiculously attached he was to this kid already. "Y-yeah. 'M just the guy in a funny mask."

They fell into what one could call a comfortable silence after that. Wade didn't want to press for conversation, fearing he would ruin whatever kind of budding friendship was going on between them. He kept eating, watching the people who passed them. The man liked to people watch; it was surprisingly soothing.

Wade took the liberty of cleaning up Peter's trash, tossing it in a near by bin with his own liter. He offered his ungloved hand to Peter to help him stand. "How is your knee feeling?"

Peter took his hand and slung on his back pack, giving his knee a few testing bends. "It's doing better; I think I'll manage." He said with a small smile and nod. Holding on to the man's hand for a bit longer than necessary, Peter somewhat awkwardly pulled it away to fix his hair as the two started walking. "Thanks for the tacos by the way-- they were better than I expected, actually." He said, looking over at Wade.

The hoodie clad man's mask was down and secure again, but that didn't stop him from glancing at Peter with a genuine smile. He clenched his hand in his hoodie pocket, able to feel the light traces of warmth on his skin. He hadn't even realized he'd taken his gloves off to demonstrate his healing factor. Peter had touched his bare skin and not reeled back in disgust like everyone else. It was hard for Wade to process.

"Don't mention it, Petey pie. It's always nice to share a meal with someone. Company makes food taste better, my momma always said. Besides, you're like what, three pounds? I'd feel bad if I didn't feed ya up real good." Wade nudged Peter with his elbow playfully, mindful of his own strength.

Peter rolled his eyes as he walked alongside Wade. "Oh whatever. I'm more like four pounds-- i need to watch my weight really." He said, pinching an obviously small amount of body fat on his arm.

Wade squinted at Peter, the mask actually furrowed around his brow. "Yeah, an' I'm the queen of England. You're fuckin' gorgeous, kid. Like, the in real life personification of Bambi. All thin long legs and petite with soulful brown eyes. Bet ya have to beat suitors off with a stick."

Wade stretched his shoulders for a moment, putting his glove back on to his left hand. "Mhn, not that I don't mind a bit of meat either though. Fat people are fuckin' beautiful all the same. Society is so fucked up in thinkin' ya have to be a skeleton to be seen as attractive. S'not healthy."

Peter's cheeks flushed pink at Wade's words, looking down instinctively. Why the hell was this guy making him _actually_ blush? It made sense that he would seek his approval, but to go as far as blushing...? That was beyond Peter's explanation. "Not exactly, I'm not great with girls, Y'know? I get all awkward." He said with a slight shudder, remembering his last horrific relationship.

Moving forward in the conversation, Peter nodded in agreement, thankful Wade wasn't stuck on complementing him. "I agree; it's a messed up view of people." He said, holding onto the straps of his backpack as they walked.

"Maybe ya just haven't found the right person yet. Don't get all tripped up an' scared. You walked up to an actual murderer an' we're like, homies or somethin' now. Surely gettin' a date ain't that scary. But to be fair, s'not all that fun if ya have to stress out an' change who you are. Findin' someone to love should be easy. Like, I dunno. Easy conversation an' not feelin' like you gotta work to be with them?" Wade crossed his arms behind his head, sighing to himself.

"I ain't the best with relationships though. Last girlfriend I had ran off an' upchucked when I went ta kiss her without the mask an' my last boyfriend was just kind of a self-prophecizing dick." Wade was speaking calmly, his voice level despite the emotions raging in his head.

Peter nodded, thinking about his words. He took note of the man's sexual preference, but didn't think much of it as the two walked, his hands now pushed deep into his pockets. "Yeah, that's probably it." He said with a slight nod.

Peter cursed under his breath when he stepped up onto the curb, feeling the newly formed scab pull beneath his sweatpants, stopping for a moment to check and see if the wound had reopened. "Dammit.. I liked these." He said when he could make out the blood staining the knee of his somewhat torn sweatpants. Peter continued to walk, albeit with a slight limp, towards the public transit to get to his house, Wade leading the two of them.

Wade slowed down to match his stride with Peter's. He didn't want to lose the boy in the crowded transit. He glanced down to his bloodied knee and frowned for a moment. "I can help ya get the blood out if you want. I'm crap at sewing though."

Deadpool didn't even argue with the boxes yelling at him anymore. He liked this kid and wanted to spend time with him. Wade paid for the subway tickets again, waving Peter off. He didn't like it when people spent money on him so he tended to beat people to the punch. "I uh, I don't wanna oppose on ya none, Peter. If I ever overstay my welcome or somethin' just boot my ass out. I won't get offended."

Peter smiled as he followed Wade into the subway. "Thanks-- yeah, I'm not really experienced in getting blood out of things." He said with a slight laugh.

Waving his hand dismissively, Peter shook his head. "Don't worry about that-- you're always welcome over. It's not like anyone else comes to my apartment." He said with a small shrug. "If you ever get tired of me, feel free to leave."

"I'm not either really, if I'm bein' honest. If my suit gets too gross an' trashed I just throw it out an' commission a new one." Wade shrugged when he sat down, making himself comfortable but leaving room for Peter and other passengers.

The ride was shorter this time, Deadpool had already memorized which building was Peter's. He wasn't a world class mercenary for nothing. "I'll help ya clean your wound an' stuff. You don't need it getting infected. Pretty sure normal people can't grow limbs back without becoming giant nasty ass lizards."

Peter laughed at that, sitting down beside the mercenary. "I... Yeah, that doesn't sound like something I want to do." He said with a smile, leaning back in the subway's seat.

The ride to his apartment went quickly, and soon the two were getting off and walking the short distance to his building. Peter unlocked the door and headed inside, slipping his shoes off and dropping his backpack by the door while Wade came in.

"I have a first aid kit in my bathroom-- lemme go get it," he said, walking off and leaving the man to himself in his living room.

Wade stood there awkwardly for a moment, surveying his surroundings. He hadn't really looked around the day before, feeling a bit too on edge. It was really simple; a few burgundy colored pieces of furniture and a small flat screen TV. There were pictures littered all over the walls. Some hipster ass aesthetic blog with kill for a place like this, especially the city scape through the window.

Wade took his seat under the window sill, hugging his knees. He didn't quite feel nervous or anything. In honestly, this was likely the most comfortable he'd felt in someone else's space in a _long_ time.

Peter came back with the first aid kit, quirking a brow with a slight smile as he saw Wade. "You can sit on the couch y'know-- actually that would be preferable if you're going to help me with my knee." He said, plopping down onto the burgundy cushioning. Chewing his lip, Peter tried to see if he could pull the leg of his sweatpants up over the injury. Hissing in response when it pulled at the wound, he decided against it. Peter's face heated up when he realized what he had to do.

"I don't usually do this on the second date, but I gotta; so unless you're triggered by Calvin Klein or something.." He joked before raising his hips and sliding the sweatpants off, making a noise of discomfort as the fabric separated from his injury, leaving him sitting in his hoodie and underwear.

Wade hated himself thoroughly. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Peter's lithe frame, but God, he was thankful that the eyes in this mask didn't move with his own. He tried to push the thoughts away. This kid was 18. He was so young, his whole life ahead of him.

**Y[See? You are nasty and gross. He's askin' for help and you're pervin' out.]**

Wade frowned hard, suppressing the urge to hit himself again. That wouldn't help Peter. He moved from where he was sitting, sighing. "Lemme see the damage."

Peter scooted forwards, extending his leg for Wade, letting the curve of his knee fall over the man's thigh as he tried not to bend it. "ts not as bad as I thought, it's just right where my knee bends, so it doesn't have a chance to heal." He said, flinching as Wade tried to get a better look.

"Sorry-- it's kinda tender there." He said quickly, not wanting him to think he was flinching away from _him_.

Wade noticed how Peter flinched and tried not to take it personally. It was a reasonable enough excuse. "It's not too awful, but I'm gonna clean it real fine an' wrap it for ya, okay? Your leg's gonna be a bit stiff but it should heal real good."

Wade chewed at his bottom lip as he worked, shushing Peter delicately when he winced at the antiseptic. He didn't want the wound to get infected. The whole scenario made his heart clench for his little girl, if he was being honest. He'd never been there to do this kind of thing for her. The mercenary would take care of this kid though. He needed to.

**Y[Sick fuck. You just oggled this kid like a piece of meat and now you're thinking about your daughter?]**

Wade's stomach dropped and he felt like he was actually going to puke. No. That was wrong. His nimble fingers worked to wrap Peter's leg as quickly as he could manage and moved away from the boy. "S-sorry, I'm done now. You can get dressed."

Peter winced at the sting of the antiseptic, leaning forwards as Wade continued to work at his leg. Eventually, He started pressing his forehead to the man's shoulder in an attempt to quiet his noises. When Wade was finished Peter frowned at his moving away, scooting forwards again. "Is it cool if I just stay like this? Me knee is kinda sore and I think it would be better to not try and bend it right now.. Unless this is uncomfortable for you-- which I totally get, I can just figure something else out." He said, his cheeks a light shade of pink.

Wade looked up at Peter, a little confused. He couldn't quite make out what Peter was asking with the boxes raging so hard against his pitiful self esteem. The broad shouldered man nodded softly, just agreeing to whatever Peter said. "S'your apartment kid, I don't have a right to a say in anythin' ya do. I'll help ya if you need me to though."

Peter shook his head, "I'll be fine like this-- I'm just making sure you're comfortable. Oh! While I'm thinking of it, I'm not letting you off the hook about that game," he said with a smile as he pulled the DS from his bag, turning it on and starting up the game again.

The familiar music hit Wade's ears and he smiled gently under the mask. The soothing music seemed to even calm the boxes for a moment. He felt like his normal self. "Sure thing, baby boy. Do you want me ta move so I can prop your leg up on some pillows or Somethin'? I can sit in the floor an' show ya no problem. S'really up to you an' what would make ya most comfy. I'm not the injured one."

Peter hummed and thought for a moment. "Here; scoot towards me and just put a pillow under my knee-- that should work," he said, lifting his legs a bit so that Wade could scoot closer to where the small screen was, the brunette leaning up a bit more so that he could easily see the screen. "This is fine for me as long as you're comfy," he said, looking up at the masked man.

Wade nodded softly. If he wasn't the one making the situation then it was alright, yeah? He wasn't asking the boy to climb all over him. He rested his arm on the back of the sofa, watching Peter start up his save file. He hadn't gotten much farther than Deadpool had the day before.

"What do ya need my help with, Bright Eyes?" The man's baritone was soft and almost raspy, not feeling the need to talk too loudly. He didn't want to upset the boxes again.

Peter shrugged, "don't know yet-- but I'm sure there'll be something I run into; plus, I like having you around." He admitted with a soft laugh as he continued forwards in the game. He played with ease, a comfortable silence falling between them. The soft quiet surrounding the two men only filled by the soft music from the game.

"So your mask-- do you ever take it off? Or just to shower an' stuff?" Peter asked, hoping the topic wasn't too intrusive.

Wade shifted slightly, scratching under his chin. "I wash it. I have a few, actually. This ain't the same one I wore yesterday."

He licked over his bottom lip, chewing at the chapped skin nervously. "I like lookin' in the mirror and seein' the mask. S'lot easier to deal with Deadpool than Wade Wilson most days, ya know? My leper ass don't need to scare kids when I just wanna get laundry detergent at the corner store, ya know?"

Peter shrugged, "yeah, I guess. Do you.. Would it be too much to ask of you to-- never mind, that was rude of me, ignore that." He said, immediately regretting his words and shaking his head. He didn't want to ruin this trust they had for something as selfish as wanting to see the man's face.

Peter nodded, "I know-- and I like you too, I just.. I don't know, it's selfish of me to want to know what you look like, and it's completely your decision; but I can guarantee you that however disgusting you think your face is.." Peter shook his head. "I'm not gonna think of you any different-- I mean I've already seen your hands, and they're fine. Well, not _fine_ but they don't bother me." Peter let out a soft laugh, we're too sober for this conversation, don't you think?" He asked, letting out a breath and feeling a slight tug at his core to confide in Wade; tell him _his_ secret.

Wade grimaced, remembering how he had been stupid enough to touch Peter with his bare hand. It must have creeped him out. That, or he had some kind of scientific interest in just how ugly the human body could become. It was always one or the other.

Wade gave a puffed laugh at the next question. "I could drink enough liquor to literally kill my liver an' not get tipsy, darlin' dear. It's pretty awful, honestly. My healing factor raises my metabolism too fast, basically like drinkin' nasty dirty water. But if I didn't know better, I would be puttin' my know how into thinkin' that you're tryin' to chat me up, Bright Eyes."

Wade visibly wrinkled his nose under the mask, laughing. He was clearly joking.

Peter's face flared red with a bright blush, furrowing his brows and managing to laugh. Oh god oh god oh _God_ he _was_. Peter was trying to-- and.. what was this? Was the man aware he worked for shield and had some agent in those tacos or maybe the DS that made him vulnerable? Decidedly, Peter let out a breath pushing a smile onto his face. "Dunno what you're talking about." He said with a defensive shrug, pausing the game. "How about this; I'll show you somethin' nobody knows about me in exchange for your face. do we have a deal? And this _only_ works if neither of the two leave this apartment." He stressed, patting Wade's masked cheek.

Wade's heart was thumping heavily against his chest. He was almost positive he was going to crack a rib out of nervous energy alone. "I-i... Uh..."

He swallowed thickly, almost wanting to jet for the door. The mercenary was almost positive he could be able to make it out to the ground floor before Peter could get off the couch with his bum knee. Carefully, Wade touched Peter's unharmed knee, looking the boy in the face. His voice was heavy and almost wet. God, was he on the verge of an anxiety attack? "That's real motherfuckin' tempting, but uh... Not... Now? M-maybe one day. Promise."

Peter's expression changed rapidly, realizing his mistake. "Woah, hey, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to freak you out. You don't have to take the mask off ever, if you don't want to. Okay?" Peter asked, his hand subconsciously moving to rest over Wade's on his knee as he could tell in the other man's tone that he was definitely uncomfortable.

Wade took a shaking breath, nodding. "Y-yeah, sorry. I... Uh," he couldn't even come up with a good rant or excuse to have Peter forget just how pathetic he was for the moment.

When was the last time someone had seen his face? He couldn't honestly remember. Personally, he didn't really want anyone else to be able to remember either. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, the leather of his gloves feeling almost too tight now.

Wade looked down at Peter's hand on top of his own and he swallowed, letting the silence wrap around him. He could feel the smaller boy's heat through the glove. "I uh... I'm bald as an onion. Like, my body can't physically produce hair no more. How fucked up is that? God, I used to be so pretty though. Long blond hair an' no fucked up skin. I pretty much invented the man bun, kid."

Wade found himself laughing, the sound nervous but solid. "I was born with brown eyes, but they look kinda Grey an' yellow now. Jaundice or somethin' maybe."

Peter let a small laugh bubble out at Wade's description, leaning his head against the back of the couch as he listened to the mercenary talk. "Like an onion? that's a weird comparison; but whatever you say." Peter slid his hand off of Wade's, finding the touch almost too intimate for the two of them at this point. "So you were a blondie too, huh? For whatever reason, I didn't peg you for a blonde. More like someone with dark brown hair-- like almost _black_ brown.. And blue eyes too, I don't know why, but that's what I picture. Peter explained with a shrug and a small smile, the DS resting on his thigh.

"Eh, sometimes the writers like to fuck up. This one seems to think I'd make a better blond. You know how it is, a blond and brunette always make the best duos." Wade shrugged, rolling his neck. The joints cracked and he sighed happily at the release of pressure.

He looked down at the game system for a moment and then back to Peter. He pointed to the screen. "Uh, you forgot to hit pause."

Peter looked down and realized his error, quickly saving the game and turning the DS off. "Thanks, so what do you do outside of your work?" he asked, half trying to make conversation, half interested. Peter now laid comfortably across wade, his legs outstretched over the mercenary. 

Wade sank back into the back cushion of the sofa. He shrugged softly. He fought the urge to stroke Peter's leg out of need to keep his hands moving. "I am usually always working, honestly. I like ta try new food places though. An' video games when I can. The DS is just the thing I keep with me if I'm bored. Uh, I walk around conventions sayin' I'm a alternate universe Spider-Man on occasion. That's always fun. You were the first civilian to ever realize I wasn't Spider-Man, actually."

Peter stretched, arching his back before grabbing a pillow to put behind him as he continued listening in a more relaxed position. He laughed despite himself at the spiderman reference, but decided not to comment on it

"Yeah? Well I'm glad to have been the first one to know who you are-- well, maybe not the first to _know_ ; i caught wind of you through work, they had pictures and needed confirmation that you weren't spiderman, so when I realized you weren't I started looking you up," Peter laughed, burying his face in his hands. "Oh _god_ I sound pathetic."

"Nah, you sound like someone interested in somethin'." Deadpool shrugged softly, watching the boy curl into himself. He patted Peter's good knee almost fondly.

The mercenary felt content with the smaller male, smiling calmly. "Im shocked that you found too awful much, kid. I'm not fond of leavin' a paper trail."

Peter unfurled, smiling a bit at Wade. He shrugged, yawning a bit. "The Bugle's got some damn good photographers-- it's hard to keep up with them usually. So maybe that's how." He said with a slight smirk.

"You know-- I could always tell them you're just a nobody who has a passion for cosplay if you really wanted me to; that'd keep them out of the paper." He offered, looking over to the mercenary.

Wade furrowed his brow, looking over Peter's face. "You'd do that for me? I uh, that's real swell of ya kid. Fuck me, I'm starting to sound like some kind of Captain America caricature."

Wade pressed his palm to his forehead and shook his head with a laugh. After a moment, he sat up and straightened his spine. "But no. That's real nice of ya. I usually just threaten anyone if I find out they got anything on me. It typically works."

Peter frowned, nodding towards Wade's back. "Back hurting again?" He asked, dismissing Wade's thank you's. "Cmere-- like, turn so your back is to me. My knee should be fine if you just keep it on your thigh or something," he offered.

"Healing factor, remember? I'll be fine, Petey. Don't stress that pretty little head over me." Wade waved him off, the bagginess of his hoodie sleeves giving him sweater paws.

Peter raised an eyebrow, looking at Wade in disbelief. "Uh huh, but healing factor doesn't mean your back can't still hurt, now turn around before I hurt my knee trying to climb over you," he laughed, pushing at the mercenary's shoulder.

Wade huffed Softly and flopped the sleeve at Peter's hand in a poorly attempted defense. He resigned and turned with as much grace as he could muster. Wade knew there was no arguing with this kid. He could just feel the migraine that would set in from trying. "Don't worry none about hurtin' me. I can't really feel much pain unless you decapitated me or kicked my balls into my throat or some shit, honestly."

Peter adjusted to sit behind Wade, keeping his leg propped up on the man's thigh. "Good-- so if I'm shit at this, then you won't be much worse off," he laughed and moved his hands up the man's back to rest just behind his neck muscles, beginning to massage them methodically, watching as the man practically melted under his sweatshirt from the touch. "Just tell me if you want it higher or lower," he said as he continued to rub at the mercenary's ridiculously tight muscles.

Wade kept his respectful distance from Peter, knowing he could easily crush the smaller man under his weight. This kid had talent though. It was a shock to think that he was single with that kind of hand game. Wade near silently arched his back to where Peter was working. "Mhn, lower, like... I dunno. Right at the small of my back, _please_."

Peter flushed at the man's tone, his words almost moaned in a way that made him think that Wade _might_ be teasing him. Following the  mercenary's request, he trailed his hands lower, rubbing at the small of Wade's back with his thumbs, the rest of his hands splayed out over the man's hips. Peter couldn't help but notice how fucking toned this guy was, his mind wandering to how it feel to rub over his back sans sweatshirt... The brunette squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to clear his head as he continued to massage Wade's back. "Like this?" He asked, making sure it was what he wanted.

"Exactly, baby boy. You really are good at this. Screw photography, become my personal masseuse. I'll pay you. You don't even have to be a shadey masseuse who gives "happy endings" for an extra two hundred. Worst massage I've ever had, man. They kept shouting at me in vietnamese and I thought they were talking about a buffet at the end and yellow was all fuck yeah let's do this so I just gave them my card and then this malnourished 25 year old girl tried to give me head and it was so awkward. I didn't even want it and she retched when she saw my skin. I just let her pretend like she did her job so she didn't get in trouble or nothin' and fuckin' jetted. Told the cops about the place too. That can't be legal, man. That poor girl was just tryin' to make enough money to go back home, I think. I don't speak vietnamese very well apparently."

Wade leaned into the pressure Peter was providing with his fingers. "A bit harder, bright eyes. Don't be scared of breakin' me. I was kiddin' by the way. Don't be a masseuse. It's a pretty thankless job. An' you'll get nasty motherfuckers like me an' have to touch them an' rub up all on them. They don't tip either. Such assholes."

Peter laughed gently at the notion of him becoming some kind of masseuse, shaking his head at the idea. "Nah-- I like my job too much, but being your personal masseuse is a pretty tempting offer.." He teased, pressing harder into the dip of the man's back, his eyes traveling down to the hem of his sweatshirt that was now temptingly close; something he could easily slip his hand under and... No. His mission was to gain the man's trust, not try to cop a feel for his own benefit, no matter how fucked up the guy's skin was. "Obviously I don't mind rubbin' up on guys like you, as you've seen." He said fondly, his voice, subconsciously, almost a purr.

Deadpool's back bowed sharp enough that even Hawkeye would be envious. Even the boxes were enjoying how Peter's hands felt. He took a deep breath, his back muscles flexing against the touched. "You play dirty, kid. Don't you know it's not nice ta tease an old man?"

Peter tried to subdue his smile, feeling the change in Wade's posture beneath his hands. "Teasing you? Who says I'm teasin' you?" He asked. "Am I not the one giving you a massage right now?" He asked, leaning over to glance at Wade before returning to his position, keeping his pressure firm on the man's lower back as he bowed.

There were several murmured curses under Wade's breath and he straightened his back, almost wanting to laugh at the situation he'd put himself in. He has known Peter all of 2 days, and this is how close they've become. If he was honest with himself, there was a possibility that the 18 year old was actually _flirting_ with him. That was a hell of a lot to wrap his head around. Wade couldn't believe it. He had to just be desperate for affection and he's projecting onto this kid.

"Mhn, you can stop if your hands are tired. I feel a lot better." Thank God for masks because Wade was positive he was sporting a blush.

Peter shrugged, letting his hands slide back up to Wade's shoulder blades, massaging the muscle between his spine and the curve of each shoulder. "It's alright-- my hands aren't really tired," he mused. "Is your skin.. Is it like that everywhere?" He asked softly after a long moment of silence.

A small groan pushed free from Wade's lips and he tried to stiffle it with a laugh. He held a lot of his stress between his shoulder blades and god, this kid was a saint. The question was the only thing that jarred him back to reality.

"It's uh... It's everywhere. Sometimes my skin will look _better_ if my cancer feels like it might go into recession, but it never lasts more than a few days. Sometimes hours. Then it flairs an' goes to shit. Kinda like a really awful cycle." Wade scratched at his arm through the fabric, feeling a scab catch. That was going to suck later.

Peter hummed in acknowledgment, nodding. "That's rough. Are you.. Are you as hesitant to people seeing your back rather than your face? I feel like this is a lot less effective over a sweatshirt, but I don't wanna push you either-- you know that." He said gently, keeping his hands moving.

Wade swallowed, shaking his head. "I don't really think that's a good idea. Not today anyway. S'really nasty today. Rampant from gettin' stabbed yesterday I guess. All scabby and lookin' like road kill. Oh god that's like, a remix if my name. Deadpool, roadkill. That's awful. I should fire my writers. What the fuck. I ain't a flattened opossum or a gut rotted dear."

Wade huffed, puffing out his cheeks. He felt a lot better like this around Peter. It gave him a chance to not feel put on.

Peter chewed his lip, humming understandably. "I.. What if I don't look? You can leave your sweatshirt on-- so I won't _see_ anything.. Am I being pushy?" He asked, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Wade chewed at his bottom lip, so unsure of everything. This kid wanted to see him so badly. It didn't make any sense. Was it like when people used go to freak shows?

Wade got an idea. He slipped his gloves off and tossed them back at Peter. "Sure, but uh. Put them on, yeah? They're kinda thin but I don't want ya to get puss or somethin' nasty on ya."

Peter laughed softly at Wade's insistence but sighed, nodding and grabbing the gloves. "Fine-- if that's what you want." He said, slipping the gloves on with ease; their size being almost twice the size Peter would have worn. Hesitating a moment, he slipped his hands up under Wade's sweatshirt, finding his confidence and continuing to  rub at the mercenary's lower back, watching as his stiff posture relaxed, smiling gently despite himself.

Wade tucked his own hands into the sleeves of his hoodie, not wanting to look at the scarred mess. He giggled softly, able to feel the deflated finger tips that Peter couldn't fill out.

Deadpool's voice was a deep purr after a few moments. He leaned forward just a bit, letting Peter have all of the access he wanted as long as the hoodie stayed down close to his hips. "That does feel really good, baby boy. Thank you so much."

Peter felt his face heat up, but continued, smiling at Wade. "You're welcome-- I.. I don't know, I just don't find you gross or scary or all those things you say you are." He said with a shrug, moving his hands towards the man's middle back, but keeping the sweatshirt down.

"You will. You're a smart cookie, Petey." Wade sounded distant, like his train of thought was wandering from tunnel to tunnel.

Wade almost choked on a filthy moan when his spine popped all the way up to his neck column. He was a veritable wet noodle as he leaned back into Peter's grip and couldn't help the lazy smile on his lips. "Dear god, I haven't felt this good since I learned that if ya let your hand go numb it feels like someone else's."

He rolled his shoulders again, making sure everything was aligned. "There we go. S'all in workin' order now, baby boy. Seriously. I feel good."

Peter stayed quiet, not knowing how to respond to Wade's words.  He had to bite his lip to keep from grinning as the man let out a moan, his back popping all the way up with Peter's touch. He laughed and shook his head at the mercenary's comment, letting out a breath. "There's that; and if you go overhand with your thumb facing towards you, it has the same effect." He said somewhat sheepishly, a blush still hinting at his cheeks. "Are you sure? I mean-- if you are that's fine, but I really don't mind; besides, I like seeing you all relaxed like this." He admitted.

Wade gave an almost high pitched faux gasp before turning and covering Peter's mouth with his bared hand. "Shh no, no, you are too young for such filthy, filthy things. Keep your hand out of your pants an' head in the books, Mr. Photographer. Don't want ya goin' blind or get fur on yer palms."  
  
The mercenary followed his own grip and gave a real gasp, pulling his hand back. "S-sorry. Fuck."

Peter laughed and had been wriggling his hands out of the gloves when Wade's hand shot over to cover his mouth, making his eyes flick to the mercenary's in a mixture of caution and interest. Before Wade pulled away, the brunette took note of the way his hand felt against his skin, the intense scarring making them rough and textured, but not necessarily bad. "No; no, no-- Wade, it's fine. Like I was saying-- your skin.. It doesn't phase me." He said, handing the man his gloves back by nearly laying them on his thigh. "And I'm not just saying that either."

Wade felt like he was overheating in his mask. How had Peter Parker gotten under his skin so fast? None of this made sense. They were like some fucked up real life version of Beauty and the Beast except there was no happy ending where Wade would suddenly become beautiful by the power of love.

His fingers curled over the gloves but he didn't put them on right away. His hands were disgusting and scarred but most of his skin had been calloused from weapon training before the scars. His hands were probably the least disfigured part of his body. Peter _felt_ the nasty skin and didn't revolt. It made the bald man almost dizzy. He stared at Peter with gentle eyes, unsure of how to respond.

Peter kept his eyes on Wade, staying quiet as he waited for a response, trying to gauge the man's reaction to his comment. After a moment of the heavy silence, Peter swallowed, his brows bunching slightly in concern. "You alright?" He asked gently.

There was a breathy laugh on Wade's lips and he gave a small nod. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, Peter."

 


	3. Safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter than the other two, but it felt like a natural ending point, so we left it alone. We hope you enjoy it none the less~! We also have big ideas in store for the rest of the story owo
> 
> As always, any comments or prompts can go into the comments section or at http://gaysuperherostories.tumblr.com <3 <3 We adore all of you and every comment and kudo gives us life. owo

Peter woke with a groan, leaning up and squinting as he realized it was his phone ringing. That's what was giving him the headache. Reaching over, he grabbed the damn thing, answering the call and letting out a breath.

"Hello?" He asked groggily, fumbling to find his glasses and slide them on his face.

"Yeah.. I'll be there, just give me a sec." He said, hanging up and sitting up in his bed.

Peter got out of bed and sleepily put on clothes, brushing his teeth but not feeling like doing anything with his hair. Sliding the mask on, he opened his living area's window, shutting it carefully behind him.  Darting off into the city, Peter could easily fly between buildings and swinging around billboards until he got to the tower. Making his usual entrance through the window, he stepped inside and slipped the mask off. Looking around, it was hard not  noticing everyone was a bit pissy-looking today.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seemingly out of the loop.

Black Widow looked like she was ready to strike Peter with her gauntlets. She circled him as he walked through the room, not giving him a chance to escape out of the window. The other Avengers looked on edge but seemed to be holding it together better. Natasha just looked pissed off.

Captain America stood up from where he was sitting and guided Natasha down, not wanting an all out brawl. "Peter. You have to explain yourself. Why have you not been reporting in? We haven't seen you since your first report. Natasha had to _hunt you down_ just to make sure you weren't killed!"

Peter shrugged, pushing his hands into his pockets. "I've been busy. And I've been keeping up with Wade-- I know you've been watching, so you know that much at least. He's a nice guy! A full blown psychopath, but a good guy at that. I don't see why we need to treat him like this, he could easily be an asset to us." He explained.

Tony looked so offended that it was possible he'd physically felt a slap in the face. "You want _Deadpool_ to be an asset to the _Avengers_? You just openly called him a psychopath! Do you seriously not see where you went stupid?!"

There was a gruff scoff that pulled from Tony's chest after a moment. "A good guy? He's murdered likely _Thousands_ of people, but yeah no. Good plan. Let's give him all out access to my and shield's tech and keys to the quinjets while we're at it. Hell, who needs Nick Fury?! I demand Deadpool for Shield Director! Yeah. That's perfect."

Natasha's voice held a hard, angry edge. "Are you teaming up with that mangy man, Peter? Is he somehow convincing you to become a _villain_? If he has hurt your mind in any way, I will slaughter him. I make him wish he didn't have regenerative powers."

Peter huffed out a breath, closing his eyes. " _No_ \-- I get it, he's definitely a bad dude; but I mean in the aspect of character? He's not a bad guy." Peter paused, the looks on the others faces looking like they were about to call security on _him_.

"But by saying this," he sighed, "I agree-- he is a bad guy. We don't want to put him in any position where he could kill more people, all I'm saying is that he has the _potential_ to help us."

"We don't _need_ his help. We _need_ him to stop hurting innocents and we need some way to tranquilize his threat." Clint was the one with the grouchy voice now.

"We get that you're new to this, Peter. You're still just figuring stuff out for yourself, but what you're doing with Deadpool is jeopardizing us and everyone else. He is ruthless and has the morals of a slug. He will kill anything and everything to get what he wants. Don't think he won't." Steve's words were resolute and firm, not yielding for argument.

There was a click and a few footage clips played on the display screen beside the conference table. Tony stood to point things out. He started with a picture of a familiar looking Latina girl bending over Peter. "You could have gotten this girl killed, Peter. He could have had an episode in the middle of the park! Your mission was to go to the park and remove him; secure the area for any liability and you _sat there with him_ for near an hour or more! And what was he doing anyway? Perving on small children?"

Peter huffed away his disagreements and listened, his attention quickly moving to the monitor showing Wade, his daughter, and himself. At Tony's remark, Peter couldn't help but tense up in defense. "That was his _daughter_ Tony. He was keeping his distance because it was her birthday party and he didn't want people to think he was weird because he had a mask on. He wouldn't _ever_ hurt her-- I'm telling you, if you had some insight; or I don't know.. Audio? Maybe that would help? I think it would surprise you how different this guy is than from the idea you've formed of him." He argued.

"How do you know that was his daughter? There is no single record of her on his file anywhere. How do you know he isn't playing you, Peter? You're still incredibly young. This man makes money off of lying and killing people. It is his _job_ to be able to emotionally manipulate you." Steve crossed his arms over his chest, voice almost a growl. Putting children in harms way was always the quickest way to set the Sentinel of Liberty off.

"He could have been stalking this girl and her family. He is mentally unstable and dangerous. At best he could have just made himself believe that she is his daughter." Bruce, who usually stayed quiet when it came to Deadpool discussions, decided to give his own two cents.

There was a small bubble of laughter between Clint and Tony. "Like anyone would actually breed with something like _Deadpool_ , that guy is so fucking awful. He's like a walking tumor, kid. You'd have to get passed his smell and personality just to touch him. It all seems incredibly unlikely."

Steve cut his eyes to the two, jaw twitching. "That's enough, you two. This is serious and I don't need you two acting like school children."

Peter rolled his eyes, their points all being easily refutable. "Yes, except for the fact that _she_ was the one to tell me that he was her dad and when he came over she responded just like any other kid would with their dad," peter said, the particular subject striking a chord inside him.

"Besides he--" Peter stopped, hearing Tony and Clint's laughter and snapping his head that way. "You know what? How do you know _you_ aren't in the wrong in this?! Because from what I'm seeing right now, this is a man who makes poor choices, but has a daughter who loves him, and a skin problem. Clint I know you can relate to at least _one_ of those things." Peter stopped, turning his attention to Tony with narrowed eyes, "maybe you can relate to the psychopath part." He said, his voice low and hands clenched in frustration. Realizing his error, he relaxed his hands, his eyes going down as he shook his head. "Sorry.. I- I don't know why I'm defending him, like I said, he's a psychopath." He muttered.

Steve looked between Peter and the other two, a bit worried. If there was going to be a fight, he was going to have to break it up. The teenager looked close to socking Iron Man one in the jaw. "Maybe it is for the best that we take you off of this mission, Peter. We can have a covert ops Shield Agent take over. You won't get stuck in this man's head games, and get to go back to normal Spider-Man patrols."

Peter shook his head, "no-- I just overreacted. I'm sorry; but I'm already close with him, it would seem suspicious of after having nobody, he had someone else try to get information out of him as well. I'll stay on the mission and make sure he doesn't do anything else.. Speaking of which, why exactly am I here?" He asked, knowing that they needed an update, but he could have done that over the phone.

"We needed to see where your head is at. You've skipped several of your patrols as Spider-Man to get food or hang out with this guy. You are a super hero, Peter. The only person you've defended from "harm" in weeks is a wanted mercenary." Natasha cupped her cheek with her right hand, watching the way Peter fidgeted.

She pushed back from the table and stood up again. Her body screamed murder but her face had at the very least softened. "Fury has Intel that a massive jailbreak is going to happen within the next few days. We are going to need Spider-Man on top of his game to help us square it all away." her hand glided over the display, changing the images. "It showed Ravencroft as a big hit. That means a few people are going to be out looking for you specifically."

Peter nodded, his eyes on Natasha as she taunted him. "Yeah. I get the idea." He said, his voice a bit muttered. "So when are you expecting this jailbreak to happen? Is this something I'll just have to keep my ear out for?" He asked, letting out a breath.

"Fury is saying within the next few days. It could be honestly at any time. The bad guys don't quite enjoy time management." Clint swallowed, an odd sheepish expression falling over him. Apparently he took Peter's scolding to heart.

"We have word from Ravencroft itself saying that they are wanting to focus on Carnage getting released. That is our big concern. He wants you _dead_ Peter. He knows who you are." Natasha looked nervous, her angry resolve cracking. She loved Peter like a son almost. When he refused to check in, especially after the news of a break out, it worried her sick.

Peter nodded, trying to keep face as the others stressed the severity of this breakout. "Alright then.. I.. I'll stay here for a while then, just in case. That sounds like the best option for this situation. That way I'll be ready to go at any time," he suggested with a shrug.

Natasha's face softened and she nodded. "I think that would make us feel a little less on edge. Peter, I know you think we are treating you and the mercenary unfairly but this is for your own safety. I personally have seen the bloodbaths that he leaves. I don't want you to end up dead because of us."

Peter kept his eyes on Natasha and nodded, letting out a breath. "I know.. Thank you. I'll lay low until this break happens for my own sake." He said, giving the others a self deprecating smile.

\--

Captain America grunted as he caught his shield. It had successfully decapitated two doombots charging towards him. He secured it on his right forearm before pushing back another round of the androids. How did Doom keep sending wave after wave of these things?!

Steve tossed the shield again, letting it bounce off of a car door before embedding in the chest of a defender droid going after Clint. He growled into the com, pulling his weapon free. "These fucking things are everywhere! We need maximum back up to contain them! Is Doctor Doom in sight?! What about the Fantastic Four?"

Peter swung and dove between the paths of the doombots, successfully sending them spiraling into each other as he tried to get up high for a vantage point. After missing all that were sent his way and dodging pigeons, Peter ended up on the roof of one of the tallest buildings in the city. He let out a breath before looking over the scene, trying to get a visual on the man behind all of this. "Doom's on the east side of town, heading your way, Cap," He said over his communication device, only then noticing he wasnt alone.

Peter frowned, turning around as he smelled charcoal and hot dogs. "Deadpool?" he asked, "Any reason why you're up here barbecuing during something like this? We could really use you down there during something like this." Peter found it odd that he didnt have to keep up his usual act around Wade, deciding to try something out. "People are going to get hurt if these things arent controlled soon-- and from what i've heard through some people, theres a certain college student who you would hate to see get hurt. I mean, he's always out here taking pictures of me, theres a chance one of those things might get _him_." Peter said, crossing his arms and looking at the red-clad man.

Deadpool froze at the sight of the webslinger. He had a pair of tongs in his hand. A wide smile spread over his masked features before lifting his plate to the hero, about to offer him food. "I've been up here grillin' all afternoon, it ain't my fault that Doom decided to crash this city's pretty d--"

Spider-Man's words registered in Wade's mind and it was like a thin rubber band had snapped. Without breaking a sweat, the mercenary vaulted over the small charcoal grill and drew one of his katana from the sheath on his back. He glided through the open space of the rooftop before pressing the sharp edge of the blade o Peter's throat. "What in the fuck did you just say to me, webhead? It's really one motherfuckin' thing ta call me lazy or some sac'a shit not good enough to fight with ya'll on a regular basis but how fuckin' _dare_ you threaten me with Peter's safety?"

He had half a mind to press the blade forward but he stopped, lowering it enough for the thin man to speak without scraping his throat. "I respect you a lot, Spider-Man. You ain't gotta come at me like that if you just wanna ask for help. S'a really good way to become an exterminated spider."

Beneath his mask, peter grinned, watching as the mercenary got more and more agitated. He held up his hands, watching the katana being lowered away from his throat. "Im not threatening anyone-- I'm just letting you know what one of the outcomes from this could be.. On a similar note; so the boy _does_ mean something to you? Obviously enough to get under your collar, it seems, huh?" He teased, stepping away from the edge of the building and keeping an eye on Wade.

**Y[PUNCH HIM. Punch him!]**

**W(He will just Web us to the wall _again._ How are we supposed to protect Peter then?!)**

**Y[Who gives a fuck about that kid?! We can fight a real super hero! That's way more important!]**

"I give a fuck about Peter, okay?" Wade growled deep in his chest, trying to push the boxes out of his mind for just a moment.

He snapped his head up, glaring at the human arachnid. "How do you know about Peter? Have you or Shield been following me _again_?! What have I done this time? If you've been followin' me then you know I ain't done shit wrong in a long ass time."

Wade almost wanted to charge at the hero again but held himself back, knowing it would cause more harm than good. He was getting a migraine. "Peter's a real good kid. He don't deserve gettin' caught up in shit or hurt because a'me. Leave him the fuck out of whatever ya'll want with me."

Peter shrugged, glancing back at the city. Cap was on the ground dealing with the doombots; he had time. "We've been watching you since your run in with the cartel. You can't just kill people like that wade-- especially not in front of someone like Peter! Now this kid looks up to you, hell, he thinks you hung the stars or something, and we don't want him getting involved with something-- or someone, he's not ready for." The brunette said, looking back to Wade.

Wade flinched almost like he had been hit in the face. "That ain't my fault this time, Spidey. I tried real hard to get him to give up on me. He came up ta me talkin' mad compliments an' thinking I was a normal human. Told him how dangerous it was ta be near me. _Showed_ him even. He just... Kept tellin' me how it ain't my fault and... I dunno, man."

Peter nodded, the words hitting close to home. "We know-- its just this Peter kid.. We think there's something else attracting him and the hell if I know what it is; I mean, this guy hasn't shown any homosexual tendencies until now, and its like you're just pullin the strings on this one." He said, averting his eyes once more.

"All I'll say on the matter is to proceed with caution, alright? Get involved, whatever, I mean he _is_ legal, just make sure whatever you're doing to the kid isn't gonna put him in his grave." He said, letting out a breath. "Anyways, the fight's mostly cleared up.. We could always use your help, but its up to you to decide what kind of person you're gonna be." He said with a shrug.

Wade pulled away from Spider-Man like he'd tasted something awful. He watched the masked hero for a moment, trying process exactly what he was saying. "No. You're wrong. I ain't pullin' no goddamn strings. I'm not some kinda pervert tryin' to muddy his innocence all up. I don't... He... He's too good for all that mess. It... I..."

Wade dropped the katana at his feet, the metal making a very distinct clattering noise against the pavement. He backed away a few steps, almost knocking into the stand up grill. "Y-you gotta believe me if ya never believe another word I've fuckin' said, Spidey. Please. I would never hurt Peter like that. S'the one good thing I got goin' for me right now, ya know? He deserves someone a hell of a lot better than a cancer riddled old fool like me. Just... Keep 'im safe, yeah? I'll help with the doombots if ya want. Anything. But if he is out there, make him go home. Make him safe."

Peter felt a huge weight on his chest at Wade's words, turning back to him as he dropped his weapon. Biting his lip, the brunette forced himself to hesitate to answer, slowly letting out a breath and nodding "Alright. If I see the kid out there, I'll make sure he gets to somewhere safe. How 'bout you try keeping someone safe for once though-- he seems to trust you a hell of a lot more than he would some masked stranger like me." Peter gave Wade one last look over before darting back off into where the heat of the fight was happening, trying to clear his head.

Deadpool's shoulders slumped when he watched Spider-Man jump into the middle of the fight down below. He sighed softly. "What do you think I've been trying to do?"

Wade turned back to the grill for a second before pouring a few water bottles over the glowing coals. He didn't want some poor person's apartment building to catch fire because he was a dumbass. He worked hid way over to the edge of the building, watching the doombots and defenders start swarming again. Goddamnit.

He huffed quietly before dropping off of the roof onto the street level. He felt his ankle pop out of socket but it would correct itself fast enough. He watched Captain America get cornered and acted quickly,  slicing a few of the bots into small pieces. "Hiya, Cap! I thought maybe ya'll losers could use some help!"

Peter had been misdirecting doombots left and right when he heard Wade's voice faintly over Captain America's com, a small smile growing on his face as he continued, keeping the red-clad mercenary in his field of vision. "Not so bad, is he?" He asked over the communication device for anyone who could hear him, simply wanting to prove a point that Wade could have eventual good intentions.

"Still not trusting him to not put one of those katana in your back, Peter." Tony gruffed, sounding a bit more irritated than usual. He blasted a few bots back with his repulsors before hedging forward to get closer to Doom himself. "Natasha and I are going after the big guy, you need to keep an eye on Deadpool to make sure he doesn't hurt civilians, while Cap and Clint take out the rest of these poorly made androids."

Deadpool planted a few incredibly small range explosives on some of the bots' chests, watching each of them take out two or three of their own with each explosion. It would be easier for Clint to take out the stragglers now.

Peter let out a breath and moved on, deciding it was best if he didn't dwell on the topic of the mercenary for now. "Got it," He replied simply, watching as the others moved in towards the center of the fighting. Peter turned and headed towards where he could hear Wade's laughter, swinging around a corner and punting a doombot towards him in the process. "Behind you!" He called to alert the mercenary, not bothering to hold back his smile as Wade swung his katana behind him, detonating the incoming threat in the process.

Wade grinned when the doombot shattered at his feet. He tossed a few of the explosives to Spider-Man as carefully as one could throw an active bomb. "Use those! The explosive putty is low grade so it will only cause internal combustions, not making a big enough "boom" to hurt civilians. It takes out three and for of these stupid robots at a time though which is pretty frickin' sweet. So far my robot death total is way higher than Captain America's! Canada for the win!"

Deadpool was incredibly giddy as he worked through the shattered androids to get to the ones still active. This was the first time he'd gotten to fight with the Avengers in years! Much better than somewhat burnt hot dogs.

Peter caught what was thrown at him, double taking in realization of what it was. Jesus _Christ_ , did Wade Wilson seriously just throw him a bomb?! "Are you sure this is-- whatever," He laughed, sticking the bomb to a passing doombot and pressing the button to activate it. He swung away as the bomb detonated, taking out all the bots around it. Huh. That so worked better than he expected.

Wade shot a few of the robots, not wanting to waste all of the explosives in his belt. Those little fuckers were expensive and he needed to restock his warehouse. That check from the drug cartel hadn't stretched as far as he would have liked. Drug money was always sketchy.

Clint took out a few of the robots in front of Spider-Man with a blast arrow, grinning wildly. "That crazy ass Merc knows how to liven up a routine robot invasion."

\--

Peter turned a gadget over in his hand, jumping as the door opened. "Christ-- you scared me. Sorry, I got bored while I was waiting for you. What'd you call me in here for?" The brunette asked as he saw Tony Stark walk back into the lab, seeming a bit huffy. Peter stepped aside as the man practically beelined for his computer, watching as he typed in his passcode to access the team's personal data, making peter furrow his brow.

Tony looked over the files on his computer, his worry lines seeming deep as he rested on a stool by the table. He pressed play on the audio file.

_"It's just this Peter kid.. We think there's something else attracting him and the hell if I know what it is; I mean, this guy hasn't shown any homosexual tendencies until now, and its like you're just pullin the strings on this one."_

Tony licked over his bottom lip before looking over at Peter. His expression deadpan. "Your com was still on when you were talking to Crazy-for-hire."

Peter paled, his mouth going dry as he listened to the recording. "So they all-- everyone heard that?" He asked with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. _Shit_. This was not good; this was actually about as far from good as things could be. "I... look, I needed leverage, I got it. Apparently I'm a sensitive subject for him." The boy said in exasperation, his shoulders slumping a bit.

Tony sighed softly. "The coms on the ground were catching a lot of interference from Doom's robots. I only got the recording because you and I were both aerial."

He stood up and walked over to Peter until they were almost nose to nose. There was a roaring fire of anger sparking in his eyes. "You need,to give me one hell of a good reason to not deliver this to Fury and pull you from that mission. You and I both know that wasn't some bullshit leverage play."

Peter let out a breath of relief, but it was soon drawn back in as Tony rose from his seat and walked towards the brunette. Peter refused to step back as Tony got dangerously close to him, forcing himself to look into the older man's eyes. "I-- I know. Its unprofessional, and I didn't mean for anything like this to get in the way; I was just playing the part of some kid who thought Wade was some hero or something and it caught up to me. I know what he is tony, and I know what he does. Let me stay on this mission and I swear I'll get anything you want from him," Peter asked calmly, not flinching as he spoke.

"This is incredibly dangerous, Peter. What was your game plan when you confronted him? What was the point? From where I'm standing it sounded a lot like some kind of elementary school note saying "Oh Em gee do you you like me, yes or no? Please say yes." And this is something we can not take lightly." Tony crossed his arms over his chest, looking more like a stern father than a worried teammate.

"You are barely even 18 years old, kid. That is a hellacious power play that you don't want a part of. He has a child, according to you, and he has to be at least 30, if not older judging by how long he's been in the game. What you are feeling is adrenaline and sympathy. Men like him absolutely feed off of that. He is playing you, Peter." Tony's voice slowly lost it's hard edge, replaced with a tired calm.

Peter flushed at Tony's wording, rolling his eyes. "It wasn't anything like that. I get that he's not mentally stable," Peter paused, letting out a breath. " _and_ dangerous, but realistically, do you think I'm really going to pursue an _actual_ relationship with a damn merc? I'm not that dumb. Let me finish the mission, Tony. You know as well as I do that i can take care of myself." He said, looking at the man's mixed expression as he tried to read him.

"So instead of wanting to actually be with a mercenary, you're just going to lead one on and get his unstable ass hopelessly attached to you. Good call, kid. That's sure to end well for you." Tony leaned back against his table, his expression all the more incredulous. Peter was not thinking any of this through.

Peter let out a frustrated breath. "Thats not what I _mean_. God-- why can't you just trust me with this one thing?" He asked, his resolve finally cracking as he stared down the dark haired man.

Tony didn't even flinch when Peter snapped at him. He was far too used to Pepper and Steve yelling at him for that. "I'm scared of you getting hurt, Pete. You've compromised yourself pretty hard, here. What if he finds out that you're Spider-Man? What if he comes on to you or hurts you? That falls back on us. Why exactly do you even want to stay on this mission if you're not harboring feelings for the walking ball of scar tissue?"

Peter frowned, "I never said I wasn't-- I just said that realistically, I know that I couldn't have a relationship with him outside of this act I'm playing. If something happens.. Hell, I'll give you some more audio proof that you can leave me liable for it. Just keep me on my mission." He said stubbornly, watching Tony closely.

Tony swallowed, his palms almost itching to hold a small tumbler of whiskey. His shoulders slumped. "Fine. You stay on your mission, but you have got to keep record of what happens, what he tells you, anything. The man babbles about a bunch of stupid shit sometimes but it isn't all idiocy. He could know some important things about the black market that will come in useful. Also, please, for the love of all that is good in the world, keep in contact with Natasha. When you went dead on the com for a month, I thought she was going to rip the city apart. She loves you, Peter, we all do."

Peter let out the breath he had been holding in, nodding slowly as tony talked. "Thank you," He said breathily. "You wont regret this, I promise." The brunette gave tony a decisive nod before slinging his backpack over his shoulder and pulling the mask over his face, heading towards the window. Peter paused, turning around not quite all the way with a puzzled expression. "When you say I have to keep record of what happens-- does that mean a record of _everything_?" He asked, his tone almost smug

Tony made a face, deciding that he definitely needed that drink now. "Be tasteful for shield records, please. If you don't care if Nick Fury reads some screwed up fan fiction of you taking some disease ridden cock, be my guest. Lord knows we've all heard about exactly what Mr. Winter Soldier can do with that metal arm of his."

Tony shuddered at the thought. He and Bruce had spent two hours power washing lubricant from between the metal plates of his fingers and hand, and the brunette man had been so fucking _smug_ about it. God. "Go, get out of here. Before I change my mind."

Peter let out a laugh and blushed beneath his mask at Tony's comment, darting out the window without another word. He got back to his apartment within minutes, stripping out of the skintight outfit and shoving it back into the depths of his backpack.

Letting out a breath, Peter decided he deserved a hot bath, walking to the bathroom and running a bath, looking through all of his missed texts while he waited for the tub to fill. None. Not like it was a surprise anyways. The brunette set his cellphone on the ledge beside the bathtub and stripped off the rest of the way before sinking into the warm water, letting out a hiss as he eased down, relaxing all of his muscles that were sure to be sore the next day.

 

 

 


	4. Want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god, we are so excited to post this chapter. You guys have no idea how much fun this was to write. 
> 
> as always, http://gaysuperherostories.tumblr.com/ to follow us for any news on this story and any possible sneak previews. <3 Please comment and give us prompts! Could be for this story and any that you wanna see next! :D 
> 
> We do hope this chapter makes up for how short the last one was. <3

Peter sat back in a modern styled metal chair, blowing gently on his hot coffee as he waited for it to cool. He found himself watching as the man he had come to the coffee shop with ordered his drink. Peter noticed how he stayed covered for the most part, making sure to keep his jacket pulled down over his arm and the majority of his hand as he paid for his drink. Bucky didn't waste time in returning to sit across from Peter. He opted for a more comfy looking arm chair.

The short haired brunette smiled at the man across from him, amused at how the metal plates of his arm were shining in the November sun that happened to be glinting through the window. "Did you seriously just order a cold drink in _November_?" He asked incredulously.

"If this is about that red cup thing I swear..." He trailed off with an annoyed huff.

Bucky licked at at the whipped cream on top of his frappe and arched his brow at Peter. "What red cup thing? Mocha frappes are delicious and I'll go to my grave drinking them. You don't know the horrors of 1940s wartime coffee, okay? I've paid my dues to the deity that reigns over caffeine."

The older man leaned back in his chair before slipping his straw into his own drink. He watched Peter for a moment. "Why do you look like you're so on edge, man? You're practically jittering out of your seat."

Peter waved off Bucky's question, not wanting to explain the idiocy of this week's "war on Christianity". He let out a breath, running his hands through his hair. "Three hours of sleep, two shots of espresso and a lot of shit weighing on your mind will do that to a man." He said tiredly, sitting back up to take another sip of his drink.

"Its just the whole Wade thing." He said vaguely, trying to decide how much was too much to tell Bucky.

Bucky made himself comfortable, resting his right ankle on his left knee. They had a cozy little spot beside the main window of the shop; the metal armed man liked to sight see and people watch; it calmed his need for constant surveillance. He took a liberal sip of his frozen treat before looking back at Peter. "Well, maybe talking to someone who _isn't_ going to chew you out would help? I'm all ears, Pete."

Peter nodded, drumming his fingers on the sides of his drink in thought before letting out a decisive breath. "Well we, uh, I dont know what we are. All I know is that he's not straight, I'm not straight, and there's something between us. And that Tony knows." Peter threw in with a gratuitous eye roll.

Bucky's eyes widened. He took another sip of his drink before sitting it down on the small table between them. "Holy shit, I think I'm feeling De ja vu. I had this almost exact conversation with Sam at a Jamba Juice about... 7 months ago?"

Bucky carded his fingers through his long hair before putting his knitted beanie back on. Natasha had a knack for calling him "hipster trash", whatever the hell that meant. "Well, I guess the first order of business is, does he know anything about your...secret life? You know he is Deadpool and he does some less than savory things, but does he know that you're basically the flip side to his coin?"

Peter let out a self depricating laugh at that, shaking his head. "No, he doesn't know-- and I have to keep it that way so that I can stay on the mission. Tony told me that the only way he's not going to bring this to Fury is if i record everything that I need to and get information out of Wade-- which sounds terrible, and it _is_ , but that's what I gotta do." He explained with a shrug, sipping his drink.

Bucky frowned, feeling a little uncomfortable with the idea of being spied on or recorded without consent. "So... What would happen if you got taken off of the mission, exactly? If connection is already established, it's not like the tin can and Mr. Eyepatch can stop you from having a life outside of work."

Bucky shook his foot gently, the rhythm keeping his thoughts steady. "But that aside, what do you actually want from this? Are you wanting some kind of committed deal, or are you looking to hook up and move on with life?"

Peter shook his head, "I dont know-- but nothing good. I have a bad feeling about the whole situation." The brunette couldnt bring himself to meet Bucky's eyes as he spoke, the question jarring peter. "I-- I told tony that realistically, I know theres no way that Wade and I could be together.. But i just dont know; everything in our relationship is just so vague, I'm not sure if he even feels the same.." He trailed off, shaking his head to bring him back to his senses. "I dont know what I want yet-- once I figure out how Wade feels, then I can start thinking about that."

Bucky pursed his lips for a moment, trying to think about what he wanted to say. He watched the sun beam off of his metal fingers. "Deadpool is a... Hot topic lately. I've read a little bit of the public access file Shield put out and snuck a peak at the hard copy of the restricted file that Steve had for a while. Coming from personal experience here, this isn't going to be easy. That man has seen some shit. Like, shit I can't even fathom going through and I was Hydra's lab rat for the better part of a century."

The Sergeant rubbed the back of his neck, a powdered blush on his cheeks. "I can say one thing though, when you don't have anything in the world, it's real fuckin' swell to feel wanted by someone. You hold a lot of power that you don't even realize you have over him, Peter. I can almost guarantee you that if you really wanted for anything, he would be on his hands and knees to give it to you." Bucky broke out in a smirk. "And in your particular case, I doubt you'd mind that too much."

Watching Bucky, Peter nodded in agreement, only being able to imagine the hell Wade had been through.  

"Yeah," He agreed softly, guilt nagging at his core. 

He smiled a bit as the man's cheeks colored, listening to the winter soldier's take on this relationship. Peter had been taking a sip of his drink as Bucky made his pun, causing the brunette to sputter a bit, his cheeks growing rosy with embarrassment. "I-- thanks, I'll make sure I keep that in mind.. All of it." He added sheepishly with a small smirk, not being able to believe Bucky just went there. "So how do you suggest I go about wooing this mercenary?" He asked after a moment, batting his eyelashes sarcastically.

"Very gently." Bucky answered Peter as if it were the easiest thing in the world. "This is a man whom at his very core hates himself and the things he has done to survive. Yet again, from my own personal experience, I can tell you that he is going to fight you tooth and nail every step of the way. Not because he doesn't want to believe that you have feelings for him, but because he can't. He can't fathom someone actually wanting the monster he has become."

Bucky gave an almost sad smile to Peter before picking up his drink and taking a hearty sip. It was almost bitter now. "It took a long time in therapy for me to even let Steve tell me he loves me. God, it sounds like angels singing now, but before it just made me want to claw my eyes out because I didn't feel worthy of _looking_ at him. The most important thing you can do for this guy is to show you care. Validate him. Make him feel just a bit less crazy around you."

"That being said though, if you want nothing more than a quick fuck out of him, tell him that. Don't lead him on and crush what little bit of hope that he has left, okay? He's far more liable to be down for a quick romp in the dark and moving on with life than feeling exposed and like he can trust you with himself at the end of the day." Bucky took a deep breath, trying to be as supportive of Peter as he possibly could. Part of him could relate to Deadpool and it tugged at his heartstrings.

Peter, despite himself, found that he was leaning forwards in interest, practically hanging on the edge of his seat as he waited for bucky to tell him more. "Got it.. I think." he said with a slow nod, swirling his fingertip around the top rim of his cup. "I... I dont know if I'm ready for a full blown relationship right now, but i dont want to be just some hookup either," The brunette groaned. "Why does this have to be so damn complicated?"

Bucky shrugged, taking another sip of his drink. "Maybe some overbearing assholes just like to watch us squirm and crumble under situational circumstance."

"If you really want this to work, and I can kind of tell you do since you know, we're talking about it, just... Just talk to him. Being as honest as you can be with him will go a long way. It may cause for a few awkward conversations but ultimately you'll know where each other stands on the matter " It was hard for Bucky to not feel like some kind of mentor to Peter in all of this. He could give the boy a perspective that no one else would really bother with.

"I think, if you already care this much about him, then it's worth attempting to pursue. Just... I don't know. Be careful. I know I don't have to give you the "He's unstable" talk, quite frankly I still have it memorized from when Tony and Fury were babbling on about me being too broken for Steve. Just know that I'm in your corner if shit goes south." The army veteran gave Peter a cheeky smile.

Peter checked the time on his phone, downing the remnants of his coffee with a slight smile as he sat the cup down. "Perfect, because I believe a certain merc wants to meet me back at my apartment in thirty minutes. Thank you, Buck, really-- I don't wanna hurt him, and you've been _such_ a help." He said, nudging the winter soldier's foot under the table.

"Any time, kid. Seriously. I've been cooped up in that tower for way too long. Thanks for showing me that comics shop too." Bucky nudged his own bag of books with his boot. "I've got back issues upon back issues of Captain America to catch up on so I can annoy the hell out of Steve with it."

The older man stood up, picking up his bag. "Well, text me and let me know how it goes, okay? Especially text me if you're in trouble some how. Have fun with your murderous boyfriend. I've got go pick up Star Spangled doofus at the gym. He refuses to use the one at the tower."

Peter laughed and nodded, standing as well. "Definitely. I'll call you if I make any headway on the situation. Say hi to steve for me, okay?" He said over his shoulder, tossing his cup away and walking back to the door with bucky. "I'll probably see you back at the tower soon anyways." He said with a shrug, unlocking his car as he watched bucky do the same. Giving the sargeant a sarcastic salute, he climbed into his car, starting it, and driving away. 

Peter got back to his apartment only minutes later, rushing to make sure everything was somewhat organized and that he didnt have coffee breath. The brunette was brushing his teeth when he heard a knok at the door, quickly rinsing his mouth and wiping it on the back of his hand before going to open it for Wade. He smiled as he saw the mercenary, stepping to the side to let him in. "Haven't seen you in a while! What have you been doing? Super interesting stuff I assume, right?" He asked, shutting the door as wade stepped inside.

"Oh shit, Son. You would not believe the weeks I've been havin'!" Deadpool walked into the small apartment, showing off the pizzas and soda he'd snagged on the walk.

"Made a whole bunch of robots explode! An' got to fight with Captain America and Spider-Man. Gosh kid, it was so fuckin' great. I felt all badass an' _helpful_. I know I got the most robots taken out award. S'prolly just lost in the mail or somethin'." Wade grinned, sitting the food down on Peter's dining table.

"Oh! Oh!" Wade was practically bouncing as he grabbed for his cell phone. He flipped through a few of the pictures before showing the smaller man.

He showed it to Peter. "Ellie had her school pictures! Her mama sent me a few on my phone an' said the rest are in the mail too! Ain't that great? Gosh, she looks so much like her momma. Such perfect skin an' pretty hair."

The picture was grainy though that was expected of a cellphone picture of an actual photograph. The little girl wore a pretty emerald green dress and was smiling at the camera as wide as he should. It perfectly showed off the gap where her front teeth should have been.

Peter took the soda from him, setting it on the counter as he listened in interest to Wade. "What? Thats crazy!" He said excitedly, watching as the mercenary pulled out his phone. 

The brunette leaned over to see the picture of the young girl, not being able to help but smile at the picture of her. "She looks so cute, oh my god," Peter said, grinning as he looked back up to Wade. 

"Im glad you brought pizza-- I'm starving; besides, can you really have a movie marathon without it?" He asked with a shrug. "Ive got a little bit of everything, and I have netflix, so anything you wanna watch, I can probably find." Peter filled two cups with ice, sliding one Wade's way as he filled his own with the dark soda.

"It seems like my kinda thing, ya know? I buy food, we eat at your apartment, you ask me a bunch of questions, I ramble on about dumb shit until you fall asleep, or I eventually go home an' let ya rest because you got school or somethin' the next day. All nice an' routine." Wade grinned, moving the flop down on Peter's couch. He felt a bit more comfortable in the small apartment now that he had been there multiple times.

Peter chewed his lip, shrugging as he moved into the living room and sat criss-crossed by wade's head. "I mean, you're more than welcome to stay over; its not like I have anything tomorrow to go to." He offered, trying not to seem manipulative. The brunette sat his drink on the table beside him and stretched across the mercenary to grab the remote, pulling up netflix and flicking through the endless movies.

"You pick what ya want, baby boy. I have the attention span ta get all into anything." Wade knocked against his temple lightly, making a small joke at his own expense.

He sat up after a moment, giving Peter more space on the small sofa. He scratched at his stomach lightly, still dressed in his actual Deadpool costume. Wade glanced over at Peter, his mask not quite showing the sudden shock on his features. "Wait, you uh, you really wouldn't mind me crashin' here? Petey, you can't be serious. It's dangerous enough that I could be seen leavin' when I do. You know that."

Peter shrugged, flipping through the channels. "Tough shit-- obviously I can take anyone who tries to mess with me," He said, shooting a sarcastic glance at wade. "But yeah, I dont mind it. Really." He said, slouching down into the brown couch. "Hey, is this fine?" He asked, pulling up some indie horror movie that was on his suggested picks.

"You nearly got yourself blown ta bits last time you tried to prove that. I'm not so certain, bright eyes." Deadpool rolled his eyes but he knew the notion wouldn't be seen. "I definitely just rolled my eyes at you, eff why eye."

Wade glanced at the screen and nodded. "Sure thing, B rated movies are like, my fruit preservatives or something. Jam. Yeah. That shit is my jam. Gosh, I can't keep up with today's slang. It's all a mix of old stuff and new stuff, and ya twist the old all to hell that it don't even mean the same thing no more, fuck me. Imma just grab the food an' bring it over here."

The red clad man moved with more grace than the majority of people would ever assume of him and let the feast unfold before them on the coffee table. He decided to stick with the simple pleasures in life, only buying a cheese and a pepperoni pizza respectively.

Wade looked over at Peter again, smiling. He decided to tease the younger man. "You ain't gonna get scared an' wimp out, all hidin' in my chest or nothin' are ya?"

Peter laughed and settled into the couch after grabbing a slice of pizza. He selected the movie and sat the remote down, rolling his eyes at Wade's assumption. "As long as there arent any ghosts or paranormal shit, Im good. I just don't do ghosts." Peter shuddered with his words, shaking his head. He nodded towards Wade's full uniform, chewing a large mouthful of pizza. "You gonna be alright in full out leather?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled from the food.

"Ghosts don't bother me. Had a thing for Death a while back. For a skeleton she uh, she knows what she's doin'." Deadpool shrugged, looking at the screen. "This looks like a typical slasher anyway though. So I mean, s'not that bad. You're sittin' next to a guy that actually does that shit for a livin' albeit with a bit more tact, so what's the worst that could happen?"

Wade glanced down at his suit, making a face to himself. "Ah, yeah, I practically live in this thing. I'm good. Why? S'it makin' ya uncomfortable or something?"

Peter laughed at Wade's comment, shaking his head in slight disbelief. "No," he mumbled through his bite of pizza. "Just thinking ahead to when I'm cowering against your chest," peter teased, swallowing his pizza. "Don't think that would be the comfiest." He said, rubbing his hand against the leather on the leg of Wade's suit.

Wade gave an animated shrug and laughed. "Oh well, by all means, strip me down to your highest content, Darlin' Dear. I'll gladly catch pneumonia so that you can be comfy while acting like a total wimp to cope a feel."

He reached forward for a slice of pizza, trying not to pay any attention to the hand on his leg. Dear god, this was going to be a dangerous game of chicken. He had to stay focused though. Peter didn't need a scabby idiot secretly lusting after him.

Peter laughed, rolling his eyes. "I have no clue what you're talking about--" he said, brushing aside Wade's comment. "I'm sure you wouldnt catch pneumonia, I'm like a human heater," he admitted with a shrug, settling down into the couch once again to continue to watch the movie.

"Human heater? Like, that fantastic four dweeb? Are you secretly the Human Torch Petey?" Wade grinned, the fabric of the mask lightly pulling around his cheekbones.

"But no seriously, have you noticed the Fantastic Four guy weirdly looks like he could be Steve Rogers' little brother? Maybe he slipped it to that Agent Carter lady and he's actually like, Steve's great great grandson or some shit. How cool and sitcom would that be?" The mercenary talked animatedly as he ate, glancing back at Peter a few times.

Peter hummed and nodded, stretching and looking over to Wade. "Oh, yep-- you got me. Im the human torch." He said with a breathy laugh and a smile, sighing and sliding over a bit. "I have noticed that actually; its kind of weird.. I dont know." He shrugged, looking over at the masked man. The movie had been on for a good thirty minutes and peter was getting a bit more comfortable. "I'd argue that _you're_ the human torch, but I still am yet to know what you look like," Peter said in exasperation, letting out a dramatic sigh before leaning his hand on his chin and looking back to the movie.

"I look like if you bought one of those cheap action man dolls from a corner market and a Bic lighter, then proceeded to melt said action figure with the lighter. But only if you burn your fingers a few times on the child safety clip because I ain't a weak motherfucker. I fought back a little bit." Wade's voice had a weird hint of emotion to it, but he kept his eyes trained on the television. "Also, if I had the ability to be on fire always, I would be on fire always. Well I mean, I _can_ survive being on fire, an' if I die I'll just wake back up so I mean, its kind of the same thing..."

Wade turned to Peter and laughed softly. "Oh fuck, I might be the Human Torch!"

Peter chewed his lip as he listened to wade, his attention completely on the mercenary as he spoke. "C'mon... you're just putting yourself down now. Why don't you take off your mask? I really don't think your skin would be as bad as you're saying it is," the brunette said, ignoring wade's attempt to change the subject. "Do you not trust me?" He asked carefully, knowing he was treading on thin ice.

"...I do." Wade sounded almost meek in his reply. His shoulders slumped and it was almost like he was trying to make himself as small as possible. It doesn't work very well when you're a broad shouldered, 6 foot 2 man.

Wade could feel his heart hammering in his chest, almost mildly worried that he was having a heart attack. Peter's gaze was so intense, it was hard for him to breathe. He glanced around the room. "O-okay... I'll uh, I'll take it off, okay? But you can't look! Please... Please. I'll l-let you touch an' feel the skin, okay? But pr-promise you won't peek."

Peter found it odd that Wade would let him feel his skin but not see it-- but Peter wasnt complaining. Nodding slowly, he shifted forwards so that he was barely a foot away from the mercenary's face. "Alright-- my eyes are closed, and I _promise_ I wont peek." He said, letting out a long breath.

Wade's hands were visibly shaking when he reached for the collar around his neck. He closed his own eyes for a moment, mentally preparing himself. He was going to lose everything. At least he wouldn't have to worry about his stupidly deep attraction to Peter anymore.

After a moment, the mercenary built up the courage to slip the material off of his face. His brow was almost sweaty and he swallowed thickly, looking over to Peter. "O-okay. I'll g-grab your hand and guide it, deal?"

Before Wade could lose his nerve, he took hold of the teenager's hand. His own breath was labored and on the verge of a panic attack when he felt the almost liquid heat of Peter's skin against his cheek.

Peter nodded, holding out his hand and taking in another breath as it was led to Wade's face.  
His heart was thudding hard in his chest as his hands found the man's face, running over the rough skin of his cheeks slowly, trying to create a mental image for him. As his hands moved, he could make out the feeling of his nose, eyelids and cheekbones, as well as his brow bone. Peter's hands slid back down, the texture of Wade's skin a bit different, but not necessarily off-putting. His thumbs found the swell of the mercenary's lower lip, tracing the outline before moving down to run over his chin as well, the urge to close the gap between them nagging at peter.

Wade swallowed thickly, the air around them becoming heavy. Part of him was thanking any diety that was listening that his cancer was currently in a remission state so that there weren't any large gaping sores on his face at the moment. He watched Peter's face for any sign of discomfort or disgust but found it hard to interpret the emotions flitting across his face when it was this dark.

He shivered softly at the feeling of Peter's thumb on his lip, forcing himself to stay perfectly still so that he didnt lick at or kiss the digit. He didn't want to ruin this. He didn't want to scare the younger boy off.

Taking in a somewhat shaky breath, Peter slid his hands so that they rested low on Wade's cheeks, his fingers brushing the man's jawline as he decided that the worst thing that could happen was rejection and _christ_ he couldn't back out now. The brunette's tongue darted over his own lips momentarily before closing the space between him and Wade, his lips meeting the other man's.

Peter couldn't quite place the feeling of kissing someone of the same gender, but he knew it wasn't bad. It was _definitely_ not bad, especially considering it was a certain mercenary.

Wade's eyes widened when he watched Peter dip his head. _Oh god._ The boxes were screaming so incoherently in his head that he couldn't even hear the television anymore. Wade kissed the boy back gently, unable to fight himself back much longer.

The disfigured man tentatively held Peter by his sides, fingers mapping out the boy's ribs. Wade knew he was sick and awful; but God, he couldn't help himself if the brunette looked so inviting and offered the intimacy. Wade took control easily, the tip of his tongue teasing at Peter's bottom lip.

Peter practically melted into Wade's touch as he felt a pair of hands on his sides. Opening his mouth to deepen the kiss, the brunette slid his arms around Wade's shoulders, keeping them close. Peter was grateful for the other man taking control, wondering if he was obviously clueless in this subject matter.

Wade fought with his body, making sure he wasn't trembling as bad as he felt. Peter tasted so sweet; just like the cola he had brought with him. He teased the roof of the boy's mouth and smiled almost sheepishly into the kiss. God, when was the last time he had actually kissed someone? Wade reached up gently, covering Peter's eyes with his palm before pulling back.

The mercenary maneuvered his mask back on but didn't secure it with the collar. He pulled away softly as to not startle the teenager. "Wow, baby boy..."

Peter kissed Wade slowly, letting out a soft noise of content as he felt the other man smile against his mouth. When the man pulled away, Peter made sure to keep his eyes shut even with the hand over his eyes out of respect for Wade. when he felt the hand move away, he finally opened his eyes, greeted by the sight of the mask once again. A blush persisted high on the brunette's cheek at the mercenary's compliment, fixing his hair out of nervousness. "I.. I could _feel_ you smile," He said happily, in shock of how cheesy he probably sounded. "I've never seen you do that."

"You uh, you make me do it more than you think, darlin'." Wade licked over his own bottom lip, deciding to go for broke as far as cheesy sayings went.

Wade lifted his hand, letting his fingers card through Peter's hair, pretending he could feel the soft strands under the glove. For once in his godforsaken life, the boxes shut up. The movie was rolling in front of them but Wade doubted either of them gave a fuck in the slightest.

"Wh-why..." Wade swallowed softly. "Why did you uh... Kiss me?" That meek quality seemed to seep back into his words, almost like he couldn't believe it had actually happened.

Peter leaned his head against wade's hand, letting out a breath. "Was that.. Was that weird? We can just forget that happened if that wasn't what you wanted," He said somewhat awkwardly. "I kissed you because I was-- _am_ attracted to you; isn't that what you do in that situation?" He asked with a slight smile, shrugging lightly.

Wade leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to Peter's forehead through the mask. "Y-yeah, I would think it is. I just... Me? Really? _Why_?"

Wade had to take control of this situation, he _had_ to be the adult. "Baby boy, I... _God_ , you have no idea how bad I wanted that, but you... You're so young. You've got your whole life ahead of ya. I-i... I don't even know how old I actually am but I know I'm too damn old ta be takin' advantage of you like this..."

Peter smiled as Wade pressed the equivalent of a kiss to his forehead through the mask, making him laugh gently. "I.. I'm not sure-- theres just something." He said, trying to explain with some difficulty. The brunette let out a breath, pulling back in to practically nuzzle the mercenary's neck, his eyes fluttering shut. " _Wade_ \-- you're not taking advantage of me; I was the one who initiated this. I _want_ this." He said stubbornly.

"N-no one else in this world would ever see it that way, Darlin'. I... I know you're not _just_ some kid, I get it really! B-but if anyone found out, at best they'd think I paid you off o-or coerced you. At W-worst... At worst..." Wade was stumbling over himself, tears threatening to trail down his face. He hugged Peter close, unable to finish his train of thought.

Fuck, he'd thought he'd finally gotten over that. Wade squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to feel the material of Peter's couch underneath him and the fabric of the boy's shirt against his fingertips. Wade knew it was incredibly dangerous to slip into that headspace near someone else; especially in this intimate of a situation.

"S-sorry," He released his grip on Peter's back, really hoping he hadn't hurt him.

Peter shook his head, keeping close to Wade and thumbing at the edge of his mask affectionately. "Then I'll make it known. We don't have to keep this confined to the dark of my apartment, you know? How could someone think you pressured me into something if we were public about this?" Peter shrugged, "I'm just saying that I don't mind and that you have _nothing_ to apologize for," the brunette said fondly, pressing a quick kiss to the cheek of the leather mask.

Peter's words made Wade feel at least a little more comfortable. He shifted awkwardly, his own hands finding the boy's. His thumbs traced over Peter's knuckles, working up the courage to speak. God, he was pathetic.

W(Just how many times have you slit someone's throat or quite literally dismembered someone limb from limb? You can't talk to the boy who actually kissed your face?)

Y[If he's willin' to kiss our ugly mug, he must be as deranged as we are. Let's keep him.]

W(It would be wise to keep him close, not many people actually want us around, you know.)

"A-are you positive, about this, baby boy? I promise I ain't gonna get mad er nothin' if you wanna back out now." The anti-hero took a deep breath, searching Peter's face.

Peter gave Wade a slight smile and nodded, squeezing his hand gently. "I wouldn't say it if I wasn't." He said genuinely, his mind fleeting to how the team would react when they saw the two of them out together because you know what? Fury could fuck himself. Peter snapped back to reality, his eyes going back to Wade's face.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," he said fondly, his posture relaxing.

Wade took a deep breath, his mind reeling in so many directions that he was positive that his vision was starting to edge white. How could Peter mean so much to him already? How was this even happening?

"Peter..." The mercenary ran his fingers over the boy's hands. He chewed his bottom lip, enjoying the way Peter's features looked so soft in the dim lighting of the TV.

"I... If... If we're gonna do this, I have to trust ya, yeah? You can..." Wade swallowed, hi voice lost in his throat. "take off my mask."

Wade winced slightly when he registered what he had said but stuck to his guns. "You... You have a right to know what you're gettin' yourself into, yeah? But this is a uh, good day. It don't really get any better than this. Kinda only really worse. If you... Just..." God, why was this so difficult for him? He just had to get it over with. If Peter changed his mind he could get over it. "Tell me if it bothers you. Really. Don't just act like shit ain't bad to make me feel better, okay?"

Peter nodded when Wade addressed him, tilting his head a bit in interest. As the mercenary spoke, Peter's heart practically caught in his throat from the severity of what this meant for Wade. He nodded, letting out a breath. "If you're sure... I just don't want to push you," the brunette said cautiously, shifting forwards so he was practically straddling Wade's waist now as he carefully brought his hands to the edge of the mercenary's mask, pulling it up over his face, making sure it didn't catch as the leather rolled off from where it had been.

Peter's eyes drifted up to Wade's face; his heart practically stopping as he met the man's eyes. A small smile broke out on the brunette's face as he took in the heavy scarring mottling the once-blonde's head and neck. Letting out a soft laugh, Peter allowed himself to press forwards, meeting Wade with another kiss.

"And you were hiding _those_ eyes under there the whole time? C'mon-- why would you deprive a man like that?" He asked, his voice murmured as he spoke almost directly against the mercenary's lips.

Wade tensed when he heard Peter's laugh but quickly let himself melt into the kiss when presented. Wade blinked several times, face hot. To be perfectly honest, he wasn't even sure what it looked like for his horribly patchy skin to flush.

The scarred man shifted himself to better cradle Peter in his lap. He let his hands absently trace the lines of Peter's torso, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. He tried to give Peter a small smile but years of self hatred and hurtful instances made it difficult without his mask. "I think yer gonna give me a coronary, baby boy. How can you even be real?"

Peter smiled almost proudly as he sat back on Wade's thighs, shrugging. "Dunno-- but I'm here and _very_ real." He said giddily, his own nerves on overdrive as well.

"Honestly though, I don't understand why you wear the mask so much; it actually probably makes people think your skin is worse than it is. This isn't something you should be ashamed of; its you, and I like every bit of you as much as the next," he said matter-of-factly, punctuating his words with a kiss.

Wade shrugged, deciding to just give an honest answer. "Like... Like I said, today's a good day. Everythin's in remission an' not festering up real bad. I get sores an' open wounds along my face a lot. Arms an' legs too. It really ain't pretty, Petey. If it had been one'a them days you wouldn't have been able ta pay me to come outta my mask."

Wade found himself playing with the hair on the nap of Peter's neck as he spoke, sighing gently. "S'like this all over too. Cancer's a real bitch, bright eyes. Can't die, but I'm cursed to look like one ugly motherfucker for the rest of forever. Guess it could be way worse though. I could be like, short an' furry like Wolverine."

Peter nodded in understanding, getting goosebumps from Wade's light touches. "Then I'm _very_ thankful this was one of your good days then," he said fondly and rubbed back against the man's hand. Peter glanced back at the TV, letting out a quiet laugh. "I don't know about you, but I couldn't literally care less what was on the TV right now," he admitted with a light blush.

Deadpool laughed quietly, the movement making his chest move against the material of his suit. He clicked the button on Peter's remote to see the title and let out a faux gasp. "What? No way! We're at the dramatic climax of the whole plot, baby boy! Look at all of that cheap fake blood an' improper gun use! It's so marvelous and edgy! Dark Blood Angel four is an absolute masterpiece, I tell ya."

Peter laughed and leaned forwards, somewhat collapsing onto Wade's chest with a sigh. " _you're_ a dark blood angel four," he teased half heartedly, glancing up at Wade. "I'll let you pick the next movie if I can stay like this," he offered, the position surprisingly comfortable.

Wade's mouth hung open and he looked so utterly offended. "Your _face_ is Dark Blood Angel four. How dare you, Mr. Parker? I most certainly know the proper handlings of all kinds of fire arms! Especially cheap ass hand guns like those."

Wade wrapped his arms around Peter's waist, securing him so that he wouldn't fall. He was actually incredibly warm and content like this; he didn't care what they did. "Do what you want, baby boy. I ain't gonna bother you none if yer comfy, okay?"

Peter laughed softly, the noise more of a hum as he listened to Wade. "How about _these_ guns?" He asked sarcastically, flexing his virtually nonexistent bicep before curling back up with Wade with a content sigh.

After almost half an hour of cuddling contently, with a few words thrown in here and there, Peter found himself running his fingers over the gap between Wade's sleeve and glove idly. He looked up at the mercenary, a coy smile on his face. "Y'know-- I wouldn't mind you leaving a few marks on me either, just to be fair of course." He said almost teasingly.

Wade had zoned out pretty hard there for a moment. Mental tic-tac-toe with the yellow box got pretty intense sometimes. He looked down at Peter with his brow furrowed in confusion. "Wha--"

Realization dawned on the bald man and his eyes widened in shock. "No way, Petey pie. That ain't a safe idea at all. I can take pain all day long but I ain't gonna hurt anyone who don't deserve it. I ain't... I mean, if you're into that kinda thing, I ain't gonna judge baby boy, but that is dangerous. Real fuckin' dangerous when I'm involved."

He pursed his lips and his jaw set, almost pulling off the infamous "scolding" face that Captain America had basically patented. He was actually an incredibly expressionate person without the mask on. "Wait. You were talkin' about hickies an' bites an' stuff weren't ya, you little pervert."

Peter grinned, a light blush on his cheeks as Wade realized what he was talking about. "Mhmm," he hummed, still looking up at the mercenary fondly. The brunette shrugged, "I'm not saying that I would make a point to wear a shirt that shows them off tomorrow; but I might just have to wear a shirt that shows them off tomorrow," he teased lightly.

Y[Marry this boy. Pledge your allegiance to his fine ass an' make him yours.]

W(He is willing to walk around with proof that we have been intimate with him... That is astonishing.)

Y[The kid is just as crazy as us, and that's fuckin' sayin' something but dear god, he's insinuating doing the do. Have we even got laid since Ellie was born?!]

W(She is six, so... No. Not really. Unless you count that poor Vietnamese girl, but she didn't actually finish.)

Wade made a face, trying to push the boxes away. He wanted to enjoy this moment with Peter. He dipped his head back and laughed softly, forcing himself to not wink cheesily. "You're a mess, baby boy. S'a good thing I thrive in it."

Wade dipped down gently, pressing his lips to Peter's in a sweet kiss. He drew the sensations out, lightly sucking at the boy's bottom lip. God, seeing him with messy hair and cherry red, kiss swollen lips had to be the hottest thing Wade could imagine. "I uh.  I don't mind gettin' you off baby boy, but let's take it slow, yeah?"

Deadpool's cock was straining against the cup in his suit, but he did have to be the adult in this situation. He had to make sure Peter knew what the hell he was getting into. Even if Wade wasn't _Deadpool_ , he was still a significantly older man with a kid. This was an incredibly serious situation and he didn't want to hurt Peter or have Spider-Man out on a manhunt.

Peter smiled as Wade dipped down to kiss him, meeting him with an equal intensity, his eyes fluttering closed and mouth opening to deepen the kiss. The mercenary pulled back, leaving Peter a little dazed and wanting more as he began to speak. Wade's words immediately drew a blush onto the brunette's cheeks, the reality of the situation hitting him. "Right, right-- I.. I um, I've never been with a guy before, so I don't think I want that quite yet either," he admitted a bit sheepishly.

Wade lifted his fingers to lightly trail over Peter's cheek, marveled by just how beautiful this boy really was. Even his eyes sparkled in the low electronic light of the television. He pressed a light kiss to Peter's forehead.

"I want you to be comfortable an' ready, baby boy. No rushin' into things or _regrets_ , yeah?" Wade nuzzled his nose into Peter's hair as he returned to their cuddling position. "Seriously, your safety is the most important thing here."

Peter nodded, pressing his face into the hold of Wade's hand as it ran over his cheek. "I know, I know," he said softly, shifting back so that he was still curled up around the mercenary, his head tucked up beneath the taller of the two's chin.

Wade's breathing leveled out and noticed how Netflix had randomly started some television show behind them. He pressed small kisses over Peter's hair and let his hands travel along his spine. A dark part of him wanted to push the hem of Peter's shirt up and rake his nails along the creamy skin but he refrained, simply mapping out the curve of his little lover's body. He wouldn't try anything if Peter said not to, he just needed to know that Peter wasnt a hallucination.

Peter smiled as he felt the soft kisses being pressed to the top of his hair, letting out a him of content. He scooted up a bit, his hand moving to run over Wade's cheek before silently pulling him in for another kiss, his eyes fluttering shut with the contact. Ironically, Peter imagined that he could do this all day, despite his pervious limitations towards Wade.

This had to be some kind of fever dream. Someone was actually touching his face while kissing him. Wade took a breath between the kisses and lightly gripped Peter's sides. The mercenary kept his small photographer close, the heat getting the best of him. As strong as his self control could be, Wade was only human and there was a gorgeous person in his lap.

His fingers danced lower over Peter's hips, groping him with feather light touches. It was almost like Wade was on edge, waiting for Peter to snap out of this likely drug induced haze and tell him to get the fuck out of his life.

Peter hummed against Wade's lips in response to his touch, practically arching into the mercenary to push himself into the man's hands. The brunette knew his limits, but this was definitely within them as his brain screamed at him for more, to just get _closer_.

Wade broke the kiss with bated breath, his lips trailing along Peter's jaw. He could taste  a light hint of salt on Peter's skin and it made him groan quietly. So many ideas and thoughts raced through his mind between himself and the boxes but he kept the movement slow and precise.

With the precision of a trained assassin, Wade raked his teeth along the juncture where Peter's jaw met his neck and lightly bit the tender area. He was working off of what he knew he liked for himself, simply testing the waters with the boy.

With a small noise of content, Peter turned his head, allowing the mercenary more room to kiss at his neck. His stomach now filled with butterflies and the underlying awareness that we was more than likely partially hard as Wade bit at his neck, causing Peter to bite his lip to hold in a soft moan in response. Instead, the brunette simply shifted his hips a bit closer to the taller man's, hoping he got the idea that this was beyond okay for him.

Wade held Peter to him, their hips pressed tight. He used the boy's arousal as encouragement, one of his hands dipping into Peter's hair as he coaxed him to expose more skin of his neck column. The man was enticingly slow in his ministrations, mouth working down to his pulse.

His eyes darted to Peter's face, making sure he was at the very least enjoying himself. Wade's free hand lightly glided over his lover's thigh muscles, squeezing just enough to feel just how strong Peter really was. The mercenary was impressed and arched himself closer to the boy as he sucked small purple bruises into his flesh, just as promised.

Peter pliantly moved so that Wade had more access to his neck, the sensation practically driving Peter crazy as the man kept his movements slow and continued to suck deep red marks into his skin that we're sure to bruise. Feeling Wade squeeze his thigh, the brunette couldn't keep in the soft moan that managed to slip out, his cheeks flushing brilliantly after hearing himself.

Wade could feel the heated pressure of Peter's arousal against his stomach muscles but he decided to ignore it. If the boy wanted his help, surely he would ask. Peter was in complete control of this situation; Wade was merely a tool to help him feel good. The marred man kept his fingers moving, lightly massaging Peter's thigh but keeping his movements respectful. It was incredibly important to him to not push his little one too far.

"You sound so pretty, baby." Wade's voice was rough and thick against Peter's neck, his tongue slowly soothing the darker welts decorating his skin.

Peter turned his head a bit so that he could kiss Wade deeply, half because of how much he loved it, half so that he would keep himself from letting out another embarrassing moan. As they kissed, Wade's hand moved teasingly close to his cock, eliciting another soft noise this time muffled by the mercenary's lips. " _Wade_ ," he breathed between kisses, the name rolling off his tongue as a sort of praise.

Hearing his name like that made Wade's chest swell with pride. He let his hand lift up, lightly pressing to Peter's stomach; rolling his gloved palm over the taunt muscles. He let the tips of his fingers move slowly, teasing the v of his lover's small hips.

"Peter, baby," Wade spoke slowly, kissing the boy gently. "If you want somethin' you gotta letme know. Yer the one pullin' the reins."

Peter nodded his breathing shallow as he kissed Wade between his words. "Want you," he breathed, his pupils dilated and cheeks flushed. The mercenary's hand laid teasingly on the brunette's abdomen, filling his head with thoughts that he hadn't had before that night. "Y' don't have to ask me for everything, I'll tell you if something is too much," he said softly, his own hands hanging onto Wade's shoulders, holding the two close.

The older man nodded gently, pressing a heated kiss to Peter's mouth. He moved his lips in earnest, almost trying to distract the smaller boy as he moved his hand. With a small burst of confidence, Wade ran his palm over the bulge in Peter's pants. God, he loved the way the boy bowed forwards.

Wade let his palm grind slowly into Peter's groin, knowing the friction had to be a blessing at the moment. Wade began his trek down the brunette's neck once again, placing more heated and sloppy kisses to the flesh. He paid extra attention to the already blossoming hickies, determined to make them stand out against his lover's beautiful peachy skin.

Peter shuddered as Wade applied pressure to his cock, his back arching in an attempt to be closer to the man. As he continued, the mercenary's mouth on his neck and his hand on his crotch, Peter allowed a few moans to slip out, his eyes fluttering shut. "P- _please_ ," he stammered, needing more than just this.

There was a playful smile on Wade's face as he watched his baby boy squirm. He let his mouth trail to the dip of his collar bone and bit just a fraction harder than on Peter's neck. He wanted to ravish this boy, put him down on the silkiest sheets and watch him squirm until completion. The ideas weighed heavy on Wade's mind so he simply settled for the next best thing.

With swift movements, the Merc had Peter on his back, pinned to the cushions of the couch. His thin legs were already spread and draped over Wade's thighs, and god, did he look perfect. The older man dipped forward, shifting so that Peter had more than enough room to get free if he wanted, and pressed a hard kiss to the teenager's mouth. A gloved hand traveled over Peter's abdomen a second time, pushing his shirt up slowly as he went. Wade moved himself even lower, pressing kisses and light scratches over a surprisingly well toned stomach.

Peter bit his lip as he felt Wade's mouth on his collarbone, knowing that mark would definitely stay for at least the next two days.

Within moments, Peter was on his back beneath Wade and definitely not complaining about it.

As the mercenary moved lower, trailing kisses as he went, Peter squirmed a bit beneath him. He got so caught up in the overwhelming feeling of the man hovering over him that he only then noticed that Wade was still wearing gloves. Frowning softly, Peter grabbed the mercenary's hands, pulling them up to his level and gently tugging the gloves off of his hands and laying them off to the side before Wade could argue. "That's better," he mused with a gentle smile.

Wade wanted to stutter out an argument, his hands were nasty. He didn't want to ruin the moment with his awkward skin or it's texture. He faltered for a moment, hesitating to touch Peter's bare skin. There were still a few raw spots and sores on the tops of his hands and fingers, making him crave the feeling of the leather.

Taking a deep breath, Wade pushed his insecurities back as far as he could and gripped at the boy's thin hips. "Jesus wept, baby boy... Your skin is so soft."

Wade ran the pads of his fingers over Peter's exposed ribs and down his navel, licking his bottom lip in anticipation. His nimble fingers rested on the button of Peter's jeans, still incredibly nervous. If he popped the button, this wouldn't be so easily forgotten. "C-can I...?"

Peter laughed gently as Wade finally touched him with gloveless hands, his comment making Peter inexplicably happy. His stomach jumped up to his chest as the mercenary asked permission to continue, his jeans already popped open. Nodding, Peter raised his hips a bit to help Wade tug his jeans down.

The movement was slow and Wade took his time as he pulled the fabric free from Peter's milky thighs. He left the boy's boxers, not wanting to move too quickly and scare him. The mercenary swallowed thickly, humming as he watched how Peter's boxers tented so beautifully. How this boy could keep it up in Wade's presence was nothing less that a feat of the gods. Deadpool would have to remind himself to kiss Thor on the mouth as a thank you in the future.

Wade dipped his head forward and mouthed lightly around Peter's clothed arousal, smiling to himself when he could feel it twitch against him. His hands traveled to Peter's thighs, thumbs dragging slowly against his sensitive inner muscles. He lived for the way Peter looked right then.

Peter let out a breathy whimper as Wade mouthed at his cock, practically aching for attention. "Christ, Wade-- quit teasing me," he laughed, his eyes still down on the mercenary.

Wade maneuvered himself to where he had Peter's knees bent over his forearms, his mouth kissing and biting along the intimate flesh of Peter's thighs. If this was the boy's first time with a man, Wade vowed to have Peter practically sobbing from how good it was before he was through.

Before he could stop himself, Wade left a monstrous hickey right at the crevice of Peter's hip, groaning softly as he watched the skin redden under his musings. He worked his little one's boxers off, heart thumping against his chest. The boy's arousal was practically glistening with pre-cum and wet thanks to Wade's teasing. The older man's eyes traveled back to Peter's face, an honest smile on his lips. "You are breathtaking, Peter."

Peter's thighs tightened a bit around Wade as he sucked a mark into the dip of his hip, having to bite his lip at the sight to hold in a less than appropriate noise. The brunette's heart was in his chest as Wade pulled off his boxers, but his nerves were soon replaced with a blush of affection at the mercenary's praise. He didn't know how to respond to that, but he didn't have much time to as Wade was already teasing him once again, his kisses straying dangerously close to his cock.

Wade looked up at Peter's eyes, searching for the permission he wanted. He moved slowly, eyes locked on Peter's before moving down, licking a stripe up the boy's cock. He hummed gently, taking the crown into his mouth. He bobbed his head a fraction, enjoying watching Peter squirm under his tongue.

Peter took in a sudden breath as Wade shifted his attention to his cock, his hands finding their way to rest on the back of the mercenary's neck. "C- _Christ_ , Wade," he breathed as the taller of the two took more of his cock into his mouth.

Deadpool's hand secured Peter's legs, lightly squeezing his thighs. He wanted to praise Peter, telling him just how adorable and cute he was; just how perfect his cock was in his mouth. Wade worked his way down Peter's shaft slowly, carefully working to curl and roll his tongue down the underside. Wade moaned around him, taking as much as he could into his mouth.

Peter let out a high moan as Wade's tongue curled beneath his erection, making his abdomen tighten in arousal. Using as much control he could muster, he kept his hips down, making sure he didn't press up into the other's mouth or choke him.

The bald man rolled his tongue a last time before lifting up, paying extra attention to his lover's tip. He hummed quietly, letting Peter feel the vibrations before lapping slowly at his slit. Wade truly enjoyed the sensation of making his little boy writhe and moan. It felt like it gave him purpose. He didn't waste time in swallowing Peter back down, the heady taste of cock making him moan.

Testing how Wade would react, peter rolled his hips up just a bit, the movement pressing the tip of his cock to the back of Wade's throat and making him gasp in pleasure. He bit his lip despite the quiet noises still coming through as the mercenary continued to bob his head, bringing Peter closer to his climax.

Wade squeezed gently at Peter's thighs, urging him to keep moving his hips. He groaned softly, moving his head to entice the small boy. He didn't have a gag reflex; his throat was too scarred. Nothing the younger could do would ever hurt him. Wade lightly raked his nails down the back of Peter's thighs, leaving small red lines. He shifted just slightly, his jaw slacking to coax Peter into movement.

Peter shuddered, moving his hips forwards again as Wade encouraged him, his climax nearing with every bob of the mercenary's head. "I-I'm so close--" he stammered, the statement more of a moan as Peter was reduced to a moaning mess beneath Wade, his climax hitting him with an unprecedented intensity, eliciting a broken cry of the mercenary's name as each wave of pleasure hit him.

The older man worked Peter through his release, milking the poor boy for all he was worth. Wade pulled up after a second, licking at his bottom lip almost like a dog licking it's chops after a good meal. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and fixed Peter back into his boxers.

"Such a good boy, Lovely." Wade's voice was husky, raspy thanks to the assault on his throat.

Peter's climax left him a bit dazed and with cheeks flushed a light pink as he sat up, looking across to Wade. "D'you want me to return the favor? There's no way in hell youre not at least half as hard as I was," he offered, his hand already sliding over the mercenary's inner thigh.

Wade felt himself shudder, running his hand down to place it over Peter's. He shook his head. "Nhmm, I'm fine, baby boy. I promise. You ain't gotta take care of me none."

He pulled Peter's hand free from his thigh, lightly kissing over his knuckles. He was absolutely over the moon just getting to see the boy so rosey cheeked and breathless. "Not right now, just enjoy the afterglow."

Peter frowned, allowing Wade to kiss his knuckles. "Why not?" He asked, tempted to pull his hand from the mercenary's and put it back where it was before.

"Just..." Wade glanced away for a moment. The yellow box was absolutely _pissed_. It was hard to come up with a proper response when you're ferociously getting yelled at for being too stupid to get your dick wet.

"I just wanted this to be about you, Petey. You don't have to return the favor because I didn't do that as a favor. I genuinely wanted to. An' before you say anything, I'm fine. I just kinda wanna hold you a little while longer if that's alright?" Wade felt his cheeks warm and he looked back at Peter, chewing his bottom lip.

Peter held Wade's gaze for a moment before letting out a breath. "If you insist.. But it's kinda late-- if it's not weird, we could go continue this cuddling in my room? It'll be a hell of a lot comfier," he offered with a shrug.

Peter's words calmed Wade's rapidly beating heart and he nodded. "Absolutely, Petey. Anything."

He knew he had to trust Peter for this to work. He knew that if the boy could deal with kissing him, letting him touch his body, that it could all be fine. Rationally, he knew this was all different. Wade just couldn't stop that nagging though. Peter was still young, impressionable... The bald man had assumed that if maybe the brunette had come, the disillusionment of the situation would vanish... He would come to his senses.

Wade sat up properly, his own arousal pressing hard against the protective cup pressed into his suit. He ached for release but knew his body would eventually calm down. Peter didn't have to deal with his disgusting body. "Lead the way, Love."

Peter smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Wade's pensive face as he remained in thought before turning off the tv and standing, taking the mercenary's hands and leading him back to his room. Once the two were inside, he turned the light on, moving the small stack of folded clothes off of his bed and tugging off his own shirt as well. "Sorry, it's kind of a mess," he laughed, turning to Wade.

Wade smiled fondly as he looked around the room. It looked like a typical college dorm almost. Clothes were strewn over the floor and random knick knacks scattered on shelves along with books and movies. "S'fine, Petey. I prefer places lookin' lived in rather than on display like some shit home decor magazine. You ain't gotta try to impress me, really."

Peter shrugged, walking back towards him. "Well of course I gotta try to impress you, you're my guy-- I can do that." He said with a slight smirk, standing on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Wade's mouth, punctuating his words.

Wade's eyes widened almost comically. He let Peter kiss him, replaying those words over and over in his head. His voice was soft, almost like it didn't belong to him. "Your... guy? Y-you actually want _me_ to be... _Yours_?"

They hadn't discussed a label; quite honestly Wade-- despite what Peter said, had assumed this would all just be a dirty little secret. He reached out and grazed Peter's cheek with the back of his hand, completely in awe. His mind was blissfully blank in that moment, eyes locked on the beautiful hazel of Peter's.

Peter pulled back from the kiss, not going far as Wade reached out to stroke his cheek; the affectionate touch being welcomed eagerly by the brunette. He smiled, looking up at Wade as he spoke and nodding slowly in response, "well, yeah-- of course I would," he said as if it were obvious. "Now cmon; are you gonna sleep in this thing or do you want me to dig around and see if I have something that might fit you?" He asked, patting Wade's chest, but not moving away.

Wade gave a playful smile, seeming to snap out of his trance. He waved Peter off, deciding to make faces at the boy. "I'll sleep in this, thank you very much. I have to keep some mystery alive and protect my innocence, babe."

He stepped away from Peter for just a moment, taking off his utility belt with a million pouches. He rested it gently in the floor, not wanting to jostle any of the small explosives or grenades. That would be a horrid mood killer. Wade undid the buckle of his boots, toeing them off to reveal long blue socks covered in small emblems of Captain America's shield. "See? Practically pajamas."

Peter laughed, stepping back and pulling his comforter back. "Whatever, as long as i wake up to your dumb ass, I could care less what you're wearing," he sad fondly, walking out of the room to brush his teeth before he turned in for the night.

 


	5. Feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Thanksgiving in America, today! :DD We both hope you are safe and comfortable. <3 also, holy fuck we are close to breaking 50k words to this story. Both of us are so amazed. and over 50 comments? You guys are so fucking amazing. Seriously. 
> 
> http://gaysuperherostories.tumblr.com if you guys wanna follow us for updates or feel like chatting with us <3
> 
> please leave a comment or prompt in the comments or an ask on tumblr if you wanna see something added to this story or one in the future <3 i also went back through the last chapter and edited it, making it far cleaner and aesthetically pleasing.

Peter parked his car in the tower's garage and headed towards the elevator, scanning his thumb and giving his name as he pressed the button for the top floor, the body scan starting. _Shit_. He hadn't planned for that. Peter waited with baited breath as the invisible beams scanned over his body, hoping the bite marks all over his body wouldn't register as anything more than bruises.

JARVIS alerted everyone on the top floor of Peter's arrival. Clint and Natasha were both curled up together watching some kind of cartoon on a display tv while it looked like Steve and Bucky were playing an older looking board game. It was so sickeningly domestic that it was hard to tell that these were the people that regularly defended the world from so many different brands of evil.

Steve looked up from his game and gave Peter a wide smile. "Hey, didn't expect to see our favorite male spider today, how are you, Peter?"

Peter smiled as he stepped into the room, relieved that the screening didn't alert anyone of his current state. "I'm good, just dropping by per Tony's request to make sure I don't go MIA again, you know? What about you?" He asked, walking over and pulling a chair up to where he and Bucky were sitting.

Bucky looked Peter over for a moment. He was _definitely_ a lot calmer than the day before. Something good must have happened and judging by the gigantic hickey on the side of the boy's neck, the assassin had a pretty good idea of what. The brunette scooted over, giving Peter room to sit comfortably. His metal hand found Steve's.

"We're enjoying a game of candy land. Tony got it for us as a gag gift, saying it was from the 40s so we should remember it fondly, but uh, it didn't come out until 1949 so…" Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "Now we're just playing it to pass the time until well, we find something better to do. Clint and Natasha are waiting for Sam to get back to from the Veteran's building. I can call Tony and Bruce for you if you'd like a meeting area though."

"How'd it go yesterday, kid?" Bucky mused playfully, resting his chin in his flesh hand.

Peter laughed at the idea of these two playing _candy land_ , but brushed it off. He shook his head, "it's alright-- I don't really have much that Tony would be interested in to report," he said, his tone a bit smug as the brunette looked over to Bucky. "Yesterday went really well, actually!" He said, keeping the subject matter vague for Steve's sake.

"Glad to hear it, Spider-kid." Bucky mused quietly to himself, resisting the urge to give the boy a high five or a hug. Steve would only ask questions and that would embarrass Peter to high heaven.

Clint walked over after the show he and Natasha were watching ended and waved at Peter. "Hey Pete, you don't usually hang around here, what's up? Tall, Dark, and Ugly do something unsavory?"

Peter hummed and shrugged leaning back in the chair so he could see Clint. "Mm.. No, we just hung out yesterday actually. It was surprisingly normal?" He offered with a laugh, his eyes darting to Bucky momentarily. "Just wanted to get out of my apartment, y'know?" He asked, his mind swaying between telling them what he and Wade were now or letting them find out on their own.

"Well, you up for some air hockey or somethin' then? Natasha and I don't have to meet up with Sam for our anniversary date until a few hours from now. We have time to kill." Clint gave them a cheesy grin, part of him just wanting to show off that he could in fact stay in a very well balanced relationship for a year with not only one person but two.

The intercom clicked on and JARVIS's rather proper voice rang through the open area. "Mr. Parker sir, your security scan has been analyzed and I have found oddities in the form of bite marks and slight bruising along your neck and thighs. Shall I alert the medical team that you will be paying them a visit?"

Clint and Steve both shared a shocked expression and Bucky simply looked proud. The archer looked at Peter, his eyes wide. "Bro, what? You're holdin' out on us like that? Who's the pretty lady?"

Peter opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the AI. He shut his eyes, cursing himself under his breath as his cheeks burned red. "No Jarvis-- it's fine," he said in embarrassment, opening his eyes to see all the others staring at him. "He-- he's not a lady," he admitted, chewing his lip as he tried to think of the best way to slip them the news. "It's Wade."

"Dude," Clint's eyes widened. "Is every single Avenger or trainee queer as fuck or…?"

Natasha near vaulted over the couch and grabbed Peter's shoulder. "It was WHO?"

Bucky started laughing, partly from already knowing and also from Steve's tiny uttered. "Oh my." He looked around the room, deciding to come clean. "Peter and I were talking about it yesterday, I don't see the big deal in it all. The kid is old enough to choose if he wants his dick sucked by someone or not. Why not let him?"

"Bucky, you don't know who the fuck Deadpool is! You can't say that. Peter is going to get himself _killed_!" Natasha, shockingly, looked frantic and like she wanted to cradle Peter's face. She was downright motherly when it came to the teenaged spider.

Bucky glared at her, his entire demeanor shifting. "Yeah, because what the hell would I know about being a man held prisoner and experimented on for 10 or more years and then rejoining the modern world and everyone gawking at me like I'm some horrid monster? Oh, wait."

Steve pressed his hand to Bucky's shoulder, trying to calm him down before something ugly happened. "We may not be _excited_ about this, but they aren't doing anything wrong. Peter isn't breaking any rules, we are all literally dating and or engaged to someone on this team. Besides; from what we can gather of Peter's reports, Deadpool thinks Peter is a civilian."

Peter flinched as Natasha launched herself at him, catching his shoulder harshly. "I--" he started, only to be cut off by someone else. "He's not--" Peter couldn't get his word in as the other argued over his sake, causing him to let out an annoyed breath. "Wade doesn't know anything about me being Spider-Man or having _anything_ to do with shield. And Nat-- you should see the way he looks at me, he wouldn't ever hurt me," he admitted with a slight shake of his head and a smile.

Natasha arched her brow, mouth forming a hard line. She calmed herself down, the initial shock wearing off. Her voice was level, an honest sense of wanting to protect the boy clear in her voice. "Peter, that is still incredibly dangerous. You saw how he fought with us a few weeks ago. He didn't care what he was doing as long as something blew up. He may not want to hurt _you_ but are you so sure about how he feels about _Spider-Man_?"

Peter let out a breath, running a hand through his hair. "I.. He doesn't have to know about that. If this comes to a point that I need to tell him; then fine, but only with time." He said, giving Natasha a slow nod.

Natasha grumbled to herself for a moment but eventually nodded. "Okay Peter. I'm not going to grill you like Tony or Fury does. Bucky is right, you are an adult, albeit a young one. We trust your judgment but we do worry about you as well. Just… be careful. If anything feels off in the slightest, please come to us. We will protect you at all costs."

After Natasha's speech, Clint got a curious look on his face. He glanced from the now incredibly obvious marks littering Peter's neck to his eyes. Clearing his throat, the archer almost sounded meek. "Does that mean you've seen his actual face? Like, no one has seen it. Is it as scarred up an' bad as people say? I mean, shit. That's rude, but come on. Everyone wants to know what he's hiding."

Peter nodded in response to Natasha's rant, agreeing that he would let her know if something didn't seem right. Letting out a sigh, he turned his attention to Clint. " _Yes_ , I've seen his face, and it's not bad at all. He makes it out to be much worse that it really is in my opinion. I mean, obviously it's not _too_ bad if I look like this," he said, pulling his collar down to show the trail of bite marks down his collar bone, an underlying sense of pride coming from them.

Clint coughed into his hand, almost shocked at how bold the smaller man was. His eyes trailed over the bite marks and he almost wanted to laugh at the vision he got in his head of Deadpool of all people doing that. For fear of the wrath Spider-Man would rain down upon him, the blond man kept quiet. He especially didn't want to point out that you didn't have to be attractive to have a hellaciously good sex game.

Steve cleared his throat, looking at Peter. "Do you trust Deadpool? Will this interfere with your mission? As long as you are happy with your choices, quite frankly nothing else really matters."

Peter readjusted his shirt and looked over to Steve as he cleared his throat. The brunette nodded without hesitation, the response coming naturally. "I trust Wade-- but I know his limits. There's certain things that his state of mind just can't handle, and in that situation, of course, I don't think anyone could trust him. This shouldn't interfere with my mission at all, actually," he offered with a shrug.

Steve nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "Then I trust your judgment, Peter. You clearly have the most intimate knowledge concerning Deadpool of all of us," he couldn't help the small chuckle at his own pun, "So we have to go by your word. If you say he isn't a threat currently, then he isn't. That's the final verdict. Your relationship isn't breaking any rules, so I hope, genuinely, that you are happy with your new found partner."

Peter's cheeks heated a bit at his pun, but appreciated his openness. "Thanks Steve; I am," he said with a smile and a slight nod. "The only thing I'm _not_ happy about is the reality that fury is gonna find out eventually, which will more than likely suck," he said with a sigh.

The was a small chuckle and a nod from literally everyone in the room. Clint decided to speak up. "Fury is absolutely going to blow a gasket. He did at all of us when he found out. But, he will also get over it because there isn't shit that he can do about it."

Natasha looked far more relaxed now that the atmosphere had calmed down. She knew she had to respect Peter's wishes, so why not try to like his partner? "So, let's get comfortable; like Clint is sure to have told you, we have time to kill. I want to know about Deadp-- Wade. I want to know how he managed to capture our little Peter's heart."

Peter shrugged and nodded in agreement, not looking forward to that day. Turning his attention to Natasha, he smiled sheepishly. "Well; he's the funniest guy I've ever met, and he's a little off in the head, but that's alright; just takes a little to get through to him sometimes." He offered with a shrug, a slight smile still on his face. "And he's great with kids-- God, you should meet Ellie, she's _so_ sassy for a 6 year old," he laughed.

Natasha found herself smiling at the way Peter so proudly showed off the mercenary. She moved to sit down at the table where the Captain and his lover's game was still set up. "We've seen the footage of her givimg you the business after the fall. It was pretty great. You looked like you were scared that she was gonna beat the shit out of you."

Bucky and Steve went back to their game but happily listened to the two talk. Clint wandered into the kitchenette asking everyone, sans Peter, if they wanted a beer.

"Are you going to see him tonight? You need to come clean about Spider-Man so we can all meet him officially." Natasha smiled, looking to Peter. She really, really was trying to be supportive even though all of the training shield had given her screamed to protect Peter from this merciless killer.

Peter shrugged, "I dunno-- I'll ask him and see if he's free, but I really don't know if telling him now would be the best idea," he said hesitantly. "I'll tell him with time-- I promise," Peter said with a decisive nod.

Bucky smiled, happy to see that Natasha was coming around. "Take your time with it, Pete. Telling him right this moment would likely just scare the shit out of him anyway. Just enjoy the excitement of a new relationship and let him get used to someone actually caring about what he does and where."

Peter smiled gratefully at Bucky, letting out a breath. "Thanks, bucky. I'll let you guys know when I finally tell him-- we can have a weird team family dinner or something," he joked, a smile breaking out on his face.

"You act like that's even an option, Peter. We are definitely having a dinner. We can grill out on the rooftop and everything." Steve gave a cheesy smile, skipping Bucky in their game.

"There is no way in hell that he isn't going to meet the rest of us. Natasha would hunt you both down and just have the party at your apartment. At least this way, Tony is footing the bill and cleaning." Clint grinned, wrapping his arm around Natasha's shoulder and kissing her forehead.

Peter laughed and rolled his eyes, letting out a breath. "Alright, alright. I'll try to make the time be sooner versus later for your sakes." He said dismissively. "Enough about me and Wade-- anything new going on in the tower? I feel like I'm never here. Did Tony ever stop drooling over lokis staff and just summon him for an asgardian booty call or his he still 'straight'?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Tony is as straight as his father was, and I had his father bent over a table once." Steve mumbled to himself, successfully winning the game of Candy Land.

Clint grinned. "Ive walked in on him smooching Bruce before. It was kinda awkward. I actually thought Bruce was ace as hell."

"Bruce is ace as hell, but libido is still a thing, Barton. Why is everyone crowding around an old ass board game? Is the wifi out?" Tony walked in, looking like he had just woken up.

Peter couldn't hold in his laughter from Steve's comment, Clint not helping much either. By the time Tony walked in, Peter was still laughing, but not quite as hard. "Nah-- just hanging out," he offered Tony with a shrug, watching the man's eyes drift to his neck.

Tony looked over Peter's frame, noticing the rather obvious bruising on the boy's neck. There was a subtle twist of disgust in the pit of his stomach when he realized who was the likely culprit. With a roll of his eyes, Tony straightened his shoulders. It was hard to look intimidating when wearing a black tank top and plaid pajama bottoms. He gave a small smile. "Well, that sounds vividly fascinating, but why don't you go down to the lab with me and I can show you the Iron Spider designs I've been playing around with?"

Natasha looked between Tony and Peter, feeling the awkward tension. "We all know he has a thing with Deadpool, Tony. You don't have to drag him off to yell at him. He's an adult, there isn't really anything you can do about this."

Tony glared back at the redheaded assassin but nodded. "You're right, but seriously, Parker. What the fuck?"

Peter's lungs faltered as Tony offered to go back to his lab, knowing the implications. He opened his mouth to agree but was cut off by Natasha, thanking his lucky stars that she intervened. He let out a breath and rubbed a hand over the bite marks, shrugging. "We're together. There's nothing saying I can't do that and I _trust_ him. I'm still going to be keeping an eye on him in case he starts talking about doing something ridiculous and I'll keep checking in at the tower. I have every right to be in a relationship with him," the brunette retorted with a burst of confidence.

"Yeah, I'm not even arguing that point anymore. You're a teenager; the more we disapprove the more you're going to run to the guy. But seriously, the guy is _at least_ 30 and has a kid. You wanna get tied down to _that_?" Tony had a look of morbid curiosity on his face, knowing he was going to have to talk to Fury. Project Freewill was going to have to be moved up.

Peter rolled his eyes, Tony's constant nagging getting on his nerves. "Oh sorry-- I forgot that he's got something you don't, and that just _can't happen_ can it?" He asked, his jaw set. The room had fallen silent with the heavy tension, waiting for Tony or Peter to say something more.

Tony's eyes narrowed and he felt a tremor run up his arm. It took everything he had to not swing at the teenager. He glared bullets through Peter, breathing through his nose to calm down. "Get the fuck over yourself, Parker. There is no way in hell I'd want some whiny ass teenager. I know where I stand in life. He's likely with a kid because he knows no one else is fucking stupid or naive enough to take his sorry excuse for a dick. Haven't you wondered why he can't get someone his own age? How he was so willing to jump at the chance to mark you up? Why does he have a kid and no wife or baby momma to speak of?"

Peter raised his eyebrows, turning around to straddle the chair with crossed arms as Tony spoke. "It's called being attracted to people for _who_ they are, not what they look like Tony-- and you not wanting a 'whiny teenager' contradicts with what that reporter Megan from the Bugle had to say about you," he sneered with a shrug.

"Ellie's mom takes care of her and Wade keeps his distance so that _they_ don't get hurt. He had to make that sacrifice to keep the thing most important to him safe; but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt Tony, seeing as Howard didn't exactly excel in that field," the brunette added, his tone dark.

The entire room was quiet. The whole city of New York, including where they were standing, could have exploded at that very moment and not a single one of the Avengers would have noticed. The group was too focused on Peter and Tony, ready for the fight to break out.

Tony's entire face was a beet red. He cleared his throat. "JARVIS. Show Mr. Parker file 10005-- Wilson."

"As you wish, sir."

The holographic display rose from the table everyone was sitting at. The slight blue hue of the data didn't hide exactly what was happening. It was several photos and videos of Wade _working_. This was the only footage they had shown with audio. Wade was laughing as he shot several people in the head in one video; singing a shitty pop song in another. All of the videos seemed to lead up to a smaller clip. It was short, but incredibly distinct. Wade shot a woman directly between the eyes, the back of her head practically exploding. Tony paused the footage.

"That is your boyfriend, Peter. That woman on the screen? Ellie's mother. I did some digging. That woman she stays with, Preston, is her adoptive mom. Wade killed his daughter's mother at point blank range, likely because she laughed at his ugly mug. That is the man you're so fiercely protecting."

Peter looked at the screen, only being able to watch for so long before casting his eyes away. That was too far-- he had hit a spot deep within Tony and the man had hit back. "I know who he is, Stark; don't think I've forgotten." He said lowly, "it's the whole 'hate the sin, love the sinner' deal."

Peter stood from where he was sitting, letting out a breath and rolling out his neck. "Wade didn't say anything you'd find important last night, by the way. I'm still on my mission." The brunette walked over to the elevator and pushed the down button, just wanting to go home and maybe see if Wade wasn't on a job.

Bucky's eyes were dark. He watched the screen, his jaw tight. Tony had went too goddamn far this time. The time stamp on those videos were all years ago; when Wade was still under control of the Weapons X program; the majority coming straight from the backlogs. He stood up, moving towards the door. His metal shoulder knocking into Tony as he went. "Peter was right. Howard must have really fucked up as a father for you to become this pathetic, Stark."

Steve followed after Bucky silently, looking at Tony on his way out. He felt bad for both of his friends, knowing Tony was in the wrong but only for lashing out. He swallowed, leaving the common area. This was a mess

\--

Peter got into the elevator, letting out a long breath as he pulled out his phone, calling Wade. The dial tone rang a few times before connecting. "Wade-- hey, it's me. Is this a bad time? You sound kinda uh, busy," he asked, the noises on his partner's end of the phone not sounding promising.

"Baby boy! I'm just wrappin' up here!" Wade's voice was loud over his phone, the sound of a small explosion going off. "This ain't on the clock work, I was goin' to that taco stand I took you to after we met an' these assholes decided to shoot up a bar across the way! I ain't hurt no civies though, I promise. Got everyone evacuated an' the only thing that blew up was the men's room. The robbers tried ta hole up in there after emptyin' their clip in my chest. Got all scared I was a zombie or some shit. Crazy right?"

Police sirens were evident in the background noise and Wade swore. "Was there a reason you called, bright eyes? Or did ya just wanna hear my gravelly smooth voice?"

Peter smiled dumbly at the pet name, his voice already lifting his spirits. "As long as you didn't hurt any civilians.." He said, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, I was calling to see if you wanted to grab something to eat somewhere? But hearing your voice _is_ of course part of my reasoning," he teased, his tone light as he spoke to his partner.

Wade grinned even though he knew Peter wouldn't be able to tell. "Of course, Darlin', anywhere you wanna go!"

There was a pause over the phone as the sirens became almost deafening. There were several yells and curses but they dispersed after only a few short moments. Wade's deep voice returned. "I'm gonna stop off at my apartment ta change; kinda riddled with holes at the moment, Sweetcheeks. Want me to pick you up at your apartment, or meet ya somewhere?"

Peter waited for Wade's end of the phone to quiet down before speaking, a slight smile still on his face. "Would it be too much of a hassle to pick me up? That is unless you're somewhere ridiculously far," he said, stepping out of the elevator and into the parking garage.

"No worries at all, my beautiful boy. I'll be there with bells on!" Wade gave a small laugh, his voice softer for a moment. "No not actual bells. Do we even own bells? I mean, it would be a pretty funny gag but I don't think it would exactly work. Ain't that kind of an old sayin--shit, sorry baby boy. I got so fuckin' distracted. Yellow's been real active today, the little bastard."

"I'll pick you up in an hour or so, but I think I gotta go. I see a police hellicopter; that shit ain't worth my time today." The line went dead.

Peter rolled his eyes at Wades words, letting out a fond sigh. "Alright, love I'll see you in an hour then. Try not to get yourself killed too many times for me, okay? I prefer my men with the least amount of stab wounds possible." He teased, starting to say something else, but realizing the line had gone dead.

\--

Wade managed to get through the city and back to his apartment with ease. He knew this city better than the actual district planners on most days. He didn't count the times he had a fatal head wound. No one should be expected to tell you how to get to the Asian fusion food truck on 4th and main when literally half of your brain is on your shirt.

The small apartment was kind of filthy but not unlivable. He managed to get through the window, stripping his suit all of the way to his meager little bathroom. The electricity still didn't work; he was really going to have to get onto the landlord. Even in the fractured light coming from the window, Wade could see just how nasty and murky the water was. He scrubbed at the wounds he had aquired and made sure he didn't stink before getting out.

Toweling himself off, Wade got dressed in civilians. The pants were tighter than his normal ones, feeling just a bit more self confident than usual. He was going to go on a date! That he didn't even set up!

Pulling his mask back over his face, Wade took to the window again. When was the last time he'd actually used his front door?

\--

Peter hurried home in his car, hoping that he would be inconspicuous by the time Wade showed up. He parked his car and hurried into his apartment, tugging off his shirt and messing up his hair so that he looked like he was only halfway ready. The brunette looked down at his torso in satisfaction, the deep red marks still adorning his collar bone and left hip in addition to his neck.

Looking at the clock, Peter realized wade would be there any second. He walked to his bathroom and began to brush his teeth when the doorbell rang, yelling a muffled "coming!" In response.

Peter opened the door with a grin as he saw wade, his toothbrush still in his mouth. "Hey there stranger," he said, his voice somewhat altered by the toothbrush.

 _Goddamn_. Wade's mouth felt dry as he looked at his boyfriend. He eyes burned holes into every bruise and mark on Peter's perfectly creamy skin. A part of the man's mind nagged him that he should feel bad, that Peter was so young and likely sore but a more dominant almost feral subset of his mind was purring.

Wade cleared his throat, immeasurably glad that he had his mask on so Peter couldn't see just how hard he had been staring at him. "H-hey baby boy. You uh, almost ready? I didn't know where we were uh, gonna go so I just wore civies."

Peter nodded, walking back into his apartment and letting Wade fall behind him. "That's fine-- I just hadn't put a shirt on, but itll probably just be a t-shirt," he mumbled before spitting the toothpaste into the sink and rinsing it out. "How've you been?" He asked, turning and  putting a hand on Wade's chest as he stood on his tiptoes to kiss the cheek of his mask.

Wade grinned, lifting the mask to his nose so that he could press a kiss to Peter's forehead. His hands itched to hold the smaller man around the waist, but he stopped himself. He didn't want to come off handsy or gross. His voice barely masked the spike in arousal he felt. "I'm a hell of a lot better now. What about you? How are you feeling?"

Peter grinned, stepping back so he could walk into his room and pick out a shirt to wear. "I'm good-- I was a little lonely this morning, but I'm fine," he said with a smile as he pulled on a plain gray shirt with a low neck, slipping a black jacket on over it. "Where'd you head out to so early?" He asked as he toed on his shoes.

"I uh," If Deadpool didn't have his mask on, Peter could have been able to tell how red his ears were. "It's a week day... I try to walk Ellie to school when I can. I don't get to do it very often at all, but her momma said I could today. I can show you the text, honest. You were sleepin' so comfy I didn't wanna wake ya up."

Peter smiled and shook his head. "You don't have to-- I just wanted to make sure you weren't getting your ass kicked _too_ bad this morning." He teased, grabbing his wallet and phone. "Ready?"

"A few bullet holes ain't got nothin' on me, baby boy. Don't worry that pretty little head." Wade pushed his mask back down, securing any excess material under his long sleeve thermal.

Wade extended his gloved hand to Peter, smiling. "Yeah, did you figure out where you wanted to go?"

Peter chewed his lower lip in thought. "That pizza place by the park sound good to you?" He asked, slightly disappointed that he was leaving the mask on, even though the brunette knew Wade could only give so much.

"What's that new saying? I'm always a slut for pizza, baby. It sounds great if that's what you want." Wade gave a cheesy wink, but he was positive it was lost on the mask.

Peter laughed and let out a sigh, shaking his head. "Cmon," he laughed, leading Wade out of his apartment.

The older of the two kept his hood up, not wanting people to stare too hard at them. He glanced around, feeling the light breeze through the layers he was wearing. "Would you like to walk there or take a cab? I don't need ya gettin' sick on me."

"We can walk-- it's not too cold out today," he shrugged, slipping his arm around the crook of Wade's as they walked, shooting him a slight smile. Peter was more than well aware of all the cameras in the area, letting everyone at shield get a good look at him on Wade's arm.

Wade turned to look at Peter for a second, almost wanting to ask if he was _sure_ he wanted to be seen as intimate with the mercenary but he bit it down. He didn't really want his hopes dashed today. Wade shifted so that he could walk with Peter in easy strides, knowing the boy's legs were shorter than his own. Tentatively, Wade reached down and took Peter's hand in his own rather than hooking their arms together at the bend. This felt more natural.

The walk was fairly quiet, a comfortable silence wafting around them. The bald man shifted in front of the crosswalk. "You know how mine went, but how was your day? Anything interesting happen?"

Peter took Wade's hand quickly, the intertwined fingers coming as a rush of happiness for the brunette. With Wade's question, Peter's mind struggled to find an answer. "I had to go drop something at work earlier, but other than that-- I haven't really done anything. I kind of looked like garbage," he laughed shrugging.

"You looked pretty damn good from what I saw-- I mean, uh." Wade couldn't stop himself from complimenting the boy. "Sorry, ain't got much of a filter."

Wade made a face at himself under the fabric of the mask and gently squeezed Peter's hand. It didn't take long to make it to the pizza parlor. Wade dropped a few dollars into the guitar case of a young looking girl, busking on the sidewalk outside. Musical talents were so cool; it always tugged at the assassin's humanity to want to help them out. "And we are here."

Peter grinned, a blush adorning his cheeks as they walked. "It's fine-- I like it," he said, glancing at Wade for a short moment. Once they got to the pizza place, the brunette took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "God it smells good," he said happily and followed his boyfriend inside.

Wade kept the door open, letting Peter walk in front of him. The place was incredibly cozy and warm compared to the cool air outside. Green shaded lights made the atmosphere seem private and relaxed. Wade really enjoyed it, honestly.

The scarred man shifted softly, reaching into his pocket for some cash. He handed it to Peter. His chest was starting to ache. One of those bullets the idiots at the bar lodged in his chest had likely clipped his lung or embedded in something. Deadpool hadn't paid attention. "Order anythin' you want. I ain't picky none. I'm gonna sit down for a second."

Peter frowned, looking at wade. "You sure you're going to be alright?" He asked, his hand falling from Wade's and resting on his lower back in concern. After getting a reassuring nod from Wade, he was left to order their food and find a table. The brunette ordered their specialty pizza, the one that this parlor was known for. He paid and took the table card before finding a two-seat table somewhat out of the way as he waited for Wade to return.

Wade could feel his wounds healing but it had also seemed to flair his cancer as well. It always did when he got hurt pretty bad. Fuck, this wasn't fair; he hadn't even died today!

**W(It would be a shame to drop dead in the middle of a date with Peter.)**

**Y[yeah! You'd look like an old man with a terminal illness being a sugar daddy to a hot 18 year old. Oh. Wait.]**

Wade's stomach flipped and he sighed softly. Looking around the men's room, he locked the door and slipped the mask off his face. There was an inflamed patch of skin on his left cheek and his eyes looked puffy. Other patches of skin looked dry and flakey, along with the gross looking sore by his ear. God, he was disgusting. Splashing water over his face, Wade fixed the mask and returned to Peter. There wasn't anything he could do about the bullet now, the flesh would had already healed.

Wade found the beautiful brunette and slid into his seat. He put on a smile, not wanting to worry the boy. "Well hello there, Gorgeous."

Peter smiled as he saw Wade walking over, sitting up a bit straighter as he neared. "Hello yourself-- everything alright? We can leave if you need to, really," he offered, giving the mercenary an understanding look.

"Nah, I'm fine Petey. I wouldn'ta come if I didn't think I could handle it." Wade shrugged.

"I can take a bullet to the lung better than anyone else, dontcha know? And... It's uh," He sounded a little more meek than before. "It's not really a good day to not have the mask."

Peter frowned but shrugged. "If it's not, it's not." He said, understanding, but not being thrilled about it. The brunette gently kicked Wade under the table, smiling. "If you want, we can always go back and be lazy asses together if that makes you feel better?" He offered fondly.

Wade licked over his bottom lip, edging his mask up just a bit the pizza came. He thanked the small waitress, keeping his head down. God, it smelled good.

"I promise, Darlin', I'm fine. I don't wanna keep ya cooped up in that apartment unless you wanna be. Besides, this is your date, remember? You decided you wanted to go out for food." Wade gave Peter a playful smile now that the other could see it.

Peter nodded, smiling in response to Wade and taking a slice of pizza once it was put on the table. "Alright, alright." He said rolling his eyes fondly.

Wade wrinkled his nose, amused by the teenager. They ate together in a happy silence for the most part, the pizza being a bit better than they both expected. The older man rolled down his mask after he finished, reaching over to grab Peter's hand. "Where to after this, Darlin' Dear?"

Allowing Wade to take his hand, Peter smiled gently. "Mm.. Well I wasn't kidding-- if you're really not feeling on your a-game then I'd be more than happy to just spend the day with you until you feel better," he offered with a slight shrug, keeping his eyes on Wade.

Wade shifted, feeling a little awkward. He didn't want to ruin his boyfriend's time out. His voice sounded almost sheepish. "S'not my A-game but I'm playin' a strong C maybe B. My healing factor's startin' to kick in, too. I can feel it."

Wade flexed his right arm playfully to prove a point. He'd just casually omit that he'd gotten shot only in the chest and not his arm this time around.

"I'll be purrin' like a kitten in no time, bright eyes. We can maybe walk around the park or somethin'? There's supposed to be fireworks tonight because of... Well, I don't really know. I just used one of the flyers to light a molotov cocktail." The more the man spoke, the softer his voice got, almost embarrassed of himself.

Peter laughed as Wade flexed despite being actually impressed with his bicep. "If you're really okay-- then yeah, the park sounds great," he said with a smile, an idea forming in his head. As the mercenary continued to talk, Peter shook his head with a quiet laugh, leaning his chin on the heel of his hand. "That's not something you hear everyday," he said fondly, figuring Tony would probably want to know about all of this.

"Yeah well, uh, sometimes date ideas just kind of fall into your lap? The life of a mercenary, amirite? But uh, no... That bar I was at. It seemed dumb to use one of my bombs I keep on me because shit, I didn't wanna level the whole place? I've been to that bar before. Nice people own it; s'like watchin' an episode of Cheers even though the spin off Fraiser was way better. Shit... Where was I going with that? Yellow is singing that ending song in Fraiser now, something about tossed salads and scrambled eggs. Do you think that's a sex euphemism? Sounds like that guy was into some odd sex though." Wade rambled off to himself for a moment, seemingly trying to back track to where he had actually made sense.

"BAR. Okay, so yeah... I was already at the bar and the dickheads were in a small inclosed space. I figured the nice old people would rather miss a few bottles of vodka-- low shelf too. Why waste the good stuff? It doesn't even burn as well? Than you know, their entire bar. It flushed the guys out of the bathroom before they could escape too. They are a bit burnt up but not un-alived." Wade talked with his hands, motioning the explosions.

Peter listened intently, more so that he could repeat the information later rather than to entertain Wade because this _was_ a mission, relationship or not. He hummed in agreement, nodding and smiling once the story was finished. "Don't you ever wonder about the other guys..? I dunno, I just feel like it would weigh me down morally. I mean, one of those guys could have a kid back home or something, I don't know. It's just a lot," he said with a shrug

Wade shrugged softly, far less animated now that the story was over. "I mean, I used to. But them fuckers didn't die. Just kinda got beat up."

Wade rubbed his arm awkwardly, the kid-at-home comment hitting him harder than he expected. "I dunno. I don't go after _anyone_ anymore? I try ta run recon an' see if they deserve the hit or not. An'... I dunno. I guess I ain't got much of an excuse, but if they wanted to be at home an' provide for their family then wouldn't they try to be better people rather than mass killin' people or workin' for mob bosses? Myself included; I know I'm a real awful person and don't deserve the good I do have in my life, the only difference is I don't die for good no matter how many times I put a bullet in my brain."

Peter's interest piqued with Wade's comment about running the equivalent of a background check before killing someone, giving him a little more hope that Tony would lay off after he knew that. Peter's thoughts came to a screeching halt as Wade stopped talking, his words echoing around the inside of the brunette's skull. "Did you say I?" He asked softly, his brows furrowed slightly in concern.

"Did I? I say a lot of motherfuckin' words, Petey. I wouldn't take anythin' I say real close ta heart unless it's about how pretty you look or how nice that ass looks in those jeans." Wade deflected the question, shifting in his seat.

**Y[Good going, fuckwad. We're back on the pity train express.]**

Peter managed a smile, casting his eyes down before pushing his chair back from the table. "Cmon-- you ready to go?" He asked, standing up anyways. He would ask him about that again a different time, being able to tell Wade didn't want to talk about it.

Wade furrowed his brow, shocked at Peter's reaction. "You still want to? I mean, yeah, I'd love ta get real close in the park with ya watching the fireworks."

Wade's heart clenched in his chest. Peter Parker was something special. He had just sat there listening to a certified insane person talking about how he killed without remorse and offed himself on a regular basis but still wanted to be seen in public with him? Wade stood up and left a tip for their waitress, debating if he should take Peter's hand or not.

Peter shrugged, nodding. "Well of course I do, ya' idiot, now _come on_ ," he said, gripping both of Wade's hands as he led him out of the pizza parlor and to the park, deciding just to hold one as they walked. "So when are these fireworks you speak of?" He asked with a slight smirk, looking up to Wade. Since it was winter, the sun was already beginning to go down; the sky a dull purple.

"I dunno, I guess when it gets fully dark out? It wasn't really a prominent thought when I was lighting it on fire." Wade shrugged gently, his thumb gliding over Peter's knuckles. "There's a lot of people gatherin' over on the hill though so it's definitely tonight. What do you wanna do while we wait?"

Peter hummed as the two walked, looking around. "We can just walk around for a bit and maybe find a bench or something to hang out on?" He offered, swinging their connected arms.

The mercenary nodded happily, genuinely just enjoying that Peter was on his arm. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Peter's temple through his mask. "Mhn, sounds great to me, baby boy. Time to go make people jealous that I have the prettiest person in all of New York on my arm."

Peter blushed, his cheeks already rosy from the cold. "Cut it out or I'm gonna have to make you pull that mask up at least a little," he teased, a smirk pulling at his lips as he clung to Wade, the two walking casually through the park.

"Oh? And why's that, Mr. Parker? Gonna threaten me with a good time?" Deadpool nuzzled his covered nose against Peter's soft pink cheeks, smiling under the fabric. He enjoyed making the boy flush and squirm.

Peter shrugged, laughing softly as Wade nuzzled against his face. His eyes drifted to the lamppost above them, seeing that there was a security camera mounted on it as well. He smirked, seeing the bench below it and gripped Wade by the shirt with both hands and pulled him down to sit, the brunette almost on top of him. "What's that Mr. Wilson, you gonna stop me?" He asked, his voice low.

Wade's eyes widened so hard that the actual material of the mask shifted. He hadn't expected Peter to be serious. Oh god.

**Y[Don't puss out like last night, moron.]**

"No-- B-but..." Wade croaked, looking around them. The area was surprisingly desolate, all of the families already on the other side of the park. That wouldn't stop a random jogger or bystander from walking up on them. "Wh-what if someone...sees? You don't wanna be seen kissin' an ugly motherfucker like me, baby boy."

Peter raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. "That's not true, and you know it. Now are you gonna kiss me or am I gonna have to go settle for someone else to kiss?" He asked fondly, his thumb already teasing at the flap of his mask.

Wade swallowed, shaking his head. He lifted the mask up to his nose, wincing softly. He had accidentally scratched at a sore that was forming along his jaw. God, he missed how his skin had been the day before. His tone was playful none the less. "Can't have my little one kissin' on any other monster from down deep."

Wade blew Peter a playful kiss, hooking his arms around his boyfriend's waist. The brunette really did feel like a heater compared to the cold air wrapping around them. It made Wade want to purr.

Peter hummed and threw his arms around Wade's neck, pulling him in for an abrupt kiss, his eyes closing almost instantaneously. Peter wasn't particularly cold, but once he was pressed up against the mercenary, it was like the wind around thin had disappeared, only warmth enveloping the two of them.

A small noise pulled from Wade's chest. He hadn't expected it, but God, he loved it when Peter took charge like this. It was new, something he would have never allowed before.

**Y[pff yeah like you could really afford to be choosy with how people wanted to touch your cock.]**

Wade tried to drown the voices out, kissing Peter just a fraction harder. His gloved hand went to his lover's hair, holding him in place but in no way keeping him there against his will. Wade hadn't realized how desperate he was to have Peter's mouth on his own.

Peter got goosebumps as Wade's hand laced it's way into his hair, the slight tug being enough to make him want more. He opened his mouth in return to the man deepening the kiss, their tongues brushing against each other. Peter finally pulled away for a breath, his lips now bright pink and stretching across his face with a smile. "You wanna stay over again tonight? You can just come back to my apartment with me after the fireworks," he offered softly, the buzz of affection still making him a bit lightheaded.

"Absolutely." Wade's breath was almost caught in his throat at the offer. He could hear the weight in the words.

Wade didn't want to pull away from Peter just yet. He ran his hand along his side, feeling the gentle curve at the start of his hips. Peter truly was a piece of art. His fingers drew little patterns against the fabric before he stole another quick kiss.

Peter grinned against his lips, not letting Wade pull away quite as quickly as he attempted to. The boy pulled back afterwards with flushed cheeks and rosy lips. "We can just stay here until the fireworks start unless there's something else you'd rather do?" He asked, uncurling his arms from Wade's neck, but staying close. He ran his fingers over the mercenary's thigh gently, waiting for his answer.

Wade wrinkled his nose shifting under Peter's touch. He had to keep his mind blank or things were about to get awkward. As it turns out, if you go without human contact for years, you become rather hypersensitive. He gave Peter a smirk, the tip of his tongue darting out to wet his chapped lips. "There is quite literally no where else I'd rather be than under you, baby boy."

Peter smiled, his teeth running over his bottom lip at Wade's comment, having so many different responses to that statement bouncing around his head. "You sure you wouldn't rather be _over_ me?" He asked teasingly, his cheeks flaring with a blush when he realized that he had said that out loud.

"Sorry, fuck, that's embarrassing," He said, trying to laugh it off somewhat nervously.

"An' see that pretty body all writhing an' moanin' for me like you were last night?" Wade reached forward, his thumb grazing Peter's cheek. The movement was adoring.

"I couldn't think of a better sight to see, an' you should trust me on that, baby boy. I don't think there's a country I haven't visited at this point." Wade clicked his tongue playfully, pulling Peter down for a proper kiss. He wanted to show the boy just how great that thought was.

Peter's blush didn't falter as Wade spoke, the words only filling hid head with more ideas. Delightfully, the brunette's mind wandered to how this had to sound to an outside--or more specifically, a Tony Stark. Drawing his attention back to wade, Peter grinned, rubbing against the mercenary's hand. "Good; hopefully that sight's gonna be something you see _very_ often," He said lowly before being pulled in for a kiss, his hand resting on the curve of Wade's neck.

Wade moaned into the kiss; for once he wasn't holding back. All of the ideas and the subtle promises laced between the words made the older man want to pin his little lover's lithe frame to the nearest wall or even this park bench. Wade ran, nimble fingers free from the boy's cheek and let them travel down his chest.

The mercenary lightly sucked Peter's bottom lip into his mouth, adoring just how red and kiss swollen it would look thanks to his teasing. He couldn't help but murmur into the boy's mouth. "You're so perfect, baby."

Peter shuddered as he heard the soft noise from Wade, only pulling him closer in the dim light of the street lamp, now grateful that the park was for the most part empty, not wanting to make anyone's families have to explain to their kids what was going on. The brunette practically itched for more contact, his own hand sliding down to Wade's inner thigh, his fingers ghosting dangerously close to his cock as they kissed.

There was a shocked noise between them, Wade's hand traveling to grasp at Peter's. His fingers lightly massaged into his knuckles but stopped the boy from moving any closer to his groin. He broke the kiss with a panted breath, moving his mouth to trail kisses down his jaw. His lips traveled the now familiar path, teeth lightly scraping over the now old bruises. This was about Peter, not his needs.

Peter realized Wade's intent as he stilled his hand, not allowing it to move any further. With one swift move, the brunette rolled his head to the side, momentarily detaching Wade from his neck so that he got the message. "Suddenly, I'm not extremely interested in those fireworks anymore.. Y'ready to head back?" He asked fondly, his blue eyes looking at the mercenary with an emotion impossible to read as anything near disgust.

There was a flair of color on the mercenary's cheeks, and he nodded softly, rolling his mask back down over his mouth and chin. "Anything you want, baby boy. Once you've seen one sparkly explosion, you've kinda seen them all."

Wade stood up almost awkwardly, rolling his shoulders to release the tension he'd built up. Peter was fucking lethal to his mental stability and his libido. The world famous contract killer found himself forcibly thinking about gun maintenance just to will away the heat that had started to pool in his stomach. "Lead the way, bright eyes."

Peter stood with Wade, their hands slipping together almost out of habit as they made their way out of the park. "Why d'you think people like fireworks so much? Any other time they see fire in the air, they'd go running," Peter asked, questions naturally filling his mind, and he was always interested in the mercenary's answers. 

"Think it's for that reason, actually. Watchin' them fills that weird adrenaline gap in yer gut, feelin' like something isn't quite right, but at the same time, you know you're safe as long as you ain't the motherfucker lighting them? Or it could be the pretty colors an' shapes. No one said humanity ain't easily distracted. For a lot of people though, it's a nostalgia thing, I guess. When you see those pretty lights it's like you are transported to a time where you had that same funny feeling. It's exciting but familiar." Wade smiled as he walked, thumb gliding over the soft bend of Peter's hand.

Peter hummed in agreement, nodding. "Guess you're right-- I mean it's either that or theres some deep instinctive drive in us to look to the sky for lights; meaning aliens." He laughed, squeezing Wade's hand gently. They walked and talked the rest of the way, just enjoying each other's company until they got to Peter's apartment, the brunette fumbling around for the right key before unlocking the door.

Wade walked Peter inside and shut the door, ever the gentleman. He moved around the small apartment, finding it for easier to relax now that they were out of the public eye. He just couldn't shake the idea that he was being watched no matter how many times he investigated on his own. He chewed his bottom lip under the mask, unsure in how he should proceed. It wasn't like he could just throw the boy down and kiss him stupid.

Toeing off his shoes, peter walked back to his bedroom, humming under his breath as he stripped down to his underwear before sliding on a dark gray pair of sweatpants. He pulled the slightly oversized waistband up, glancing over his shoulder and seeing Wade with a smile. Sitting on the end of his bed, he nodded the mercenary over, leaning on the heels of his hands as he waited for Wade to cross the room.

Wade swallowed thickly as he padded his way towards Peter. How the hell was this boy so small yet incredibly muscular? It was unreal and so undeniably delicious looking. He stood in front of Peter, his shoes off but still completely covered head to toe. His gloved hands traveled slowly over one of the more prominent marks on the college student's neck. Wade was positive he could spend countless hours gently and lovingly worshiping the body in front of him.

Peter sat up a bit straighter, tilting his chin up for Wade as he traced over the mark on his neck. The brunette leaned forwards, nuzzling his cheek against the mercenary's hipbone. Flicking his eyes up to Wade's, Peter took the man's hand in his own, gently pulling off the glove and putting the newly exposed hand on his face. The brunette, keeping his eyes on the other man's face, turned his head a bit, his tongue darting out to tease over his finger, taking it into his mouth after a short moment.

Wade's breath caught in his throat. He didn't know what to say or do other than watch. How could Peter stand the Texture of his skin? How did it not repulse him?

Wade dropped to his knees in front of Peter, letting his finger fall free from his mouth. Wade lifted the mask to uncover his chin and the lower half of his face, pressing an almost needy kiss to the boy's lips.

Peter kissed him back wholeheartedly, his arms sliding around the mercenary's neck as he deepened the kiss, coaxing Wade to allow him to take this further. Their kisses becoming almost sloppy with need, the brunette pulled away just enough to get a breath, his eyes cast downwards. "Wade-- let me.. _you're not gonna hurt me_ ," He murmured, pulling the mercenary back onto the bed with him.

"B-but what if I _do_?" Wade shifted, moving to where he wasn't almost crushing the boy underneath him. His skin was tingling under his clothes, making him almost visibly tremor.

"You don't wanna mess with my body, Peter. S'nasty an' just... _old_. S'not a good skin day at all..." Wade chewed at his bottom lip. Why was this even an issue? He was having the time of his life kissing his lover and making sure he was taken care of. He didn't _need_ to get off.

Peter shook his head, "no-- no, Wade, not at all," he said gently, resting his hands on the man's chest. "Trust me, and trust _yourself_ for once. Besides, I'm not made of China, I'll be okay." The brunette gave him a gentle smile, keeping his hands moving as they rubbed over his upper chest and shoulders.

Wade felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack. The boxes in his head were silent, refusing to help him no matter how much he pleaded for some kind of guidance. Peter's hands were so nice, they looked delicate but there was a distinct strength in his grip. He watched the boy's hands lamely, voice thick in his throat. He chose his words carefully, not wanting to upset Peter. "I C-can... I can still get _you_ off, Petey. That's not the issue here. It don't matter if I do or not."

Peter shook his head, letting out a breath with a small smile before pressing a kiss to Wade's still masked cheek. "That's not what I want-- you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, love." He practically purred, looking up to the man's face, impossible to read under the mask.

Wade swallowed, shoulders trembling. He was petrified of pushing Peter away but how could he not? One day Peter was going to wake up and realize how fucked up this all was. He was going to realize his mistake of ever being kind to Wade Wilson and quite frankly Wade didn't want to be there when that light faded from his eyes. Kicking himself, he couldn't stop from whispering. "What... What is it that you want?"

Biting his lip, Peter glanced down before looking back up to Wade's face, his hand sliding down to the mercenary's crotch, his hand teasing over the slight bump in the man's pants. "If this is something that you're not comfortable with-- just tell me, okay..?" He asked softly, his hand moving back up to thumb at the fastening on Wade's pants.

Sheepishly, Wade gripped into the comforter of Peter's bed, the soft material grounding him. This was Peter. This was alright. He still had his mask; he was in a warm apartment and not the cold ground outside. This isn't _her_. Peter is just a civilian, he wouldn't hurt him. His eyes closed but it wouldn't have been noticed by the brunette with the mask on.

"It's... It's okay. Do what you want, baby boy."

Peter smiled gently, pulling the bottom half of Wade's mask up carefully, just enough so he could kiss him, using his hand to flip the two so that he was on top of the mercenary, not breaking the kiss as he situated on top of the other man, popping the button on his jeans, taking his time to undo the zipper, making sure to apply a teasing amount of pressure to his crotch.

Wade was pliant under the teenager, kissing him back easily. He hissed just quietly into the embrace, the pressure was already making his head swim. The boxes were seemingly gone, leaving him to his own devices to batter the last threads of his self esteem.

Wade rested his hands on Peter's ribs, fingers kneading into the pretty skin there. He had to get ahold of himself. Before he could talk himself out of it, Wade pulled his mask off. He didn't look at Peter's face, scared of the reaction. The skin was more inflamed, making his cheeks look gaunt and his hairless eyebrows make it seem like his eyes were too big for his face. The sores on his jaw line were traveling behind his ear. He hated that he couldn't be more attractive for Peter. "Y-you sure about this? It don't get any better."

Peter pulled away after feeling Wade slip his mask off, a smile growing on his face. He nodded, putting a hand on the mercenary's cheek gently. "Couldn't be more sure," he murmured, punctuating his words with a kiss before sliding down a bit, tugging at the waistband of Wade's pants so that they rested mid-thigh. Taking in a breath to calm his nerves, Peter hooked his thumbs in the waistband of the other man's boxers, tugging them down as well to expose his cock. Swallowing, Peter pulled it out from where it was situated against the mercenary's leg, thumbing the head and flicking his eyes back up to Wade's. The cock itself wasn't like the brunette had expected, only slightly different than any other he had seen from porn. Before the mercenary could argue, Peter gently kitten-licked the head of Wade's member.

Shocked at the sensation, Wade openly groaned, his head hanging back. He hadn't ever expected the boy to move this quickly. Wade pulled off one of his gloves with his teeth, tossing it aside so that he could pet Peter's cheek. He could feel himself hardening under Peter's treatment, face flushed. He didn't know how to properly express how good it felt to be touched like this after so long without it.

"So pretty, baby." He croaned the compliment, shifting so he could get a better look at Peter's face.

Peter smiled, paying attention to the head of his cock as he tentatively took a bit of Wade's length into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the sensitive skin. The feeling was definitely odd, something that he couldn't compare to anything else he had experienced before. Nuzzling against the mercenary's hand as he began to bob his head shallowly, Peter looked up to meet Wade's eyes, his own pupils dilated big in contrast to his caramel colored eyes.

Wade tried to keep as quiet as possible. He watched this beautiful boy bob his head in his lap, feeling beyond surreal. It was like an out of body experience. This kid had to have a stomach made of steel.

"So good, baby boy." Wade praised, feeling himself fully harden under Peter's ministrations. His voice was breathy, clearly enjoying what was happening. It really didn't take him much to get going, not that anyone would be able to withstand those big beautiful doe eyes and bashful expression Peter was sporting while doing something so filthy.

Peter let out a soft whimper, trying to relax his throat as he took in more of the man's length, letting his tongue flatten beneath the heavy weight of his cock in the brunette's mouth. With one hand perched on Wade's thigh, Peter used the other to guide his hand to tangle into his hair, urging him to tug on it at least a little, letting him know that he didn't have to be so gentle.

Wade gently stroked Peter's hair, flourishing him with affection as he bobbed his head. He lightly tugged the strands of hair under his palm, a low grown radiating from him when his tip grazed the roof of his boyfriend's mouth.

Peter hummed in approval as he felt a light tug against his scalp, his motions becoming slower, but moving closer to the hilt of Wade's cock, his eyes watering slightly as the tip of the mercenary's cock brushed the back of his throat, making him have to consciously override his gag reflex.

Peter was an angel. That had to be it. There was absolutely no other way he could get such a damned man to feel this blessed. Wade was cautious, purring gently as he felt Peter swallow around him. "Mhn, God, baby boy... Don't choke yourself. S'perfect like this."

Peter pulled back, using his hand as he caught his breath, his lips pink. "Am I alright at it? 've never done this before," he laughed, his voice already having a slight hoarseness to it.

"Absolutely wonderful," Wade gave a playful smile, finding the courage to roll his hips up into Peter's hand. He couldn't choke him like this and _Christ_ that friction was enough for his toes to curl. His voice was an octave deeper than usual, eyes closed as he encouraged Peter to keep moving.

Peter smiled before dipping his head down to lick up the underside of Wade's cock, humming softly against the skin until he was back to the head of the mercenary's cock, teasingly letting the member sit on his tongue, looking up at the other man with an open mouth.

Wade's eyes snapped open and watched Peter teasing his cock and he whimpered. His stare locked on the brunette's eyes, trying to read his face. Even when he had been with Ellie's mother, no one had treated his cock like this. It had always been a get in and get out situation. Peter was teasing and delicate, pulling the sensations from the marred flesh like an art form. Wade's stomach clenched when Peter stopped moving. He would like to say he wasn't pathetic enough to beg, but well... "Please."

Peter grinned, taking Wade's length into his mouth with the almost moaned request from the mercenary. He dipped his head, taking in as much of the cock as possible before picking up his rhythm, using his hand to work any of the length he couldn't quite fit into his mouth.

Wade moaned quietly, trembling underneath Peter's attentive actions. He felt his chest heave and his thighs tensed. This boy was a saint.

"God, Peter... Fuck, you're so good like this." Wade's mouth was slack and he sighed lovingly. The heat was rising in his stomach, even the skin if his thighs flushed.

Peter flicked his eyes up to Wade, the sight he was met with being enough to make his own cock twitch. The brunette sped up his movements, bobbing his head as he tasted the salty bit of pre-come on the back of his tongue.

Wade's shoulders tensed and his hips rolled gently. He had enough control over himself to not choke his precious little one. The boy's name bubbled on the Canadian man's lips, trying to hold back and stretch out this feeling. His stomach was coiled tight, threatening to snap.

Peter relaxed his throat as he felt Wade rock into his mouth, nestling his face closer as he tried to bring the man to his climax. Feeling the mercenary's cock twitch in his mouth, the brunette pulled back, keeping his hand working at the man's length, his face still close to the head as he looked up to Wade.

Wade's chest heaved, the cold air making his cock twitch harder. "F-fuck, baby boy... I'm _so_ close..."

Even just Peter's hand had Wade melting into his mattress. The soft material was licking at the exposed flesh of his thighs. He reached forward again, running his fingers through Peter's hair.

Peter leaned forwards to swirl his tongue around the tip of Wade's cock, not wanting to take him all the way down to the hilt in case he climaxed. "Come for me, love," he purred, keeping his hand moving as the brunette looked up at his lover.

The pet name successfully took out the trained killer. Had Peter ever called him anything that _fond_ before? His stomach twisted and that coil deep in his groin seemed to snap. The older man came hard, just barely able to catch his breath. Peter's name was high on the tip of his tongue.

Peter took in a short breath, the sight of Wade climaxing with his name in the mix of the moans being something out of a dream. The mercenary's release landed on his face, Peter deciding to swipe his tongue out over his bottom lip to test the substance on his cheeks and lips. To his surprise, it was salty, but not repulsive. Making sure to keep eye contact with Wade, the brunette slid a finger over the mess on his cheek, popping it into his mouth.

Wade groaned, falling back onto the mattress. He threw his arm over his eyes dramatically. "God _damn_ baby boy. You can't do that shit, givin' me those innocent glances an' big doe eyes with my cum all over you. And that real fuckin' filthy way you licked your finger... Fuck me, I will never be able to walk on church ground after the absolutely _nasty_ stuff you make me wanna do. You have damned me, Peter Parker. _Damned me_." He continued to rant despite his voice being hoarse and thick in afterglow.

Tucking the mercenary's cock back into his boxers, Peter slid up to rest in the curve of Wade's side with a smile, laughing and tugging off his shirt to wipe his face before tossing it off to a corner of his room. "Yeah? Give me time-- I'll do a lot more than just that," he said lowly, pressing a kiss to the edge of Wade's jaw fondly.

Wade dipped his head, kissing Peter with a burning passion. Deadpool wanted to Treat Peter like royalty. He couldn't remember a time he had felt this good about himself. He wrapped his arm around Peter's waist, holding him close. He couldn't help but tease the brunette. "I'll never rush you baby boy. Perfection takes practice and time, right?"

Peter grinned into the kiss, arching into Wade's touch. "Absolutely right," he murmured happily.

\--

The next morning, Peter woke to unsurprisingly-- no one. He sat up with a sigh and went on with his morning routine, slinging a backpack over his shoulder and slipping the mask on to head to the tower. Once he was inside, he pulled the tight fabric off his face and looked around the room. It didn't take long to spot the only other person there; a tired looking Tony Stark working with a computer projection.

"Mornin' tin man," he said with a slight smirk, walking by him and waiting with baited breath for him to comment on last night.

Tony froze when he heard Peter's voice. He had long since learned to ignore the sound JARVIS made when a window was opened. He looked up at the brunette, an incredibly tired expression on his face. He knew he had to wait for the others before actually getting into it with Peter; they were far too volatile sometimes. "I'll call Barton and the rest of geek squad to a debriefing. Did you actually get any information this time?"

Peter nodded, "actually-- yes." He said, walking over and hopping up to sit on the desk.

"Wade was stopped some guys from robbing a bar last night and stole some liquor from a bar to make a molotov cocktail," He said, looking down and inspecting a pen beside him.

"He cornered three men in a bathroom and lit it off, but nobody was killed and no civilians were hurt. Also-- I learned he basically makes sure people are bastards before he kills them." He said with a shrug.

"So he deserves some kind of medal for being choosy with who he maims and slaughters?" Tony rolled his eyes.

Before the talk became too elevated, the rest of the Avengers-- sans Bruce, stepped onto the floor. Everyone was in casual dress, Bucky looking like he was still quite literally wearing his pajamas. They all moved to sit around Peter and Tony, knowing that if this became a shouting match it could easily be taken care of.

"Good morning, Peter. What's this about slaughtering people? Did Deadpool go on a rampage yesterday?" Steve's voice was too serious for this early in the morning.

Peter looked over to Steve, his brow furrowed, "no!" He exclaimed, his voice cracking with the hoarseness resulting from his previous activities.

"He didn't kill anyone; he just had to corner these men and he did what he had to _do_. I made sure he didn't hurt any civilians."

"Whoa whoa, sorry. I didn't realize there was an actual situation on hand. It was just a really awful joke now that I'm playing it back in my head. I'm sorry, Peter. I actually don't have any ill feelings towards Deadpool. What exactly happened?" Steve looked a bit sheepish for a second, realizing he shouldn't have made a joke about such a sensitive topic.

Peter relaxed, letting out a breath and nodding. "I-- I don't know the specifics, but he stopped these three guys at a bar that he was trying to get rid of and stole a bottle of alcohol to make malotov cocktails to throw at them. When he got them in the bathroom, he set the explosives off; but didn't kill anyone or hurt any civilians." He explained, letting out a breath afterward. "That's all."

"Why did he use those instead of those little bomb things he threw at you when we fought Doom?" Clint crossed his arms across his chest as a way to try and wake himself up. "I mean, trust me, I'm glad no civilians or even the criminals got hurt, but that doesn't _seem_ Like his usual m.o."

Peter shrugged, looking over to Clint. "The hell if I know-- we didn't talk about that much, it just came up over dinner," he said with a half smile, watching Tony out of the corner of his eye.

The black haired man bristled, still utterly disgusted that someone would really want to date Wade Wilson. It had to be absolutely vile. Tony rolled his shoulders forward, pulling up the security footage from the park. There was a freeze frame of Peter with his hand dangerously close to Wade's cock as they kissed heatedly.

"How were the fireworks last night? Or were you too busy giving him a handjob in the middle of the park? Sick fuck; he probably got off on the idea of families being there."

Clint was the first to react. "Not cool, Stark. What the fuck?"

Peter looked at the screen and froze, but soon relaxed. He listened to Tony's words, letting out a long breath. "No-- it's fine Clint," he said, waving off his concern. "Wade and I left before the fireworks started, but I'm not lowly enough to give a _handjob_ , stark. Especially in a park, where's the class in that? Besides, everyone was already on the hill for the fireworks, so it wasn't like they'd be bugging us." The brunette shrugged and hopped off the counter, taking Tony's water with him and finishing it off. "Sorry, my throat's a little sore today," he said before putting the glass down and sliding his backpack onto his shoulders once again.

The entire room was quiet. You could actually hear the air purifiers running in the walls. Bucky and Clint both watched Peter with a look of pure fatherly pride. Anyone who could out snark a Stark was practically a demigod to them. Natasha watched for Tony to react and Steve looked like he was going to pass out from the shock.


	6. Pumpkin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! We are so close to breaking 100 comments on this thing. We absolutely can not believe the amazing response we've gotten from everyone. <3 
> 
> As always, you can find updates and possible previews of the chapters at http://gaysuperherostories.tumblr.com <3 Please leave us compliments or prompts you would like to see there or in the comments here! <3
> 
> Also, there is a very brief part here of Wade talking about what happened to him in the past. [The Typhoid Mary incident] And he says that he doesn't want to use the word rape, but it very, very much so was. We are in no way trying to erase what happened to him, or downsize his pain from the event. He just struggles to admit abuse that has happened to him.

Peter let out a breath, flopping onto the couch as he listened to Gwen talk on the other end of the phone. "Fine, fine-- I'll tell you about this new person in my life.." He said with a sigh.

"Alright, well first off, they're a _he_.. Which is new, but he's a.. He's got a weird job. Like; on _my_ level of weird." He said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He wouldn't hear the end of this.

"What do you mean weird? He's..." Her voice lowered and it sounded like she shut a window or door behind her. "Is he a hero like you? Oh my god, you aren't kissing that Hawkeye guy are you? I mean, that would be super great. He has really nice arms, but wow that isn't exactly your type is it?" Gwen's tone was playful, trying to get her friend to relax.

Peter laughed, rolling his eyes. "No... No, he's not a hero, kind of the opposite; he's a mercenary." He said, holding his breath as he waited for Gwen’s response.

"Peter Benjamin Parker what in the Holy Hell is wrong with you?!" The curses flew from the petite girl's mouth before she could stop them. Even though she was 100% positive there was no way for Peter to see her, she glared at her phone and squared her shoulders. She didn't give him a moment to answer her question before throwing even more on top of it. "Who is he? Oh my god, a fucking contract killer? Why? Your... _Hero_ self can't take that kind of publicity! Peter! Oh my god."

Peter let out a breath, groaning audibly. "No-- Gwen, he's.. It's not like that. His name is Wade, he's like thirty I think? And he has a daughter named Ellie, but he just cares so much about me and.. And he's not completely mentally stable." Peter frowned, realizing how ridiculous he sounded. "He doesn't know I'm Spider-Man," the brunette said simply, guilt washing over him.

"You're dating a 30 year old man, with a child, whom is off his rocker? Not only that but he is also a trained mercenary who _doesn't_ know you're Spider-Man? Wh-what the fuck, Peter? I've literally been out of the country for six months. SIX." Gwen's voice was close to shrill as she ranted, pacing around the little flat she had for herself in London. "There had better be a cute back story to all of this."

Peter swallowed. "Well-- I.. I was given a mission to make sure he didn't pull something insane or go on a killing spree, and it just kinda happened. I mean, call it cute I gue--" Peter stopped as he heard something rattling his doorknob.

Gwen felt a pang of anxiety wash over her. "Peter? Peter?! What's wrong? Dammit! Say something!"

Wade tried to still the little bundle in his arms, dropping the small bag of supplies he'd been carrying. With a bit of quick thinking, the mercenary pulled his jacket off and swaddled the noisy little thing. He knocked on Peter's door properly, waiting for him to answer. He really hoped his boyfriend was home.

Peter frowned and stood up, walking to the door. "Sorry-- someone's at the door, hold on," he said offhandedly as he opened the door to see Wade, holding his phone in his hand as he smiled at the mercenary. "Wade? Why are you here with a-- no you didn't.." He laughed, looking up to his boyfriend and down to the small kitten wiggling in his coat. He reached forwards to pet between the cat's ears, only then realizing that Gwen was still on the phone.

"Sorry-- boyfriend's here, and I'm pretty sure he just got me a cat..? Anyways, gotta go." He said with a smile before hanging up to Gwen's confused shouts.

Wade was flushing a deep red under his mask, suddenly realizing that this very well had been an incredibly stupid idea. He awkwardly stepped inside after grabbing the supplies he'd gotten at the Petsmart. "I-I... Uh, fuck. This was a stupid idea. I'm so sorry Petey, if you don't want her we can take her to a humane society. Not a shitty pound. She don't deserve to die. I just... Uh,"

He held the kitten out to Peter, along with the thin hoodie she was wrapped in. She was absolutely tiny, likely to have just been weaned from her momma. Her little tail was still an itsy tiny triangle. She was solid black except for the tip of orange on her tail and scattered amber spots along her face and ears.

"I remember you sayin' you lost your cat a few months ago an-- uh," Wade rubbed the back of his neck, unable to look at Peter even with the mask on. He completely regretted his decision. "We've been you know, uh, doing that whole thing where we kiss an' I enjoy gettin' you off-- dating, I guess, for a month officially an' been friends for like three months now! So I thought I should you know, do something special? You had looked real torn up about your kitty cat, and this little girl was in an alley way yesterday, in a box! I thought that was just a bad movie or book trope but apparently people really are heartless bastards." Wade took a deep breath.

"When I got near the box she like, jumped and attached to my arm, meowin' like crazy. It was so fuckin' cute, I couldn't just not pet her an' stuff. She kinda reminded me of you? So I was just thinkin'... Maybe you uh, would like her? I took her to the vet an' got her a flea bath an' shots and stuff. She's super healthy. An' I don't remember seein' any liter box or nothin' here so I got one and some cat food." Wade stepped away from Peter for a moment, showing him the bag.

"Fuck, this is stupid, isn't it? I got way over bounds. I'm so sorry. I can donate the toys an' stuff to the shelter." Wade was floundering, feeling like Peter was ready to tell him to get the fuck out and get rid of the little fur ball. No one celebrates one month anniversaries! But when you never expected to get a second glance, a month is like a lifetime. That deserved to be celebrated, right?

Peter held the small cat in his arms, a huge grin on his face as the small mews made his heart swell. "No, no-- Wade, _Wade_ ," he said, stopping the man where he was.

"She's perfect, I.. Come in! Cmon, we have to think of a name!" He said excitedly, walking back into his apartment with the wiggling cat. He sat back on the couch, unwrapping Wade's jacket and letting the kitten crawl up on him, looking around the apartment. "So she's orange and black... What's a name that goes with her markings? We can't just name her somethin' dumb." He said, looking over to his boyfriend.

Wade was shocked silent. He watched Peter play with the tiny little kitten, his breathing finally calming down. What the fuck was wrong with him? Had he seriously just been on the brink of a panic attack because he wanted to give his boyfriend a cat?

**Y[This is a new low, Deadpool.]**

**W(Yellow is so disgusted with you that they don't even want to be a part of the collective anymore. Are you happy?)**

"I uh, I've been callin' her Pumpkin." Wade muttered sheepishly, still standing there as he watched Peter play with the baby animal.

Peter smiled, the cat rubbing her face into his hand. "Pumpkin, huh? Sounds good to me," he said happily.

With one hand he waved the mercenary over, crossing his legs where he sat. "Come sit with me, Love-- lil' Pumpkin needs both her daddies," he gave a laugh, holding up the cat to see Wade as it let out a small 'mew.'

Wade sat down beside Peter, relaxing just a bit when he could feel the heat radiating from his boyfriend. The small kitten could easily curl up in the palm of Wade's gloved hand. He gently stroked her spine with his index finger, chewing his bottom lip. "S-so... I--" he glanced up at Peter, trying to make out his facial expressions. The boy was hard to read sometimes.

"I did good?"

Peter laughed, leaning over to press a kiss to Wade's masked cheek. "Better than good." He hummed, sitting back and holding the small kitten close to him.

"Thank you _so_ much, Wade, really," he said happily, nudging the mercenary.

"How's your day been? Obviously _horrible_ since you haven't seen me all day," he teased.

"Well its a hell of a lot better _now_ , Darlin' dear." Wade wrapped his arm around Peter's shoulders. He really had put a lot of effort in being more intimately affectionate with Peter; knowing that's what the boy wanted. Wade dangled his finger in front of the kitten, smiling happily as she batted at it. She was a feisty little thing and he loved it.

"My day was fairly boring, really. I picked her up from the vet this morning. She had to stay over night for her shots and the bath and stuff. An' then I found a new little Japanese stand by the pet shop! They were selling these yummy looking octopus balls. I forget the actual name of them. So I guess just standard stuff?" Wade shrugged, the gloved fingers on Peter's shoulder making delicate patterns.

"What about you? I don't think I've asked, I don't think, but what was your old cat's name? I remember you saying it ran away but that's really it." Wade tilted his head, still playing with the tiny ball of fur in between them.

Peter laughed softly, leaning against Wade as he put an arm around him. "My day was pretty uneventful; I was just talking to an old friend on the phone.. But I, uh.. I actually have something to tell you.." He said slowly, looking down at the cat.

"I've never had a cat-- I lied so it seemed like I wasn't actually just sitting around my apartment most days being a lonely bastard." He said with a nervous laugh.

Wade was so glad that he had his mask on. He could feel his blush radiating so hard that it was likely the dumb leather and spandex was about to burst in flames. "W-wow I really decided to listen in on the wrong thing then, huh? I'm sorry, I should'a realized you were joking?" Wade gave an awkward chuckle, in no way mad at the brunette. "An' here I was thinkin' I was doing somethin' super romantic and cheesy."

Peter laughed, shaking his head. "No, no-- you _are_! I've always wanted one, I just haven't had one. It's a good thing, trust me. Speaking of good things-- is it a good skin day today?" He asked, the question seeming comfortable and normal by now. Simply being a way of Peter checking on Wade and making sure he would be comfortable with any advances.

Wade made a face. "I uh, I actually don't know. I woke up late to get her and had to rush out of the apartment... I didn't take the time to check."

He swallowed thickly, reaching for the rim of his mask. "I'll let you decide, yeah? B-but you gotta be honest. Don't go tryin' to save my feelings and end up wretchin' or something." Before he could talk himself out of it, Wade pulled the mask free from his skin. The cool air practically attacked his flesh; it was definitely not a _great_ day if the welt on his forehead was anything to go on; but maybe he wasn't too repulsive.

Peter sat back on the couch, looking up at Wade's face and shrugging. "It's not one of your worse days. It just looks like a generally average day for your skin, honestly." He replied, the kitten mewing almost in unison. "See? Pumpkin agrees."

Wade gave a tentative smile and nodded. He decided to leave the mask off for now, knowing Peter preferred he didn't wear it in the apartment. That fact in of itself was surreal to the trained killer.

Wade leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of Peter's mouth. Peter smiled, the teasing show of affection just enough to keep him interested. He grinned wide when Pumpkin promptly marched onto his lap and started chewing at the black leather of the mask. "Well then. It looks like my next comic line is going to be Deadpool Vs. Pumpkin. I'll sell millions of copies."

Peter laughed as the small cat crossed onto The mercenary's lap. "She likes you!"

"Or she is merciless and wants me dead! She went right for the eyes!" Wade scooped her up in his hands, not wanting her to chew a hole through the thin mesh of the white eyes. Those masks were actually crazy expensive. Wade nuzzled his face into her soft fur and she batted at his nose like a professional boxer. This had been a good decision. Something about the tiny cat was perfect for the both of them.

The bald man turned to Peter and gave him a genuine smile. He didn't really know what to say, feeling like if he did speak it would only be incredibly stupid. He held the kitten up to Peter's face and almost cooed when she licked his cheek.

Peter nodded in agreement as Wade picked up the cat. "Nope, you're right-- definitely an evil cat right there." He nodded and laughed as the kitten licked his face, making his nose scrunch. "Have you had dinner yet? I have some Chinese leftovers I can heat up if you want some?" He offered, stroking the kitten's back.

"Nah, I'm fine, baby boy. She and I ate our weight in fried octopus." Wade had a peculiar look on his face, almost like he felt guilty for over feeding the small animal.

Everything about his relationship with Peter was so domestic and wonderful. Wade couldn't remember the last time he had felt so... At home with someone else. Wade let his cheek rest against Peter's shoulder as they continued showering Pumpkin with affection. Wade spoke softly, not wanting to seem like he was prying into Peter's personal life. "So who was the lady on the phone? She had a pretty voice."

Peter let out a soft laugh, letting Pumpkin go where she pleased so that he could focus his attention on Wade. "That was Gwen-- we dated for a while and decided to call things off for multiple reasons. She lives overseas now, but we still stay in touch just because of how close we are. But don't worry, she's not competition," Peter explained fondly, ending his words with a short kiss pressed to the mercenary's lips.

Wade kissed Peter back fondly. He let his hand rest on his boyfriend's knee, affectionately thumbing the material of his pants. "I hadn't even thought nothin' like that. You uh, you called me your boyfriend... I've never heard you call me that before."

The title made the mercenary feel a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. He knew Peter hadn't intentionally never used the word in the past; there had just never been a reason to. They spent most of their time together alone.

Peter smiled almost dumbly, shrugging in response to Wade's words. "Well I mean, you _are_ , I just haven't really had the chance to call you that much. Would you like it if I called you boyfriend more often? It's kind of a lot of syllables-- love is easier in my opinion," he said, his cheeks pink from his own level of cheesiness he was letting out.

Wade wrinkled his nose and shook his head after a second. "Nah, boyfriend sounds nice when you're talking to other people but wow, hearing you call me Love kinda makes me wanna dip you and kiss you until we both almost die of asphyxiation. Except not really, because you won't come back and I wouldn't be able to handle that I don't think. Uh. Anyway, I took that deep down a rabbit hole and I really shouldn't have. Oh my god, once Pumpkin gets older, we should definitely buy her a rabbit friend. They could coexist and play together. They could even make cabits. Which are definitely real things. I swear. They are like baby kittens that fucking hop, Peter. It's the cutest thing you've ever seen in your life. I'll have to find one when I go on a mission overseas or something."

Peter grinned, his eyebrow raising as Wade brought up 'cabits.' "That is _not_ a real thing, Wade. There's no fucking way they got a cat and a rabbit to do the do," he laughed, shaking his head.

"Even if it were-- Pumpkin is above that. She only accepts the highest class cat dick she can get," he said pointedly, stroking a line down the kitten's back.

"I just picked this pretty dame up from a back alley of New York City in the middle of the night, Petey. I don't think anything that comes from that could really claim to only be dicked down by only the elite and royalty class of penis." Wade chuckled, enjoying just how protective Peter was becoming over the kitten already. Wade could only day dream about a possible future to where maybe they could be proper parents to Ellie. That was a very, very distant dream though.

"Cabits are so fucking real though! I've seen them, I swear! Rabbits will hump anything if you leave it alone long enough!" The bald man nudged Peter playfully, unwilling to let that go.

Peter shrugged, holding the cat close to his chest, earning a nail being poked through his shirt. "Don't care-- she's a fucking _princess_ Wade." He said with a firm nod, a slight smirk on his face.

"Well I mean, you're not wrong." Wade conceded, scratching the small puffball behind her ears. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of the kitten's head before lifting up to properly kiss his boyfriend as well.

"It is our one month anniversary, baby boy. Is there anything in particular that you would like to do?" Wade's covered fingers danced along Peter's jawline, fighting the urge to kiss him breathless.

Peter kissed Wade back deeply, humming softly into the kiss before they parted. "That's today huh? You've put up with my sorry ass for a _month_ ," he laughed, pulling away just enough to let the small kitten onto the ground so that she could explore the apartment. After being rid of the small animal keeping Peter from acting on his thoughts, the brunette slid over, shifting a knee over Wade's lap so that he was facing the mercenary with a grin.

"That's a long time, don't you think?" He asked between kisses.

"S'a lot longer than I ever thought possible, Darlin'. I would'a thought you'd hit the bricks before the first kiss. Not that every single fuckin' second that you've stayed isn't the best thing to happen to me since the birth of my daughter." Deadpool admitted sheepishly, nipping Peter's bottom lip. He wrapped his arms loosely around his waist, gloved fingers lightly working over the small of his back. The tips of his fingers slipped under the hem of his cotton tee shirt, working into the soft skin there.

Peter smiled, nuzzling his face close to Wade's as the mercenary nipped at his lower lip. "I.. Wade, I like you a lot and.." Peter struggled to find the words to say that wouldn't seem awkward, trying to think quickly as he realized how much what he said sounded like the beginning of a breakup.

Wade's demeanor shifted, pulling his hands from Peter's back. He wanted to give Peter the proper respect and try not to feel him up when he was clearly trying to break things off. What had he done wrong?

**W(You don't stay dead, for one thing. Your face looks like dirty, melting candle wax for another. Did you really think you would be able to keep up this charade that Peter isn't disgusted by everything that is essentially you?)**

**Y[You are the personification of that feeling of dread people get when they step in dog shit barefooted. When you force your way into their lives, they pray they can scrape you off on the sidewalk _or the grass_ and not be seen by anyone else.]**

Peter frowned as Wade's hands left his back. "No, Wade-- I..I'm not breaking up with you. I wanna... How do I put this... I wanna take this-- _us_ to the next level, y'know? I want to be closer with you," he said softly, his hands gently curling around the mercenary's shoulders.

Wade honestly just looked even more confused. He tilted his head, swallowing softly. "You're not breaking up with me?" The sickeningly hopeful tone in his voice made him cringe.

"Next...level? Like, I mean, uh," Wade was trying desperately to get the boxes to be quiet long enough for him to have some form of grip on this conversation. "What do you consider "next level", Peter? I didn't know these things even _had_ levels?"

Peter shook his head quickly, a soft laugh bubbling out of his lips. "No, no-- of course I'm not!" He said fondly, pressing a quick kiss to Wade's lips. "I.. I think, well no, it's more than a thought; I want to be with you. Like, more than we have been doing before," he said somewhat awkwardly.

Wade gasped softly, it finally clicking in his head. He gave Peter an almost wolfish grin. "Are you asking me to have sex with you, Peter Parker?"

Peter blushed deeply, letting outa soft laugh. "I-- yeah," he said with a slight smile. "Is that.. Is that okay?" He asked, looking up to Wade.

Wade blinked, realizing that no one else had ever asked him if it was okay before. They always just assumed he was horny as all hell and willing to fuck anything because well, he looked desperate. He nodded softly, pressing a soft kiss to Peter's forehead. Flashes of that horrid night were creeping into his mind and it made him shudder. "Y-yeah, it's great, baby boy. Really. B-but... Can we uh, can we wait just a little longer? I adore you with everythin' in me, but I'm not... I'm not ready."

Peter's face fell just a fraction, but he nodded in understanding. "Yeah-- I, if you're not ready, I wont push you," he said slowly. He noted the startled look on Wade's face and furrowed his brow a bit in concern. "Is everything okay, love? You know you can tell me anything," the brunette said gently, his hand on the mercenary's cheek.

Wade nuzzled into Peter's hand, flushing at the gentle affection. He chewed at the chapped skin of his bottom lip, eyes closed. He wouldn't be able to say it if he had to see Peter's face. "A uh, few years ago... I... Fuck. I don't wanna say rape. It wasn't rape. This girl disguised herself as a woman I thought I loved. She slept with me as some kind of joke an' morphed back into her normal face to taunt me. It just... I... It fucked me up pretty bad and I-- I... I'm scared I'll see her face again. I don't want that to happen with you."

Peter frowned, his hand running over Wade's cheek. "I wouldn't do that to you, just so you know for future reference. Whenever you're ready, I want it there to be a complete trust between us, okay?" He asked softly. "What happened to you wasn't okay and you have every right to be a little messed up from it."

Wade sighed softly, not quite able to look Peter in the eyes. "I don't understand why you want somethin' like me. 'M all fucked up an' uglier than sin, I have more insecurities than letters in my name and I am _old_. That ain't even touching on how dumb in the brain I am or what I do for a livin'. You've got your whole damn life ahead of you, Angel. You should be with someone who can give ya the world, but I'm too selfish."

Pumpkin nuzzled against his ankle and Wade couldn't help but to pick her up, needing to make sure she had all of the affection she could handle. She curled up on his leg, purring like a tiny pocket sized motorboat.

Peter shushed Wade as he degraded himself, shaking his head. "Look, if I have to say it like this I will; if I didn't want you, I wouldn't be here. It... I dont like it when you doubt my affection, love. It makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong.. Or.. I don't know, it's just not good." He said softly, looking up at the mercenary hesitantly.

Wade felt his face overheat. He fidgeted, scared that he had royally pissed off his boyfriend. "S'not that I doubt it. I _see_ it? I just don't _understand_. But, I... Uh, sorry. I won't bring it up no more, baby boy. I promise."

Peter shrugged, "it's okay.. I'm not _mad_ , I just don't like it when you degrade yourself and then question why I'm still with you. I'm not doing any of this because I feel bad or anything like that-- you know that right?" He asked, his hand curling up to rest on the man's cheek, his thumb stroking over the rough skin.

Wade pressed a small kiss to Peter's wrist, humming softly at the show of affection. "God, you're so good to me baby boy. I'm sorry to drag this down so hard. S'just difficult to drown the boxes out sometimes. I do believe you though, Peter. I promise."

Peter smiled, thumbing over Wade's lower lip. "Well.. When you _are_ ready, just know that I am too," he said softly, punctuating his words with a gentle kiss. "And that you'll be missing out on this ass all the while," he added teasingly, his cheeks pink and his lips curled into a smirk.

Wade groaned. "You fuckin' minx, baby boy. You can't tease a man like that."

He shooed the kitten away from his lap and scooped Peter up easily. His fingers lightly kneaded into the boy's bum before resting him down on his thighs. "Such an evil little thing, Peter. You tempt a starving man with a feast."

Peter easily settled into Wade's lap, shrugging. "Like I said-- I won't _push_ you, but I just want you to know exactly what you're missing out on," he laughed, arching his back so that he could press against the mercenary's hands.

Wade pressed his forehead to Peter's shoulder and gave a small laugh. His thumbs slowly worked into Peter's thighs and nodded. If Peter was going to tease him, then two could play that game. "As if I don't keep that little fact lodged in my brain always. You always arch so pretty for me when you're about to cum. I can't properly fathom what it'd look like with me completely inside of ya."

Peter had to bite his lip as Wade spoke, the words sending a shiver through his frame. "I--" he took a breath, clearing his head. "I bet if you were completely inside me I'd arch like nothin' you've ever seen before, love." Peter knew exactly what Wade was doing, and wouldn't give in that easily.

"Mhn, really?" Wade's voice was low, a small whisper. He pressed a kiss to Peter's temple, rolling his palm against his little one's ass. "I can imagine ya ridin' my cock like you were born for it; mewling and begging for me to lay you flat and fuck ya into the mattress." He swallowed thickly, moving his mouth to ghost over Peter's exposed throat.

Peter felt his blush spread over his chest, a small noise of approval slipping from his mouth as he felt lips on his neck and hands on his ass. "Wade-- Jesus Christ, if you're gonna keep talkin' like this you better be a man of your word," he breathed, turning his face to nuzzle against the mercenary's, his cheeks hot.

"I've never lied to ya once baby boy. I don't plan on startin' now." Wade's hand ghosted over Peter's thigh, teasing his lover's cock with his fingertips. He couldn't give Peter the real thing; not yet at least. That didn't stop him from enjoying the way the boy was squirming on top him. He could get Peter off and deal with his own turmoil later.

Wade's mouth traveled to Peter's ear, gently suckling at the lobe. He kept his voice low, almost wet against the boy's ear. "When you come for me so pretty, would you scream my name like you do when I have you in my mouth? Would you tremble and shake, _begging_ to be pushed over the edge?"

Peter nodded quickly, his mouth hanging open a bit as his boyfriend murmured into his ear. "Y- _yes_ ," he breathed, his fingers holding onto Wade a bit tighter now. "Want you to pin me down an' fuck me into the damn mattress," he murmured, rocking his hips forwards slowly, "would you do that for me, daddy?" He asked, his tone low and sultry as he spoke.

Wade's entire body felt like it was on fire. He groaned low in his throat, pressing his lips to Peter's. There was a tremor of guilt in the back of his mind but he would deal with the implications of that later. "God, yes, baby boy. If you're good for me, I'll pin you down an' make sure you can't properly walk for a Goddamn month."

Wade actively worked Peter's jeans open. He ripped his glove off, taking his lover's cock into his hand. The mercenary stroked Peter slowly, thumbing his crown easily. He kissed his little one heatedly, lightly raking his teeth over his bottom lip.

Peter kissed Wade back hard, whining softly into the embrace. He sucked in a breath as the mercenary teased at his cock, making his back arch just a fraction. " _Please_ Wade, God, I need you," he said breathily into the kiss.

"Shh, I've got ya, little one." Wade rolled his hips up against Peter, the both of them emensly enjoying the sensations. He smiled against the brunette's mouth, stroking Peter's cock in quick succession. "So beautiful..."

Peter's mouth opened to let out a soft moan, his hips moving in sync with Wade's. The brunette practically clung to him, desperate for any sort of affection the mercenary would give him.

Wade knew his own limitations. They had been tested and picked apart so many times that he could likely recite them in sonnets. He also knew what Peter liked. Those were the things he could do without a second bat of an eye. The bald man reached further between them, working his own cock free from his trousers. He rolled his hips up more precisely, groaning low in the back of his throat as he could feel the drag of Peter's arousal against his own.  
  
"Fuck, baby boy. You always feel so good for me." He lamented, now working their cocks together in his hands.

Peter's breath caught as he felt Wade's erection against his own. "Yeah? Wanna be so good for you," he said breathily, biting his lip after he finished talking. The brunette rolled his hips forwards against the other's cock, craving the friction.

Wade worked them both over slowly, the pre-cum mixing between them as a just functioning lubricant. Wade craved that feeling of Peter's cock dragging against his own. The mercenary leaned forwards a bit, kissing and biting at Peter's pulse. He wanted his baby boy to see stars by the end of this. "Keep rockin' your hips, baby, you look so damn gorgeous with your thighs strainin' to keep up and your stomach all tight. Come on, do it for _daddy_."

A high moan escaped Peter's lips as he obeyed, his hips rocking against Wade's in fervor. He leaned his head on the side a bit, feeling the formation of marks he knew would be sure to show the next day. "Fuck," he breathed, his tone shaky as the mercenary used the pet name Peter had introduced earlier. "Wanna be so good for you, daddy; wanna be perfect for you," he breathed.

The taller of the two hissed, one hand moving to Peter's bum. He managed to slip his hand under the material of his jeans, teasing the cleft of his ass and down to his entrance. He rolled his fingertips gently as he worked his other hand over Peter's length. Wade refused to push his fingers inside no matter how deliciously tempting it was without proper lube but he could still give his little one the sensation and anticipation.

Wade's voice was gruff, so close to the edge of his own climax. "You're always perfect for me, my gorgeous little boy. Come for me, precious."

Peter let out a stammered moan, letting his forehead fall to Wade's shoulder as he felt the pressure on his entrance. Arching his back sharply, he tried to push against the mercenary's finger, the sensation sending him increasingly closer to his climax. " _Wade_ ," he moaned, his hips rolling back and forth between the other man and his hand.

A low moan rumbled in the older man's chest. Peter was reacting so beautifully that it was hard for Wade to keep the rhythm up. He pressed his mouth to Peter's in a shockingly gentle kiss. He tried to put emotion to it, wanting Peter to know he was loved even if the scarred man wasn't able to say it. His thumb teased Peter's slit, urging him to finally let go.

Peter gasped, coming across Wade's hand with a moan of the mercenary's name, his eyes squeezed shut. He rocked his hips forwards a few more times, riding out his climax with the other man. "C-Christ, that was good," he stammered, cheeks pink and eyes dilated as he caught his breath.

Wade worked his little one through the aftershocks if his orgasm before pulling away. Wade brought his cum stained fingers to his mouth, licking and suckling at the digits as he fisted his own cock. His thighs trembled as he attempted to make it quick.

"Fuc-- _Peter_..." He spilled over his own hand with a garbled moan of the boy's name.

"So good." Wade agreed with Peter after a moment, his chest heaving.

Peter leaned forwards meeting Wade's lips once he began bringing himself closer to his climax, meeting him in a kiss, a few moans slipping out of the mercenary's mouth. Smiling, he nuzzled against the other man, his eyes shut. After a moment of affectionate silence, Peter laughed, looking up to Wade a bit. "Pumpkin just watched that whole thing," he said with a slight grin, shaking his head. "I can't believe we've ruined her innocence _already_."

The scarred man laughed softly, fixing himself and Peter back into their jeans respectively. "Look at the bright side, Petey pie. We don't have to wash cum or anything else horrific out of her fur. She's likely asleep anyway."

Peter laughed, lightly patting Wade's cheek. "Hey-- happy one month," he said softly, pressing a kiss to Wade's forehead. "I didn't get you a present or anything, but I'll get you something good next month to make up for it, m'kay?" He assured the mercenary, a small smile on his face.

"Nah, it ain't a game of one-uping each other, baby bo--" Wade froze, a rush of regret washing over him. It was like a bulldozer to the face when he realized he'd just gotten off to a teenager calling him "daddy".

**Y[We tried to tell ya you're a fucking pedophile.]**

**W(This does open up a viable case.)**

Wade's shoulders slumped and he looked up at Peter. "W-why did you call me _that_? Why did I _like_ it? I-I... Actually h-have a _daughter_. I just... Oh my god."

Peter frowned when Wade froze, letting out a breath and hushing him. "I dunno.. I just... I've heard it used before and I thought it was hot-- I mean, don't forget _I_ was the one practically blacking out from my orgasm," he laughed. "Just don't think about it too hard; I mean it's not like it's the end of the world. Sure, the whole daddy kink is a fucked up and weird concept, but it's really _really_ hot and I was hoping this wouldn't be the last time," he admitted, glancing up at Wade.

Wade was quiet for a moment, his face barely holding back the confusion and anguish he felt. If Peter liked it, then... Then that was okay, right?

His hands fumbled against Peter's sides, needing something to keep him grounded. "I uh," There was a heavy flush on his face. "That doesn't... That doesn't make me a bad person right? I mean, shit. There's a _lot_ that makes me a fucked up person. B-but... I don't hurt kids, Peter. I don't. I never have. This doesn't... This doesn't change that, right?"

Peter shook his head, peppering the man's face with kisses. "Of course not-- you're just making your boyfriend _very_ happy," he laughed, letting out a breath. "Doesn't make you a bad person at all, love."

Wade nodded softly, wrapping his arms more solidly around Peter. He held the thin boy to his chest, heaving a sigh of relief. "O-okay, if you say so, darlin'. I trust you."

He stayed like that for a moment, feeling awful. He somehow always managed to ruin the mood with his fucked up insecurities. Nuzzling his nose into Peter's neck, Wade took a deep breath. "Well, the day isn't over just because we've come once. What else would my baby boy like to do?"

\--

Walking down the street, Wade nervously switched the dumb little bouquet of flowers between his hands. Would it even be appropriate to give Peter flowers? It didn't really matter, he didn't think. The purple forget-me-nots and baby's breath mingled pretty well with the violets. Purple just seemed like a really good color for the brunette.

Making his familiar trek up to Peter's apartment, Wade straightened his button up shirt. They had a big date today and Wade wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. He had put a lot of effort into it this time, praying Peter would enjoy it. He knocked on his boyfriend's door, teetering from heel to toe as he waited.

Peter had nervously began to get ready almost an hour before he had to leave, making sure his hair was done in the best way possible and that he looked nice, but not like he was trying too hard. He readjusted the white button down and thin black tie, his leather jacket over the shirt making it look more casual. He toed on a pair of black hi tops and checked his breath one last time before he heard a knock on the door, sending a whole new surge of butterflies through him. The brunette opened the door with a light blush as he saw the flowers, and then his boyfriend. "Hey, love-- come inside," he said with a smile, stepping aside for Wade to enter his apartment.

Wade was nervous still, realizing that this could be a very important date for the two of them. He presented the flowers to Peter, smiling wide.

"I uh, I dont know if you like flowers," he gave an uneasy chuckle, "But I saw these and thought of ya. So... Uh, here."

Wade smiled lovingly when Peter took the bouquet, pealing the mask from his face. It was about as good of a skin day as be was going to get in this bitter cold, so he would take it. The intense cold always seemed to make his skin chap and sometimes bleed, adding more scrapes and scabs to the mix than usual. Don't even get him started on what extreme humidity does. Dear god, he would never be an old man that retired to Florida.

Pumpkin was rubbing around their feet and Wade picked her up. With proper care, she had grown quite a bit in the three weeks Peter had her. She was now about the side of both Wade's palms. Seeing her made him coo. "You're such a pretty lady aren't you, little girl? Yeah? Are you a princess?" The kitten burst into a fit of purrs and nuzzled into the disfigured man's neck.

Peter took the bouquet, a light blush on his cheeks. "They're gorgeous, Wade; here, I have a vase I can put 'em in under the sink.." He said, walking back into the kitchen and grabbing a tall glass vase and running a bit of water in it for the flowers before arranging the purple bouquet to his liking.

Looking over to Wade, he smiled, seeing him with Pumpkin. The brunette walked over with a mock frown, seeing the cat nuzzling his boyfriend. "Woah woah woah, pumpkin-- that's mine. Only I can do that," he said with a slight smile before standing on his tiptoes and kissing the mercenary quickly. "Thank you for the flowers," the boy said softly, a hand on Wade's chest as he sunk back down to being flat-footed.

Wade grinned, feeling a bit smug.. He had tucked his mask into the back pocket of his jeans and left Pumpkin to fend for herself on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Peter's back. He pulled the shorter man close, kissing him properly. He would never be able to get tired of kissing this boy. That's what love was, right? The inability to feel like you've had enough even if your lips could still taste like theirs and your breath was inevitably intertwined? Or was it the way Peter's smile could light up even the darker crevices of Wade's mind on a bad day? Regardless of it all, the hitman with tarnished skin was beyond smitten with the young boy.

"Are you ready to go, my love? We actually have reservations for once." Wade couldnt help the wide grin that spread over his face. He had possibly thrown a bit of money around on this date, but he wanted to make it one that Peter wouldn't forget.

Peter smiled and pulled close to Wade as he met the man with a gentle kiss, not getting too heated before they broke apart again.

He looked up to the mercenary with a smile and nodded, grabbing pumpkin off of Wade's shoulder and setting her on the ground. "I'm ready when you are-- and reservations, huh? Im gonna have to step up my game if you're this good at treatin' me right," he teased, his hands finding the mercenary's. "Not that I ever want you to stop," the brunette added with a small smile.

"Only the best for my little boy." Wade gave a small smile, peppering Peter's cheek with kisses. It had taken quite a bit of convincing on Peter's part, but Wade had come around on the whole daddy kink situation. It was easier to treat it as an enjoyable experience rather than another scratch in the post that was Wade's fuck ups.

This was a big step for the older man. He wanted to see just how long he could go out in public without his mask. Peter was always asking him to leave it behind but maybe... Maybe this time he actually could. It was at least worth the attempt. "Would you like to go by cab this time, Petey? It would likely be faster than the transit and way more than walking."

Peter smiled as Wade pressed kisses over his cheeks, laughing softly. "That's fine with me-- especially with it being so cold," he agreed, sidling up to the mercenary as they headed out of the apartment. Peter only noticed once when they were in the cab that Wade's mask was still in his pocket, giving the mercenary's hand an affectionate squeeze. "'M proud of you," he murmured, pressing a kiss to his jaw as they headed off towards the restaurant.

Wade was still a little jumpy, not wanting to quite make eye contact with anyone who wasn't Peter. "I uh, I can't promise it will be off all night but I can try. I realize my mask ain't exactly the most romantic thing to stare lovingly at. Not that all of this," He motioned towards his face, "is either, but you seem to enjoy this so I'll try."

The cab ride didn't take as long as Wade had anticipated, making them roughly 10 to 15 minutes early for their 7 o'clock dinner reservations. The restaurant was very high class but also small. There was almost an air of elitism that had Wade reaching for the mask already. Wade offered his boyfriend his arm as the made their way to the host. "Reservation for a booth seat, two under Wilson?"

The host, a skinny light skinned man with black hair, looked up from the booklet and grimaced. He coughed into his hand to hide his actions and nodded. "Y-yes, there is a reservation, sir. I will need your I.D. For clarification purposes."

Wade sighed softly, reaching into his jeans pocket and pulled out his passport. "Sorry, I'm Canadian, I don't have an American identification."

Peter smiled, giving his hand a squeeze. "That's alright-- if you get uncomfortable at any point, I won't be offended if you put it back on," he said softly, looking up at Wade's face, illuminated by the dull glow of street lights. Once they got to the restaurant, Peter stayed hooked to the other's arm, carrying himself with a sort of pride he hadn't had on other dates. Something about this one made _him_ feel like he was someone special outside of being the hero behind the mask.

The man almost sneered at the wrinkled, and from the looks of the back, _stained_ passport before heaving a sigh and taking two of the menus. Wade looked around, fighting back a wolf whistle. It was an upper class steak house and all of the tables were far enough apart that there was the semblance of privacy. Wade had went ahead and requested a completely private booth anyway. Judging from the looks they received walking by, it was a good thing.

"Your server will be with you momentarily with a bottle of our complimentary wine. Here are your menus, I do hope you have a lovely evening." The host seemed to be reading off of a script in his mind before he departed.

Peter noticed the server's attitude, his behavior making the brunette's brow furrow a bit. Despite that, he followed Wade and the host back to their booth, sticking close to the mercenary as people have him odd looks. When they were finally seated, Peter let out a breath, giving the host a fake smile and murmuring a thank you. "God, he was rude," Peter said across the table once the man had walked off, in awe that someone could be paid to act like _that_. The restaurant was much nicer than Peter had expected, but not an excuse to treat anyone, let alone his boyfriend, like dirt.

Wade shrugged, not really that affected by the lack of hospitality. He was used to it. "Don't pay it no mind, baby boy. It's just how people act. I don't look like I could afford a meal in a swanky place like this. They think we trolluped in here for the free wine an' breadsticks so they don't hafta give us the "full customer service". An' if they do think we are orderin' food, it's pro'lly a make-a-wish or some other kinda charity thing so again we ain't _real_ customers."

Wade sat back in his chair, fiddling with the skinny red tie around his neck. "With what I make, I could afford ta eat in these places mornin', noon, an' night but they all act the same way. Low level chains an' little mom an' pop dives honestly have better food an' a way friendlier face because they need their customers. They can't turn away a man lookin' like me because they still have to be able to afford rent. I guess I kinda take advantage of that. I try to tip well for 'em though."

Peter smiled a bit, almost sadly, as Wade spoke. "I hate that they treat you like that.. I wish they could see you how I do-- well, maybe not exactly, because I'm fairly sure that I couldn't put up with much competition; but I wish they saw you for more than what you look like," he sighed, looking down and opening his menu. "Have you been here before?" The brunette asked, still looking down.

"Uh, I think I ate here a few years back. I tried livin' the high life for a while. Grew up without two pennies to rub together so I thought I'd treat myself. Pent houses, fancy food, nice clothes... All of it got to be too much though. You can't make it too far in the world of glitz and glamour unless you've got a death wish an' a face people will weep over when you're gone. At the end of the day, nothin' quite beats those street tacos for a dollar a piece an' a baggy ass hoodie to hide away in." Wade gave a pleasant smile before looking back down at his menu. It was true though. He couldn't have given a rat's ass about what they were wearing or the fancy restaurants. He just wanted to give Peter a taste of the limelight. He blew a playful kiss at Peter though he knew it went unseen. "Order whatever you want, baby boy. Let me spoil ya rotten."

 

Peter raised his eyebrows in slight surprise at the fact that Wade used to live a more upper-class life, always assuming he just chose to spend his money differently. "Guess you're right about that-- I'm not too well off, but I'm not poor either; so I can usually get by well enough," he said with a shrug, his eyes still down at the menu as shield pay checks ran through his mind, their zeroes seeming to spam forever compared to his salary from the bugle. Shield. Dammit; he had to tell Wade before it was too late. Deciding to get an Alfredo of some sort with a name he had to sound out to pronounce, the brunette looked up to Wade, his feet finding the mercenary's under the table.

"Wade, there's something I need to come clean about to you; because I don't want this to come up later at a bad time," he said slowly, wringing his hands in anxiety.

Wade arched his hairless brow and looked up at Peter. He didn't like that tone in the brunette's voice. "What is it, Peter, you can t--"

Wade flinched when he heard the gasp followed by glass shattering. He turned to look at the thin girl who'd come to serve them drinks. She looked like a deer caught in headlights, her big brown eyes the size of their dinner plates. Wade gave her a tight lipped smile, the palm of his hand itching to grab for the mask resting in his back pocket. He couldn't do this. He was a monster. At least with the mask no one broke anything or openly mocked him.

"I'm S-sorry, sirs. I- uh, I'll clean this right away and bring out a bottle of our best champagne to make it up to you." The dark skinned girl had picked up the glass shards, at least the majority, and vanished before the two seated men could say anything edge wise.

Peter looked up, gritting his teeth as he watched the waitress's response. Giving her a forced smile, the brunette waved off the incident, her apologizing only further angering him. As she left, Peter turned to Wade, anger evident in his face and having lost interest in his own confessions. "Okay that was just fucking _wrong_." He said, looking across the table to his boyfriend, who seemed like he may or may not have been on the brink of a panic attack. "We can go if you want? Go somewhere where they won't treat you like this, I mean. It's not okay, Wade. You don't deserve that."

Wade was fighting with himself. He wanted to call this all off, go home and hide under his blankets while debating the idea of choking on the barrel of a gun. Why did Peter's night have to get ruined though? He didn't deserve this kind of ridicule or torment just for being seen with a freak. Peter deserved the fancy dinners and car rides, the pretty clothes and a handsome lover. He deserved more than Wade fucking Wilson could ever give him.

Wade gripped the edge of the table, the leather gloves stretching over his skin. It almost looked painful and it kind of was. The prickling sensations kept him focused. "N-no, I'm fine, baby boy. Gotta get used to this, right? S'not like the reaction gets any better, people just get quieter."

Peter let out a breath, letting Wade insist he was fine, despite knowing that the mercenary was very much not. Watching his hands on the table, Peter reached across, rubbing his fingers over the top of his glove, meeting his boyfriend's eyes. "You shouldn't get used to this; but if that what helps you.. fine. Just.. I won't apologize if _I_ can't hold my tongue next time," He said with a small smile, pulling his hand back.

Wade gave Peter a small look of adoration. He took a deep breath, looking over his hand where the brunette had touched him. God, this really was love, wasn't it? He cleared his throat, trying to lighten the mood. "Don't go off too hard, baby boy. I mean, I could cover your bail I think but talkin' to cops and doing legal due process ain't exactly how I wanted to spend a romantic evenin' with ya."

Peter laughed softly, shrugging. "I dont know-- you haven't seen me mad yet; its not pretty," He said, furrowing his eyebrows sarcastically. "Really though, I'll try to keep my thoughts on the issue to myself for my own sake, but I'm not making any promises," He teased, a lopsided grin on his face.

Wade wrinkled his nose, smiling softly. He reached for Peter's hand, kissing his knuckles fondly. "I appreciate you caring so much, baby boy but you ain't gotta. I ain't the prettiest color in the box, but I can hold my own if I gotta. This ain't supposed to be about me no how. This night is about me pampering my little boy and getting to watch you enjoy the finer things in life."

Before Wade could pull back, the waitress, followed by the host. Neither of them looked too thrilled at the moment. The host spoke up. "I am sorry, Mr. Wilson. It does seem that our waiting staff was exceptionally... unsatisfactory towards you and your guest. With our humble apologies, we would like to offer you our finest bottle of champagne, at a healthy discount of course. It is... The least we could do under such trying circumstances."

Peter smiled, his cheeks a light pink as Wade kissed his knuckles and spoke softly, nodding in acceptance as the mercenary spoke. His hand still in Wade's, the brunette looked over to the host and waitress, drawing his hand back and sitting up a bit straighter. "Thank you," he said evenly, his eyes flicking to the girl who made his boyfriend upset. "I believe _you_ owe my boyfriend an apology," He said calmly, not meaning to insult or talk down to the waitress, but to genuinely inform her that if she didn't apologize to Wade, Peter would have a few strongly worded things to say to her in private.

Wade opened his mouth but closed it quickly. He knew if he tried to tell the girl it didn't matter, it would only piss Peter off worse. He glanced down awkwardly, pulling his hands into his lap. It felt too hot in the small restaurant. Maybe he should have taken Peter's offer of just going home.

The host looked to the girl expectantly, crossing his arms over his chest. He opened his mouth to apologize on her behalf, but she managed to beat him to the punch despite sounding pained. "I'm sorry, okay? I mean... I do sincerely apologize, sir. I just started this job and I... I don't have much of an excuse. I treated you rudely."

Wade watched her face. She was clearly just trying to keep her job. She couldn't have cared less if it was the Pope himself, not that Wade could blame her. He nodded, deciding to just forgive her and get it over with. "It's alright, kid. Don't beat yourself up. At least I have a wicked Halloween outfit, right?"

Peter watched the girl apologize to Wade, crossing his arms and sitting back against the booth once the mercenary just played off her rudeness like that. After the three had finished talking, and peter had finished ignoring them, the brunette sat up to whisper something to Wade, only to be cut off by the whisper of their host to the waitress. "gotta love how snarky those rent boys can be-- especially when they're rolling with some well-off charity case," He laughed, making Peter's brow furrow in shock. "Excuse me?" He asked, half sliding out of the booth to call out the host. "Sorry, I just think you're misinformed. I'm _not_ a prostitute, and my boyfriend is _not_ a charity case." He said angrily, his posture showing that he would stand if further provoked.

"Peter, it's not..." Wade wanted to call him off, but he really didn't have the right. They had insulted Peter just as much as himself. If he wanted to defend himself, that was his call.

The host turned on his heel, sneering at the brunette. His patience was wearing thin. "Look kid, we see your type at least four times a night. You chat up some old ass disfigured military general or CEO, flash them a pretty smile an' tell them "No no, you're attractive to _me_ , it's okay." and then count the money in your head while you let him stick his half hard excuse for a dick down your throat. Trust me, I get it. But stop acting like you aren't a dime a dozen. We gave you the champagne and the apology. Enjoy your meal."

Peter gawked at the man, slipping out of the booth angrily. "How _dare_ you tell me that I-- _That's my boyfriend of two months,_ that I very much so _love--_ am some kind of cheap whore only sticking around for the money!" He exclaimed, his fists balled up at his sides. "You have _no_ right to judge our relationship just because of the way he or I look," Peter stated a bit calmer, staring daggers at the man.

Wade grabbed at Peter's arm, seriously not wanting some kind of fight to break out. "Peter I--"

"Oh my god, I know that voice. Sometimes I hear it in my worst fucking nightmares." Tony Stark clapped his hand against the Host's shoulder. He looked at the man with a. Eery grin.

"Tony Stark! Sir! I'm s-sorry sir, these people were just upset and ca--"

"They were upset because you called the boy a two pence whore, man. I'd be pissed too. Why don't you tell me your name so I can talk to the owner, yeah? This is my good friend Peter Parker; an up and coming biochemist at my _personal_ lab." Tony's glare could likely replace the repulsor blast on his own Iron Man suit.

Peter's glare only intensified as he saw Tony, not wanting Stark _anywhere_ near Wade. The brunette shrugged out of his boyfriend's hold, stepping forwards as the host nervously gave Tony his name. Once the host had slunk off in shame, Peter turned to Tony, who was already glancing over to Wade.

"Don't you fucking dare, stark," he muttered under his breath, likely too quiet for the mercenary to hear.

Wade watched the entire thing, feeling beyond confused. Peter knew IRON MAN? Wade had only ever met iron man on small one off occasions, but Stark knew Peter _personally_?! He swallowed, scared to interrupt the two men.

Tony rose his eyebrows in shock, lifting his arms in defense. "Calm down _Peter_ , I'm not gonna make a scene unless you make me."

The older man looked Wade over. God, he was an ugly brute. What did Peter even remotely see in him? Tony swallowed, able to perfectly mask his contempt and actual disgust. He offered his hand when he noticed Wade wearing gloves. "I'm Tony Stark, as you likely already know. It's a pleasure to meet you, Wade. Peter has told us all a _great deal_ about you."

Wade was sporting a spotted blush, taking Iron Man's hand. Oh god, this was the closest he'd ever been to properly meeting an Avenger. He was going to faint. "O-oh my god, sir. I-i... I'm a big fan."

"Sure you are." Tony gave them a smug smile.

Peter huffed out a breath and was ready to simmer down when Tony had made an attempt to keep things civil. Until he watched Tony's interaction with Wade. The way he looked at the mercenary like he was scum and _God_ , the way Wade ignored it and looked up to him in awe made Peter sick.

Once Tony had turned away from Wade dismissively, Peter decided he would make a damn scene if he wanted to. Peter reeled back and punched the taller man in the nose, a small trickle of blood running down Tony's lip as he watched the other avenger in disgust.

"For the record, we're not friends," Peter spat, his voice practically dripping hate; more angry than he could remember being in a _long_ time.

Tony wiped his nose and Wade looked like he was actually going to throw up. The black haired man glared at Peter, holding his handkerchief over his clearly broken nose. To his credit, Tony didn't throw a punch back. Though, it was partially out of fear that Deadpool would snap out of being star struck and snap his neck instead. Just because Wade didn't know his identity was out didn't meant Tony disregarded how dangerous the man would be provoked.

"We will discuss this at work, Parker." Tony's cheek twitched and he groaned in pain, his anger getting the best of him. He walked away after that, waving off any of the staff when they tried to offer him help. Watching Tony, the brunette kept a straight face, his stone cold glare unfaltering. He didn't respond to Stark's comment, turning on his heel back to Wade.

Wade turned to Peter, a look of confusion on his face. "What the _hell_ Peter? That was the hottest and stupidest thing I've ever seen anyone do. Wh-what... Why!? That's your _boss_." He took Peter's hand into his own, dabbing it with the napkin to wash the blood off.

"Your hand is gonna bruise, baby boy. We should uh, get out of here though. Before the cops really are called..."

Letting out a breath, he listened to Wade worry over him, brushing off his fretting. "He's not really my boss--more of a co-worker I guess. I won't be fired," he said, looking down at the hand that the mercenary was now dabbing with a napkin.

Peter only then noticed the black and blue bruises starting to form on his hand, his knuckles throbbing. He nodded, pulling his hand back and motioning for Wade to come with him. "Yeah-- now, _that_ might get me fired," he said, keeping an ear out for sirens as they exited the restaurant. Defeated, Peter let out a breath, scratching the back of his neck with his good hand. "Sorry I kind of ruined dinner," he mumbled, walking close to Wade, but not holding his hand in case he was upset.

"You didn't ruin dinner! Stark isn't even one of the better Avengers to be honest. I mean, well, he's a fucking Avenger and that's cool as fuck but he's no Captain America or Spider-Man! I think I would'a got a bit of a bruised heart if you decked Steve Rogers. He's kinda something of a childhood hero to me, ya know? But I mean. I'm still not real sure why you punched him in the first place? He was nicer than that waitress or the host guy." Wade was practically fawning over Peter, wrapping his arm around the thinner man.

Peter laughed softly, smiling just a bit as Wade pulled him close, leaning his head on the man's chest slightly as they walked. "Yeah, he just.. He really doesn't like you," the brunette said, his frown coming back.

"The way he talks about you.. It's wore than the host or the waitress," Peter sighed, his tone losing enthusiasm.

"I meant what I said back in there, you know," His voice rang softly after a moment of heavy silence.

"About you and Stark not being friends? I think you made that pretty clear, baby boy." Wade felt a bit confused, replaying the events in his head. What else could Peter of meant?

"I mean, you know you really didn't have to do that right? Even if he says the worst shit about me possible, I've only ever met him as Tony Stark that one time. I couldn't quite give a fuck what he thinks about me. It can't be any worse than I've already thought about myself. But now, now I've got someone who actually thinks I might be worth somethin' and Stark can't take that away from me, you know?" Wade pressed a kiss to Peter's forehead as he attempted to hail a taxi.

Peter stopped, standing by the mercenary as he waved his arm at the passing cars, swallowing hard. "No; well, yes-- I meant that too, but what I was talking about is when I--uh," Peter's cheeks turned red, mustering up his courage as he figured he would need to spit it out eventually.

"I love you," the brunette said simply, looking for any sort of discomfort or disgust on Wade's face as he tried to gauge the mercenary's reaction.

Wade froze, blinking stupidly for a moment. He dropped his hand from the air and let his eyes lock with Peter's. Every single nerve in his body felt like it was going into overdrive. Peter really didn't just... _Oh my god_.

Before Wade could get a grip on himself or his actions, he picked Peter up, pressing their mouths together. He kissed Peter Parker like his entire life depended on it. Wade pulled back for a fraction of a second, pushing the hair out of Peter's face. "I love you too, Peter."

Peter let out a small noise of surprise as he was picked up, but was quickly silenced by the mercenary's lips. Smiling into the embrace, peter let out a sigh, his entire demeanor changed as they parted.

"Yeah? Well that's a relief," the brunette laughed, nuzzling his nose against Wade's affectionately. His nerves were still buzzing, and the brunette had almost forgotten about his throbbing hand and the biting cold as his boyfriend held him close.

 


	7. Lingerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We broke 200 kudos!! and 100 comments! Oh my goddd. That is so surreal to both of us. You lovely people are so amazing. 
> 
> http://gaysuperherostories.tumblr.com for updates and info on the stories. <3 drop by and send us prompts to work on or if you'd like to see anything in particular in the the story.
> 
> Also, I kinda goofed. When I posted the last chapter, I had accidentally erased about 500 words on interaction between Peter and Wade at the restaurant. I fixed my mistake and the chapter is now there in full if anyone would like to go back to read it. <3

Tony yelped quietly when Bruce set his nose. He could feel his face blooming in dark bruises, both of his eyes feeling puffy. That fucking spider really was a menace. Even his voice was still garbled. "I swear to god, Banner, Imma buy the biggest bottle of bug spray possible and then fuckin' hit him with it."

Bruce sighed, dabbing alcohol around the bruises. "Do you want a cast, Tony?"

"Fuck, no. I do need to call a meeting about this though. Get everyone on the com to meet here. Excluding Parker, obviously." Tony winced when he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Bucky yawned, walking back to his and Steve's part of the tower with a box of half eaten fruit-loops under his arm when he heard the sound of one angry Tony stark in the common area. "Damn, Stark; you been takin' a lesson or two out of Stevie's book? Looks like you got someone pretty damn upset," He laughed, downing another handful of dry cereal despite the late hour.

Shrugging, the amputee let out a sigh. "Hey-- you never know, double black eyes might be the next new trend," he offered with a slight smirk, remembering when Steve used to come home with dark bruises littering his body, remembering how he'd have to be extra careful in holding the small boy close, making Bucky let out a fond sigh.

Tony made a face. He started to wrinkle his nose in disgust but hissed at the pain, holding the bridge of his nose instead. "Stop starin' off into space like a love drunk fool, Barnes. Go make yourself useful an' grab Steve and the three stooges while you're at it. We need to have a sit down meeting about that fucking spider and the mercenary that follows him around like a Goddamned puppy."

Bruce backed away from the two men and went to wash his hands. Tony Stark was awful for his blood pressure the majority of the time, but he couldn't just leave the man alone. Things were always complicated. "Please, Bucky. Just do as he says. He's only going to get more irate as it does on because I'm not going to issue him pain meds."

Bucky snapped back to reality, his jaw hanging in disbelief as Tony mentioned Peter. " _Peter_ fucking did this to you? oh god, that's so great.. Oh my god, this shit is too good," he laughed, running his hands through his hair. "Anyways-- I'll go grab Steve and the others while you fix your booboo." Bucky teased, smiling as he walked off.

A slew of Spanish curses flew from Tony's mouth at the retreating metal armed soldier. He wanted to throw a fit but he wouldn't give either of the two brunettes the satisfaction. He sighed, moving to his feet. He worked at the display panel, part of him deciding to be petty. He pulled up security footage of Wade and Peter, all of the pictures and video showing the older man without his mask.

Steve, dressed in a pair of joggers and a black tank top, made it to the room first, Bucky and the other Avengers in tow. "Christ, Tony. You look like someone put your face in a meat grinder. Did you get attacked?"

Bucky followed close behind Steve, still toting his fruit loops under his arm. "I think it has something to do with Peter and Wade-- that's what he mentioned earlier at least," he offered with a slight shrug, plopping down onto the couch and glancing up to the screen showing Peter and the mercenary on a date. He smiled a bit, despite being mildly grossed out by Wade's skin.

Natasha walked in the room, a deep plum hoodie zipped up to where her white shirt was just peeking out, arms crossed. "What's this meeting about?" She asked, her brow furrowed in mild confusion as she looked around the room and then to the screen.

Tony motioned to the screen and back to his face. "Spider boy wonder fucking hit me! I didn't even do a damn thing wrong this time!"

Clint frowned, scratching his stomach under his shirt. "Peter ain't gonna just hit you without a good reason, Stark. Not that I could blame him honestly. Your face just looks really...punchable most days."

Tony glared at the archer, fighting the urge to put his armor on. "Very fuckin' funny bird brain."

Clint rolled his eyes at the lame insult. "Well, then what actually happened then?"

"I was going over the security footage because he hasn't checked in for like a week. When I saw them, especially freakshow sans mask, I decided to do some close surveillance. Tall, Dark, and Ugly threw around a lot of money and I wanted to know why. I actually stopped a host from bitching at them! And then Peter decked me." Tony crossed his arms over his chest, practically pouting.

Bucky's eyebrows shot up, thankful he wasn't eating at the moment, because he probably would have choked. "Peter? _Peter_ was the one who hit you?!" He asked incredulously, a slight grin on his face. "I have no clue why, it's not like you just called his boyfriend 'tall dark and ugly.' Can we see the surveillance tapes of the fight?" He asked, leaning forwards in interest.

Natasha had to hide her smirk at the fact that Peter Parker was the one to break Tony's nose and get away with it, not his mercenary boyfriend. "Bucky's got a point. Did you insult the mercenary in any way before he hit you? Peter seems pretty defensive about him," she suggested.

"All I did was introduce myself and shake his hand! I pulled away from scarface and then Peter hissed at me saying we weren't friends, then he hit me!" Tony felt a bit exasperated. It was like the rest of the Avengers didn't believe him or something.

Bucky narrowed his eyes as Tony became defensive, nodding towards the screen. "Stark; just play the video. If you didn't do anything, then you shouldn't have any reservations to showing us this-- right?" He asked suspiciously, keeping his eyes on the stark.

Natasha eyed Bucky somewhat nervously, not wanting this to become between them too. Letting out a breath, she ran her hand through her red hair, giving Tony a look.

Tony groaned, pulling up the video. "Luckily, that place is known for more... Unsavory deals, so there are cameras practically everywhere. I can show you from the time they walked in to when they left."

Tony moved away from the display, going to stand beside Steve. He watched the host giving them a disgusted look at the passport and then take them to the back of the restaurant. Part of him questioned if Wade had picked such a back alley booth or if the host placed them there to be a dickhead.

Bucky sat back and watched the video, a small smile on his face as Peter seemed to practically fawn over his boyfriend. The two greeted the waiter kindly, being met with a disgusted look and being taken to the back of the restaurant. The video switched cameras to better see the two, their dialogue quiet, but discernible. Cursing under his breath, Bucky ran a hand through his hair.

"Dammit-- Peter was trying to tell Wade about being Spider-Man," he said quietly, not wanting to cover up what they were saying now.

He watched as the waitress came over and dropped a bottle in shock, making both Bucky and Peter in the video frown at the treatment Wade got. As the video progressed, their treatment only got worse until Peter was up and standing to argue with the man. Furrowing his brow as he listened, Bucky took in a breath, grabbing Steve’s bicep, "did you hear that? He dropped the L-word," he said in shock, only now realizing how much the kid liked Wade.

Leaning against the wall of the common room, Natasha watched the video closely, picking up on each subtle mistreatment of Wade. She let out a breath as Peter proclaimed his love for the mercenary, pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head. It was like he didn't even _know_ what he was getting into.

Steve looked over to Bucky, a small smile on his lips. The blonde's cheeks were a dusted red, realizing that all of the times he had interacted with Deadpool that he too could have been a bit nicer. "It is cute, isn't it? I don't think he even realized what he was saying. He was just trying to save Wade from feeling even more embarrassed."

Clint focused on the interaction between Wade and Tony. He got more irritated with every passing second. Bruce didn't seem too fond of the black haired man either, at the moment. The video was somewhat dark but that didn't stop the obviously disgusted look on Tony's face from showing through. Clint looked at the way Wade's entire face lit up when he got to shake Tony's hand and his stomach flipped. That was genuine, almost childlike excitement, only to falter at Tony's harsh tone.

"You deserved to get punched, Tony. If I see you ever treat a human being or an animal like that ever again, I'll be the one to punch you. And I wouldn't change a shade." Bruce spoke up, face red with anger.

Bucky shrugged with Steves statement, disagreeing, but not wanting an argument. Turning to Bruce, the brunette had to hold his shock with what the man said, especially considering how close the two were. Bucky was acquainted with Tony, but was still rocky in places concerning his or Tony's past.

Natasha stepped forwards from her place against the wall, shaking her head. "Bruce I really don't think that's necessary-- Tony can only take so much without his suit," she said, her tone laced with a slight snark. "But at the same time; Tony, you need to respect Wade more than you do. As much as you don't like it, you heard Peter-- he loves Wade. And if that's how things are going to be, when Peter tells him that he's spider man we're going to have to show him as much courtesy as we would anyone else." She said plainly, looking down at the dark haired man.

"Frankly, I still don't see what I did wrong. I acted like I didn't know he was Deadpool. I shook his hand, even. Peter is the one you guys should be lecturing, not me." Tony felt a stubborn streak blooming in his chest, wanting to hide from the embarrassment of Bruce calling him out like that.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Then if that's acting like he wasn't Deadpool, you need to treat people better or take philanthropist out of your job description," she taunted. Bucky let out a quiet snort, earning a questioning glance from Steve. "Sorry-- but she has a point. Have you tried actually talking to the kid? He's not inherently bad, no matter who's tongue he has down his throat. I really don't think that Peter would just lash out on you for no reason-- no offense to your character."

Tony huffed, looking away indignantly. He felt like a high schooler in the midst of drama but he couldn't quite help himself. "Whatever. Peter and I used to be fine with each other. His relationship with Deadpool is what has changed."

Clint rolled his eyes, a bit too tired and irritated to deal with Tony's antics. "Why exactly did you call us here? Sam and I just got back from a mission this morning. I'm exhausted. We could have laughed at your broken nose in the morning."

Tony sighed softly, a sense of pure business washing over him. "Alright. There was another reason I went to that restaurant. Our Ravencroft informant came forward. They have been talking about massive activity lately. The jailbreak is only getting closer. Can we trust Peter to _not_ get hurt like this? He is clearly compromised."

Natasha gave Clint a small smile of sympathy, knowing him and Sam had to be near dead with exhaustion by now.

Bucky frowned at Tony's words, chewing his lip. Stark had a point; the Ravencroft inmates not only hated Spider-Man, but knew that he was Peter Parker as well. "I.. I think he'll be fine. Between defending himself as Spider-Man and Wade defending him as peter, he should be covered. Things might get a little dramatic if lover boy doesn't break the news that he's Spider-Man soon, but other than that, I think Peter can fend for himself."

"I'm personally terrified if Peter tells Wade he is Spider-Man. He's in too deep. No one ever expected Peter to go this deep undercover. It was supposed to just be a simple recon mission from the shadows. Deadpool is going to be _pissed_ and he is going to come after each and every one of us. Peter included." Tony's voice was deadpan. He turned the display off, securing the photos of Wade's face to send to Fury. They needed to update the 10005 - Wilson file.

Steve leaned on the back of the couch, close to Bucky. "I doubt it. I've reviewed the security footage between Peter and Wade just as much as you have, Tony. Judging by Deadpool's character, he's likely to go for a more... Suicidal approach than homicidal."

Bucky's eyes cast down as Steve spoke, the words hitting him hard. He nodded silently, knowing Wade's kind all too well to figure out the appropriate reaction. "I think Steve's right on this one, Tony. He might get upset, but I don’t think he would take it out violently on anyone but himself," the brunette shrugged, "I mean, Peter's kind of the only good thing he's got going in his life other than his daughter."

"Which is exactly why we have to be ready. Even _good_ men go to war when they have nothing left. Demons do so when they are bored. This guy is far from stable on a good day. He is very liable to snap and hurt Peter or his daughter." Tony looked pointedly at Steve, jaw squared.

Clint rubbed over his face, feeling a bit exasperated. "Then wouldn't the most... Mature course of action be to let Peter tell Wade in a monitored environment? If shit goes south with Deadpool we could all be on standby to help Peter and subdue him. And in the event the opposite happens, we could save Deadpool from himself. I personally would rather not have his suicide, no matter how brief, on my conscience."

Bucky shrugged, looking over to Tony with Clint's suggestion. "He's got a point-- that way, everyone gets what they want and nobody gets hurt. I say we consult Peter on the idea, unless you can think of something better?" He asked, looking over to the black haired man.

Tony nodded, keeping his face calm. He was going to have to talk to Fury about this. Project Freewill had to go off without a hitch or a lot of people could end up hurt. "When Peter checks in, we need to talk to him about it. God, why did this kid have to complicate shit so bad. This was supposed to be an easy mission."

Steve gave a sad smile. "Because he found humanity in a person we've actively demonized for years. We should all be ashamed of ourselves, honestly. Wade Wilson is just as much human as we are, despite his job or mental state. You gave him this mission because we needed a fresh outlook. Well, we have one now."

\--

The aftermath of Peter and Wade's somewhat traumatic date was oddly calm; their lives continuing as they did with the usual amount of contact and a date planned for the following Friday. Date was a term they used loosely now, usually just meaning cuddling and being domestic in Peter's apartment with a little bit of action if he was lucky. Peter couldn't bring himself to come back to the tower in the days following Tony's and his fight. When he finally did, on that Tuesday, Peter found his way to the large window on Steve and Bucky's part of the tower, not wanting another run-in with the stark. Once he was perched on the windowsill, peter tapped on the glass, trying to peer inside for anyone. Thankfully, Bucky had been in the hall shortly after the brunette's landing, walking over and opening the window.

"Well look what the cat dragged in!" He teased, helping the smaller boy into the room. "It's been too quiet around here without you--well, I take that back, Tony's been bitching about his nose enough to make up for your absence," Bucky said, teasingly punching Peter's nose extremely gently. The brunette laughed nervously, pulling his mask off.

"Is he that mad?" Peter asked, his cheeks a bit red. He looked to the door, where Steve had just walked in and gave him a slight smile.

Steve waved at Peter, sitting at the breakfast bar with a mug of mid-afternoon coffee. He chuckled at Peter's question. "Remember when Pepper made Tony go on an all vegetarian detox after he quit drinking? He was less mad then than he was a few days ago. He's fairly back to his old self though. Something about having Victoria return the favor?"

Peter laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Great. I guess that's better than him just simmering over it still, though-- right?" He asked, looking to Bucky.

Bucky shrugged, sitting back and crossing his legs on the couch. "Guess so-- but he's Tony. He gets mad like this almost monthly; he'll get over it just like everything else. But Tony's not what I want to talk about; whats been going on with you and Wilson? I believe I heard you drop the L- word in the surveillance cam from the restaurant?" The man asked with a smug grin.

Peter blushed deeply, averting his eyes and shrugging. "Yeah, so what?" He asked meekly, not knowing why he had reverted to being so shy over a topic like _Wade_. It wasn't like Steve and Bucky didn't more than likely already know what was going on.

Steve struggled to word what he wanted to say. Quite personally, he thought this was a good thing for Peter and Wade alike. Deadpool had been far less active in this time span than Steve had ever registered. Peter also seemed more... Lively? It was hard to place a word on it. Spider-Man had always been bouncy and sarcastic but Peter Parker was always just a touch shy and awkward no matter if he had just taken off the mask or if he was reporting for duty after a month leave. These two seemed good for each other.

"You told Wade that you loved him, or at the very least, insinuated it. He might not have the most stable mindset but he _is_ sharp, Peter. He makes a living off of being able to pin point someone's weaknesses or at the very least, the nuances that stand out from other things. He can read a room faster than you or I could blink." Steve rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't want to lecture Peter. He just wanted to be cautious.

"If you looked for an out now, it would be dangerous, Peter. And I'm not even saying you _want_ an out, before you get offended. I'm worried about you. Eventually you _will_ have to tell him you're Spider-Man unless you're willing to throw that responsibility away to maintain your relationship and we both know that isn't going to happen." The blond moved to sit beside Bucky, subconsciously lacing their fingers together.

Bucky scooted a bit to accommodate for Steve, his fingers instinctively curling through the blonde's. "I agree with Stevie-- this isn't something you can get out of now; and if you want to take things further, I think it would be smart to tell Wade about who you are." He said with a small smile.

Peter nodded, running his hands through his hair. "Yeah-- I know, I know. I will eventually; and it's not like I haven't tried! I just.. I don't know. It's hard." Peter paused, re-organizing his thoughts. Remembering what he was planning for later, he cleared his throat, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Speaking of taking things further, I wanted to uh-- you know; go _further_ with Wade sometime soon.. Is there anything I need to know? They don't exactly teach you this in sex-Ed," he laughed nervously, looking between the two men.

Steve burst out laughing, having to cover his mouth to hide a full blown snort. He looked up at Peter, a sheepish expression on his face when he managed to calm down. "Sorry, sorry. I just... Oh Jesus, I never expected that question. Buck, we should write a book. "How to woo your mercenary lover". It would sell millions."

Steve fanned himself like an old woman listening to gossip during church service, trying not to fall into a second fit of giggles. "What exactly do you want to know? Surely you know _what_ to do... Right?"

Bucky's face lit up, his posture relaxing as he heard Steve's snort, not bothering to hide his slight laugh. "Woo me? Who was the one trying to get _your_ scrawny ass in bed back in the day?" He asked, nudging Steve gently. "Don't listen to him-- sure he's great in bed but his flirting skills aren't exactly the best," the man laughed, glancing to Steve. "But really-- ask us anything if you need; we won't judge you," he said comfortingly. "Just make sure this is _really_ what you want before you do anything serious Peter-- I'm not kidding."

Steve pushed Bucky playfully, looking mildly offended. "I had your ass chasin' after me for years. An' half of that was being a two pound asthmatic. I had to have some form of game. I even talked Howard and Peggy into doing that one thing, remember?"

Peter's eyes widened. "Oh my god-- you.. Howard _Stark_?" He laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.

Steve cleared his throat, turning away from Bucky so he could focus on Peter. This would only turn into a spitting contest if he kept picking at his lover. "First and foremost, this has to be something _you_ want. You can't just crawl into bed with him because he is pressuring you. If you are uncomfortable doing _anything_ you have to put your foot down."

"Anyways-- yeah, I definitely want this, and I've told him that I want this, but respected that he wasn't ready," Peter explained, chewing his lip in thought afterward. "I.. To be honest I'm not sure how this works-- I mean, I know what goes where, but.. That's about it. Is it like being with a girl? I mean, for _me_ it won't be, but the general idea I mean." He asked, drawing close to himself in slight insecurity.

Bucky let out a breath, rolling his eyes at Steve's words. "Yeah-- Howard was just as much as a deviant as Tony is. But really, it's not a ton different; I mean, you'll need lube and make sure either you prep yourself or he preps you-- especially with this being your first time. You don't want to rush into things and have something tear; that's not fun. Also, with this being Wade and especially with him not being comfortable with this earlier _you'll_ need to initiate this. Steve-- you got any pointers for how to let the merc know that Peter wants to fondue with him?" He asked, holding Steve's hand as his mouth curled into a smug grin.

Steve pursed his lips, trying to catalog all of the information being passed around. "Well, really, it depends? Why was he uncomfortable sleeping with you before? He hits on anything and everything. I'd honestly just assumed he would be chomping at the bit to be with you."

Steve ran his fingers over Bucky's forearm, an absentminded motion. "Sorry. I think I have this weird mental image of how I assume he is without his mask. His file is flooded with personality reviews. Why don't you actually tell us more about him outside of his mercenary persona? We don't know anything passed _Deadpool_ and you're asking for advice with _Wade_. It's not fair of us to assume they are one and the same. I am Captain America, but only when I have to be."

Peter chewed his lip, remembering the reason, but knowing it was a touchy subject. "He-- uh, this woman deceived him into thinking she was someone else to sleep with him and then showed him who she was and degraded him because of his appearance-- he doesn't want that to happen again," he said slowly, picking at his thumbnail the whole time. "Wade's... He's sensitive. He's one of the most caring people I've ever met, and if he thinks something will make me happy, he'll go out of his comfort zone to make sure it happens. That's why I didn't want to push him to do anything; because I _know_ he wouldn't refuse."

Bucky's eyebrows furrowed in sympathy as he listened to Peter speak about the mercenary. "He.. Wow; Peter you _really_ need to be careful and make this as good as you can for the both of you. It sounds like you both need it," he said, still shaking his head in disbelief that the man had gone through that much crap.

Steve furrowed his brow. There was absolutely _nothing_ like that in Wade's security file. He had apparently been evaluated several times and everything pointed to him being grotesquely aggressive or stoic if he wasn't joking about something. Though, the file never mentioned he had a daughter either. He chewed the dry skin on his bottom lip. "Is that why he went out without his mask the other day? I've worked with him a few times and I've literally never seen him without it before yesterday."

Running his fingers through his own blond hair, Steve sighed. "Well, first off, sex honestly isn't that important in the long run, I mean, it's _great_ but you can have sex with anyone who is willing. The emotional connection is quite a bit more important, romantic or not. But, that being said, sex is also _really_ great. Have you guys at least...fooled around? Like," his cheeks flared. "Do you know what each other _likes_?"

Peter blushed deeply, nodding. "Yeah, we uh, we did." He admitted, worrying at his lower lip. "I think we've both come to the conclusion that we both have at least a little bit of a daddy kink-- which was nice once Wade stopped over analyzing it," he laughed quietly.

Bucky let out a breath, sitting back. "I'll let this one do the talking on the topic of daddy kinks-- sure, I can get off to it, but _Steve_?" Bucky scoffed. "He _loves_ it," he mouthed, glancing to the blonde.

Steve's face resembled a tomato. He hissed at Bucky, elbowing him in the ribs none too lightly. He cleared his throat, sitting up a bit straighter. "Well, for now, maybe don't say that too loudly near Tony. He has... I don't even know. He gets edgy about this kind of thing. And, well, Daddy kinks can be _fun_ okay? And I'm just assuming you're the "little one" in this scenario? Just... Start slow. Daddy kinks tend to push people into dominant and submissive head spaces. Play around with it, but also have a way to break the scenario if something gets uncomfortable. That would go for anything sexual, if I'm being honest."

Steve made a face. It had been over half a century since he had been a blushing virgin. He and Bucky had passed those awkward moments years ago. "If it's the...actual act that is making you both uncomfortable, maybe use toys? It could break that barrier of modesty."

Peter nodded, not quite as embarrassed by the whole ordeal now. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I'm sure there will be some sort of safe-word set beforehand, but if things get out of my control.. Well, I don't think it's the _best_ way for him to figure out I'm Spider-Man, but if it becomes necessary then I will," he said with a shrug.

"I don't know if it's the act or just the fear of rejection for Wade. For me, it's more of an anxiety that I won't be good enough, or experienced enough.." He offered with a shrug.

Bucky made a pensive face, taking into consideration Peter's mentioning of their daddy-kink. "Have you considered maybe trying stockings or a garter maybe? That might ease your anxiety; I'm sure Wade would pretty much pounce on you if he walked in and saw _that_. Just a suggestion," he said, shrugging.

Steve grinned, nodding at Bucky's idea. "I can say that yes, frilly things will get just about anyone excited. Lighthearted teasing is always great. Just... Just enjoy yourself, alright? If you work yourself up too tight you're not going to have fun and I can promise that is the last thing Wade would want. Even if it still takes a while for penetrative sex to happen, just enjoy the lead up. Rushing it causes injuries, not just physically."

The Sentinel of Liberty almost had a Cheshire grin as he got an idea. "Back in the thirties, a thing that always got this giant doofus going was wearing his shirts without anything else underneath. We've all seen that he enjoys marking and teasing you. Why not flip the tables? Have him begging for it. He has to work through his own insecurities and having him strung out with desire would be the quickest way to do it. I would suggest not going with the jealousy angle though. That may end badly."

Peter blushed lightly, a slight smile on his face. "Yeah..? I.. I like that idea, I just don't even know where to go about looking for something like that," He said, running a hand through his hair in exasperation.

Bucky swatted Steve lightly, smirking at the blonde. "Hey now-- you cant go giving _all_ of our secrets away. We gotta keep people guessing, you know?" He said, glancing at peter. "Really though, he's right. As long as this is something you both want and aren't rushing into; you don't need to worry about it. You can always look online for ordering stuff, or maybe ask Nat if she's got anything?" He offered with a shrug.

Peter nodded, still anxiously picking at his thumb. "Thanks; I'll let you know how it goes--well, not how _everything_ goes, but you catch my drift," He said with a smile, standing back up from his place on the couch and slinging his usual backpack over his shoulder once again.

Steve rolled his eyes, picking at Peter. "I'm completely positive you will let us know _everything_ , kid. You wore those hickies on your neck like a damned badge of honor. Though to be fair, if Wade is anything like my own personal mercenary, the first time he sees you limp, he won't let your feet touch the ground for a week. Enjoy being pampered and treated like a prince. It's quite nice."

The blond gave a smug look to Bucky, wrinkling his nose in the process. He rested his head on Bucky's metal shoulder, sighing softly. "I would definitely go ask Natasha though. Between her and the two men she fell hard for, they are bound to have something cute you can borrow. Or she could just take you shopping. She has very good taste, trust me."

Peter laughed, shrugging as he opened the window. "Alright--I'm gonna go see what Nat's doing tight now and hopefully avoid tony at all costs," He laughed and stepped outside, pulling his mask on. The brunette did a sarcastic salute to the two before darting off towards Natasha, Clint, and Sam's part of the tower.

The couple waved at Peter and watched him leave. Steve turned to Bucky for a second before chuckling. "Why wouldn't he just use the elevator and ask JARVIS to you know, not tell Tony he is here?"

\--

Natasha watched Peter land on the small patio ledge, a smirk on her features. Bucky sent her a text saying the brunette boy would likely drop by. She opened the window for him, ushering him inside. "Hey there my fellow arachnid. What do I owe you for this lovely visit? Also, we have a front door. It works properly and everything."

Peter stepped inside, smiling once he had his mask pulled off. "Yeah, but you also have a wild Tony lurking around-- I'll just stick to the window," He laughed, sitting down on the long couch with a sigh. "I.. I went to Steve and Bucky for some advice on my relationship with Wade and they gave me the damn 1930s sex talk," He admitted with a slight laugh. "But they _did_ recommend I come to you for some help in finding some thigh highs or something," He offered, rubbing his neck somewhat nervously.

Natasha looked at Peter, an eyebrow arched. "You went to the frostbitten grandpas for sex advice and assumed you'd get anything _less_ than a 1930's sex talk? That was your first mistake, my young apprentice. Two, thigh highs? Really?"

She glanced at his frame, crossing her arms. "I may have something that could work. You are a bit scrawny though. But you have to answer my questions first, before I help you with anything."

Peter laughed and shrugged, pulling a face. "Hey-- I just needed some advice and theyre the couple that closest resembles me and wade within the tower. Now what do you wanna know?" He asked, sitting back on the couch and looking up at the redhead. He knew he couldn't fight this, Nat would get the information out of him one way or another.

"One, are you losing your virginity to this man, or is this just your first time having sex with a man? Answer me honestly. Is he in any way _pushing_ you towards this? I will not tolerate or abide anything that remotely sounds non-consensual." Natasha gave him a pointed stare, ready to read his body language for the truth.

Peter resisted his natural urge to blush, sitting up a bit straighter. "I've had sex before-- but this is my first time with a guy. And actually, if anything, _I'm_ the one pushing for this. The last time I brought it up, Wade wasn't ready for that." He explained calmly, watching Natasha as she kept her eyes glued to him.

A small bit of shock ran through her frame and she nodded slightly. She believed Peter, but that was not what she expected. "I won't ask for the gritty details, it's honestly not my business. But, you know, keep yourself safe, Peter."

She flopped down beside of him on the sofa, the more obnoxious of her questions out of the way. "Why thigh highs? I mean, they are hella cute and you have the figure for them, but they don't really seem your style? Though to be fair, I didn't think _Deadpool_ was your type either. Also, how great was it to punch Tony Stark in the face? That had to be absolutely fantastic."

Peter laughed, turning to face Natasha a bit more. "I.. I don't know-- well I _do_ know; I told Bucky and Steve about the daddy kink I apparently have and they suggested thigh highs. Punching Tony in the face was something like euphoric, by the way," the brunette answered with a smug grin.

"I knew the path to nirvana resided in punching that man's face. I just knew it." Natasha gave a small laugh, relaxing into her hideously pink sofa. She hadn't been allowed to design the living room and Clint took advantage. The damned thing was comfortable though.

She looked Peter over and grinned. "You're 18 and dating a man almost twice your age. It's incredibly obvious that you have a daddy kink, my darling. Does Wade know about your daddy kink?"

Peter stifled a laugh, nodding as he watched the redhead relax. "Oh yes-- he's _very_ aware of it," Peter said, almost giggling as he spoke.

Natasha was practically giggling now. "Then what's the big deal about sleeping with him? If you already know you two are harmonious with what gets the motor running, then why not just... You know, do it? Why turn it into such an... Event?"

Peter couldn't help but smile as Natasha stared laughing, relaxing as well into the bright couch. "He-- Wade was basically raped a few years back by a woman who convinced him that she was someone else and then degraded him for falling for it once she showed him her real identity; he doesn't want that to happen with me," Peter explained, his smile fading a bit on the topic of Wade's past.

Natasha winced, not expecting a sad story. She frowned, looking at Peter. "I don't even like him that much and if I ever heard that you did that to him or anyone else, I'd hit you so hard you'd forget your name. But I know you wouldn't. You're quite honestly good for him, Peter. Though Tony would rather eat his suit than say that out loud."

Waving away the sad conversation, Natasha started playing with the ends of her hair. It was a habit she had picked up years ago. "So you wanna make this special because he's had a rough history with it and this is also your first time with this gender. Okay, that makes perfect sense. I can work with that. Now, for my last question, just how slutty are you wanting to be for him?"

Peter smiled at her words, figuring she was right that he and Wade were good for each other despite what Tony said. Natasha continued to speak, the brunette nodding in agreement with her observation, and with her last question, Peter's resolve finally cracked, his blush showing through as he grinned. " _So_ slutty."

"Perfect. This is going to be magical, my little Web Weaver. I have a cute pair of lacy tights you should try on. I'm scared most of my stuff will be too big in the thigh area though. Jesus, you're tiny." Natasha clapped her hands together and stood up. "Come on, you can try stuff on in the bedroom just in case the bird brothers decide to come home early from training."

Peter slipped off his backpack standing and following Natasha back to her bedroom. "I'm _not_ tiny! I'll honestly probably fit into your tights, albeit you'll probably pull them off better than me," He said dismissively as the redhead rummaged around in her drawers in search of the lace stockings.

"You're like, 5 foot nothing and maybe 130 pounds, albeit all muscle. You are tiny, Peter. It's just a fact of life. Also, of course I look fantastic in my tights. They are mine. But, don't sell yourself short, kid. You're  
pretty fucking adorable, and the whole point of this is to make your mercenary drool over you. Confidence is key." Natasha tapped his nose with her index finger before grabbing the black pair with the counterpart white set. "Black or white? If you're going the whole innocent little boy route I would say white."

Peter smiled softly, shrugging. "Oh alright,alright-- I.. I can try the white ones then. What would the black ones entail?" He asked curiously, not knowing that the different colors had different implications. The brunette took the white stockings, tugging off his jeans to reveal his boxer-briefs before he started to roll the thin white fabric up over his legs.

Natasha shrugged. "Mainly that you aren't afraid to show the cum stains off. Black is typically seen as a dirty, rough kind of color. Think lady of the night verses pillow princess. In all reality though, it is whichever you prefer. Also, if you get cum on them, for the love of God, keep them and just buy me new ones."

She watched Peter try t keep the fabric up on his leg. It clung just enough to keep in shape bit looked like it was starting to bunch at the knee. If made the redhead grin.

Peter tugged up the stockings as he listened to Natasha talk, laughing a little at her description. "Interesting. I think I'll stick with white then. I think you were right though, these are a little too loose on me; I dont think they'd stay up, honestly." He said, testing them out as he walked around a bit in the tights.

"You could always try a garter belt and panties, if you want? Not mine though. I'm all for sharing socks and thing like that, but a girl has to keep some things to herself." Natasha leaned against her dresser as she watched Peter, a pleasant smile on her features. She genuinely enjoyed the young man's company.

Peter nodded in understanding, tugging at the lace to pull them up a bit as the stockings began to slide. "Sounds reasonable to me. Do you know where you can get those things?" He asked, liking the way he looked despite needing a size or two smaller in the stockings. He turned back to face the redhead in question as he stood a bit awkwardly in his underwear and stockings in the middle of her bedroom.

"Absolutely, you little nerd. We can head out and get some coffee beforehand if you wanna, you know, put your pants back on." Natasha gave a playful wink.

She walked quietly to the door of her bedroom, able to hear the front door of the apartment open. Clint was grumbling about how the his bow wire fraying and Sam apparently preened over how well the practice had gone. God, she loved those idiots.

Peter laughed, tugging the stockings off carefully. "I mean if I _have_ to," he teased before pulling his jeans back on. "That sounds good-- I don't have anything planned today; the only thing I have this week is work on Thursday and a date with Wade on Friday," he explained, fixing his hair.

Clint rapped his fingers on the door, leaning in the doorway. "Don't mind me barging in-- what's goin' on? I can only share you with so many men you know," he joked, pressing a kiss to Natasha's temple.

Natasha shot him a glare before lifting up to press a kiss to the corner of Clint's mouth. "I'm just helping the poor kid out. He wants to get into Deadpool's pants and requires it to be a special event. I was trying to see if my thigh highs would fit him but alas, we have to go shopping. Do you an' Sam wanna go with us? He could likely use a bit of male insight on the matter. At least, insight that isn't predated before the cold war."

Clint grinned, leaning back once he and Natasha had parted with raised eyebrows. "Really? Huh-- alright then. Yeah, I'll go with you guys, lemme go check and see if Sam wants to," he said before walking back out of the room.

Peter smiled as the two talked about his relationship with Wade, the whole concept of them helping him making their relationship feel so much more real. "So this is like a team effort now, huh? Operation get Peter into Wade's pants?" He asked with a laugh.

"Needs a catcher title." Natasha hummed, pulling her hair up into a messy bun. She gave a decisive nod, a teasing grin on her face. "Operation _Spideypool_ is go."

Sam opened the bedroom door, holding hands with Clint. He gave Peter a polite smile, waving with his free hand. "I'm down for goin' to the lingerie store. I'm going to need a pound of coffee first though. Everyone up for some Starbucks?"

Peter laughed at the name, covering his face with his hands. "I can't believe you just called us spideypool," he said in embarrassment, letting out a sigh. As Clint and Sam walked in, the brunette smiled kindly, their openness making him feel better about his own relationship. "Starbucks sounds _perfect_." He said with a nod.

Looking to Natasha, Peter shrugged. "You ready to go?"

There was a murmured yes through the group and they left the bedroom. Natasha nudged Peter playfully. "Gonna risk the elevator or do you wanna take the window like a giant dork?"

Peter shrugged with a slight grin as he grabbed his backpack on the way out. "I think I'll manage in the elevator. If Tony really wants another broken nose, he's more than welcome to one," he teased, following Clint and Sam.

Sam started laughing behind his hand, nodding. "That is still glorious. Bruce tried to convince him to wear a cast over it and it was the funniest shit. He still has the black eyes. I've personally watched the video about 5 times."

Peter snorted at Sam's comment, imagining the hissy fit that tony must have thrown when they offered him a cast for his nose. "I'm surprised Bruce didn't slide in and try to baby Tony-- he's definitely going after him, isn't he?" Peter asked, furrowing his brow. It certainly seemed like the doctor was pursuing the other man, but he couldn't always tell with Bruce.

Falcon stayed quiet for a moment before speaking lowly. "Honestly though, I'm glad you hit him. I don't know your significant other like the rest of the Avengers do but what Tony did was uncalled for. If he had been acting like that, after all the shit he has talked in the meetings, to Natasha or Clint, I would have knocked him on his ass too."

Natasha smiled wide, pressing a kiss to Sam's cheek. "Aw, my hero. But yeah, Sam's right, Peter. He needed to be taken down a peg."

The brunette shrugged, looking over to Sam. "It probably won't the best way to handle that situation; but I wasn't exactly thinking logically after seeing how he treated Wade," Peter explained, earning a scoff from Clint.

"I don't blame ya'," He nodded in agreement as the elevator doors opened to the parking garage.

"Who's driving?" Clint asked, looking between the four of them.

Natasha rolled her eyes, pulling her keys from her hoodie pocket. "I wouldn't trust any of you behind the wheel. Sam with his wings and Peter with his webs, I don't even think they have a license. And I know you have a parking ticket passed due from like, 2004, Clint."

They piled into one of Stark's many Escalades, Sam making himself comfortable in the middle seating with Clint. It was only fair that Peter got the passenger seat since this was his vast quest in the first place. The dark haired man loved watching the city pass by through the window. The boutique Natasha usually made them shop at luckily wasn't that far from the tower.

Peter hopped into the front seat with a quiet chuckle, buckling in. "Hey-- I have a car; _and_ a life outside of SHIELD you know," He retorted, only half serious.

"So what's this place like?" He asked, curious about as to where they were heading.

"Yeah, we've seen the footage kid. You punch billionaires and kiss mercenaries. I... I was actually going to make a James Bond joke, but uh, that's actually a pretty cool life, to be honest." Sam shrugged, leaning back into the seat. "I mean, I get to mack on two assassins on the regular which is pretty sweet but now I need to punch Stark to keep up. Dammit."

Peter laughed and shrugged, looking back to Sam. "What can I say? But you also get the advantage of Tony _not_ wanting you dead-- and two assassins." He said pointedly, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth as he looked back to Natasha.

"So no answer, huh? don't tell me Tony put you up to this and you three are gonna go dump me in a ditch somewhere," he teased, somewhat nervously looking to the others.

Natasha gave a faux nervous glance at the rear view mirror to her two lovers. She swallowed and laughed. "Now why in the world would you ever think that, Peter? It's not like we are on Stark's payroll or anythi-- oh wait."

Before Peter had the chance to freak out, the redhead reached over and patted his leg. "Calm down, I am just picking on you. You came to us for advice, remember? And, I personally love this place. I buy all of my more... _Fun_ clothing choices here. As far as I can tell, they've never had any complaints with it either." She pointed at Sam and Clint with her thumb. After parallel parking the rather large vehicle, she turned. "Okay, are you just wanting some thigh highs or are you wanting to crossdress? Like, I'm sure the lady that runs the boutique could help a fair bit as well, but it's always good to have a game plan, dear."

Peter's face fell for a moment, his nerves heightening until she quit the act. It drew out a relieved laugh from him. "Alright, fine. You can throw me into a ditch-- just a preferably air conditioned one." He said with a slight smile, looking over to Natasha and chewing his lip. "I'm open to more than just thigh highs; but I think crossdressing is a little out of my comfort zone, and might trigger Wade," He said pensively.

Natasha gave Peter a comforting squeeze to his knee, killing the engine. Sam and Clint traded looks, clearly not knowing the whole story but respected Peter and Wade's privacy enough to not ask. Natasha smiled. "Let's just have some fun an' see what we end up with. Remember, you're supposed to enjoy wearing the stuff too. It can't solely be for him. I can already tell you he would rather you be happy and comfortable than to look pretty for a few minutes."

Sam gave a nod, opening the door. "She has a point, kid. Remember, anything you decide to buy will always look better wrinkled and tossed haphazardly on the floor."

Peter laughed as Sam spoke, trying to brush off the heavy topic as they got out of the car. "I know, I know-- but you guys'll all have to pitch in to help me pick something out that actually looks good on me; I don't want to look dumb," He admitted as the four walked into the boutique, the brunette looking around the spacious store.

The boutique held a smart design, a few nighties and babydoll gowns decorating the front of the store while it seemed to become more risqué and varied as you progressed.

An older woman, likely in her fifties, walked up to the party of four with a wide grin. "Why hello! If it isn't just my favorite customers? Natasha darling, you look absolutely precious. An' who is this?" The woman motioned towards Peter.

"His name is Peter, Dottie. Peter, this is Dottie, she and her wife run this little boutique." Natasha held a comfortable smile as she introduced the two. "He is looking to woo his boyfriend and we thought maybe a few new items in the boudoir would do the trick."

Peter walked into the store, looking around as he became a bit nervous about the whole situation-- what if Wade thought this was _weird_? Shaking it off, he smiled as the woman walked over, extending his hand when he was introduced. "Hi, Im Peter Parker," He said pleasantly, deciding he didn't need a long winded introduction. "I haven't done anything like this before; but they all swear it works, so I'll try it," He laughed, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Dottie gave him a wide smile, the skin around her eyes crinkling just slightly. She could see Peter's hesitation and decided not to address it. "That's lovely, Peter. Your boyfriend must be a lucky lad if you're wanting to do somethin' special for him."

She placed her hands behind her back, looking around the store. "Do you know his favorite colors? We could start there. What exactly are you wanting, my dear? We do have more masculine lingerie and a few... Novelty items, of course."

Natasha stepped in for the teenager, knowing he had to be a touch uncomfortable. "We just wanted to start out small. His boyfriend is a bit of a wild card sometimes when it comes to tastes. Do you still have that gorgeous collection of garters and long socks?"

Peter grinned at Dottie's words, chewing his lip in though about what Wade's favorite color was. Before he could speak, Natasha cut in to his relief. "I think the two colors that would work best would be red or black, honestly-- but I'm willing to try anything you throw at me, honestly." He said as the woman led them back to a part of the store with the items that Natasha had mentioned. Peter took this time to look around, taking in all the other things they sold here.

Sam, ultimately bored with just standing there, decided to walk around the store. They had been here a few times, but Dottie and her wife were absolutely amazing at keeping everything restocked and updated. He glanced around, finding himself in a more lacey and frilly section of the store. His fingers skimmed over the material, smiling softly.

Natasha and Dottie helped Peter to the stockings and tights. Dottie pointed towards a few pair of soft cotton socks. "Those are more for... Casual wear, I suppose? The material is really soft on your skin and they have an elastic in the rim so they will stay in place without garters."

Peter hummed in acknowledgement, running his hand over the stockings. "Nice," He said, moving along with the two women as they continued on in search of something for him. 

Seeing Sam walk off, Clint decided to stray off too, somehow finding himself in the more intense area of the store, the tops still mostly satin of silk, but were almost all black and strappy-- not that he was complaining.

Dottie held out a few items, showing them to Peter. One was a stocking and garter set, sheer red with satin clips while the other seemed more casual like before. She was a sales person, after all. "How do you feel about lace, Peter? We do have quite an adorable collection of lace trimmed socks, along with matching panties and boy shorts."

Peter ran his fingers over the sheer tights, taking them from her and draping them over his arm. He nodded, actually liking the sound of that. "Yeah-- lace is good," He agreed, his cheeks flaring as he saw natasha smirking out of the corner of his eye.

"We can let you try on the socks, but anything more intimate, we can't. Health hazards, you understand." Dottie gave Peter a soft smile, showing him to a more bright and delicate section.

Natasha looked over a few cream colored cotton socks, picking a pair up for herself. No one said Peter had to be the only person dressing up. She followed the work associate towards a row of ruffled bloomers and far more intimate looking materials.

"These, they aren't red or black like you suggested, but the pastel looks fantastic against your skin tone." Dottie held up a pair of lavender stockings with a matching garter belt, showing it against his skin. She kept a gentle smile on her lips. "See? Gorgeous."

Peter nodded in agreement, understanding her reasoning completely. He smiled as he saw Natasha picking out a few things before turning his attention back to the woman. He saw the light colored stockings and garter belt, an idea forming in his mind as it was held against his pale skin. "Yeah; definitely-- I think that would drive him mad," He said with a slight laugh, deciding on the lavender stockings and garter belt instead of the red.

Dottie gave Peter a warm smile. The lavender pair were a bit cheaper than the red, but sometimes losing a few bucks in sells was worth making a couple that ecstatic and happy. She looked over the small set in Peter's hold, fingers traveling over the short ruffles of the panties on display.

"Have you thought about maybe adding bloomers to the mix? They are incredibly cute and would... Show off some great assets." The older woman gave a playful smile.

Peter laughed, a slight blush breaking our across his face as  he nodded. "I think you're absolutely right-- Thank you so much by the way," He said as they looked over the lavender set. He nudged the redhead beside him, a slight smirk on his face. "You too."

Natasha gave him a one armed hug, squeezing his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Peter. You're one of us, you know? If we can't be a gigantic. dysfunctional, shockingly queer family, then what's even the point of all this? And as much as it would give Tony a heart attack, that means Wade too."

Dottie smiled at the small display. It warmed her heart. "If that's all you guys will be getting, I can meet you at the register. I do believe Clint has gotten lost in the leather again."

Peter felt warm and happy as Natasha spoke, his smile growing. "Thanks Nat, I've always wanted a shockingly-queer family," He laughed, trying to keep conversation light.

As Clint heard his name, he peeked out from a rack, a leather back harness in his hands. "Look at this, Nat! Its hot, but like at the same time I could probably use it out in combat too," He said, looking over the straps.

Peter looked to Natasha in disbelief, his eyebrows pulled together. "Please tell me you're not seriously going to let him wear a leather harness out while we're fighting," He said, quiet enough so that the archer wouldn't hear as they walked to the register.

"Well I mean, I can't _stop_ him, he's a grown man." Natasha sighed, shaking her head.

"You would be surprised how closely most bandage gear resembles well... _Spy_ gear. His harness for his quiver used to be one of those things that strap people to a shower wall. He stripped it down and did really well, I have to say." There was a distinct sound of pride in the ginger girl's voice.

Sam walked up with a few things in his hands. He smiled at Dottie and turned to Natasha, pressing a kiss to her cheek. He showed off the sheer white babydoll gown. "We should buy this. You would look _fantastic_."

Peter shrugged, figuring natasha was right. Stammering out a laugh, he raised his eyebrows. "Really? That's not something you hear everyday," He laughed, his cheeks a bit pink at the mental image her words created. The brunette looked to Sam, smiling as he held up the sheer gown. "I second that-- you could totally pull that off," He added as he went to pay for his things.

 

 


	8. Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. So this chapter happened. I'm gonna be real with you. It's pretty much pure smut. Enjoy you lovely people ♡♡
> 
> Http://gaysuperherostories.tumblr.Com if you want to send us a prompt or just follow us to see other stories ♡♡
> 
> I should really update the tags when I get off mobile.

 

Peter glanced at the clock, his nerves starting to spike as it hit 6 PM. Wade would be over in exactly an hour, and that meant that it was acceptable for him to start getting ready now. Hands slightly shaking, he pulled the lilac lingerie out of the bag, carefully snipping the tags off and laying them out. Looking over it all eased his nerves a bit, knowing that he would always have control with Wade, especially if he was wearing _that_ .  
  
Beginning to strip down, Peter looked around his room, the usual clutter having been put away out of nerves. Once he was completely naked, the brunette began slipping the sheer set of clothes on, their straps and lace accenting his body perfectly. once he had fastened the last strap, peter took a look in the mirror. _Damn_ ; he looked good.  
  
The brunette continued to make sure everything was ready as he waited, going over in his head how he would initiate the endeavor with Wade. There was always the chance he _still_ wouldn't be ready.. But while wearing this, Peter didn't count on it.  
  
Peter had been putting away his other clothes, fully clad in lingerie when the doorbell rang. Taking a breath to steady himself, the brunette headed to the doorway; he gave out a quick "Be there in a sec!" to let Wade know he heard him. Peeking through the hole to make sure it was in fact Wade first; Peter opened the door, looking up to Wade with big eyes.  
  
"Hey there, love," He spoke fondly, standing on his tiptoes to press a kiss to the mercenary's mask before letting him inside.  
  
Wade moved inside, arguing back and forth with his boxes over today's date. He was dressed well in a pair of jeans that actually fit and a sweatshirt with Captain America's insignia on it. He had at the very least attempted to look presentable after the fiasco of the last date.  
  
After the door shut, he turned to look at Peter. His jaw hit the floor. The bald man's eyes widened almost comically, the leather material wrinkling around the corners. A deep set heat flushed over his frame.  
  
Wade's mouth was dry but he couldn't help but swallow. His hands itched to feel that delicate lace on such smooth, beautiful skin. "B-baby boy... _Jesus wept_ , look at you."  
  
Peter blushed lightly, averting his eyes temporarily. "I was hoping you'd like it," He grinned, his voice practically a purr as he watched Wade take all of him in.  
  
"These are so soft; feel them!" He encouraged, taking Wade's hand and guiding it to rub over his thigh.  Smirking, he watched the mercenary's reaction.  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath, Wade's hand shaking just a fraction. He let his hands sweep over the delicate material, fighting back a groan at just how soft it was on his bare skin. He let the pads of his fingers map out Peter's strong leg muscles, daring to dip just against the sensitive area of his inner thighs. The color was tantalizing, making Peter look almost like a princess.  
  
"God, you're beautiful." The praise practically dripped from Wade's mouth, fighting the urge to drop to his knees there in front of his little one.  
  
Peter shuddered, moving closer to Wade as his hand dipped between the boy's pale thighs. "Wade--" He spoke softly, his hand moving to snake around the mercenary's neck.  
  
"I want you," he breathed, biting his lip as he awaited a response.  
  
Wade's breath caught in his throat, hands holding firm to Peter's hips. His voice was breathy and low. "Let... Let me take care of you, baby."  
  
The older man stood straighter, his hands practically twitching to stay on those beautiful legs. He had to focus. Peter wasn't just some piece of meat to oggle at. He reached forward, picking Peter up.  
  
"Bed?"  
  
Peter's stomach filled with butterflies as Wade scooped him up. He nodded eagerly in response to the question, his hands now clasped around the mercenary's neck. "Yes _please_ ."  
  
The trip to Peter's bedroom was short. Wade likely would have snorted at how clean and properly the bed was made but all of his focus was on the little one in his arms. He sat Peter down on the plush comforter, almost groaning at how the material cushioned him. It really did make him look like an exquisite present to unwrap. Pure decadence.  
  
Wade shook his head slightly, trying to stop waxing poetic and actually touch the boy in front of him. The scarred man had shed his gloves at the door so he rubbed his palms over the front of his jeans. He didn't know what he wanted first.  
  
"I can't get over how pretty you look, Peter. You are always breathtaking. So fucking gorgeous, baby boy." Wade was mumbling slowly, his right hand tracing up Peter's hip and over the curve of his leg.  
  
Peter sank back into the comforter, leaning back on his elbows as he looked up at Wade. With the man's words, he blushed, smiling as he felt Wade's hand trail up his hip. His pupils were already dilated in anticipation, watching as the mercenary took in all of him with his hands. After a moment of Wade trailing his hands over his skin and the lilac lace, Peter reached up to his mask, gently trying to tug the thing off so he could properly kiss his boyfriend.  
  
Wade winced, almost being shocked back to reality. He held Peter's wrist in a gentle hand. "S'really not a good day, baby boy. Especially when you made it so special already."  
  
As if to prove his point, Wade lifted just an edge of the mask. The skin on his neck was an angry red and looked welted purple in some spots. The line of his jaw had a few sores, one looking like it had only just finished bleeding. He put the mask back down, kissing Peter's palm through the fabric. "Don't wanna ruin this with my ugly mug, Lovely."  
  
Peter frowned, sitting up a bit. "Wade-- no, I want this, and I want _you_ . That means all of you, every day, no matter how bad you think you look," He said, his voice holding the tone of a pressing  fondness towards the man. "A few marks aren't gonna change how I feel about you, love." Peter spoke softly and punctuated his words with a pressed kiss to the masked cheek of the mercenary.  
  
Wade let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. His voice sounded on the brink of watery. "O-okay, only if you're sure. I-i can put it back on if you want. I promise, I won't be offended."  
  
The older man took a calming breath and screwed his eyes shut. He slipped the fabric off of his face entirely, the cold air of the apartment slightly stinging his skin. At the beginning of their relationship, Wade knew he would have bailed before ever letting Peter look at him like this. His cheeks were gaunt, eyes sunken in and looking like death herself. Lesions sporadically stung over the back of his head and what didn't look red or irritated seemed to be peeling. He was absolutely disgusting. A walking decomposition heap.  
  
Peter smiled as Wade complied, carefully resting his hand against the man's cheek. "Thank you," he said softly before closing the gap between them with a kiss. Peter's nerves seemed to go down a bit as he kissed Wade, the action bringing him back to the reality that it was just the two of them. Using his position to his advantage, he leaned back, taking the mercenary with him.  
  
Wade was caught off guard by the kiss. He had honestly expected the mood in the room to be crushed. He stumbled forward, bracing himself easily on the mattress. He toed his shoes off before crawling properly onto the bed, kissing Peter like he was born for it.  
  
The broad shouldered man situated himself between Peter's legs, hands lightly mapping out his lover's lithe torso. His thumbs dipped against the flesh of the brunette's abdomen, keeping the movement slow and delicate. He wanted to kiss and taste every inch of his little one's skin, have Peter positively shaking and sobbing before he ever touched his cock. Wade told him so.  
  
Peter made a noise of satisfaction as Wade toppled forwards, smiling against the mercenary's lips. As the other man settled between his legs, Peter hooked them around his back, drawing the two closer. The brunette arched his back slightly, craving the friction that he knew would come soon. Peter broke the kiss, his lips and cheeks flushed from the attention. "How d'you want me?" He asked, his voice a breathy purr in his needy state.  
  
Wade's heart was beating wildly in his chest. He sat up just a fraction. "Lay back completely on the bed, sugar. Make yourself comfortable for me, yeah?"  
  
He watched Peter move, helping him situate. He ran his fingers over Peter's stomach, nails adding a small pressure along his taunt abdomen. "You're gonna keep as still as you can, alright baby boy? Can you be good for me? If something doesn't feel good, you instantly let me know."  
  
Peter nodded, laying back against the pillows with his eyes still on the mercenary. "I will, don't worry. Besides, I'm not breakable; I'll be okay," he teased lightly, his breath hitching a bit as Wade's fingers brushed lower still on his abdomen.  
  
Wade smiled and dipped his head, pressing a sweet kiss to Peter's mouth. He hummed quietly as he broke away, starting his venture on the younger boy's collar bone. He nipped gently, instantly soothing the small spots he created with his tongue. He rested his palms to Peter's ribs, able to feel how harsh his breath was in case something went wrong.  
  
The mercenary shifted, his mouth leaving slow open mouth kisses down his little one's rather defined chest. God, Peter was so pretty. It was truly a gift the older of the two didn't deserve most days. "So pretty, Petey..."  
  
Peter bit his lip as Wade moved lower, surprised that he was going along so easily. It must have been the lingerie, he figured, his train of thought being stopped as Wade's kisses turned to nips and open mouthed kisses lower on his chest. He let out a stammered breath, keeping his eyes on the mercenary.  
  
"Only for you, love," He said softly, a slight smile etched into his features.  
  
Wade took his time, his hands slowly massaging at Peter's ribs. He could feel his skin heating up at Peter's comments, never quite able to get over the fact that yes, someone as dazzling and utterly amazing as Peter Parker was his. He mouthed his praises against the brunette teen's chest, quickly enveloping one of his already hard nipples into his mouth. Wade was positive he could do this the rest of his undying life and be perfectly happy to worship the body underneath him. His tongue curled with ease, one of his hands moving to apply a small pressure to Peter's abdomen.  
  
Peter shuddered as Wade's mouth closed around the sensitive bud, his eyes fluttering shut. Between the attention his chest was getting and the pressure to his abdomen, the brunette could not help but let out a small whine, his way of communicating that _yes_ this was good and he absolutely wanted more.  
  
The older man felt his own breath quicken at the sounds his beloved was making. He rolled his palm slowly, stimulating the muscles of Peter's lower navel. Gracefully, Wade moved to pay attention to Peter's other nipple, letting the cold air of the room assault the other. He hummed quietly to himself, wanting to hear the need and high pitches lacing Peter's beautiful voice. Nails raked against the younger boy's skin, skipping his groin entirely before teasing the skin of his thighs. Wade worked on the outer muscles, teasing the rim of the stockings.  
  
Peter hummed in content, rolling his hips up slightly in need. He pouted as Wade skipped his crotch, his attention moving to the brunettes inner thighs. Peter bit his lip as he felt the mercenary's hand edging at his stockings, sending goosebumps through him combined with the loss of attention on his nipple.  
  
Wade pulled away from Peter with a soft frown on his features. He sat up just a bit, stilling Peter's hips. He couldn't even hold the chastising glance for long. "Nuh uh, baby boy. Gotta keep still, remember? That includes those gorgeous little hips of yours."  
  
Peter's cheeks flared with blush, the sudden dominant side of Wade going directly to his dick. He nodded obediently, sinking back down into the bed as he watched Wade. "The lube's in the nightstand, by the way love," He said before the mercenary had a chance to render him speechless again.  
  
Wade's hairless eyebrows rose in slight shock, nodding. He reached over the small boy to get to the nightstand, letting his hips teasingly brush over Peter's. He hadn't expected _that_ from the brunette. He pet at his lover's thigh after retrieving the bottle, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. The idea of Peter using the slick to ride his own fingers had Wade practically throbbing in the tight denim. His voice was gravely and rough. He lived to tease this boy. "An' just what filthy things have you been doin' when I ain't around, precious? This bottle's been used quite a bit."  
  
Peter struggled to keep his hips still as Wade's lightly pressed against his own, making him bite his lower lip in need. As the mercenary sank back to his spot, the brunette practically bristled with anticipation. With Wade's words, Peter broke into a slight smirk, knowing exactly how to push his buttons to turn him on. "I've been practicing for you, daddy-- when I have time, I come back and try to open myself up and imagine its your cock filling me up," he said lustfully, his eyes meeting wade's the whole time. "I don't do too much though; gotta keep myself tight for you," Peter added, knowing that his words likely went straight to Wade's groin.  
  
A deep, dark moan rumbled in Wade's chest at the implications, his fingers gripping tight at the boy's hip. His eyes fell shut for a moment, trying to keep himself calm. He couldn't jump the gun; he still wanted Peter breathless and _gone_ by the end of this.  
  
"You're so good for me, baby boy. Such a perfect little angel, so soft and delicate..." Wade's nails raked down Peter's inner thighs, nudging them farther part. The satin panties draping over his needy groin had Wade practically salivating.  
  
He worked his fingers around the crease of Peter's leg, teasingly pressing his fingers to his lover's entrance through the soft material. He completely ignored his cock, moving to kiss and nibble along his stomach. "Mhm, my little prince, laying there so pretty for Daddy... can you keep still for me as I suck your cock?"  
  
Peter wished he could press back against Wade's touch as he gripped his hip, but new he had to stay still to get what he wanted.  
  
The brunette's thighs pliantly opened for the mercenary, being sure not to move any more than the man instructed. As Wade pressed against Peter's entrance, he gasped sharply, not expecting the sudden attention. He nodded quickly in response to the mercenary's question, eager for some form of attention. "Y-Yes, Daddy," He stuttered, his eyes a deep brown as he looked down to Wade.  
  
Wade lifted up for a moment, pressing a greedy kiss to Peter's lips. He nuzzled his nose gently against his lover's jawline, speaking softly as he broke character. Playing around was all well and fun, but he didn't want to push Peter too far. "Is this okay, darling? I don't wanna hurt you in any way."  
  
Peter kissed Wade back gratefully, staying still. When they broke, he was still smiling, nodding in response. "This is more than okay, love; I'll tell you if something's wrong," He assured him fondly.  
  
Wade gave a quick nod, a small weight lifting off of his chest. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he ever hurt Peter. The heat radiating off of the boy was likely enough to cause a small forest fire and it made Wade grin as he worked his mouth back down Peter's lithe form. Taking a breath through his nose, the mercenary mouthed at Peter's shaft through the delicate satin. The material made his tongue almost tingle from the textile sensation. He shifted lower, hands resting on the perfect swell of Peter's bum. He tugged the material down slowly, keeping the boy's garter belt intact. Peter's length was already glistening with the wet from Wade's ministrations, and God did he look radiant. Wade wanted to tease Peter all the more but he broke his own promise to himself, moving forward to suckle at the crown of his cock.  
  
Peter tried not to move as the mercenary tugged at the satin resting on his hips, his ministrations sending a shudder through the boy. The brunette tried and failed to keep his moan contained as Wade's mouth made contact with the head of his cock, the noise he made being something almost feminine.  
  
Wade relented on Peter, holding his hips in gentle hands. He knew he would have trouble staying perfectly still if their roles were reversed and he was a world class sniper. He huffed gently through his nose before taking more of Peter into his mouth. His own stomach flipped, always in awe of how he never grew tired of watching his little one writhe and keen. He gathered the saliva in his mouth, swallowing quickly around Peter's need. He fumbled slightly over the comforter, grabbing for the bottle of lubricant. He blindly slicked two of his fingers, bringing them to massage at Peter's entrance. This was fairly new territory for the both of them. Wade had teased his little one in the past but he had to be careful not to hurt him now.  
  
Peter didn't have too much trouble for the most part as Wade took him further into his mouth, only making small whines and moans of pleasure. He didn't see as the mercenary grabbed for the lube, his entire being jumping as he felt fingers against his entrance, causing him to let out a sinful moan as he instinctively rutted his hips down onto the man's hand. "P- _Please_ ," he managed, regaining his composure as Wade continued to tease him.  
  
Peter's voice was doing absolutely filthy things to Wade's self control.  He pulled off of Peter's length for just a moment, sounding almost as ragged as his lover. He had no idea that Peter would be this sensitive to this kind of play. It made his chest tighten. "You sound like an angel, baby. Let me know exactly how good it feels to get fucked by my fingers."  
  
Without missing a beat, Wade worked his middle finger inside of Peter. The boy was practically vibrating nervous energy around him and it made the bald man moan quietly. He let Peter get used to the new sensations, working to kiss and nibble along those milky thighs.  
  
Peter squirmed beneath Wade, trying not to move as the new intrusion made him shudder with pleasure, "Fuck, Wade-- You gotta slow down, I'm gonna come like this," he breathed, biting his lip once he had finished speaking. "You feel so good inside me, love-- I dont wanna come like this though; 'wanna come with your cock inside me," He managed to moan, his head tilted back and throat exposed as Wade continued to press his finger inside of the brunette.  
  
Wade's body stuttered to a stop and he blinked quietly for a moment. He looked up to Peter's face and just how utterly blissed out he looked. Peter had planned this; all of it. He wanted Wade to sleep with him.  
  
The older of the two pulled away from Peter, easing his finger from inside the boy. He hadn't mentally prepared for that. "Y-you... you what?"  
  
Peter frowned at the loss of the digit inside him, sitting up as he realized Wade didn't pick up on Peter's wanting to have sex. "I.. You didn't figure it out? I thought you understood; I want to sleep with you," he explained, blushing vividly as he sat up on the heels of his hands in the bed facing Wade.

"Are you... is that okay..?" He asked, his tone a subtle plea that the man would say yes.  
  
Wade felt like he had just gotten cold water dumped over his head. He swallowed, mentally battling himself. Peter was laying in his bed, practically pleading to be fucked.  
  
**Y[You know you're gonna break down and do it, you nasty fuck.]  
  
W(Might as well, Peter looks so dolled up for you. If you leave him with nothing for too long, he could just find someone else.) **   
  
Wade's mouth quivered and he shook his head. "Baby boy wouldn't do that. He ain't like that none."  
  
**Y[That's right, be a good** _**daddy** _ **and fuck your** _**little boy** _ **, you disgusting pedophile. You've been craving to know what he feels like wrapped around your cock for months now. Even if you don't do it, you still want to which is just as fucking bad.]**   
  
"S'not fuckin' like that. I... I wouldn't... h-he wants it too..." Wade was in an unfocused, dead stare. He was so entrenched in arguing with his boxes that he almost forgot that he was in fact sitting in front of Peter Parker, the object of his affections.  
  
Wade felt a cold chill race up his spine and he snapped back to reality, giving Peter a shocked and almost scared glance. "I-- I'm sorry Petey... I... A-Are you sure about this? I don't... I can just..." He was floundering, grasping for anything that made sense. His hands rested on the top of Peter's shins, the soft material helping him focus just a tiny fraction.

"D-do you really want this? You don't... you don't have to do this for my benefit, baby boy."  
  
Peter sat patiently as Wade seemed to be in inner turmoil with himself, simply giving the man time to work it out.  
  
With Wade's stuttering, he smiled, edging closer to the man so he was practically on his lap. "I'm more than sure about this-- and it's not just for your benefit; though i hope it's good for you too," he said fondly, his hand running over the mercenary's arm. "I really really want this, Wade-- seriously," He said softly, looking into the other's eyes as he spoke.  
  
Wade's hands were trembling as he reached forward, cupping Peter's face. His thumbs lightly drug over his boyfriend's high cheekbones, reading his eyes for any sign of discomfort or need to get away.  
  
"If... if you're sure, Lovely. I-I... I can't promise anything. But I will try." Wade sheepishly dipped forward, pressing a nervous kiss to Peter's mouth.  
  
Peter smiled as the mercenary cupped his cheeks, closing the space between them to kiss Wade deeply. "I'm more than sure, love," Peter murmured. As the two kissed, the brunette sat up a bit more on the bed so that he was practically in the other man's lap, eager to move forward now that there was no confusion.  
  
Wade gripped at Peter's hips, fingers buried in the soft, ruffled material. He could practically feel the boy's excitement and he groaned. With swift movements, Wade pressed the brunette to the bedding.  
  
Their bodies melded together just like they always had.  Wade broke the kiss, his voice rough and deep. "I love you, Peter."  
  
Peter's arms curled around Wade's broad shoulders as he was pressed back into the bedding, looking up to the mercenary with lust-filled eyes. "Then show me," he purred, keeping the man close as he spoke.  
  
Wade's stomach felt like it was on fire. He ran his scarred hands down Peter's torso, hooking his thumbs into that perfect little garter belt around his waist and pulling him up to meet the mercenary's own hips. Wade knew Peter didn't like to be molly coddled, so he used the small bit of leverage he had to grind against his little one. The rough denim made him shiver but the way Peter looked at that moment was absolutely mouth watering.  
  
Peter hummed, lifting his hips a bit to reciprocate the mercenary's movements. The result was so much more than he could have asked for, the friction resolving his need for something against his cock until Wade was inside him.  
  
Wade brushed his fingers through Peter's thick brown locks, the soft texture making him keen. The way the boy moved against him had the older man's mind blissfully silent. He pressed several kisses to Peter's neck, biting and teasing the skin before soothing it. He wanted to be greedy and paint his baby boy with possessive purple and red hues, showing the world exactly who could make Peter Parker see stars behind his eyes.  
  
Wade's voice was low in Peter's ear. "On all fours, pretty boy."  
  
Peter continued to let out small noises of praise in response to the marks being sucked into his skin. As Wade's fingers carded through his hair he grinned, nuzzling back against the mercenary. With his demand, Peter's heart skipped a beat, nodding obediently before arranging himself on all fours facing away from Wade, his back arched harshly. "Is this good, daddy?" He asked teasingly over his shoulder.  
  
Wade couldn't take his eyes off of the perfect swell of Peter's bum. He licked his bottom lip, fighting off a smile. "Absolutely perfect, sugar."  
  
The contract killer unsnapped the clips from the stockings and worked Peter's underwear off of his frame completely. He pressed several small kisses to the small of his back. His hands glided effortlessly against both of Peter's inner thighs. "Do you wanna keep the socks on or would you like me to help you take them off, baby boy? It's up to you."  
  
Peter smiled, keeping his head turned back towards Wade. Wiggling his hips a bit as the mercenary slid off the ruffled satin, he bit his lip, his nerves spiking a bit.

  


"I... you can leave em' on-- don't you think I look pretty in them?" He asked, batting his eyelashes with a slight smirk.  
  
"There isn't a single possibility I would ever think you weren't pretty, my sweet baby boy." Wade continued kissing along Peter's spine, playfully snapping the rim of one of the socks against the brown haired boy's thigh. "You look absolutely _delicious_ in your stockings, Angel."  
  
Wade's hands traveled up, shamelessly groping at Peter's hips and bum. His skin was so taut and soft, making Wade groan in the back of his throat.  
  
He pressed a kiss to Peter's shoulder before nibbling the shell of his ear. "How do you want me to open you up, baby boy? My fingers or my mouth?"  
  
Peter took in a sharp breath as the stocking snapped against his leg, rolling his hips back for Wade as he grabbed at his hips.  
  
The brunette grinned as he heard a soft groan from the mercenary, his heart practically stopping as Wadde lightly bit his ear and spoke sultrily. " _Christ_ \--whichever's quicker; I just wanna feel you inside me," he admitted breathily, his cheeks flushed pink.  
  
The mercenary's stomach was doing somersaults. He pressed a sweet kiss to Peter's cheek before pulling back. He bit his bottom lip, fingers lightly dancing over the skin on the back of Peter's thighs.  
  
"You're so needy, baby boy. Makes me almost wanna make you beg for my cock." Wade quickly swatted Peter's ass twice, nowhere near hard enough to hurt the thin boy.  
  
Peter's back bowed slightly at the swats, making him moan softly. With Wade's words, the brunette formed an idea, glancing over his shoulder to the mercenary. " _Please_ give me your cock, daddy-- I promise I'll be good and stay still for you just like you said; an' I'll make those pretty noises that you like too," he chimed, his cheeks red from the vulgarities.  
  
Wade's breath caught in his throat. His little one didn't play fair; not in the slightest. He lightly massaged the place where he hit the boy's bum, nodding resolutely.  
  
"Absolutely, Love. You gotta stay still while I prep you, okay? Just 'cause I don't wanna hurt you none. You tell me the moment somethin' starts hurtin' and I'll make it better, okay? You have to promise me, Peter." There was an incredibly serious edge to Wade's voice near the end.  
  
Peter smiled as he saw the mercenary's reaction, nodding in agreement to his words. "I promise, love; if _anything's_ wrong, I'll let you know," he agreed, losing the flirtation in his voice for a brief moment.  
  
Wade was still feeling a bit on edge about all of this but he refused to have Peter feeling guilty or unwanted. He found the bottle of lube for a second time, using the slick to coat three of his fingers. Wade spread the boy with ease, his fingertips massaging his entrance. He teased Peter, slipping the tip of his middle finger inside of him slowly. "So hot, baby boy."  
  
Peter bit his lip, lowering himself so that his elbows were on the bed, looking over his shoulder as Wade stretched his entrance. "mmh, I want more," he whined indignantly, his eye color noticeably darker with need.  
  
Wade obliged the smaller man, slipping his middle finger farther inside. He curled his digit slowly, his free hand stroking along Peter's ribs. Gaining a small bit of confidence; Wade gave quick, shallow thrusts.  
  
He could feel Peter relaxing around him and he couldn't help but purr his praise. Before Deadpool could talk himself out of it, his index finger slowly worked itself inside of Peter. He had to be careful, the digits moving with caution.  
  
Peter was content with letting out quiet murmurs as Wade curled his finger, continuing to then press it deeper, when Peter snapped. he wasn't sure what the mercenary had hit inside him, but Peter let out a high moan, instinctively angling his hips for /more/.  
  
"Fuck-- what was _that_ ?" He asked in blissed shock.  
  
"That, my precious little one, was your prostate." Wade gave a small chuckle, pressing a quick kiss between Peter's shoulder blades.  
  
When a second finger was added, the brunette chewed his lip, adjusting to the new size. The bald man gently made a scissoring motion with his fingers, rubbing over Peter's hip to attempt to soothe him. Once Wade felt Peter was okay with both fingers, he easily continued to curl them, brushing over that ultra sensitive gland. He hummed happily as he noticed the gentle tremor in Peter's frame.  
  
Peter bit his lip harshly to hold in his whines as Wade continued to open him up. He shuddered with each press forwards, letting out an audible squeak as he felt the digits curl inside him.  
  
The brunette pushed back onto Wade's hand. the mercenary making sure that he wasn't too rough on the boy. "J-Jesus, Wade," he stammered as the man brushed his prostate once again. "'Want you so bad," he added breathily, the attention making him practically helpless.  
  
Wade felt a heavy heat in his chest. He chewed at his bottom lip, his own need begging for some kind of contact. This wasn't about him, though. After making his baby boy wait so long, Peter deserved to be treated like royalty.  The skilled marksman hummed gently, his free hand holding the small brunette's abdomen as he milked at the boy's insides. "Want you too, my beautiful boy. Wanna see you come undone and absolutely _tremble_ under my touch."  
  
Peter whined needily as Wade held his lower abdomen, the fingers inside him curling and making him gasp each time they brushed his prostate. " _Fuck_ , Wade, I'm ready, just-- _please_ ," he begged, his back arched as he pressed into the mercenary's hold on him.  
  
Wade shook his head, using just a bit more of the lubricant on his fingers. "Nuh uh, bright eyes. Not yet."  
  
He took a breath, letting his fingers slip free from inside Peter's tight heat. He absolutely craved how needy and writhing Peter was, but he would never be able to live with himself if he hurt the boy now. "I'm gonna add a third finger, alright, Petey? This might sting a little bit; tell me if I need to go slower or stop completely."  
  
As gently as he could, the scarred man worked his ring finger inside along with his other two. He could feel the tight heat squeezing his fingers, cooing and praising Peter for how well he was doing. He felt his knuckles grazing the boy's skin and he moaned sheepishly, shamelessly watching Peter take everything inside of him.  
  
Peter pouted, glancing back to Wade as he felt the mercenary withdraw his fingers from his entrance.  
  
With the other man's words, he nodded sheepishly, biting his lip. "Mmkay," he mused, bracing himself. As the third finger slid in with the other two, Peter winced slightly, the stretch almost being too much at first.  
  
As he felt Wade stop, Peter shook his head, looking back slightly. "Keep going, 'm fine-- just adjusting," he said, waving off his lover's concerns.  
  
Wade gave Peter a loving squeeze around his middle before nodding. He moved his fingers slower than before, fully knowing the horrors of not properly stretching yourself before doing anything sexual. He kissed over Peter's back, grinning when he could feel the heat of arousal on his chapped lips. "You're doing so well, baby." He smirked as he felt the tips of his fingers brush the boy's prostate again. He rolled his fingers over it, moaning at the way Peter's silky insides squeezed around him. "You can come, sugar. I won't stop you."  
  
Peter let out a staggering breath as he felt the new, larger intrusion brush his prostate, his eyes screwed shut.  
  
"N-No..!" the brunette breathed, shaking his head, "I don't wanna come until you're inside me, daddy," He managed defiantly.  
  
This kid was going to be one of the many, many deaths of Wade Winston Wilson. His cock twitched expectantly in his jeans and he nodded, unable to put it off anymore. "Do you have a condom, Darlin'?"  
  
Peter chewed his lip, looking over to the nightside table, not seeing what he was looking for. "I.. fuck, I don't think I do.. Well, fuck it-- besides, wouldn't your cock be considered 'ribbed for pleasure' or somethin, love?" He teased fondly, his cheeks a light hue of pink.  
  
Wade's mouth slacked open and he blinked a few times, looking down at Peter in pure astonishment. He started laughing so hard that his shoulders shook. He pressed his forehead to Peter's back, trying to calm down.  
"Fuck me running, I love you baby boy." As if to accentuate his words, Wade twisted his fingers up, more fully pressing into that special spot deep inside the boy.  
  
Peter grinned, looking back to say something to Wade, but only being able to let out a stammered moan. " _Love you too_ ," he said quickly as waves of pleasure racked his slender frame. "Now would you just get on with it?" He laughed, catching his breath as Wade's fingers moved away from his prostate. "Wait--" he said, realizing something. Carefully, so that the mercenary didn't have to slip his hand out, the brunette flipped himself over so that he could see Wade as they had sex. "Much better," Peter said fondly, looking up to his boyfriend.  
  
Wade watched Peter twist around like the gymnastics athlete he claimed to be and he had to physically fight back the sensation of his mouth watering. He looked down at Peter, not sure how to express just how much that little motion meant to the older man. Peter actually wanted to physically see the scarred man, not just ignore who was fucking into him. Wade swallowed, his hand slowly slipping free from the boy. He wiped his hand on the comforter, fumbling with the button to his own jeans. He was nervous, trying desperately to not ruin this for either of them.  
  
Peter smiled gently, biting his lower lip as Wade looked down at him in awe. As the mercenary slipped his hand free from Peter's entrance, the boy let out a small noise, wanting the intrusive pressure back as soon as possible. Just as he was about to say something, he saw Wade tugging his own pants down, shutting the brunette up in anticipation.  
  
The broad shouldered man worked his jeans and boxer briefs down his thighs, only exposing enough of himself to free his groin. He would work on being able to take more clothing off later; his mind was on the last few shreds of sanity as it was. He couldn't take much more in such a quick succession.  
  
Wade took the faintly strawberry scented lube with a slightly shaking hand and poured some into his palm. Despite his own nerves, he couldn't remember a time that he had been so horrifically hard in his life. Granted his memories were incredibly spotty thanks to so many blows to the head but he knew. There was no way any other person could look this mesmerizingly beautiful underneath him. Peter Parker looked like an angel that was begging to be ripped from Heaven to dance with the Devil.  
  
A deep set groan rumbled in Wade's chest as he slicked himself, having to look away from the boy in fear that he would actually spill over. Peter watched Wade, holding his breath subconsciously in anticipation as he slicked up his member. With a shuddered breath, Wade lifted Peter's hips as if he weighed less than a feather and guided himself to press to his little one's entrance. "Grab my shoulders, baby boy. If it hurts too bad, tell me an' I'll stop."  
  
Peter felt the head of the mercenary's cock tease at his entrance as his hips were lifted; the simple touch sending a shiver through his body. Following Wade's request, he sat up just enough to hook his arms around the man's neck, biting his lower lip in anticipation.  
  
He nodded in agreement, his nerves prohibiting him from saying anything at the moment. Once he had given the okay to let Wade know if anything hurt, the mercenary pressed forwards, sinking into Peter slowly.  
  
Peter let out a breathy moan, his brows furrows together as he felt himself begin to be filled. "Hold on just a second, love," he managed, the sheer size of Wade's member making him feel like he couldn't possibly be filled anymore. After a short moment, he nodded, letting out a breath and telling himself to relax.  
  
"Y-you can move again now," The brunette stammered with pink cheeks.  
  
Wade's face and neck were sporting a heavy flush, or at least as much as his skin would allow; the boy's insides becoming such a raging inferno around his cock. He was practically shaking as he kept his movements slow, pressing a kiss to any part of Peter he could reach. He eventually bottomed out and a sharp groan slipped passed his lips.  
  
"G-goddamn," he sucked in a breath through his teeth, his hands petting lovingly at Peter's hips.  
  
Peter let out small moans as Wade continued to press forwards, biting his lip harshly at the dull burn of being stretched out. "J-jesus, you're bigger than you look," he laughed breathily.  
  
"How are you holdin' up, pretty boy?" There was an airy quality to Wade's raspy tenor. The brunette nodded as Wade started to fret over him, finally beginning to adjust to the intrusion.  
  
"'M alright, just take it slow at first, okay?" He asked, pressing a kiss to the corner of the mercenary's mouth.  
  
Wade nodded, smiling at the small affection. He pressed a kiss fully to Peter's mouth, almost feeling the need to lock his hips so that the boy could adjust. There was a slight tremor in his thighs, no doubt caused from just how fucking good it felt to beside such a suffocating heat.  
  
Before he could talk himself out of it, Wade shifted his hips, slowly pulling away from the boy before pushing back inside. He gave a few shallow thrusts, watching Peter's body intently for any sign of discomfort or excruciating pain. Wade bit the inside of his cheek, knowing it probably would have been better if he had bottomed for a while, letting Peter get over his nerves. If Wade Wilson was good at anything at all, it was taking pain.  
Peter kissed Wade back heatedly, his mouth practically melding against the mercenary's with the intensity. As the man began to set his slow rhythm of thrusts, the brunette whined softly against his lips; moaning once they separated.  
  
"Fuckin' hell, Gorgeous, you feel better than I ever could’a imagined." The bald man praised Peter, wanting the boy to know just how perfect he was.  
  
"Y-yeah?" he asked, his voice wavering as the discomfort slowly turned to pleasure. Peter's hands disconnected from each other behind Wade's neck, simply gripping onto his shirt now as he felt the length within him brush his prostate.  
  
"Jesus-- _fuck_ , Wade, right there," he panted, biting his lower lip and burying his face into the mercenary's chest.  
  
With a slight bit of adjusting, Wade held on to Peter's hips as he thrusted forwards. He wanted to hold his little boy in place so that he could angle himself just enough to graze that spot inside Peter properly. He kissed the top of Peter's head, the mocha brown locks tickling at the skin of his cheeks. Wade's hips rocked gently still, wanting to draw his own orgasm back as far as possible.  
  
Peter gasped, clinging to Wade tighter as waves of pleasure wracked his frame, resorting him to a moaning mess. "God, Wade-- love you so much," he gasped, each thrust hitting his prostate.  
  
As he became used to the feeling of Wade's cock, Peter gained the confidence to press his hips back with each movement, simply wanting--no, _needing_ more.  
  
Wade slowly pulled his hands away from Peter's hips, trusting him to know if he hurt or not. The older man moaned shamelessly as his hands grazed down the boy's thighs. He coaxed Peter into wrapping his legs around his hips, giving the both of them just a bit more mobility. Wade could feel himself sinking deeper into his lover with each thrust Peter pushed back on, his frame bowing at the intensity.  
  
Wade was panting as he moved, placing breathless kisses over Peter's bared shoulders. "L-love you too."  
  
His legs wrapping around Wade's waist, Peter could feel the intensity of every thrust moving his body. "S-so good to me," the brunette moaned, letting his head fall back against the pillows as his back arched, allowing for him to push down more onto the mercenary's length.  
  
His eyes stayed put on the man above him as he worried his lip to keep in the small moans that threatened to spill with every movement, feeling his climax nearing as Wade sped up his ministrations, the angle being just right so that the lace-clad boy was quite literally seeing stars.  
  
A grunt passed Wade's lips, so utterly focused on making sure he could wring every bit of pleasurable sensation out of his lover, or at least as much as possible. Heat dangerously pooled in his groin, a thin sheen of sweat lacing their movements. Peter's name bubbled freely from the mercenary's throat as Wade wrapped his hand around the boy's cock. He wanted to watch Peter reach his release, needing that push to fall into his own. "C-come on, baby boy. Cum for _daddy_ ."  
  
Peter squirmed beneath Wade, allowing himself to moan freely as the mercenary took his cock into his hand. "W- _Wade_ ," he gasped. "'m so close daddy; a- _ah_ ..!"  he exclaimed, his voice cracking as he squeezed his eyes shut. His climax passed over him as he tightened around the cock inside him, his release spilling over his lower abdomen as Wade continued to abuse his over-sensitive prostate.  
  
"Fuck, daddy, I wanna feel you come inside me," he purred, grinding his hips down onto the mercenary's cock.  
  
The smaller man tightened around Wade's arousal, making the older of the two buck up. Wade arched over Peter, his shoulders shaking as he gave short thrusts; scared of hurting him. Before he could properly set a pace, it was like something snapped inside of his groin. The teasing pants and peter's wrecked voice successfully did him in. Wade went almost deathly still as he came inside of Peter, buried to the hilt.  
  
Peter had been letting out small whines of pleasure when Wade stilled, able to feel the release spilling over deep inside him. The feeling elicited a gasp from the smaller boy, instinctively pressing down onto the man's cock in an attempt to get more of that addicting feeling. "F-feels so good," he stammered helplessly.  
  
Wade pressed his face to Peter's shoulder, sluggishly rolling his hips to ride out his orgasm. after a moment of pressing light kisses over the boy's collar and neck, Wade slowly freed himself from inside of Peter. He slumped to his side, not wanting to put the full brunt of his weight on Peter's equally blissed out body. His tone was a bit slurred, afterglow hitting him like a freight train. "Holy fuck..."  
  
Peter let out a small whine as Wade rode out his climax, the kisses to his collarbone making the experience blissful. With the loss of the filling feeling inside him, the brunette pouted, but was soon smiling again as he rolled to his side to face the mercenary.  
  
"Yeah, I agree," he laughed, running a hand over Wade's arm to meet his hand and lace their fingers together. "That was better than I could have imagined," Peter said fondly, leaning towards the man to nuzzle against him.  
  
Wade awkwardly pulled his clothing back into place, hissing just quietly when he worked his over sensitive cock back into his boxers. Satisfied that the clothing covered the majority of his disfigurement, Wade wrapped his arms around Peter's small frame. He grinned, the look almost sheepish as he basked in Peter's radiant heat. He nuzzled his nose into the boy's neck, his voice playful. "God, you're so perfect, Peter. Even cum soaked and wreaking of sex."  
  
Peter grinned, tilting his chin up so that he could kiss Wade. "Am not, you big nerd," he teased, settling into the man's arms with a sigh.  
  
He nudged the mercenary, making sure he was looking at him. "Hey-- I love you," He said slowly, meaning every bit of it.  
  
A bright smile lit up the cancer patient's gaunt face. He pressed a soft kiss to his lover's forehead. "I love you too, Peter."  
  
They laid there for a moment, utterly peaceful. For the first time in a long time, Wade couldn't hear the boxes ridiculing him over his life decisions. He raked his fingers through Peter's hair, humming softly. "We should probably get you cleaned up, baby boy. Want to take a shower, or do you just want me to get a wash cloth? Wouldn't wanna ruin those pretty socks of yours."  
  
Peter smiled as Wade kissed his forehead, his cheeks turning a bit rosy. As the mercenary suggested he get cleaned up, he bit his lip. "If I take a shower.. Will I be alone?" he asked carefully, not wanting to push Wade.  
  
A purely ashamed look washed over the mercenary's face. He chewed his bottom lip, his frame practically deflating into the plush mattress. "I-i... it's... it's not that I don't _want_ to..."  
  
Wade stumbled over his words, his fingers stretching and fumbling over Peter's back, almost searching for the words against his skin. Fuck, he really was a broken piece of garbage. "I don't think... N-No this time, alright, baby boy? I'm sorry..."  
  
Peter hushed him, shaking his head and immediately regretting his words. "No, no-- it's alright, I understand; and I don't want to push you. You need time-- and i get that," he said, pressing a chaste kiss to the mercenary's lips. "You have as much time as you need, because I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Wade sheepishly pressed into the kiss, so thankful to any star or god that would listen for Peter Parker. He hummed quietly, a hand lightly grazing down the smaller man's ribs. "Thank you, precious. I'm trying. I-i... I really am."  
  
\--  
  
Pursing his lips, Tony waited impatiently for the elevator to reach the right floor. Why didn't he design these things to go _faster_? He had resolved to pacing when the damned door finally opened. Marching towards the director's door, he didn't bother knocking. He owned the building; like hell he was going to knock if he didn't want to.  
  
"We have to do something. This situation is getting out of control and I can't trust Parker to give me accurate information anymore." Tony slammed a flash drive down on Fury's desk.  
  
Nick Fury had been in the middle of a phone call when he got the notification that Tony Stark was currently on his way up. He hung up, letting out a slow breath before turning around.  
  
"What makes you think that, Stark?" he asked, his brow furrowed as he plugged the USB into the slim computer on his desk, his eyebrows raising as he read over the information.  
  
"Would you like to tell me why the hell Parker was kept on the mission after finding out he was sleeping with a _mercenary_ ?" He asked, crossing his arms.  
  
Fury pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "You know what; no. I don't even wanna know. Let the team know that Wilson will be arrested come time for the next mis--" the man stopped, leaning forwards to read the list of people aware of the relationship.  
  
"Scratch that-- nobody finds out we're arresting Wilson until it's time," he said decisively.  
  
"This shit has gotten crazy, Fury. Peter fucking assaulted me in public over this guy. He is just a _kid_. We have to move the arrest up before this fucker completely manipulates Spider-Man into going rogue becoming a fucking mercenary himself." Tony's teeth bared like a dog ready to clamp its jaws around a piece of meat.  
  
"The entire team actually _supports_ this monstrosity of a relationship! Apparently the Winter Soldier is the one whom gave Peter the advice to go after Deadpool romantically in the first place!" The short scientist was pacing in front of the director's desk.

"I told you we couldn't fucking trust that guy. He's a hair trigger from being the next Deadpool! Ugh, are the files ready on the shield database? I've rewired JARVIS to show exactly what we want when the Avengers search our own files."  
  
Fury nodded, listening to Tony's standpoint on the crisis. "Fine. This does not leave this room-- do you understand?" He ordered, glaring at tony.

"I'll see to that the jailbreak happens soon, you make sure Peter doesn't decide to take a page out of Deadpool's book," He said, watching the dark haired man. "Don't get used to me pulling strings for you, Stark. I'm only doing this for Peter's own good."

  
  


 

 


	9. Blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so so so sorry this chapter took so long! D: Work and irl commitments have been a bit insane lately. Also, we can not beLIEVE the response this story has gotten! It's broken 5000 views and is close to breaking 300 kudos and 200 comments. That is fucking MIND BLOWING. 
> 
> You guys are so fantastic. Seriously. <3
> 
> http://gaysuperherostories.tumblr.com/ for prompt requests an' news on the story <3 Also, if you guys wanna you know, be friends an' talk to us. That's cool too. 
> 
> We hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and we wish you guys happy holidays! <3 If you don't celebrate somethin' we still hope you have a fantastic time :3
> 
> We have no idea if we will be able to update again this week, but it's possible. <3 This is kind of like the first chapter of "part two" so to speak.

Deadpool grunted as his back came into contact with a concrete wall. Thick rock ground into his flesh and he tried to push back off, cursing loudly about how he had just dry cleaned his suit. Dusting himself off, he looked around for whatever the hell had metaphorically knocked him on his ass. It didn't take long to notice the gigantic mechanized Rhino rearing back to hit him again.

"Son of a bitch." Wade pulled one of the pistols off of his hip, deciding maybe it wouldn't be the end of the world if rhinos went extinct.

"Spida man don't carry weapons! You is a phoney!" The metal animal's head lifted and a heavily tattooed man started shouting in an incredibly thick accent.

"Motherfucker; your Intel is absolute shit." The red clad man rotated his shoulder, popping it back into socket. "I'm really not the hero that good Ole Spidey is; sorry you're gonna have to have to find that shit out the hard way."

Deadpool squared his shoulders, taking several shots at the joints of the machine. He'd pry that man out like a sardine if he had to.

Peter was in the middle of making sure he didn't get his ass kicked by a few straggling criminals taking advantage of all of the commotion when he heard that familiar sound. He didn't like to admit _how_ familiar it was, but he definitely heard it regularly. At the sound of Wade's grunt, he furrowed his brow, making his way over to where it came. From beneath his mask, the brunette let out a sigh as he saw Wade trying to shoot at the Rhino. "Deadpool that's not the-- fine. If you want to try taking him out like that, be my guest. Its not gonna get you anywhere," He said, swinging around the corner and landing on a nearby ledge.

He watched Wade with a smug grin from beneath his mask, trying not to laugh to himself at his boyfriend.

Deadpool lifted his head when he heard Spider-Man yelling at him. He gave the masked hero a wide smile before lowering his weapon. "Daddy's just expressing some rage, Spider-butt, don't worry about the extinction of this ugly motherfucker just yet."

Rhino took a side swipe at Deadpool but the man was just a tad bit faster. He hopped up on top of the mechanized arm, easily maneuvering to where he was straddling the thing's neck. "There should be a sexual innuendo here, but my brain ain't quite catchin' it. You wanna help a fellow masked man out, Spidey?"

Peter rolled his eyes and swung himself down to be closer in on the action, leaning against the side of the building a story above Wade and the Rhino. "Seems more like _daddy's_ bitten off a little more than he can chew. And it's horny. The innuendo you were looking for was probably something about the word horny."

The brunette smirked at his own joke, flinching each time the thing got close to cornering Wade.

Wade laughed loudly, nodding. "That was perfect, Web head! But aye, only two people in the world are allowed to call me that. And one prefers papi." There was a shockingly serious tone in his voice for a moment before he worked a razor wire around the head of the stupid metal mammal.

He twisted, hearing several of the wires in the head rip apart. "What kind of cock sucking material is this suit made out of? Vibranium fuckin' dents easier."

Peter found himself blushing beneath his mask, rolling his eyes at Wade's statement. "Im assuming one of the two is that journalist, huh? How's that workin' out for you?" He asked, barely being able to finish as the mercenary was rammed against the wall.

Before he could catch himself, Wade was rammed into the corner of a building. The rhino head snapped off in the process, the rather sharp horn embedding itself in his abdomen. Luckily, without the head, the suit crumpled to the ground, useless.

Wade swore loudly, prying the heavy metal off of his stomach. Blood gushed from the open wound, soaking through his fresh suit. " _SON OF A BITCH_."

Peter's breath caught in his throat, instinctively swinging down to help. "Yikes- I know you've got regeneration and all that, but theres no way in hell that feels good," He said, looking down at the wound.

Wade groaned loudly, rolling over to stand up. He glanced down at the gaping wound in his stomach, quite honestly glad it didn't go all of the way through him for once. He didn't want to have to explain to Peter why he had to cancel on their date later that night. He grimaced at the way the ground seemed to stain with his blood.

Deadpool shrugged, deciding not to bug Spider-Man with his bodily habits. "I've had worse. this will heal by this time tomorrow. Gonna have to be alright. Got a date tonight."

He walked over, albeit limping, to the rhino suit and pried open the chest cavity. The tattooed man was knocked out, bleeding slightly from the head. "You call the cops or some shit, I guess? Petey'd get mad if I offed the guy, even though the fuck deserves it." Wade's voice was wavering, gripping his stomach tight. Maybe the wound was deeper than he thought.

Peter frowned, watching Wade get up and clutch his abdomen. "I... alright. I can't believe I'm saying this, but take care of yourself Deadpool. I don't want you to bleed all over your boy toy tonight." He said with a small smile before turning to the rhino.

"I'll get this under control if you get out of here," He said over his shoulder to Wade, looking down at the mechanized rhino and nudging it with his foot. With a few flicks of his wrist, the man dressed up as a beast was webbed in the immobile suit and strapped to the ground. There; ready for the cops to deal with. Hadn't he been locked up in Ravencroft?

"Yeah, I'm gonna... yeah, I'll just go." Deadpool didn't want to admit that he was in a lot more pain that he had originally thought. Had there been some kind of poison on the tip of that horn? He couldn't die from it, clearly, but it definitely stung.

"Hey kid, careful with that suit. I ain't positive, but that horn probably has a somethin' nasty coated on it. This ain't healin' like it's supposed to, I mean, it is healin' but slow as molasses. An' I don't want to see the second best ass in New York die 'cause of me." Deadpool watched Spider-Man closely, ready to have his back if needed.

With the mercenary's comment, Spider-man smiled, looking to Wade. "Thanks--for the tip and the compliment," he called over to the red-clad man.

Wade's eyebrow arched at Spider-Man's words. He had playfully hit on the other man several times in the past. It usually ended with web sticking him to a wall or a quick sucker punch to the jaw. Maybe they actually could be friends. Wade threw his hand in the air as a sense salutations. Almost reluctantly, he pulled the small teleporting device Weasel configured for him, out of a pouch, and slammed the button. Little known fact, teleporting fucking hurts if it's not an organic occurrence.

After feeling like he was being ripped in half, Wade stumbled up the steps of Peter's apartment. He knew the college student wouldn't be there, but he couldn't go back to his own place. It was filthy and if he was going to die again, he wanted to at least be somewhere that felt like home. He sank down in front of the door, leaning against it with labored breath.

As soon as Wade was out of sight, Peter swung off towards his apartment, hurrying in case Wade had the same idea. Out of breath, the brunette swung onto the ledge outside his bedroom window, opening it and stepping in quietly. Once inside, he stripped out of his suit and into a pair of sweatpants and an undershirt at record breaking speed.

Peter walked to the kitchen and froze as he heard a noise, walking over to the front door. Hearing it again, his eyes widening in realization. It was incredibly distinct. Unlocking the door, he carefully opened it so that Wade wouldn't fall.

"Wade? Oh my god, love-- what happened?" he asked, going outside to kneel in front of the mercenary. Looking at the wound, really this time, he winced; ghosting two fingers over the damp crimson area.

Wade groaned, pain clearly evident in his masked features. He tried to joke around, not wanting to scare Peter. "Horny bastard decided he was into gore porn for the day, I guess."

he stood up, bracing himself with the door frame. "I was helpin' the friendly neighborhood arachnid take care of another awkwardly animal themed villain and the fucker rammed me pretty hard. Sorry baby boy, this ain't really how I planned this date to go."

Peter slung an arm under Wade's shoulder, helping him inside and shutting the door. "No, no-- it's fine. I'd rather you get better than go on some date," He offered, easing his boyfriend down onto the couch.

"You were workin' with Spidey, huh? He and I go way back. Well, if you count me taking pictures of him, that is. He's got a good butt," peter said, trying to lighten the mood and get Wade's mind off things.

"Mhn, that he does. Second best in New York, after yours of course." Wade couldn't help the cheesy grin that broke out on his features. He gave an appreciative hum, clearly looking at Peter's cloth clad ass. "That beautiful bum of yours could pull a man back from the jaws of death, bright eyes. And if anyone should know, it's me."

The bald man relaxed on to Peter's sofa, hand holding a small pressure to his stomach. He was almost shocked at how relaxed he currently was. Even more so with Peter. He had gotten stabbed or shot more than a few times over the course of their relationship but this was probably the first major injury. He was proud of the boy for not freaking out.

He lifted the rim of his mask up to his nose. There was a playful smile on his features. "I hear this will heal faster with true love's kiss, baby boy. What do ya say?"

Peter laughed, enjoying the irony of Wade's statement. Upon the mercenary lifting his mask, the brunette smiled, kneeling on the floor beside where the man was laid out, making sure he had enough room to stay comfortable.

"It'd be my pleasure, love," He hummed, leaning in and closing the gap between them with a chaste kiss. Peter lingered there for a moment, pulling back slowly afterwards, leaving a hand on his cheek. Peter smiled fondly, staying close to Wade once they parted, his thumb brushing along the edge of the man's mask. "You really should watch out for yourself more-- I don't like seeing you in pain," the brunette sighed, pressing a kiss to the mercenary's forehead.

Wade nodded softly, eyes closed. He'd never be able to get over how his heart skips a beat when Peter kisses him. "This time it wasn't really my fault though. Was tryin' to decapitate the damn metal thing an' it rammed into a building. The head popped off an' jammed into my stomach. Glad it happened to me an' not Spidey though. I can bounce back after a few more of those kisses. I don't think he's that lucky. S'far as I know, he don't got a prince charming with magic in his lips, waitin' for him at home. Or, you know, a healing factor that wolverine is chompin' at the bits for."

Peter hummed in agreement, letting his hand slide down to soothingly run over Wade's cheek. "'S there anything I can do to help, then?" He asked, looking up to Wade. He really did want to help in any way he could, even if it meant just leaving him alone to rest.

"Just... stay with me for a bit? An' please don't get mad that I got blood on your couch again." Wade gave an almost sheepish smile, pulling his mask the rest of the way off. The irony of it all was that today had been a _really_ good skin day but now that his healing factor was going to get kicked into overdrive it was just going to get so much worse.

He looked over at Peter, fingers dancing over the boy's jaw and down his neck. Peter was so good to him. He wanted to pull him close and cuddle on the couch but that clearly wasn't an option at the moment. "We can still have that date, ya know. Just... make it a homeward one."

Peter smiled fondly, pulling a pillow over from beside him to plop down on, resting his chin on his arms near Wade's head. "I can do that." The brunette let out a small noise of content with the affectionate touches, craning his neck a bit.

"Mhmm. Just let me know if you get hungry.. Also-- I _know_ you regenerate, but do you think it would hurt if I made sure thats not too badly infected? Thats a pretty serious gash you got there." As he spoke, peter's free hand drifted towards the mercenary's abdomen.

Wade bit his lip, forcing the metaphorical goosebumps down. He was a surprisingly ticklish man. "I don't see what it could hurt. Think I got poisoned to be honest. Maybe cleanin' it would help the healing bit get a little kickstart."

Peter nodded in agreement, pressing another quick kiss to the mercenary's lips before standing. "Ill go grab my first aid stuff-- do you think you can get your suit to somewhere I can access the actual wound?" He asked, heading to the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah, pretty sure I could be quite literally be dead an' manage to get naked if you requested it, baby boy." Wade's tone was playful as he popped the buckle on his belt. The pouches dropped unceremoniously, along with a few of his knives and a small hand gun.

He winced as he felt the leather and spandex cling to his skin as he tried to move it. With more effort than he was willing to admit, the skin tight costume was pulled up, exposing his navel and lower ribs.

Peter laughed softly from the kitchen, pulling out his first aid kit from below the sink as well as a bottle of liquor. He walked back over to the couch, sitting down again and looking over the wound. He made a slight hissing noise in anticipation, knowing that this had to hurt like hell.

Wade grabbed at the bottle of vodka and took a hearty swing of it. The burn was distracting even if he couldn't get drunk like he used to. He sighed, watching Peter closely. Wade didn't want to gross the boy out or anything. "If you don't think you can stomach it, pun so intended, I can do it, babe. I don't mind."

Peter brushed off Wade's concern, tearing open a pack of sterilization wipes. "Ill be fine-- I'm actually not too squeamish," He said before gently reaching over to wipe the crusted blood from around the wound first in an effort to locate the exact source of the bleeding. From there, the brunette pulled a new alcohol infused wipe out of the provided pack, gently dabbing at the outer corners of the wound.

"Lemme know if it's too much, okay?" He asked, glancing up at the mercenary. "Also, don't drink all of that; it's for me too" he laughed.

"How did you even get this. You're not old enough to buy alcohol." Wade rolled his eyes, screwing the cap back on the bottle.

Wade melted into the fabric of the couch, letting Peter take care of him. It didn't hurt near as bad as he had assumed it would. He gave a teasing smile. "How bad does it look, nurse? You think I'll make it?"

Peter shrugged, continuing to dab at the wound. "I have my ways."

Glancing back up at the mercenary, he grinned, fighting the urge to laugh. "Mmm.. I dunno, its pretty bad; d'you have any last requests, Mr. Wilson?" he asked sweetly, practically batting his eyelashes at the man and stopping what he was doing.

Wade pretended to feel faint, dramatically blocking the light from his eyes. He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Would it be too much to ask for a great nurse like yerself to make a show of it an' sit on my cock all pretty? You know, as A dyin' man's last wish an' all." The older man was clearly joking. He didn't particularly have a gore fetish, nor did he really want to expose his little one to that.

Peter hummed, a small smirk on his face. "I don’t know if I can do _that_ for you-- but I'll give you the next best thing to keep your mind off the pain if you'd like?" Peter offered, his hand moving down to run over Wade's thigh.

"How about i take off this old thing and give you a show and you can get off to thinking about exactly what you'd do to me-- Does that suit your fancy, Sir?" He asked, his voice a purr.

Wade groaned in the back of his throat, his jaw slack. He hadn't expected Peter to play along. He had been going for more of a sputtering blush and a playful shove. This was a new development.

He watched Peter's face, his own cheeks sporting a fiery hue. "Y-you don't actually-- I was kidding, Love.  You ain't gotta look at this nasty mess. Gore ain't really our thing, I don't think."

Peter shrugged, "I wont be, I'll be busy pleasing _myself_ as I listen to you tell me how you'd take me, love," He said, grasping the vodka bottle in his hand and tipping it back for a moment before slowly tugging off his t-shirt. "Just remember, this is to keep your mind off things while you heal-- y'know?" He asked with a coy smirk, looking over his bare shoulder.

" _Jesus_ , Peter..." Wade's eyes traveled down the expanse of his little boy's shoulders, wanting to kiss and nibble along his gorgeous bone structure. He managed to prop himself up, resting the small of his back against the arm of the couch. He could already see a big improvement on his skin healing. It was almost enough to make him forego his injuries and ravish the beautiful man in front of him.

"Why can't I touch an' kiss you? That's the fun part." He whined childishly, enjoying the intimate air around them.

Peter hummed in thought, shrugging as he leaned back onto the arm of the couch so that he was practically sitting on the arm Wade wasn't propped up against.

"Once you're better-- be my guest, but you really do need to heal fist," he explained, casually arching his back as he spoke, knowing just how much the mercenary loved that.

"You are the devil, Peter Parker." Wade's voice was gruff, still holding a teasing tone.

He took the vodka bottle from Peter's hand, taking a swig from it. he could feel the fire water burn all of the way down. Quite honestly, he had just realized that maybe, just maybe, actively swallowing alcohol probably wasn't the smartest thing to do when you have to grow back the lining of your stomach. The mercenary sheepishly sat the bottle down, eyes traveling over Peter's frame greedily.

The brunette really was good at whatever the hell he did. Wade couldn't really think of anything passed wanting to touch and hold the boy in front of him, not the slow healing battle wound threatening to bleed on everything he loved. He gave a cheeky smile. "Well don't leave a dyin' man waitin', baby boy."

Peter grinned with Wade's words, taking a step to the side so that his entire back was to the mercenary. Wiggling his hips slowly in the process, he edged down his sweatpants just enough to show the top half of his black boxer-briefs, the waistband resting on the curve of his ass. Keeping his movements tantalizingly slow, Peter pushed the waistband down further, letting the sweatpants fall around his ankles. Bending over-- and knowing _exactly_ what he was doing, the brunette pulled the sweatpants from around his ankles, stepping out of them.

"Should be a sin to be that pretty, Angel." Wade couldn't tear his eyes away from the lithe form in front of him.

"Why don't you dance with the devil an' move those hips for me, baby boy." The injured man chewed at his bottom lip, taking in the brunette in front of him. Peter was a tease and it was absolutely awful but Wade craved it. He loved that rush of heady need.

Peter hummed in consideration before shrugging, shifting a bit so that he could easily slide down in to a split, leaning back on the heels of his hands once he was on the floor. "Mmm, maybe once you tell me what you wanna do to me, daddy-- I don't just  do this for nothin' y'know," he said with a slight smirk, glancing back to Wade again. He remembered mentioning being a gymnast before, but he didn't think he had actually shown off for Wade yet.

Wade's mouth went dry. He watched Peter moving on the floor, his mind flooding with all of the positions he could put his little boy in now that he _knew_ Peter could handle it.

"I wanna fuck you on every square inch of this apartment, pretty boy. Twist an' contort you until you can feel my cock so deep inside of ya that I gotta carry you around for a week 'cause your knees will still be shakin'." The bald man's voice was thick in his throat, musing himself with how it would play out.

Peter's face broke out into a grin as he pulled his knee around so that he was kneeling on the ground, facing Wade. "Sounds _perfect_ daddy," he mused, edging his underwear down a bit more so that a trail of hair was visible leading to his cock as well as the top of his ass.

Slipping a finger into his mouth, the brunette locked eyes with his lover. He pulled the digit out of his mouth, his lower lip shining with spit, "how 'bout you touch yourself an' think about me, love," he purred before sliding the finger back into his mouth, taking the moment to palm himself through his boxer-briefs.

There was a sharp intake of breath. The injured man let his hand wander down his thighs, almost ashamed to admit that he was already half hard. His hips widened and he pressed his knuckles to his groin, feeling his need twitch under his hand. "You say that like I could possibly ever think of anythin' else after knowing exactly how perfect you feel huggin' my cock, kitten."

Peter blushed lightly as he kept his eyes on the mercenary. He slid the finger out from his mouth, pulling his underwear down the rest of the way and kicking them off. Peter bit his lip and reached behind him, teasing around his entrance as he watched Wade. "Yeah? 'M thinking about how full you make me feel when you're inside me," he breathed, pressing a finger into himself.

"How I'd ride you and just let you sit back as I made you feel _so_ good daddy," the brunette managed, his eyes dark as he slid the digit into himself up to his first knuckle.

Wade's stomach clenched and he almost yelped but there was no way in Heaven or Hell that he would let Peter worry over him now. He rolled his hips up into his own hand, prying his belt buckle off. He slowly worked on pulling himself free from his fly. Peter was fully exposed for him and god, was he a pretty picture.

It was so terribly hard for Wade to keep to himself. He wanted to be the one teasing and opening his lover up. He wanted to use his mouth and pull moan after moan from Peter's cherry red lips. Just the thought had his cock near full mast. "God, baby, I just wanna have you laid out so gorgeous as I work you open with my tongue. Maybe we could leave the window open just so all of New York would know what a slut you are for my dick,"

Peter let out a breathy moan with Wade's suggestion, nodding in agreement. " _Please_ ; wanna let everyone know how much I love your cock," he said, biting his lip after his words as he practically bounced on his hand.

"God, you're so fuckin' big," the brunette said, watching Wade as he stroked his cock. "Want you to fuck my mouth-- make me choke and lose my voice the next day," the brunette said, his voice low and lust filled.

Wade was honestly having a hard time understand _why exactly they couldn't do that_. Having actual sex with a ripped open abdomen sounded a bit gross and unsanitary; he would admit to not wanting Peter to actually sit on his cock at the moment. Though, how was masturbating really any different than what Peter could do with his mouth? What if the younger boy just sat on his face and let him tease him open. That would feel like a dream come true in of itself.

After actually having someone willing to touch your dick, your own hand just seemed to pale in comparison. "I'd run my fingers though those soft curls a' yours, buckin' into your mouth just how I know you like it, my filthy little boy." Wade teased the head of his dick to emphasize his own want, thighs twitching lightly under the sensation.

Peter had to hold back a whimper at the thought of that, honestly wanting to make his way over and let him do that. "I-- fuck, I'd love that so much," he moaned, chewing his lip.

"Maybe I could do that, and you could keep your hand in me, openin' me up as you fuck my mouth, huh?" The brunette asked, the offer being enough incentive to drop his act.

"Maybe you could just sit on my face, like a pretty pillow princess." Wade's voice was a deep rumble. He was like an addict needing a fix. He needed to be touching that beautiful boy only a few feet away from him. He couldn't even give a fuck less about how his boxes were shouting at him about how nasty he was.

Peter chewed his lower lip and nodded, scooting over to Wade. " _Then_ can I suck your cock, pretty please?" He asked, withdrawing his hand from his entrance so that he could move across the room to his lover.

Wade scoffed lightly, wiping his hand on his suit's leg.  He licked over his bottom lip, finally getting the courage to pull the brunette closer to him. It was easy to meld their lips together; Wade desperately trying to memorize exactly how to make Peter groan just from his lips. "Think you're flexible enough for us ta do both simultaneously, Precious?"

Peter kissed back, the embrace long overdue. As they pulled apart, the brunette took in a short breath, his cheeks flushing. "I... I think so, but I don't wanna hurt you," he stammered, the idea admittedly turning him on.

Wade looked down at his own stomach, noticing how it had honestly healed over more than he expected. Maybe there was something to that whole "sanitize your wounds" shtick. Now was not the time to have Peter go on that particular rant though. He carded his fingers through Peter's hair lovingly. There was a serious glint in the man's eyes. "You won't hurt me baby boy. An' in the off chance you do, I promise I'll stop everything, okay? I trust you, Peter."

Peter nodded, letting out a breath and carefully climbing onto Wade, his knees on either side of his abdomen, but not sitting on the man's stomach. "I.. So how do I do this?" He asked, laughing softly as his cheeks flushed.

Wade's heart pinged deep in his chest. This was a very serene moment in his life. He had to explain to his 18 year old boyfriend how to 69 with each other. He grabbed at Peter's hips, easily pulling his thin frame forward. He pressed a greedy kiss to the inside of Peter's thigh. "You are going to keep your hips above my face while I eat you out for my last meal, an' you're gonna lean over my stomach an' thighs, doin' as you wish with my cock, my pretty little boy."

Peter slid backwards easily, situating himself in the new position and swallowing hard, nodding in understanding. "Alright-- but seriously, tell me if I hurt you," he said once more before leaning down and gripping the base of the mercenary's cock with his hand before taking it into his mouth. He hummed around the member, his eyes fluttering shut almost by instinct.

A loud hiss erupted from Wade's mouth but it seemed to taper off into a rattled moan. He hadn't expected Peter to just jump right into it. God, he loved this boy.

Wade ran a gloved hand up Peter's spine, pressing a light kiss to his bottom. "F-fuck, baby boy. I hate ta interrupt ya, but maybe you should uh, put yer shirt on? I don't wanna get blood on ya or somethin'... not that I can't admit that would be hot."

Peter shivered with the touches and kisses, humming around Wade's cock before pulling off. "It's alright-- I think I'll manage," he said, his voice already a bit raspy from the abuse. After speaking, he went back to what he was doing, the tip of Wade's cock brushing the back of his throat.

Wade had to force himself to not throw his head back in a shameless convulsion. Peter Parker's mouth was God's greatest gift to humanity; Wade was absolutely positive of that.

He arched his hips up, incredibly careful to not _actually_ choke his boyfriend. Wade grasped at Peter's ass, spreading his legs wider. His thumbs kneaded into the toned flesh, desperate to focus for the task at hand. He didn't want to get off too early and leave the boy hanging.

The pads of Wade's fingers brushed over Peter's entrance before he dipped his head forward. He gave a solid swipe of his tongue, testing the waters. The man's hands held onto Peter's upper thighs, anchoring him in place.

Peter let his throat relax as Wade pressed forwards into his mouth, letting out a small noise as the mercenary began to work at his entrance. Letting his head fall a bit more to take in more of his lover's cock, Peter gasped, the feeling of Wade's tongue making him get butterflies all over again.

The older of the two continued giving kitten licks, one of his hands grasping at Peter's length. The motion was fluid, his thumb dragging over the tip of his lover's cock as he pressed the tip of his tongue inside of the boy. He kept his movements in sync, attempting to swallow down any noises he wanted to make.

Peter tried his best not to gag as Wade rolled his hips up into his mouth once again, the length already being farther back than the brunette had ever taken him. He bobbed his head, pulling off to breathe for a moment before swallowing him back down, his small moans leaking out around the cock in his mouth.

The mercenary stilled his hips, having just enough wits about him to absolutely refuse to hurt the boy on top of him. The couch creaked slightly under their movements and it made Wade giggle lightly. He flicked his tongue slowly, mouthing against Peter's sensitive skin.

Peter caught his breath as he went back at it again, whining softly as Wade teased at his entrance. Pulling off once again, his lips red and voice raspy, looked back to Wade helplessly, "p- _please_ , love," he moaned as the mercenary continued to tease him.

Wade squeezed the base of Peter's length gently, pressing forward so that he could work his tongue fully inside the boy. He curled the wet muscle, shuddering lightly at the taste that was so uniquely Peter. He kept his movements deliberately slow, testing to see what the brunette would enjoy and what would make his thighs quake.

Peter continued to let out small noises of content as he bobbed his head, gasping as he felt Wade press inside him. The brunette had to pull off of his lover's cock to breathe correctly, his breaths carrying soft 'yes'es with them as the mercenary worked. "J-jesus, Wade," he stammered, practically seeing stars as the man continued his slow movements.

Wade forced himself to not laugh at Peter, thoroughly enjoying the way he writhed with each small movement. He started humming a nonsensical tune, his hands working up and massaging over Peter's thighs. The burn in his groin from loss of contact really only added to how hyper sensitive Wade was at the moment. He never realized Orgasm denial was one of his kinks but well, damn.

The mercenary gradually picked up the momentum, rolling and thrusting his tongue deep inside of his baby boy.

Peter let out a string of moans, his eyes squeezed shut as Wade continued to open him up with his mouth. "Feels s-so _good_ ," he managed, reaching back down to stroke the mercenary's length, kitten licking the tip and whimpering softly as he felt the man press into his entrance once again.

Wade's thighs were clenching underneath the boy. Those teasing touches had the scarred man almost shaking as he moved his hands, grabbing and gently groping at the flesh of his little one's ass. He manipulated their movements, pulling Peter even closer to his face. He couldn't _tell_ Peter how absolutely beautiful and amazing he was at the moment so it became his mission to _show him_.

The contract killer's large hands mapped out the brunette's body, fingers dipping and trailing along the masculine curve of his sides. The man kept his mouth movements slow, the wet muscle rippling expertly as deep as he could manage. He wanted to flip Peter over and make him see stars but knew it would be met with resistance. Forget injuries, he just wanted to screw his boyfriend.

Peter was shaking once Wade began to press his tongue further into him, the ministrations rendering him speechless. Trying to push the overwhelming pleasure to the back of his mind, the brunette took Wade's length into his mouth once more, bobbing his head slowly as he made sure he went all the way down to the hilt each movement.

Wade moaned heatedly, his entire body sporting a spotty blush. The odd pain of clenching his stomach muscles with the mind blowing sensations of Peter's mouth on his cock had Wade practically twitching with need. The absolutely obscene way Peter was _slurping_ at his length had Wade so close to the edge that he could barely keep his breath. It only spurred him on to have Peter tumble over that edge with him. Wade fumbled for a bottle of lubricant that he kept in his pockets, for reasons, and coated one of his fingers. He eased it inside of his little boy, directly striking his prostate.

Peter had been managing to continue taking Wade's cock into his mouth when he let out a sudden moan, his brows furrowing as he felt the attention on his prostate. With the new sensation, the brunette was resorted to a moaning mess, the small noises sending vibrations down the mercenary's length. He pressed his hips back in attempt to get more, feeling his climax nearing.

Wade grinned when he pulled back just a fraction. He curled his finger, milking the boy's prostate like he was born for it. He moved to kiss and nibble at Peter's thighs, loving how his creamy skin flushed under his ministrations. "Come for daddy, baby."

Peter was shuddering as the waves of pleasure wracked his slim frame. "A- _ah_!" The boy exclaimed as he released onto Wade's chest, keeping his mouth on the mercenary's own length as he met his climax, encouraging the other to do the same.

There were very few things in life that made Wade Winston Wilson want to weep for joy. Hearing Peter Benjamin Parker cry out in ecstacy and it being muffled around his straining cock was easily in the top four. He could feel the boy tighten around his finger and it made his thighs flutter; it was so easy to remember just how good it felt around his cock. He whimpered low in the back of his throat, arching his hips up gently. His entire body ached for release.

Peter was oversensitive, his movements shaky as he took every one of Wade's movements, not hesitating when he went to swipe his tongue along the underside of the man's cock. The boy let out soft moans around the member in his mouth, trying to draw his lover to his own climax.

It was like a too tight rubber band snapping. Wade's entire body seemed to be flooded with a hazy floating feeling as he came. It happened so fast that it was like the wind getting knocked out of his lungs after a harsh fall. The bald man almost felt bad when Peter swallowed; he reached up, petting at his lover's hair gently. He whispered Peter's name, this tone dripping in adoration and amazement.

Peter made a small noise of surprise as Wade released into his mouth, the brunette managing to swallow the majority of it before working the mercenary through his climax. As he pulled off, there was a strand of spit connecting Peter's shining flushed lips and the head of Wades cock, making him blush as he swiped his tongue out to lick it away. With only some difficulty, he turned so that he was more facing his lover with a satisfied grin. "That get your mind off things, daddy?" He purred.

Wade nuzzled his nose against Peter's jawline gently, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. He winked playfully. 'The French don't call it a "little death" for nothin', my pretty baby."

Wade pressed his mouth to Peter's, his thumbs gliding over the small of the brunette's back. He glanced between them, wrinkling his nose. "Well, the skin is all healed up at least. I can't bleed on ya anymore. Just gotta ya know, regrow some stuff."

He snickered slightly, unable to help himself. "It is an ode to how beautiful you are, baby boy. I didn't even know my junk could work with an injury like that."

Peter let out a snorted laugh, waving Wade's affections away. "Oh _stop_ \-- I mean don't stop, you're just really cheesy sometimes.." He said with a half smile, pressing a quick kiss to the mercenary's lips. "But I love it."

"Damn right, you love it, because I love you, you giant nerd." Wade nipped Peter's bottom lip before smiling wide.

Wade ran his fingers through Peter's hair, a sheepish look running across his features. "Did I ever leave any clothes here? I can't just walk around your apartment or in town with ya in a half destroyed suit. S'not safe for you. I uh, came straight here because i didn't want to rot away in my place."

Peter laughed as Wade bit his lower lip, rolling his eyes. "Love you too-- and yeah, lemme go get some for you," he said, lightly slapping the mercenary's chest as he got up, pulling on his sweatpants before walking over to the small laundry room of his apartment.

He came back moments later with a small stack of clothes, swinging a leg over Wade's midsection to straddle him on the couch. "Here y'go-- but it's gonna cost you," he said, tapping the curve of his neck. "You know my weakness, Wilson," he teased with a grin.

"Back to last name basis, Parker? Oh how you slay me." Wade licked over his bottom lip, managing to sit up a bit.

His hands near instinctively fell to Peter's hips, holding him close. They were both still buzzing happily in an afterglow but there was truly something to be said about meta human stamina and the teenage libido. Wade pressed soft kisses along Peter's shoulder, purposefully missing his pulse and neck column. He hummed quietly. "It's a toll I'm not gonna get tired of payin', Petey."

Before Peter could respond, the scarred man reached up and grabbed the boy's deep mocha locks. He guided Peter to expose his neck, groaning under his breath at the way he could physically see Peter's skin ripple as he swallowed. Wade moved forward, kissing and suckling along the warm flesh before pinpointing his pulse. He bit down just strong enough for Peter to feel it, mouthing kisses over the wound moments later.

Peter hummed in agreement, leaning forward just a bit as Wade pressed soft kisses to his shoulder area, opening his mouth to respond but quickly being shut up with the jarring motion of being pulled forwards in addition to the harsh feeling of the mercenary's teeth in his skin, pulling a soft moan from his lips. "Well there's no way in _hell_ I'll ever get tired of that either, love," he said, turning his cheek to press a kiss to his boyfriends cheek before setting the clothes on his chest and peeling himself off of the man beneath him.

Wade moved to stand up, the whole world spinning harshly for a few seconds. His equilibrium must have been shot thanks to well, activities they probably shouldn't have engaged in. After a few minutes with a death grip on the sofa arm, Wade could look around without seeing double. He pulled his suit shirt down over his grime and blood smeared body along with fixing the fly of his pants. "I'm gonna get cleaned up the best I can, baby boy. Pro'lly gonna take a shower. I promise I'll clean your bathtub for ya tomorrow when I feel better. It's probably going to get gross."

Peter nodded as he stood, leaning against the wall across from Wade. "Alright-- if you need anything just yell, m'kay?" He asked, rubbing the small of the mercenary's back once he stood.

Wade pressed a small kiss to Peter's cheek, pulling back with a smile. "Yeah, I'll be quick, I promise. Don't do anything too fun without me, pretty boy."

The bald man padded his way to Peter's small bathroom, completely avoiding the mirror. He didn't want to deal with the nasty state of his skin yet. Everything was too good right now. Wade started the shower, steam slowly billowing from the stall. The man had become quite self indulgent to hot showers.

Wade shed the nasty suit, letting it fall into a disgraceful pile. He stepped under the spray, watching his boyfriend's tub turn a murky brown. He closed his eyes, sighing. His stomach was killing him.

Peter picked up his shirt from the ground, sliding it back on as well as taking off his sweatpants so that he could put his underwear on once again. Once he was redressed, he walked into the kitchen, deciding it wouldn't hurt for Wade to have something warm on his stomach and making two cups of hot tea, letting his boyfriend's sit out so that it wasn't _too_ hot.

As he fiddled around his small kitchen, a noise from the living room caught his attention. It sounded like someone trying to open his window. Peter dismissed it, but out of habit, grabbed his backpack with his Spider-Man suit inside. There was never really much of a need for a security system when you yourself had super strength and your boyfriend happened to be a world renowned mercenary.

Red covered the window's view like a thick fog. The scratching was loud, only interrupted by the glass finally breaking. A deep gravely voice hissed through out the room. " _Spider-Man_..."

Peter froze as the windows fogged over with a familiar daunting shade, fumbling to get his suit on as the creature slunk in through the window. Carnage was disgusting and cruel. Sometimes it was easier to fight off Venom. Why did he only ever have ridiculous animal villains or quite literally the spawn of satan? There was never any in betweens. It was getting stupid.

The scarlet colored symbiote slunk into the room as if it was boneless. Large fangs were dripping on to the carpet and it sniffed the air like a hungry dog looking for a bone. " _Smells like death_ ," the hiss grew louder. " _Spider-Man must be dying_."

The alien aimed it's wide ghostly eyes at Peter. It charged after the boy, a deep bellowed scream. " _Dinner_!"

By the time it was charging Spider-Man, he only had his mask left to put on, his actions driven by fear. "W- _Wade_!" He yelled, getting the mask on over his head and trying his best to lure the alien out of his kitchen without getting eaten.

Wade was on red alert as soon as he heard the glass shatter. Despite his injury, he was out of the warm spray and half dressed within seconds. When Peter screamed, he forgot all about grabbing a shirt or his mask, practically breaking down the bathroom door in his wake. "Peter!"

Looking around, the mercenary's blood was boiling. Carnage was snapping it's jaws at him, in an attempt to be threatening. Where the fuck was Peter?!

" _Man whom reeks of death_ ," The monster continued to growl, the tendrils kept moving, almost like he was dancing. " _Your boy had a debt to pay_."

Flashes of red edged through Deadpool's vision. There was so much blood. Had he bled _that_ much or was it all even his? In an instant it was like the world was completely black. He would completely level this godforsaken city to the ground to get his little boy back.

Peter stayed at a safe distance from both carnage and Wade once the mercenary was out of the shower. "Deadpool? Why are yo-- never mind, just get your suit on, I'm assuming there was a jailbreak at Ravencroft; and if this guy's out, there's gonna be more. Just like Rhino this afternoon." He said quickly, shooting a web that caught around the alien's leg to get its attention.

Carnage snapped it's jaws at Spider-Man as it sliced at the webbing with it's impressively sharp, manifested blades. Tendrils sharpened and shot towards the red and blue arachnid, ready to end the menace once and for all.

Wade grabbed at a katana resting on the floor, swinging it precisely at the back of Carnage's head. He sliced through the muck that made up the alien's body, demanding answers. When did Spider-Man even get here? Had he been chasing this _thing_ through the city?

The abomination stopped biting and trying to attack Spider-Man, it's new sights locked on Deadpool. The sheer force of rage bubbling inside of Wade Wilson was likely palpable. He lunged at the beast, looking to Spider-Man expectantly.

Peter had been ready to jump out of the way when Wade brought down a katana to the back of the thing's head, his brow furrowing once he looked up to him, expecting something more. Doing the only thing that came to him in the moment, the brunette cast two webs across the front of the alien, tripping it up so that Wade could hit it again. "We need to get him out again-- unless you want mutilated alien guts in your apartment, that is--" Peter said quickly, trying to use the same web to tug carnage towards the door.

 


	10. Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's officially Christmas day where we are!! <3 We hope everyone has had a happy holiday season so far. :3
> 
> This chapter is a bit short compared to our others, and we're real sorry for that, but well, you'll understand when you read it. <3 We felt that was a natural end to this part of the story so we took it. 
> 
> http://gaysuperherostories.tumblr.com/ to request stories, or suggest what our next chapter fic should be!! or just leave us a comment. We get stupid excited for comments. and kudos [OH SHIT YEAH WE BROKE 300 KUDOS AND ARE CLOSE TO BREAKING 6000 HITS. THAT IS SO FUCKING CRAZY OH MY GOD]<3 (We've thrown around a spideypool Bioshock Infinite!AU. Thoughts?)

Dangerous, poisonous thoughts flooded the mercenary's brain as the seemingly boneless symbiote struck at him. It was like the man was on autopilot as he faced off against the monster. He shot at it's head, never once stopping to wonder if someone was actually being absorbed into the suit. It didn't matter. Blood soaked carpet was flashing through the Wade Wilson's mind, making him tremble. He shoved a spare mask on to hide his face. He didn't care if he was in shreds of a suit and a dirty mask; he just didn't want to give this _thing_ the satisfaction of seeing him break down.

**Y (You let Peter _DIE_. We told you, you worthless piece of shit.)**

**W (He trusted you to keep him safe. He is gone, now. You fucked up.)**

Wade wanted to put a bullet in his brain to make the boxes _shut up_. He didn't deserve quiet though. Not right now. He wanted this thing in front of him obliterated. He'd fight it until he died for good if he had to; New York City be damned.

Peter followed Wade and the alien to the rooftop near his apartment, more to alert the others rather than help-- Wade could handle Carnage, and he would regenerate either way. Just as he was about to ask Wade if he really did need help, he heard the familiar whir of Tony's suit.

"Son of a bitch," he murmured, not wanting to deal with stark right now.

"Tony-- hey!" He called, swinging up to be near the iron suited man.

Tony, followed by Captain America, landed on the roof next to Spider-Man. "What the hell is going on here, kid? How the fuck did Carnage escape?"

There was a buzz through the communication line. Natasha's voice sounded frantic. "Parker, be on the look out. Carnage isn't the only thing that broke out from Ravencroft. The Goblin an' what looks like Lizard Man are headed your way. No form of Intel came through for this. We are so sorry."

Peter let out a breath. "Thanks for the notice." He said through the com before turning back to the two avengers in front of him.

"You know about as much as I do-- although it looks like Deadpool's holding him off pretty well. I don't know how long that's gonna last though; do you have anything, Stark?" He asked, looking anxiously back to Wade.

Carnage slashed at Deadpool's chest and the man didn't even flinch. He couldn't quite feel those grotesque claws ripping at his flesh. He didn't waste time in trying to stab the nasty beast through the chest. Wade growled low under his breath, disgusted that he could still hear this monster breathing. How were you supposed to defeat a thing with a healing factor better than your own? Was this frustration and agony what people felt when they fought against him?

Tony groaned softly, chewing at the skin of his bottom lip. He was going to have to be precise and quick for this to work. He just prayed that neither of the red suited men looked too closely into what was going down before Fury could secure the area. He didn't want a full on brawl against Spider-Man and a completely and utterly pissed off Deadpool. "Spider-Man, you and Cap go head off the Goblin. He is airborne and could do serious damage if left alone too long. Have the bird brothers an' Widow hunting for lizard. I'll help take down Carnage."

Peter gave tony a long look, stepping close to the man's iron suit. "By help take down carnage, you better not mean let wade get mauled in the process, alright?" He instructed under his breath, glaring from beneath his mask.

"I'm not the murderer here, _Parker_ ," Tony hissed under his breath.

With a huff, he walked off, heading away with Steve to track down the goblin. "Nat-- you hear that? You, Clint and Sam need to take down the lizard," he said over the com, glancing back to Wade.

The metal man flew over to the creature fighting tooth and nail to disembowel the mercenary and Tony would have been lying if part of him didn't want to let it. He shot an energy blast between the two red monsters; the recoil knocking both a few feet apart from each other.

"Deadpool! Listen to me. If you wanna defeat this thing, you have to attack it to where it loses grip. High frequencies and electricity, not hacking and slashing. Disrupt it's healing process!" Tony's voice, although somewhat metallic, was booming and coarse.

“I'm not shooting off an explosive on top of an apartment building, tin can! People live here, an' shit, I guess I'm a changed man.” The mercenary growled, refusing to take a moment to look at the Avenger. Maybe he was loosing his edge, or Peter really had changed a fundamental part of who Deadpool was... Wade couldn't deal with the idea of more purely innocent blood spilling on the pavement tonight. He would always hate that Peter had to become a martyr for that to finally stick with him.

Peter held his tongue as he walked away, slinging a web so he could get up to a vantage point to find the goblin. He looked around, leaning on the siding of a building in attempt to find the villain when he caught sight of Hawkeye a few buildings over.

Clint stayed poised, taking note of Peter out of the corner of his eye but never letting his eye off the target. "Ready when you are, Nat." He said into the com, his arrow drawn back.

Natasha was on the ground level with the Falcon. The lizard was in her sights. Her gauntlets were glowing and she checked her cartridges, hoping the paralytic would be enough to slow this fucker down.

She took off, sprinting near silently towards the green and rather slimy looking fellow. "When I give him the toxin, I'm going to back away. When you see me escape, _take your shot_."

Clint nodded, watching her closely. "Got it--" he said into the com, his arrow trained on the lizard. He couldn't help but watch both of his significant others. They moved so gracefully together on the battle field. Sam had Natasha's back, poised to strike if the tranquilizer somehow backfired. They were lucky. Once Natasha backed away, he let the arrow fly until it struck the reptile with a twang. The arrow sent pulses of electricity through the reptile and it jerked and twitched as it hit the ground, out cold.

Peter raised his eyebrows, allowing himself to be distracted by how well they worked and as a result being knocked off his place on the building by the Goblin. " _Shit_!" He cursed, trying to claw at the air to stabilize himself before shooting a web.

"Cap-- we got goblin over here by Natasha and Clint, he's coming towards you," he warned Steve.

Steve scaled the building almost as easily as Spider-Man himself. He used his shield for leverage before gaining footing on the roof. The serious tone radiating in the blond man's voice was incredibly distinct and commanding. "I have him in my sights. When I hit him with my shield, Web away the jet board he's riding. If you have the time, make sure he doesn't die hitting the ground."

Peter nodded as he regained a visual on the goblin and Steve. "Got it-- why isn't _your_ assassin boyfriend on the job today, if I might ask?" He said through the com, trying to lighten the mood.

Steve broke into a wide smile, despite himself. He tossed the shield like it was an extension of his own arm. "He is. He's hunkered down on the roof of your apartment building. That's the best vantage point we could find for a sniper in case one of us needed back up in a hurry. You know how deadly assassins can be, they like to work from the shadows."

The shield gut checked the Goblin head on. He stumbled and almost fell off of the jet board himself. These villains, aside from Carnage just didn't quite seem on their A game. None of them could remember the last time the Goblin hadn't set up some grand scheme to poison or threaten the safety of everyone within the immediate vicinity. A creeping feeling of dread bit at the nap of Steve's neck.

Peter almost instinctively yanked the board from beneath the goblin with a web, sending him hurdling downwards. He caught the villain before he hit the ground, a web encasing his torso. "Sorry bud-- I'm off the market so no kiss for you today." He spoke sarcastically to the goblin who was currently hanging by a web from the building. Peter turned to Steve, nodding.

"Makes sense-- I just didn't see him, so I figured he was off doing something Bucky-ish," He laughed.

Steve shook his head, catching his shield. He secured the precious metal to his back, smiling. "Nah, being a sniper is basically like breathing to him. He was a sniper in the war too."

"The only thing I'm better at is sucking your c--"

"BUCK. We aren't on a private com." Steve's eyes widened and his face held a deep flush.

A deep chuckle resonated through the com. Bucky cocked his gun, taking a shot towards Carnage. "You act like I didn't know that, Cap. If Goblin is secure you guys might wanna get over to Tony and Deadpool. The goop monster thing isn't really going down without a fight."

Peter let out a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. "God-- I love you two. Alright, we're on our way over to Carnage-- hey Sam, is there any way you could round up the lizard and Goblin here? Just so we can keep tabs on them?" He asked before securing the web to the building's roof. As he waited for a response, Peter headed towards where tony and wade were still trying to subdue carnage. "There's a lot of blood Steve-- I don't know who's.. But it's a lot; just warning you," he said grimly as he swung onto the roof, keeping himself at a distance from the gory alien.

"Roger that, Spidey. I'll keep an aerial on them both. Go make sure your Beau is alright. And Tony too, I guess." Sam's voice was joyful on the other side of the transmission. He was flying leisurely, circling Natasha with the Lizard man.

Steve made it onto the roof only a moment or two after Spider-Man. Tony was hovering a few feet off the ground, looking irritated even through the metal helmet. The super soldier wanted to say something but words lodged deep in his throat at the sight of Wade Wilson.

Deadpool was practically shirtless save a bit still clinging to his shoulders and arms; including the straps holding the katana sheaths. Carnage lunged at the contract killer, snarling and spitting red everywhere. Deadpool met it head on, determined to rip this thing limb from limb.

Peter smiled a bit at Sam's words, but it was quickly wiped away at the sight of Wade. "Tony! _Jesus Christ_ , can you not even try to help him?" He asked almost frantically, wishing he could dive in and save wade from any more pain.

Tony was configuring a panel on his arm plate while Deadpool held the thing off. If the mercenary wanted to get pulled apart by an alien, it was really none of his business. "You guys need to keep a safe distance. You both have super hearing an' this sound frequency could give you brain hemorrhaging when it goes off."

  
  


"Brain hemorrhages are at the bottom of my list of things I'm worried about right now, Stark-- either you step in or I will." He said, taking a threatening step forwards.

"I'm trying, Spider-Man. You keep interrupting the sequence. This shit has to be as precise as possible for it to work." Tony sounded exasperated and annoyed, securing he sounding device to the repulsor in his palm.

Carnage whipped it's head around, the jaws practically salivating. It moved closer to Spider-Man only to strike forward. Deadpool saw his opportunity and took it. He rammed the katana through it's skull, allowing Spider-Man to get away free.

Peter gave tony a frown before hopping out of the way of the alien's snapping jaws. His heart was pounding like it was about to explode from his chest and his nerves were at an all time high. The alien stilled for a brief moment before beginning to heal, a low gurgling growl coming from its mouth. "Get on with it then, tony!" He called up to the suited man.

Wade's chest was heaving and he struggled for breath. It was hard for him to stay still. The longer he kept to himself the more likely Peter was gone.

 _Dead_. His mind screamed harshly, his stomach twisting. He couldn't save Peter. He couldn't save anyone.

Carnage snarled, tendrils slowly seeping up Deadpool's arms. The ooze felt like fire to his skin. The scarred man held his ground, keeping the other's back. So fucking what if he died? He already felt dead.

Tony set off the device, hitting carnage square in the chest. The sound waves rippled through the air, a high pitched squeal filling the area. Everyone flinched, groaned, and scrambled to cover their ears.

Peter let out a cry, his hands trying to suppress the noise's path to his ears as it fired off. He looked over to wade and carnage, the alien laying in a crumpled heap on the roof, and the mercenary not looking much better.

Peter felt a trickle of blood seep from his nose beneath the mask, only adding to his concerns at the moment.

Wade was choking on the blood in his mouth but he couldn't stop. He had to make sure this thing wouldn't get to the others. They were the real heroes and they couldn't regenerate. He dropped to his knees when the sound stopped, wrenching his mask up just enough to puke. A normal person would have be terrified of the amount of blood laced through it.

Tony stepped forward, looking at the grotesque mass in front of him. He punched coordinates into his arm plate, Jarvis deploying a capture crate. Carnage was stored inside, ready for transport back to the hellicarrier or for Ravencroft once it was deemed worthy. "Do we still have our sights on the Lizard and Goblin?"

Peter watched Wade grimly, knowing he couldn't intervene, but wanting more than anything to just _help_ him. "Both contained," he muttered, watching the heaving bloody mass that was wade Wilson.

Steve and Tony stepped forward, towards the mercenary. Steve grabbed a towel from his knapsack and gently presenting it to Wade. "Here son, you can clean your wounds a bit and then we can let you heal up on the hellicarrier, if you want."

The muscle under Tony's right eye twitched slightly under the mask but ignored it. Steve was working right into his plan, but this was still incredibly dangerous. He had a private com open with Fury, easily conveying that the three villains had been secured.

The scarred man thanked Steve with a nod, wiping his mouth. He stood up, albeit on shaking legs, before looking directly at Iron man. "You lot got here awful fucking quick. Did you see that thing take Peter?! D-di... did you see it hurt him? I couldn't find him. The window was blown out. Blood everywhere..."

Tony watched the mercenary stand with some irritation, his body language tense even through the suit. As wade asked about Peter, a smile crept onto the dark haired man's face, glancing over to the boy without turning his head. "No. I didnt see Parker when I showed up-- he's not exactly my responsibility, if you haven't noticed. Besides; you being his _big tough_ boyfriend, aren't you supposed to protect him?" He asked, his tone laced with malice.

Peter bristled where he stood, knowing exactly what tony was doing. Stark fucking _knew_ he could do this with Peter right there and get away with it because he hasn't let wade know his identity-- and now wasn't exactly the best time.

"You're a fuckin' Avenger. Ain't it your job to protect everyone? Ain't that why ya'll motherfuckers refuse to work with me in the first place?" Wade's voice was wavering. He was teetering on the edge of a nervous breakdown. He moved closer.

"Peter worked with you. He respected you an' he... you _let_ him..." Wade's hands were shaking and he was only a few feet away from the tin can.

"You're no more of a fuckin' hero than I am." Wade spit blood at Tony, the red spraying against the helmet.

Tony grimaced, wiping his faceplate clean from the red spray. "Peter betrayed me. And as much as we try to help everyone-- there's a limit. We can't be everywhere at once. Now, I'm sorry about Peter, but I'm sure he's fine." Tony said calmly, enjoying the thick air circling around the rooftop.

Peter was _boiling_. He wanted to rip every piece of Tony's suit off and chuck it over the edge. Clenching his fists, the brunette managed to keep his composure, not giving into Stark's taunts.

"Tony w--"

Before Captain America could get his words out, Deadpool leaped forward. He knocked Iron Man to the ground, his own blood and grime from Carnage smearing over the metal.

"You're a sorry son of a bitch, Stark. I can't fuckin' believe you would turn your back on him like that! Wh-why did I ever look up to you?" Wade punched the metal helmet as hard as he could, the face plate actually knocking loose.

Tony had looked over to Steve, almost _dismissing_ wade when he was pummeled to the ground, his eyes widening as the mercenary punched at his suit. "Fury-- now would be a good time!" He hissed into the private com, trying to peel the ratty man off of him.

From the side, Peter took in a sharp breath, watching wade tackle tony and go to town punching the man's armor. A slight grin was on his face despite himself as he watched his boyfriend, feeling a bit less helpless. The brunette looked over to Steve but found that he, as well as the others had lifted their eyes to the sky. Peter frowned, looking up and seeing a shield helicopter hovering above them. He let out a relieved breath; thank _God_ , they were going to take wade in so he could heal. Maybe then he could... Peter brushed the thought away as he looked back to the two men still squabbling on the roof.

Wade snarled, a deep gutteral sound, not too far away from the noise Carnage made before snapping at something. He landed a direct hit to Tony's eye, relishing in the fact that the billionare didn't have a healing factor so it wouldn't heal for at least a week. He took a few blows to the ribs but shoot it off. He was already dying from the bloodloss. It wouldn't be long before he passed out again. He had to make this worth it.

He shivered when cold metal pressed to the nap of his neck. Maybe if he hadn't been bleeding internally he would have heard the Shield Agents propelling down ropes. Maybe he would have had a more clear idea of what was going on. Wade looked up, a confused expression on his face. Luckily it was hidden by the mask. 'Why the _fuck_ does Shield always point guns at my head? Don't they know this shit is useless? I _helped_ the good guys this time. Motherfuck."

Tony gasped as the mercenary's fist made contact with his eye, no doubt breaking his cheekbone in the process. As Wade looked around in confusion, tony slid out from under him, pulling the damaged helmet off of his head. "They're not pointing the guns at you, Wilson--they're pointed at Spider-Man." Tony said harshly, looking over to Deadpool. He could physically feel the eyes of the other avengers on him, especially Peter as he spoke.

Peter froze once he realized the men ascending from the helicopter were armed, looking like they were going to take out wade. With Stark's words, the brunette felt himself pale, only then seeing that the men _did_ in fact have their guns pointed at him. He tried to step forwards, a metallic pressure on the back of his head stopping him. Jesus _Christ_ he had a gun to his head.

Steve's face blanched. His jaw slacked, glancing around. The agents were all members of the swat team. He had worked with each of them on an almost individual basis. Why had he not been informed that Shield was looking into the jail break? _Why were they even here now?_

Wade's brow furrowed and he stood up slowly, his hands in a "surrender" pose. "What the fuck did Spidey do to get heat on him like this? Shit really ain't adding up here."

Tony held a smug look on his face, his eyes trained on Peter's. everything was going as planned, and hopefully by that night, Wade Wilson would be incarcerated. "Spider-Man, why don't you tell him?" He asked, gesturing towards Peter.

Peter stood in a dumbfounded shock, his mouth moving to speak, but no words coming out. As he began to form words, the gun was pulled away from his skull, and instead, a hand was gripping the material of his mask and tugging back harshly, making him gasp in opposition. "N- _no_!" He exclaimed, fumbling to tug it back down, but it was too late. Peter broke, his hair hanging in front of his face somewhat as he kept his eyes down, unable to look at Wade.

Wade's entire body felt like it had been dipped in a bucket of the coldest water feasible without it actually turning to ice. His jaw slacked and he couldn't take his eyes off of his beautiful baby boy.

 _Peter was alive_.

That was enough, wasn't it? He could feel the edges of physical shock in the corner of his mind but Wade couldn't possibly care. He took a step forward, needing to hold Peter's face in his hands. He needed to feel the warmth of his skin, the beat of his pulse. He had to know this wasn't a fucked up hallucination.

Before he could take another step, the gun was back at the nap of Peter's neck and he froze. Wade Wilson was fast, but he couldn't stop a bullet from that close of a range. "Wh-why?" His voice sounded distant, like it didn't quite belong to him.

"Spider-Man has been working for shield. He was tasked to gather information and to keep a close eye on the infamous Merc with a Mouth, Wilson." Nick Fury stepped forward from behind the Strike team, his hands folded behind his back. "From the very start, this has all been about you. You are under arrest, Deadpool. You will be sent to Ravencroft, institute for the criminally insane where we will monitor you at all times. Is that clear?"

Deadpool's mouth went dry. He glanced over Peter's face, his heart aching. It had all been an act. It had never been real. Spider-Man, no, Peter Parker, had blatantly lied to his face from day one, even going as far as to claim _love_.

Deadpool tore his eyes from Spider-Man's frame, looking back to the man with an eye patch. "Crystal. I won't fight."

Handcuffs were placed roughly onto Wade's wrists and he bowed his head in shame. How could he have been so naive? How had he been so _stupid_?

Peter looked up finally, his teary eyes meeting Wades. A bit of crusted blood had dried below his nose, and he was sure he was no pretty sight.

But that didnt stop wade from looking at him like he was the world.

Peter wanted to go to wade, to explain that it was just his own selfishness that stopped him, that was all. Things had been so normal and easy without wade knowing. As the mercenary stepped forwards, the brunette felt the cold metal of a gun come back into contact with his neck.

Peter's breath caught as fury started talking, making him shake his head with every word. "N-no," he croaked, his voice faint. "Wade-- it's not like that..!" Peter practically sobbed his words, watching as his boyfriend gave in without a fight.

Director Fury held a sarcastic smile. He would sleep better knowing this red clad monster was off the streets. The American people would too. The plan had come together rather marvelously; minimum civilian casualties and Deadpool didn't massacre any of his employees.

Tony stepped forward, his face looking absolutely painful. The bone in his cheek was definitely fractured but this was going to be utterly worth it. He could be vengeful when he wanted to. He deserved this. "Well, at least the guy's alive, right? Now you can at least claim one person alive on this planet had sex with you without payment." His metal hand sarcastically tapped against Deadpool's cloth cheek.

Peter was still shaking as he watched the events unfold. He let out the occasional murmured 'no' as his face became a tear streaked mess. "Just fucking _stop_ it, Tony, you've made things bad enough," the brunette managed, his voice cracking.

"Oh yeah; mental wards don't allow for these, buddy." A wicked look crossed his face, hand drifting up so that he could grip at the material of the mask. The entire team was frozen in horror. When had Tony Stark truly become that heartless?

The billionaire pulled the mask free. Wade hung his head in defeat, refusing to even attempt to fight back. He wouldn't let Peter get hurt because of him.

"You know damn well that this assignment didn't call for me to be intimate with Wade-- that was all my doing. Can I at least talk to him before you drag him off to wherever--" Peter stopped in horror as tony ripped off the mercenary's mask.

Blood drenched Wade's features, crusting slowly around his nose, ears, and mouth. That didn't hide the fact that all of his injuries only irritated the cancer eating at his body. His skin looked akin to slow drying candle wax with soot getting caught along the material. Open sores danced down his neck along with cracking and bleeding wounds across his brow.

"You are one ugly motherfucker. How many times did Peter gag when attempting to kiss you? Did he suddenly have a love for getting fucked like a bitch so he didn't have to look at you?" Tony's taunts made even Nick Fury cringe slightly.

Deadpool took the abuse, his hands shaking. His entire body was itching to run away; to hide like the coward he truly was. He couldn't though. Not when Peter was still in danger. Peter had been lying to him the whole time, but that didn't stop Wade from loving him fiercely. "I'm just glad he's still alive."

Peter Parker had _never_ known the rage he felt boiling inside him as tony continued his taunts, the force something maddening that hadn't been there before. "Let me talk to him, Stark," he said darkly.

"This is out of your jurisdiction, kid. Go home. Your mission is over and your check will be deposited into you account. Nothing concerning Deadpool concerns you, anymore." Nick Fury stepped up, creating a barrier between Peter and Iron Man. "You have done a marvelous job. Your inside Intel is what gave us the ability to shove this walking arrest warrant in jail the rest of his unnatural life."

Steve looked back to where Bucky was perched, feeling helpless. He could only imagine what how he would feel in Peter's place. What would have happened if Shield tried to paint Bucky with the same brush that they used for Deadpool?

"Go home, Peter." Wade's voice was rattling in his chest, resonating a deeply serious tone.

Peter bristled as he was blocked off, his body language becoming rigid. " _No_. You didn't tell me you were going to do this; all I was assigned to was keeping an eye on Wade. I don't want your damn money, let me talk to him," he argued, balling his fists at his sides.

Peter looked over to the mercenary, shaking his head. "Uh uh-- no way. I'm not gonna just give in to this-- it's not fair! Steve, Buck; do you not see this?!" He asked in shock, wanting _someone_ to back him up.

Steve swallowed, moving over to touch Peter's shoulder. His face was grim. "There isn't anything we can do. Shield has legal ground in this situation, son. Deadpool isn't putting up a fight and surrendered. He is under their mercy. I will say though, to humiliate and attempt to emotionally destroy a man after he has already given up is despicable. He is right, Tony. You are not a hero. You should get a fucking hold on yourself."

The blond man turned to Peter. He spoke slowly. "Go home, Peter. _Please_. Bucky will escort you. We can't do anything about this." The _right now_ was very clearly implied.

Peter was shaking, the hand on his shoulder not doing much to calm him. "Please no, Steve don't fucking give in to him," he begged, shaking his head as he looked at the blonde. Peter looked over to the Winter Soldier, who was walking over almost solemnly, nodding for him to follow after the sniper. Giving Wade a final pleading look, the brunette gave in. He started following Bucky back to his own apartment.

 

 


	11. Intermission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowee, last chapter was a doozey, right? haha. We loved each and every one of your comments, lovelies <3 we are always so excited to get any form of feedback on this. You guys really are what's kept us going and working so hard on this story. Also, holy shit, guys. 230 comments, almost 400 kudos, and we're close to 7000 hits. That is mindblowing. 
> 
> I am gonna be real with you guys, this chapter is pretty much a filler. If you don't like Stucky I would suggest going to the "--" and start reading. But if you haven't noticed it yet, subtext and mirrors are always important in this story.<3
> 
> as always, http://gaysuperherostories.tumblr.com/ if you wanna talk to us or something <3

Bucky huffed out a breath, stepping into the apartment and beginning to shed the shirt and protective pants he wore under his uniform. "Jesus _Christ_ today was rough," he said to nobody in particular, not sure if Steve was back yet. He made his way to their bathroom, stripping off the rest of the way and starting to run a bath of hot water in their large tub. Using his phone, he opened his usual pandora station, or Stark's equivalent of it that he had personally designed. Once the water was at a decent level, he sink in, closing his eyes and groaning.

It wasn't long until he felt that he was being watched, not bothering to open his eyes. "You can't sneak up on me anymore, Stevie, I'll have you know I'm a trained assassin," he said with a slight smirk, letting his eyes open to look at the blonde man leaning on the doorframe.

Steve sighed, sounding exhausted. That didn't stop the loving smile that spread along his lips. He moved through the spacious bathroom before sitting on the edge of the tub. His hand ghosted through Bucky's hair. "That you are, Love."

There was a heavy silence between them. Guilt and anxiety was eating away at Steve's gut. "I can't stop thinking about what happened. If things were... if things were different, that could have been _us_. Peter looked so heart broken..."

Bucky leaned his head back against the tub as Steve's dutiful fingers carded into his damp hair, his eyes nearly shutting again. As the silence fell, Bucky couldn't help but wonder how Peter was holding up.

Steve seemed to read the brunette's mind, only getting an agreeable hum out of him in response to the horrible possibility. "I gotta feelin' Sara Rogers would ascend from the clouds and beat some sense into Tony Stark if that were us," he mused with a slight laugh, subconsciously trying to avoid the topic of Wade Wilson.

"We should check on him though; make sure he's holding up alright and maybe see..." Bucky stopped, organizing his thoughts. "Maybe we can look further into the situation-- see what justified Tony's decision, if anything."

"But they don't have their own Sara Rogers. They... they don't..." Steve couldn't find the right words to remotely describe how he felt. Guilt weighed heavily in his stomach. He couldn't wipe the look on Peter's face out of his mind.

"We need to look into it. I have a few of the hard files from when Hawkeye had to work with him. We can ask Jarvis for everything Shield has too." He licked over his bottom lip, ready for the long night ahead of him.

"How did Parker take it when you left with him?" He didn't want to know, but he needed to. Steve's being comfortable didn't matter right now.

Bucky idly pulled Steve's hand from his hair to interlock with his own fingers, the touch almost stabilizing. "He.. I dunno, it was like he was numb. He just got back into some normal clothes and fell into his bed. Didn't cry anymore or anything," Bucky said with a shrug. "I mean, I understand, but it was so un-Peter, it just threw me off," he explained.

Nodding towards Steve Bucky met his eyes. "Have you taken a shower yet? Those are clean sheets and I'm not letting your sweaty self dirty them up quite yet," he teased lightly.

Steve nudged Bucky playfully, thankful for his lover being able to pull him from such a dangerous mindset. "Got room for another in that tub, Sergeant? I ain't the skinny pipsqueak I used to be."

Bucky smiled, turning their hands over to press a kiss to Steve's fingers. "Of course I do, y'punk," he said fondly, his affections for the blonde surging as they did so often.

Steve let go of Buckys hand to his dismay, but it was followed by his stripping off, which Bucky couldn't complain about.

Steve stood up, working himself out of his Captain America uniform. It was like hundreds of pounds were shed from his shoulders. He could never quite shake the responsibility or fatigue that was simply being the Sentinel of Liberty without Bucky by his side. The loving glow in his lover's stare made Steve feel like a 90 pound boy back in 1938's Brooklyn again and that was exactly what he needed.

Without thinking twice, the blond sunk into the warm water, refusing to care that it overflowed and splashed the ground. He pressed a kiss to Bucky's waiting mouth, instantly relaxing.

Bucky practically beamed at Steve once he had situated himself in front of the brunette despite his large size. He kissed back with an equal intensity, his surfacing to hold Steve's cheek. "Mmm, keep kissin' me like that and I'll be wondering when to expect some new hardware on this thing," he said, waving the metal fingers of his left hand that were resting on the tub's edge.

"We could always talk Banner an' Pym into makin' ya something nice." Steve nipped at Bucky's bottom lip teasingly as he spoke.

His nervous energy was overflowing into a need to pamper and love on his best fella. It always happened, honestly. Bucky was so wonderful and took it easily in stride. He pressed several kisses along Bucky's scruffy jawline, humming quietly. The blond couldn't stop seeing flashes of the whole situation playing out differently. What if Tony had done the same to Bucky?

Steve Rogers would have gone to war. There was no question in that. But why had it been so easy for him to turn a blind eye when it was Peter and Wade?

Bucky blushed, casting his eyes away as Steve kissed over his neck and jawline, managing a small smile. "That's uh, that's not what I meant Stevie," he said gently. "Maybe like a ring?" Buckys voice was faint, the idea of an engagement seeming so stupid and petty compared to Peter and Wade's situation.

Steve's entire body froze. He couldn't have heard that right. He looked up at the brunette, pushing hair out of his beautiful grey eyes.

Steve looked over Bucky's face, fighting off a smile. "Are you askin' me to marry you?"

Bucky met Steve's baby blues with an almost apologetic expression, his brows creased. "I-- yes? But not if you don't think it's a good time or somethin'. And I don't have a ring, but I could probably get one somewhere," Bucky rambled on, blushing up to his ears as he spoke.

Steve found Bucky's metal hand and squeezed gently. He pressed a kiss to the metal knuckles. "We can go ring shopping together, Love. I've wanted to wear your last name since before I could tie my own shoes. Of course I wanna marry you."

Bucky smiled, showing a bit of teeth with that and leaning forwards a bit so his forehead was pressed to Steve's. "I love you," he said softly, the words meant for only Steve's ears.

Steve let the wide smile spread across his features. Their noses brushed. "I love you too, Buck. It's goin' on a decade an' you can't shake me yet."

Bucky laughed, keeping his face close to Steve's. "now don't think you're getting out of a proposal; I'm still gonna plan somethin' out and you gotta act all surprise okay?" He said with an almost teary sort of happiness. He had been through so much only to come back to the one person he loved more than anything in this world, and in a time that they could _actually_ be together.

Steve pressed his mouth to Bucky's, refusing to let the tears actually fall. He was scared if that dam broke, they wouldn't stop. "I promise this excitement is never gonna fade, Buck. You could ask me from now until our actual wedding day and I'd still be mesmerized at the idea of being your husband."

Bucky kissed back, his eyes squeezing shut to try and push the tears back, only being partially successful as he had to wipe his cheek when they parted. "I know, Stevie-- I," he laughed a little, wiping his eyes again as  the stream of tears seemed to continue. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm crying," he said with a sniff, laughing despite himself. "I'm happy-- honest," he assured the blonde with a slight smile that was 100% Bucky.

Steve's heart was beating wildly in his chest. It always threw him for a loop when Bucky Barnes would spout off shit like that as if it was nothing. He couldn't fathom being this happy with anyone else. Maybe Peggy once upon a time, but never in this day and age. "I think it manifests in different ways for different people. Clint as Natasha an' Sam, Bruce has his experiments and sometimes Tony, Pepper has the company... everyone has someone or something that makes them feel over the moon. It just so happens, for me it's you."

Bucky nodded in agreement, scooping a handful of suds from his hair and rubbing it over Steve's chin to make a sort of beard. "Guess you're right, old man," he murmured fondly before kissing some of the bubbles away.

An honest to god giggle slipped from Steve's lips. He nudged Bucky playfully, his hands massaging his chest. "Last I recalled, I do believe you're older than me, Lover boy."

Bucky rolled his eyes, sliding down into the water just enough to rinse out his hair before slicking the dark locks back. "What's the difference when we're both old as hell?" He laughed before getting a bit of the soap and working it into Steve's hair. "Seriously though, you need a haircut. I like it when you do the sides short like its been the past few times," he commented casually.

Steve was practically purring in Bucky's lap. The quickest way to make Captain America melt into a puddle would be to play with his hair. He hummed softly. "I like my hair that way too. Should I keep the top kinda long how it is or do a typical army high an' tight?"

Bucky hummed, carding his fingers through the blonde hairs that were starting to fall into a wave. "I think the high and tight looks a little too rigid on you-- besides, I don't have anything to pull on when it's _that_ short," he mused, giving Steve's scalp a gentle pull.

A surprised groan rumbled in Steve's throat and he shifted closer. He was wound tight after the day's happenings and god, it felt amazing to be played with. He edged closer to Bucky, pressing a teasing kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Mhn, we definitely can't have that."

Bucky grinned, his hand still entwined in Steve's blonde locks. "Gotta keep you in place somehow, don't I?" He asked teasingly, letting go of his hair before wringing out his own. "Rinse off and meet me back in bed-- preferably not dripping wet if you don't mind," he instructed, standing from his place in the bathtub in one fluid movement. The brunette picked up a towel and dried himself off for the most part with it, wringing his hair some more before securing it into a low bun. He padded out of the bathroom and into their own bedroom to continue drying off and get the bed ready for his counterpart.

Steve glared half heartedly at the spot where Bucky had been. The asshole was always doing that. Steve turned in the bath, enjoying the warm water just a moment longer before rensing off and following his fiancé's instructions.

Just be be a little shit, Steve walked in to their bedroom as naked as the day he was born. He ran the fluffy towel through his hair a few times, not particularly caring how it air dried. Bucky was right after all; he needed a trim.

Bucky had pulled back the sheets for Steve's side of the bed and was currently half under the thin white sheets of his own side, laying on his stomach so that the fabric clung to the curve of his ass. He looked over his shoulder and let out a sigh as he saw Steve. "Finally; I was starting to think you drowned or somethin. C'mere, Stevie," he said, his tone fond-- but with an undertone of something else as he beckoned Steve over to where he had rolled over, now sitting with his back against the headboard.

The Captain gladly took his orders, crawling onto the plush mattress. It sank around his weight and felt like heaven against his skin. He moved close to Bucky, nuzzling his nose happily into the crook of his neck. "Hey there, Handsome."

Bucky hummed with content, his hand trailing gently over Steve's cheek before coming to a halt on his chin, gripping the defined bone so he had Steve looking at him. "You're so good to me, Stevie, always followin' directions an' all.. So I'll let you pick tonight; do you want ta' fuck yourself on me like a little slut, or d'you want me to make sure everyone knows exactly why you're limping tomorrow?" He asked, his New York accent thickening with his lust. He knew of course that Steve wouldn't have a limp tomorrow due to his serum, but the thought was tantalizing enough in itself.

A shiver ran down Steve's spine and his cheeks flared in a delicate flush. He licked over his bottom lip, pretending to think hard over his decision. He ran the pads of his fingers over the well defined muscles of Bucky's abdomen, nails lightly digging into his flesh. "I think you should fuck me into the mattress or against the window in the living room. I know how excited you get when I _let_ you pin me down." There was a distinct, low teasing tone in the artist's voice. He was practically whispering into his lover's ear. "We could let Jarvis record it for us, just so you can watch me come undone under you, again and again."

Bucky hummed, using his free hand to pet Steve's hair into place. "I had something a bit different in mind; not that letting all the neighboring buildings see captain America's dick doesn't arouse me," he teased. Bucky leaned forwards from their modern stainless steel headboard, the thick bars making the perfect restraint for Steve. "How bout you hold onto one of these am keep your back nice and arched for me, alright?" He asked, sliding off the bed to open their bedside drawer. After digging around, Bucky found what he was looking for.

The brunette sat back on the side of the bed, a bottle of lube and vibrator in hand. Casually, Bucky settled himself by Steve's ass after scooting back a bit, humming nonchalantly as he coated his fingers in the slick, picking the lube he knew got Steve worked up as it heated. Without warning, Bucky slid two fingers into Steve, pumping them and curling them inside the blonde's body. "I gotta question for you, Stevie," he said thoughtfully, keeping his hand moving.

Steve did as he was told, latching himself to the headboard. He felt the heady rush he always got when Bucky decided he wanted to be the more dominant of the two. He knew it was just as much a trust excerise for Bucky as it was for him and that near had him drunk on ecstacy.

The broad shouldered blond moaned quietly into the fabric of the pillow as he felt the Winter Soldier's fingers move inside of him. He bit back a whimper, pushing his hips back onto his lover's hand. "Y-yeah?"

Bucky held his cool facade, slipping a third finger into the man as he pondered. "That super serum.. How many times do you think I can manage to make you come tonight? I want a number," he asked, popping the man's hip lightly as he tried to push back onto Bucky's fingers.

Steve would deny it to anyone who asked but he squeaked at the feeling of Bucky's metal hand against his bum. He shifted his hips against Bucky's hand, craving that slight burn. He'd always loved the feeling of being stretched.

"Mhn, back to back? Last time I recall, we made it t'four before fallin' over in exhaustion. Why, you got plans for me, daddy?" He held a playful tone in his voice, refusing to give Bucky the satisfaction of knowing just how much he was already getting off on this.

Bucky shrugged, remembering the time that Steve made it to four. "Alright; five it is then," he decided, withdrawing his fingers so that he could slick up the vibrator. Acting while Steve was still stretched, he pressed the plug into Steve, letting the remote rest on the blonde's lower back before turning it on to the second highest speed, sitting back to watch Steve squirm.

A mewl pulled from the blond man's lips and his pressed his face into his pillow, ass raised high in the air. He spread his thighs, giving Bucky a perfect view of everything. "F-fuck, Bucky..."

Bucky grinned, leaning forward to pop Steve's cheek, loving how a red outline of his hand stayed in his lovers skin as he moved to turn up the intensity of the plug.

"This one's number one." He reminded him.

Steve's hand wandered, gripping at the shaft of his cock. He moaned low in his chest, thrusting his hips back on the toy out of reflex. He wanted this glorious pulsing feeling as deep in him as he could possibly stand it. The super soldier settled for pumping his length quickly, forgoing any shame he had of being on display like this.

With Bucky's next authoritative pop to Steve's ass, he centered his hand, making sure to knock the plug deeper into his lover. "You could probably come like this, couldn't you, Stevie? With me pushin' this thing deeper inside you.." He laughed, pressing it further yet, "you're probably imagining its me in there, aren't you?"

A stuttered whine bubbled on Steve's lips and his back arched sharply. "A-always, Buck. You always stretch me more though, so amazing an' thick..." The younger of the two was purring, one hand fisting into the sheets underneath him while he thrust into his own hand.

Bucky grinned at that, spreading Steve's cheeks so that he could slip the toy completely out, letting the still vibrating tip drag along his perineum before pressing harshly back into him again. "Good boy; always so good for me, Stevie," he praised, hearing the hitch in Steve's breath and knowing that he had to be getting close.

Steve's shoulders were shaking and he gasped for breath. The heat in his groin was boiling over; Bucky's voice alone was enough to make his toes curl. He gave his cock a few shallow strokes, spilling over with a cry into the mattress. The toy pulsed over his prostate, making him see stars as he came.

Bucky smiled and turned the vibrating toy off before pulling it out of Steve, his thumb running over the blonde's still relaxed entrance. "Hmm, so many options," he said in thought as Steve recovered from his orgasm. "Think you could come just by sucking my cock and having that pressed up against you, love?" He asked, already turning Steve over by his shoulder blade.

The heavy smell of sex was wafting around them. It made Steve's mind a little fuzzy as he worked to catch his breath. His own release streaked over his chest, making his skin rise in goose flesh as it cooled. The man nodded softly, chewing his bottom lip. "S-sure as hell wanna try. You know the rules though..." Steve tapped his pursed lips expectantly.

Bucky leaned up, loving Steve's dumb rule despite himself. He kissed the blonde back deeply before straddling Steve's chest, something he never would have done before the serum.

The brunette fiddled with the vibrator, handing it to Steve once it was on. "Keep this on your cock, okay? You won't need your hands anyways," he instructed, shuffling forwards until his knees were in Steve's armpits, his cock only inches away from his lovers mouth. "Open up, darling," he instructed, lightly tapping his lips with the head of his cock.

Bucky Barnes was an absolutely filthy human being in the bedroom and Steve Rogers couldn't help but fall in love with him all the more. He did as his lover told him, feeling the vibrations make his length stiffen slowly.

Steve opened his mouth, dipping his head forward. He swiped the broad of his tongue over the crown of Bucky's arousal, moaning at the distinct and familiar taste. He pushed forward, letting more of his length into his mouth.

Bucky let out a light moan, canting his hips forwards to press into Steve's mouth, the feeling making him want to shut his eyes. Steve, bless his heart, was by far better than any girl Bucky had ever been with at sucking his cock, always managing to take it damn near fully into his throat before gagging. He began a slow rhythm, his hands entwined in Steve's hair once again.

The blond's eyes were screwed shut, caught up in the way Bucky slowly thrust his hips. He swallowed around his fiancé's length, relaxing his throat. He moaned wantingly, trying to coax the brunette to properly fuck his mouth.

Bucky enjoyed Steve's face in it's current state, the noises coming from his throat only prompting him to continue. Shifting up to get a better angle, Bucky rolled his hips down into Steve's throat, shuddering at the way he felt around his cock. "Jesus, Stevie-- just like that," he praised, picking up his rhythm a big.

A flutter of warmth spread over Steve's chest and he gave a soft, muffled groan. He skillfully bobbed his head against Bucky's languid movements, providing a senses of suction for his lover. The blond was trembling, his fingers twitching to grip and massage at the inside of Bucky's thighs.

Bucky groaned, moving his hands from Steve's hair to the headboard, gripping the bars as he increased the intensity of his thrusts into Steve's mouth. "B- _baby_ you're doin' so good, 'm gonna come right down your throat if you keep this up," he stammered, his hips moving almost instinctively.

Steve gave a choked whimper, attempting to respond to his lover. The vibrations against his cock and the way Bucky worked him like his own personal toy had the blonde quaking against the sheets. He relaxed his jaw, demanding the brunette to move more.

Bucky clenched his teeth, letting out a his of air as he rocked into Steve's mouth, his thrusts deepening with need. After a slight change in pace and a different angle, Bucky was gasping, his hips jarring as he came down the back of Steve's throat, a bit of his release finding its way to the corner of Steve's mouth as he rode out his climax.

The blond sputtered and groaned, swallowing as much of Buck's climax as he could. He was beyond thankful for his super soldier abilities now. Pre-serum, he would have only dreamed of letting Bucky do that to him.

Steve shifted his hips, rocking them against the toy. He needed a bit more friction to push himself passed a second orgasm.

Bucky pulled himself out of Steve's mouth, using the head of his cock to smear the excess over Steve's lips. "So pretty for me, darling," he mused softly before climbing off of the super soldier, kneeling by his cock. "You wanna come, Stevie?" He purred, taking the blondes cock in hand as well as the vibrator, pushing the toy a bit harder against the underside of his erection.

A small yelp sounded from Steve's lips and he bucked his hips up. He chewed his bottom lip, shifting quietly. A red flush blotched against his skin from his head to his chest, his voice almost sheepish. "U-use the metal hand."

Bucky popped his metal hand against Steve's inner thigh with a frown, "ask _nicely_ ," he instructed. Once Steve had complied with a breathy 'please', Bucky did as was requested and fisted Steve's cock with his metal hand, pumping it while keeping eye contact. "Tell me how much you love that, baby," he purred.

The captain rolled his hips, moaning quietly as he let Bucky work over his cock. The cold metal sent electricity charging through his system. "O-oh fuck, Bucky, you're so good to me."

Bucky grinned, using one hand to keep Steve's hips still, clicking his tongue. "Don't forget who's in control here, love," he chimed and thumbed over the head of the blondes cock.

Steve's bottom lip quivered. He forced himself to still his hips, the concentration making his thighs twitch. "B-buck, please..."

The vibrations were making him jumpy. He just needed that little bit more to push him over the edge. He spouted the other man's name like a high pitched whine, knowing Bucky loved a good show.

Bucky smirked at the sound of his name leaving Steve's lips, reaching up to tweak the blonde's pert nipple as he squirmed. "Come for me, darling-- I wanna hear you come again," he said lowly.

The attention and the loving look in his fiancé's eyes did the good soldier in. He came into Bucky's metal hand, arching his hips completely off of the bed. Steve slumped bonelessly to the mattress, feeling like all of the responsibilities and the weight on his shoulders completely melted away.

Bucky smiled fondly, peppering kisses over Steve's reddened cheeks after he came, removing the vibrator from his cock. "You've been so good for me, baby-- I'll give you a little rest before our next round," he promised, nuzzling up to Steve.

Steve's hypersensitive body relished in the feeling of Bucky's weight against him. He curled around the mercenary, pressing his face into the crook of the man's neck. He gave small open mouthed kisses to the patch of skin he found. "I love you so much, Buck."

Bucky hummed, rubbing Steve's side gently as he held him close, nuzzling his face into the blonde's chest for a moment. "Alright, love, think you're going to be alright for a third time?" He asked with genuine concern, not wanting to push Steve too much.

"I'll be fine, Love." Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky's mouth, threading his fingers into the brunette tresses. He knew Bucky worried about him, and the sentiment made his heart squeeze, but really, if he didn't love this kind of thing, he would never let it happen in the first place. They both knew that. He nibbled lightly at Bucky's bottom lip. "What do you wanna do to me, Buck?"

Bucky kissed Steve back, pulling away with a smirk. "Well I _do_ have a little surprise for you-- I've had it in all day, just so I would be all nice and ready for you when you wanted me-- hands up on the bars, love," he reminded Steve, pulling the plug out of himself slowly before setting it on the bed beside him and moving to straddle Steve's lap. Pouring a bit of the lube onto Steve's cock, he worked it until it was half hard once again, lowering himself onto the blonde's length with a breathy moan.

Steve hissed, his fingertips digging into the solid metal. He felt his back bow as electricity race up his spine. Even over sensitive, being inside of his best fella was a dream.

"M-motherfucker," Steve swore loudly, his hands twitching in need to hold Bucky's hips. "S'not fair. You can bounce on my cock but I can't _touch_ you? Dirty pool, Barnes."

Bucky sent a smug grin Steve's way as he continued to bounce on his erection. "Mhmm. That's my rules, Rogers," he said intently, running his fingers through his wavy hair as he continued to  press his hips down into Steve's. "I can feel you getting hard inside of me, darlin'," he mused, the feeling giving him chills.

"H-how could I not when your t-tight little ass hugs me so perfect?" Steve grit his teeth, his stomach muscles fluttering as he pressed his hips up. He needed to feel Bucky; the engulfing sensation making his stomach drop in the most amazing of ways. He already had a head rush, afterglow making him feel hazy.

Bucky took in a sharp breath as Steve pressed his hips up into him, the movement causing his cock to brush the brunette's prostate. "Fuck, Stevie," he breathed, his tone a bit wobbly. "'ve wanted you like this ever since I knew what sex was," he managed through gritted teeth, keeping his rhythm of bouncing on his fiancé's cock.

Steve felt his heart pang with adoration never ceased to amaze the man that Bucky Barnes had been in love with the 90 pound twerp he had been. Now? Now that he was strong and far more muscular and sure of himself? That made a bit more sense.

The blond's arms were tensed around the metal bar, the veins looking like they could explode at any time. He was panting as he matched his lover's thrusts a bit sloppily. "F-fuck, you C-can't say shit like that then not let me kiss you."

Bucky's pleasure stricken features gave a hint of a smirk before he leaned down, his arms holding him steady on either side of Steve as he continued to bounce on the blonde's hips. "Then kiss me, punk."

A shockingly low rumble emitted from Steve's throat. He slipped his hands free from the railing and pulled Bucky forward, kissing him breathless. He threaded his fingers into the brunette locks, moaning hotly. The way his lover hugged his length had him begging for release. This was torture in it's sweetest form.

Bucky practically dove into the kiss, his body rippling back and forth between pressing himself down onto Steve's cock and kissing the blonde deeper. "Fuck, right there," he panted as Steve rocked his hips up into him.

Steve couldn't deal with the torture anymore. He used his upper body to roll the both of them over. The blond held Bucky's thighs spread wide as he gave quick hard thrusts. His entire body felt like it was melting from the heat and pressure building between them. He couldn't handle it. He needed to see his lover thrown over the edge.

Bucky gasped as he felt himself pushed onto his back, thinking about opposing the movement for a moment, but quickly giving in as Steve began pressing into him deeper than before. The brunette let his head fall back into the sheets, letting out a moan that would have gotten him court marshaled when they were together before. "Steve, _Steve_ \--Christ, I'm so close," he gasped, his abdomen tensing as he neared his climax.

Steve shifted, gripping Bucky's hip with one hand. He pushed forward, electricity spiking in his groin with each squeeze to his cock. He reached down, working his fingers quickly against his lover's shaft.

Bucky forced his eyes open, gray-green eyes meeting Steve's in his helpless state. "L-love you so much, Stevie," he stammered, arching his back off the bed a bit. With a gasp and a shuddering tension in his muscles, Bucky came hard, letting out an exclamation of Steve's name.

Steve almost collapsed on top of Bucky from the sensations wracking his frame. He was too over sensitive to withstand the way the other man hugged his arousal. He trembled, his third release coating the brunette's insides.

"F-fuck, I love you." He was panting, unable to move properly off of the older male.

Bucky's breath still ragged, he pressed back onto Steve as he came inside him, the sensation making him weary with ecstasy. The brunette brought his hand to Steve's cheek, guiding his face so that he could press slow kisses to his damp skin. "So good for me, baby," he murmured into the flushed skin.

Steve pulled away from Bucky just enough to slip from inside of his lover. After rolling over, he pressed into Bucky's side, utterly exhausted. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of the man's neck, grinning like a cat who got it's carney. "Always good for you, Love."

Bucky laughed lowly, running his fingers through the back of Steve's hair. "I don't know about you-- but I think I'm about done for the night; what do you say, old man?" He teased, letting his thumb trace over Steve's temple.

Steve grinned, pressing his mouth to Bucky's wrist. "I do believe you're the old man here, Love."

Bucky hummed, smiling gently. "I guess you're right, love," he mused, watching Steve.

"I suppose it's not bad being old if I can grow even older with you." Steve rested his head on Bucky's chest, making himself comfortable. He pressed small kitten kisses over his lover's slightly sweaty chest, a sense of pride in his voice. "An' you were worried _I_ was going to dirty the sheets."

Bucky let out a small laugh, his hand trailing over Steve's broad shoulders. "Oh shut up; you know how much I like clean sheets... Not as much as I like your cock, but I do like 'em," he laughed.

Steve rolled his eyes. He let his fingers dance over the grooves in Bucky's metal arm. He worshiped the mechanized device as if it were any other part of his body. "After 80 years, how could I possibly forget?"

\--

Tony had to hold back his grin as he pulled the automatic weapons from the mercenary's harnesses, the now unmasked man hanging his head defeatedly. "Got anything else on you that I didn't catch, Wilson? I'm not about to go digging around in your suit to find the rest," he said with a grimace, looking at the man's mottled skin.

Maybe, in some other universe, tony would have felt bad for him; would have let him stay with Peter-- but not here. This was the man who killed his parents, and he would gladly be the one to put an end to his string of crimes.

Wade sighed softly, not having the energy to do more than unsnap the band around his thigh. Two small throwing knives fell free to the ground, flaked with blood that had spilled while fighting off that _thing_. His body was starving off dying and it was making him nauseous. Any other time, he would have paid money for the chance to puke on Iron Man, now he just wanted _quiet_.

"We finally got you, Deadpool. You can't break out of this place, you know. It was designed for villains just like you." Nick Fury stepped forward, his hands folded behind his back.

Tony watched as the two knives clattered against the cement floor, the band falling shortly after. "Of course, if you're hiding anything else, the guards will find that, but it's nice to see you without an arsenal strapped to you.. Well, not _nice_ \-- but better." The brunette said decidedly. "Fury's right, this place isn't gonna give anytime soon, Wilson," tony added, rapping his knuckles against the wall.

Wade was starting to feel like a caged animal. His entire body was starting to fatigue so there was no way be could bust out of this mess if he wanted to. Part of him wanted to agitate Stark just so the bastard would finally bash his head in and he could sleep. His voice was thick and slurred. "Is Peter alright?"

Tony furrowed his brow, letting out a small laugh. "Peter? I imagine he's still wallowing like he was back on the roof, but he's probably in his apartment. What does it matter? You're never going to see him. Same with that Ellie girl Peter told us about; she's got her mom, but from now on, you're out of the picture: _completely_." Tony said, drawing out his last word to let Wade know just how severely his actions were going to affect the people he loved.

Wade's head snapped up and a new found rage boiled over inside of him. They could mock and destroy him all they wanted but Wade Wilson would be _damned_ if they hurt Ellie in any way. He had reacted before he could register what he had done. His boot was on Tony Stark's throat, pressing down with the entirety of his frame. "Motherfucker, you will leave my daughter out of this. I don't give a rat's ass about you, Shield or this fucking place. It can all crumble to dust, but if you say her name one more fucking time I will show you what a goddamn villain is."

Tony gasped as he was shoved almost instantly to the floor, a boot pressing against his throat before he could act, cutting off his airway and blood flow to his head. He wasn't about to give in, but he was admittedly relieved when Fury had a gun pressed to Wade's temple before any of them could act.

"Now Deadpool, this doesn't have to turn ugly. They just painted this room a few weeks ago. Lift your foot or I will shoot you. You will go quietly to your confinement cell, and play like a good boy for once in your god forsaken life. We have not, nor will we ever put your daughter in harm's way. I will give you my word on that." Director Fury spoke slowly, his breathing calm. He was getting nervous; Tony Stark was the only man capable of controlling Jarvis' mainframe. He was too big of a figurehead to brush under the rug if he went missing.

Wade ground his heel just so before moving off of Stark. "I don't believe a word that dribbles out your mouth, man. But I will not hesitate to kill anyone and everyone to get to you if you hurt her. I can't die for good, but I know you can."

Tony let out a cough, mildly worried when a bit of blood came with it as he sat up, the mercenary's boot print still in his skin. He wiped the blood onto his black jeans, standing up a bit shakily due to lack of blood to his head. "Look- in reality they'll both be fine. Worst case scenario, we take Peter and _maybe_ Ellie in for questioning and maybe a few tears, but nothing will be purposefully done to harm her."

Wade stepped forward, huffing a breath through his nose. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself down. As much as he would like it, beating the shit out of these two and escaping wouldn't be an opinion. It put Peter and Ellie at risk. "Fine, but please tell Pe--"

The resonating sound of a gunshot thundered through the air. Deadpool crumpled to the ground like 200 pounds of dead weight. Nick Fury re-holstered his weapon. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. I'll call security to transport him to his cell. You have Banner or Cho look at your neck."

Tony jumped at the sudden crack of Fury's gun, letting out a breath of relief when he realized it was aimed towards the mercenary. "Alright.. Don't take too long; Im not sure how fast his regeneration time is," he informed Fury, knowing Wade would be seething when he woke up. He left the room, walking out to the helicopter waiting to take him back to the tower as he rubbed his neck.

 

 


	12. Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! :D 
> 
> Holy shit, it has been a time trying to get this story updated. Let me fuckin' tell you. But oh my god, all of your comments have been utterly amazing. ♥ like, jeez. I had no idea that this story would ever grow this popular.
> 
> and I hate to do this, but we are really in a bind financially, guys. If you wouldn't mind checking out my [Redbubble](http://www.redbubble.com/people/katastrophi/shop?asc=u) or [Teepublic](https://www.teepublic.com/user/katastrophi) it would mean a LOT. Or you could commission me for your very own fic at [my tumblr](http://actuallywadewilson.tumblr.com/)! We can negotiate prices and stuff. 
> 
> and, as always! You can find this story and all of our others on [GaySuperheroStories](http://gaysuperherostories.tumblr.com/) <3<3 Hope you enjoy!
> 
> warning! There is a small bit of blood and gore in this chapter!!

White light flooded everything, Wade's vision was a complete blur. His head was throbbing and his limbs heavy but he forced himself to sit up. The room smelled like a hospital and it was making his entire body feel like it was engulfed in flames. He had to get out of here. His mind was so foggy; all he could think of was Peter in between the harsh flashes of unwanted memories. If he looked down at his hands, the mercenary was positive he would see the skin broken and inflamed from an acid bath.   
  
God, he needed to focus. Deep breaths. He needed to know Peter was alright. He couldn't do a damn thing while locked away here. With each step he took, it was like the earth rumbled under his feet. He made it towards his door, realizing their was no form of knob. This was a prison. His fingers trembled, hallucinations of that dish soap motherfucker’s voice rang in his ears. Wade gripped at his newly formed skull to stop from clawing at the door like a caged animal.    
  
A shadowed figure slunk around the hallway, his senses heightened as he crept over to Wade's cell door. Jimmying the key in the lock until it clicked open, the masked man let out a breath of relief. Almost frantically, he opened the door and webbed it to the wall to stay open.

" _ Wade _ ," he breathed in relief, seeing that he was ok.   
  
"We don't have much time-- the guard will notice his key is missing any moment now; c'mon, I'm getting you out of here." Spider-Man held out a hand for Wade, his eyes wide beneath his mask as he turned his body a bit more towards the door.   
  
The older man stumbled, the cold of the floor shocking his system. Seeing his lover made the air catch in his lungs. Peter was there, standing in front of him. A striking sense of worry and love for the man in front of him started eating at his stomach. _ Peter is alive.  _ Was this some kind of intense hallucination? Were the boxes playing some really fucked up joke on him?   
  
"Oh my god." Wade's voice was hoarse, like he hadn't spoken in months. "Wh... _ Peter _ , how...? How did you get here?"

Peter smiled, allowing himself to relax for a short moment, placing his hands on Wade's scarred cheeks. "I'm here. I'll explain later, but I'm here," he tapped Wade’s cheek lovingly, his voice almost a purr.   
  
"Now come  _ on _ we have to go!" Peter let go of Wade’s face, tugging the mercenary to his feet. His voice was almost chipper.   
  
Wade nodded, instinctually following Peter. He swallowed, realizing his suit was completely gone. The shreds of Kevlar and spandex had apparently been ripped from his body and replaced with sweatpants and a tank top. The off white color made the scars on his arms and throat stick out more than anything. Disgusting. Why had they let him keep his mask?   
  
Wade made it out into the hallway, glancing around. "They aren't just going to let us walk out of here, you know. They put a fucking bullet in my head to make sure I made it to the cell."   
  
Peter nodded, rolling his eyes a bit as he turned back to wade. "I'm well aware-- trust me," he sighed, reaching into his suit.    
  
"For once, I'm not just excited to see you, there's actually a gun in my pants," he gave an almost giggle, tossing the small handgun to wade. 

"I trust you know what to do?" Peter asked, motioning for the mercenary to follow.   
  
When the coast was clear, nothing in this world would stop Wade Wilson from kissing Spider-Man for that absolutely perfect pun. He checked the clip and felt a bit off. Why would Mr. "Never kill bad guys" Spider-Man, willingly give him a gun? That didn't seem... right. Wade's head started to throb, and he tried to shake it off. "Yeah, I got it. Lead me there and then find cover, baby boy."   
  
Peter gave Wade a fraction of a smile accompanied by a nod as he peered around the corner. "Alright-- there's three guards coming up on the left, and probably more as we keep down the hallway. At the end, I need you to shoot out the window and stay close so I can grab you before you fall, okay?" He spoke quickly, nodding towards each threat as he explained his rudimentary plan.

Wade nodded softly, gripping the butt of the gun. The workers had cattle prods on their hips. It made Wade's skin crawl. Patches of his thighs and back could still feel the phantom shocks from being on the business end of one of those. He motioned for Peter to stay put before pressing against the wall, moving slowly towards the men walking on patrol. It felt almost like a videogame with how smoothly he could sneak up on the two men without the third by the door seeing him.    
  
Wade pulled the trigger at the base of the man on the left's skull and quickly dropping the other man before he could reach for the shock stick. Unfortunately, the gunshot announced their presence and the alarm was triggered. Wade took out the third guard without blinking. The scarred man looked for Peter, trying to figure out their next move.

Peter stayed back for a moment as wade took out the guards. He watched the bodies drop to the ground with almost wet thuds, his face complete stone under his mask. He couldn’t stop from rushing to Wade as he seemed almost helpless once they were dead.    
  
" _ Go _ !" Peter started pushing wade by the small of his back towards the window at the end of the hall. They had a short time frame to make this, and he ran the risk of dropping the mercenary if he couldn't get through the glass in time.   
  
Wade didn't need to be told twice. It was a fairly small window at the end of a hall but it would have to do. They must have been fairly high in the building for Peter to even feel comfortable attempting this. Using his shoulder as a battering ram, the mercenary took out the window with a satisfying shatter. There wasn't more than a slight prickle of pain in his arm before it started healing. He jumped, free falling from the roof. Faith was a beautiful thing.   
  
Peter followed close behind Wade, wincing as a few glass shards nicked at his tight fitting suit, consequently scraping his flesh as well. Small droplets of blood gathered around the newly formed holes. He’d just have to worry about that later. As soon as the two were out of the window, Peter cast a web to the nearest building, grabbing for Wade as well as the two began to plummet towards the street. Finally, he got a secure grip on the mercenary, the two swinging upwards towards the ledge he had surveyed and decided on earlier.   
  
The brunette's heartbeat was pounding in his ears as they swung towards cover, his adrenaline levels spiking. The building behind him was loud and bright in alarm. Spotlights were searching the ground almost resembling a jailbreak in old movies. Wade clung to Peter's form, almost amazed at how strong his lover was. How had he never realized this all before? Swallowing, he nudged Peter. "I have a weapons warehouse not too far from here. Once they realize  _ you _ broke me out, they are going to search the skies. We have to get there quick. Or at least, find some kind of shelter."

Peter nodded, eyes focusing on the skyline behind them. This was starting to get really messy. He hadn’t planned on much passed getting Wade out of that hell hole. The reflective eyes of his mask didn’t move as he squinted at a small building in the distance. “There is a parking garage roughly a mile and a half from here. I can swing us down and we should be able to make a run for it before anyone catches on to what happened. I didn’t seem to set off any alarms on my way in, but that’s not to say something didn’t get caught on video. I couldn’t think straight without you, Wade.”

The older man grunted, finding a hard time processing those words and the lingering emotions while they were both still in danger. The adrenaline from taking out those shitty guards seemed to be wearing off and all that was left in it’s wake was the fear of being some kind of lab rat again. He popped his knuckles, trying to keep his thoughts as linear as possible before moving. “The garage would be a good place to lay low and regroup for a while, so they don’t follow us to the weapons stock. It’s basically like an apartment, so we could easily stay there for a few days if we absolutely had to; the warehouse, I mean.”

The webbed wonder nodded and motioned for Wade to climb onto his back properly. They took off from the ledge and within a few short glides, it was like they were already to the garage. Wade’s mind was blanking, finding it so hard to focus on anything other than the smell of Peter’s skin and sweat through the spandex of his suit. The wall crawler seemed to completely forego running to the garage and stuck a landing on the side of the building. With the grace of an experienced rock climber, Peter worked his way down to the bottom gracefully even with Wade’s 200 pounds on his back.

It didn’t seem like a moment too soon when the couple made their way through the garage, ducking between cars. Helicopter blades sliced through the air and the distant sound of police and ambulances roared around them. Moving quickly to the third floor, giving Wade the ability to have a median view of the sky and ground. Wade and Peter crashed against the wall of the elevator shaft in the middle, trying their best to stay in the shadows. Wade looked to Peter, “How long do you think we will have to stay here? They will eventually sweep over the area, looking everywhere.”

“Let’s just give it a good 15 to 20 minutes. They will likely think we went farther.” Peter almost sounded like he was out of breath and took off his mask. His hair was sweaty and tousled, sticking up in some bits while plastered to his neck and forehead in others. Wade thought he was the most beautiful person on the planet.

Peter’s eyes trailed over Wade’s face, an almost sheepish look crossing his own features. Wade looked like he was out of breath but  _ happy _ . How could he possibly look happy right now? It almost pissed Peter off. Did he seriously not understand how serious this was? Spider-Man was now officially a fugitive for him. 

Peter couldn’t wipe the glare off of his face fast enough. “Why are you looking like that, Wade?”

Wade glanced to Peter’s eyes before shrugging and facing the lookout. The look of anger didn’t feel right on Peter’s face. “I don’t know. I didn’t think I’d ever get to see you again. I’m glad that my last time seeing you wasn’t on that rooftop. I… I thought Carnage-- or whatever the fuck that red thing was-- had killed you. I thought I had lost you completely.”

“You don’t care that… You really don’t care that I’m Spider-Man?” Peter’s voice was edged, almost sharp. How could Wade just…  _ be so fucking apathetic _ ? 

There was almost a bark of a laugh rattling in Wade’s chest. He sounded something akin to a giant guard dog that just didn’t have the energy to fully bark at an intruder. He looked directly at Peter before sighing. His shoulders slumped as he leaned against the concrete wall. “Oh, I’m livid. I was nothing but honest to you and this is how you repay me? I’m so angry that I could rival The Hulk with a little bit of radiation poisoning. That doesn’t change the fact that I love you and I’m glad to see that you are alive, though.”

Peter was quiet for a moment. He sank down into a sitting position right next to his boyfriend, gripping and tugging at his mask so that he could fidget without shaking. “I love you too, you know. That…  _ our relationship _ … It was and still is real to me. A-as far as I’m concerned, all of the emotions were real. I didn’t want to keep following and spying on you after I got to know you.”

“You still did it. You lied to me, Peter. You didn’t  _ trust _ me with who you really are. Do you know how much I’ve worried and panicked over being with you because I was terrified you could be used against me from some mob boss or worse off villain? No. You don’t get to pull the pity card. You fucked up. I never once lied to you. You met my daughter, for Christ’s sake. SHIELD didn’t…You were the one that told them about Ellie. That’s how Stark knew.” There had never been a moment in Peter’s life were he had been this terrified of getting decked in the face. Wade was visibly shaking from repressed rage and his fingers twitched to form a fist.

“I didn’t know she wasn’t already on file. I didn’t know you had a daughter either until you showed her to me. I never wanted Ellie to be a part of any of this.” Peter moved closer, hand reaching out for Wade’s.

The older man twitched slightly before allowing the action. His voice was soft and tired; the hurt radiating in every syllable. “Ellie loves you, Peter. She talks about you everytime I get to see her. You are her favorite person because she likes riding on your shoulders and says you give her the best hugs.” 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you or her, Wade. I was just… following orders. I’m 18; SHIELD helps me be a hero. I don’t… I don’t know what I’m doing half the time. I don’t even know how to apologize to you because every time I think of Ellie my stomach twists. I’m still a teenager, I’ve barely started college!” Peter was laughing awkwardly, scratching at his bicep nervously. “I can’t be some kind of step-dad to a six year old! I was twelve, TWELVE when she was born, Wade!” 

Wade’s stomach dropped into a deep, dark pit. It felt like Peter was gripping at his heart and forcefully ripping it from his chest. The thing about healing factors that people forgot; they only heal physical injuries. They didn’t do shit for a broken heart or  _ feeling _ like you were dying. He dipped his head, eyes closed tight. “Shut up. Shut the fuck up. You knew… You knew from the second day that I even fucking met you. Ellie is… Ellie is my whole world. I asked you. I have begged you to tell me if you were ever uncomfortable with  _ anything _ and now you’re telling me, after my daughter is goddamn invested in you…  _ Now _ this is too much? How fucking dare you.” 

Peter shied away from Wade, writhing his hands through his hair and down his neck. He could almost feel the prickled scar of his spider bite. It always seemed to get irritated when he was nervous or scared. Deadpool was downright terrifying when his daughter was involved; though isn’t that the normal reaction? Shouldn’t everyone have that feeling towards their children? Worrying his bottom lip, the brunette spared a glance at his lover. “I really am sorry. I didn’t want this to happen. I had planned on telling you… so, so many times. I just… I wanted to be in love and just be stupid Peter Parker for as long as I could. I forgot what it was like to not be Spider-Man 24/7.”

Wade took a sharp breath through his nose but didn’t give Peter an answer. He wasn’t ready to forgive him. He wasn’t ready for this conversation. Everything hurt and he just wanted to curl up. A bullet to the brain didn’t hurt near as bad as the weight of their failing relationship. He should know. The older of the two stood up, creeping his way towards the open siding. If he got shot he’d make it out practically unscathed; as pissed off as he was at Peter, the boy didn’t deserve to get shot. 

There were helicopters in the distance, likely several miles away. It was weirdly reminiscent of when SHIELD had picked him up after demolishing the Eastend Cartel. That had been a pretty paycheck. Wade wiped his hand down the bridge of his nose and sighed. The sound rattled his tired bones. “I think we have a window. I can’t hear any ambulance or police and all of the helicopters are already passed the safe house. If we go now, we should have a fairly clear shot.”

\--

The warehouse lights flickered on; a thick layer of dust was on the ground and everything almost seemed hazy with stirred particles floating over the lights. Wade grunted slightly as he made his way to the office area. He showed Peter through.

“I renovated the office into a studio apartment. I have a few across New York and Canada. We’ve got a shower, fresh water, civilians and can order food as we need. I’ve had to stow away here a few times. It’s all functional even if it isn’t pretty. I am going to try and get a hold of Weasel or Bob tomorrow and see if there is any hope in fighting this off. SHIELD isn’t going to go down without a fight. Your precious Avengers are the ones that shoved me in there so I doubt they wanna help me escape.” Wade’s voice was rough, almost emotionless.

Peter turned on his heel once they were inside of the makeshift apartment and pressed his hands to Wade’s broad chest. “Wade; please… I-I can’t stand you being mad like this. Scream, cry, s-something! Yell! Tell me how awful I am, anything! You didn’t deserve anything like this! I just… I thought I was doing surveillance. I didn’t know they would lock you away. I love you. Please don’t shut me out.”

Wade grabbed at Peter’s wrists, his grip would have been bruising to a normal human. He knew Peter could take it though. “What? You don’t like someone not telling you everything? You don’t like someone  _ hiding _ something from you? Fucking hypocrite. Go take a shower or something.”

Deadpool shoved Peter out of the way and only used enough force to make sure the boy moved. The red and blue clad hero was shocked, unsure of how to react. He hated himself for finding that force attractive. This wasn’t the time for a sexual encounter. Hormones and adrenaline begged to differ, it seemed. Worry seemed to melt and twist into an ugly arousal, near egging Peter on into goading Wade into a brutal fucking. It would clear the air, at least.

Anything was worth a shot.

Peter marched towards where Wade stalked off and damn near growled. He wrenched the bald man’s shoulder back and crashed their mouths together. The kiss was heated and sharp, Wade’s fingers digging into Peter’s ribs as the other bit at his lips. Teeth clashed and hissed moans mixed into the quiet warehouse before Wade managed to pull back. “What the fuck, Peter?”

“I want you. I want-- fuck, please, fuck me. Anything. Use me. Get your frustration out. Please. I can take it.” Peter was panting, his face red and blotched. He was already working off his spandex. “I want you to own me; now that you know exactly who I am… m-make all of me yours.”

There was a guttural growl left Wade’s throat and he dug his fingers deeper into Peter’s skin but refused to actually hurt the other. His jaw set, searching the younger’s face. “Fine; have it your way. Strip down completely. Push everything off my weapon’s table. Have yourself spread wide and waiting for me. I’m going to wash up and get some lube; if you aren’t ready for me you will regret it, you little slut.”

Peter felt his heart race at the way Wade was acting. He was always so gentle and caring during their messing around but now all of that was off of the table. Wade looked like he was ready to murder someone and that was quite literally his day job; this was nothing to Wade. This was animalistic and lustful; it was just sex. Peter was sure that part of him should have been hurt or upset at that but he couldn’t calm himself down long enough to care. He was excited; this was something he had been begging the other man for. He wanted Wade to not treat him like some high class breakable; he wanted to be splayed out and used as a toy to get off with. That likely said a lot about Peter Parker in general. 

Wade gripped at the small sink he had installed in the makeshift bathroom. He took a shuddered breath and his nails scraped against the porcelain before he turned on the water. It was lukewarm no matter how long he ran the facet on the coldest setting. Wade sighed and splashed his face, his skin revolting against the wet. He groaned, his heart thudding heavily against his chest. He didn’t know what he was doing anymore. Why had he agreed to Peter’s whims  _ again _ ? Why was it so easy for that little spider punk to get under his skin? 

Well, it was obvious, wasn’t it? Peter Parker had been the only person to show him the light of day in so long that Wade had honestly forgot the sun even existed. Peter Parker, despite all of Wade’s faults and misgivings, loved him. The mercenary wasn’t stupid enough to give that up. Not just because of a few white lies.

Wade grabbed at the mirrored medicine cabinet and opened it, refusing to look at the reflective surface. He rummaged through it, finding a small bottle of water based lubricant. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d used lube on himself, but whatever. He was glad it was here. 

Wade made his way back to Peter, finding that the boy had haphazardly knocked all of the supplies and weapons to the floor around his feet. A pang of annoyance coursed Wade’s blood but it wasn’t enough to actually voice his thoughts. Not when Peter was spread out on the table without a stitch of clothing and his ass was arched high in the air. Wade didn’t say anything; he walked forward and warmed his palms before smacking the boy against the thighs.

Peter whined in the back of his throat as he was pushed forward by the momentum. He tilted his head back and groaned, trying to look at Wade. “God, hit me again. Please.”

Wade arched a hairless brow but nodded. He reared back and smacked Peter against the meat of his ass, leaving a healthy red handprint in his wake. The hero moaned like a two pence whore and it was like music to Wade’s ears. He had missed the sound of Peter enjoying himself. He bit at the inside of his cheek to keep himself stoic and quiet. Wade ran his fingers up the small of Peter’s back and sighed, kissing over the handprint. Without thinking, he bit at the skin, leaving a hickey he refused to soothe. 

Peter widened his hips, his chest pressed to the metal table. He lifted onto his tip toes and wiggled his hips to try and get Wade to touch him. It seemed to work, as the other man reached forward and stilled his hips, raking blunted nails down the supple skin. Peter moaned quietly and his heart beat faster when the cap to the lubricant popped open. He flat out keened in delight as Wade pressed two slicked fingers to his entrance. 

Wade worked slowly, knowing he was somewhat being cruel for not working up to the stretch but part of him enjoyed that Peter would feel just a bit of the bite. He curled his fingers slowly, watching the way that the smaller hero took his digits. He loved this, honestly. This had always been his favorite part of sleeping with anyone; watching the way his fingers or cock would simply be sucked into their body like they craved the fullness. Wade huffed through his nose and made sure to graze at Peter’s prostate gland before pulling his fingers free. 

“Beg for me to add a third finger, you cock slut.”

Peter’s face flushed and he made a small noise. There was a pinching sensation in his chest but he chose to ignore it so that he could give Wade what he wanted. “Please, oh god, Wade… I need your fingers. Let me fuck myself on them. Open me up so you can fuck me until I can’t breathe. Make me your toy.”

That made the assassin’s cock twitch in his sweatpants. He palmed at himself slightly before adding a bit more lubricant to his fingers. Wade pressed his fingers inside of Peter, cooing about just how beautiful his ass looked at the moment. With a flick of his wrist, Wade was working his fingers in and out of the boy, taking a great sense of pride in how he writhed and begged for more. All of it soon became overrated though, knowing he could properly be inside of Spider-Man soon. 

Wade let his pants puddle around his ankles before stepping out of them, his own arousal jutted out against his stomach. Giving himself a few shaking pumps, Wade hissed. He let his eyes close for a moment, pressing his hand between Peter’s shoulder blades. “I’m going to push inside of you. If it hurts, I’ll stop.”

The mercenary didn’t wait for an answer and used a bit more lube on himself before angling his hips perfectly with Peter’s. He shuddered gently as he pushed father, finally breaching Peter’s insides. Wade stilled for a moment, letting the smaller man get used to the stretch before letting himself shallowly thrust all of the way inside of his love. Peter was quaking at the sensations, gripping at the side of the metal table.

Peter pushed back against Wade, finding that none of this hurt near as bad as he thought it would. He worked with the limited movement he had, pressing and rolling his hips to the best of his ability. “Fuck, Wade, you make me feel lightheaded.”

Wade thrust languidly, realizing that  _ Spider-Man _ could take it. He reached up and gripped into his boyfriend’s hair, finding that he liked the way that Peter bowed against the table. His hips snapped forward and the pace was set to a hard, quick rhythm. Deadpool found himself panting along with Peter, the noise almost completely drown out by the reverberating sound of skin slapping against skin. 

“F-fuckin’ hell, W-Wade!” Peter whimpered into the metal desk, knuckles white from how hard he was gripping the sides. He was completely pinned to the cold surface, begging for Wade to touch him and fuck him harder. 

Who could say no to a pretty boy like this? Wade groaned low, biting and nipping down Peter’s back as he angled his hips the best he could. Wade felt like his skin was on fire and his insides twisted, burying his nose into the crook of Peter’s neck. Their bodies melded together and Wade could feel the slight convulsions in his lover’s frame. 

“Touch me, G-god,” Peter was babbling into his arm, eyes screwed shut. His chest and stomach felt tight, a flush of cold running through his system. He wanted to cum so badly, he was practically buzzing with need. 

Wade did as he was told, reaching down to grasp at Peter’s arousal. He gave him a few languid strokes, purposefully out of time with his own thrusts. The mixed sensations had Peter’s heart racing and he panted, bucking his body backwards. “C-come on, don’t tease.”

The bald man took a stronger hold of Peter's dick, a growl building up in his chest. It was so easy to feel Peter's fluttering muscles tightening around him. It made him hiss through his teeth. "C'mon baby boy, cum for me."

Peter gasped, pressing his hips back on Wade's with every movement. The intensity of their movements was more than he could handle and he felt like his vision was starting to go spotty. He whimpered louder, his throat feeling tight. He was only half aware of the new pain building up inside him alongside the waves of toe curling  _ good _ . It didn’t take much to simply block it out of his mind as his body continued to be ravaged; pleasure hitting him hard with every wave.

Wade couldn't hold back any longer. It was like a tight coil had snapped inside of his stomach. He stilled deep inside of Peter, coming almost harshly. His body tremored and he rocked forward, pressing his face into Peter's shoulder. He kept working his hand over the smaller boy's cock, needing Peter to feel the intensity of his own orgasm. "F-fuck, I love you."

Peter gasped, feeling the older of the two release into him. "W-wade!" He practically cried as he came just as hard, releasing over the mercenary's hand with a sob. He felt his entire body flush over, trying to press into any bit of the mercenary he could reach. 

Wade hissed at the way Peter tightened around his already over sensitive cock. He whimpered gently, pushing himself to work through Peter's release. He kissed down the boy's back. He found it hard to stay mad at the teenager after a romp like that. "You're so perfect, so goddamn pretty."

Peter practically collapsed against the table, his body shaking a bit as his breath evened out. The nagging pain lingered inside him but for Wade's sake, he let out a small murmur; the kisses on his back actually feeling nice.

Wade pulled free from Peter, grabbing for a cloth he had been lucky enough to bring with him when he found the lube. He stepped back into his sweatpants, working them up his hips before wiping down his lover's thighs. Wade caught his breath quickly, focusing on the little one in front of him. "How are you feeling, Love?"

Peter nodded slightly, his breath leaving him as Wade withdrew from him. "I-- I'm alright, just give me a second," he spoke wearily.

Wade's brow furrowed. He turned Peter over, looking at his face. "What's wrong?"

Peter winced, touching his skin as he looked down and noticed that he was bleeding. "I don't know, I'm just... I'm okay," he managed.

Wade looked down, horror etched onto his already ghastly features. He swallowed, seeing the blood bubbling along on Peter's abdomen. "Oh god, fuck. What--"

Wade stilled. He looked down at the table, jagged razor wire stained red glaring back at him. How had Peter not noticed that was there? How had he not  _ felt _ it that entire time? He lifted Peter up, moving him to the bedding. The world around him felt slow and shaking under each breath. "I-i'm gonna grab something to fix this. J-just... fuck. Put pressure on it!"

Peter wasn’t quite aware of what was happening, pressing a shaking hand to his abdomen and looking up to Wade with helpless eyes. "Wade, I feel  _ soft _ ." his voice was gentle and steady.

The brunette smiled a bit, blinking slowly. "Can I just rest? I'm not sleeping, I'm just gonna rest my eyes, though." Peter smiled, allowing his eyes to shut slowly.

Wade was breathing heavily. The entire room was spinning as he frantically tried to find something, anything to help Peter. He felt like he was losing touch. Why did he taste his own blood? He felt like he was walking on clouds, not quite able to grasp at anything as he pressed his towel covered hands to the wound. How had he been so careless?

Wade pressed kisses over Peter's face, whimpering. "Come on baby, keep those pretty doe eyes open for me, okay?"

Peter nodded weakly, blinking hard before opening his eyes again. "I'll try," he croaked, not bothering to watch Wade. "I'm just a little tired." 

The brunette let out a cough, his face contorting in pain as his injured abdomen contracted, a dot of blood on his lip. Alarms were wailing inside of the trained assassin's head. If Peter was spitting up blood then he ruptured something deep inside his stomach. God, how had neither of them noticed that wire?! Wade was starting to hyperventilate. His vision was going black as he was hyper aware of the way Peter was moving. He had been so angry not even hours before this but god, he would do anything for Peter to make it. He was praying to any form of deity or power that would listen. Peter was too good to die. "Y-you're doing so good baby, just stay awake and keep pressing on that wound. I... I am going to try and close the wound."

Peter nodded silently, trying his best to keep pressure on the bloodied expanse of his torso. "mmkay," he murmured, letting out a sigh. 

"It doesn't really hurt that bad, just all numb. I really just want to sleep wade, let me rest," he argued with a slight pout.

"I can't do that, baby boy. You can... you can be mad at me later for it, but you gotta stay with me. Talk to me. Keep talking, no matter what it is." Wade was panicking, his voice was wavering. He kneeled down, examining the injury. It was deep; the wire had just been sharpened. Wade had never hated himself more than he did right now. He wiped away at some of the blood, begging to anything and everything that he had some form of liquid skin or stitches in his first aid kit. He would risk everything to get his little one the hospital. Prison and knowing Peter is alive would be better than this.

Peter laughed, letting his eyes shut. "I don't want to be  _ mad _ at you," he said to the mercenary, his voice still breathy. The brunette allowed his hand to fall from where it had been holding his wound, ignoring the fact that blood was now smeared across the table and all over his torso.

"Baby boy, keep your eyes  _ open _ ." Wade was trembling now, watching Peter's face as he rummaged through his first aid. When had he started keeping it there? It didn't matter. He  _ needed _ Peter to stay awake. He found a bottle of the liquid seal, feverantly applying to to Peter's clammy skin. Wade was wracking his brain. He didn't know how much blood someone could lose before there was no return. He always bounced back regardless. Surely Peter's healing factor would kick in... right?

Peter hummed under his breath, not making an effort to open his eyes as he laid pliantly beneath Wade's touch. The feeling of the sealant was cool on his skin and soothing, only making him more comfortable as he could feel himself slipping away from consciousness. Finally, the brunette went limp, his head lolling to the side as the mercenary continued to smear sealant over his wound.

Wade could feel Peter's body relax. He was twitching, looking up to the other man's face. Though blood smeared and pale, Peter Parker was still the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. With shaking hands, Wade stopped working and moved to hold Peter's jaw. The entire world seemed to still and dull to black as he watched his lover's lifeless face. He had never hoped more in his life to see some kind of flutter or gasp of breath. Peter didn't deserve this fate.

**Y [So when we gonna tell the pathetic waste of skin and bone that this is all a fucked up dream?]**

**W (Right about now seems to be the most logical, seeing as he can hear us.)**

Wade's entire body jerked forward and his chest heaved for breath. His convulsions were so hard that he felt his shoulder dislocate. Was he chained down?

The bald man groaned loudly, the light hurting his eyes. The room was a stark, crisp white. It was far too much like a medical facility to make him comfortable. He struggled against his restraints, finding himself chained to a far wall. 

Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was blood and an angel's face set in stone. He whimpered, his shoulders going limp. It was a dream. Peter was still alive. Wade could live with being a prisoner as long as he was still alive.

"Peter..."


End file.
